The Path to become a House Husband is hard as expected!
by An Anonoymous Guy
Summary: *"Hikigaya's dream job was often viewed as unreasonable and gross by others. Is that what they really think? Let's see how our number one self-proclaimed Loner treads the path in becoming the Ultimate Househusband! [AU][OC][OOC] "
1. His ego had been challenged

"The Path to become a House Husband is hard as expected"

Househusband Requirements:

-It must be good at cooking.

-Must be good at chores.

-They must always be prepared and can adapt to the unexpected.

-Must protect your loved ones.

…

"Grandpa, you know that this sort of training can kill your grandson right?" I point out the not so safe training equipment he had prepared.

"Haha, no need to worry, I assure you these types of equipment are useful and very safe." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Hm, I wonder how can he say that while having a genuine smile on his face.

"Weren't you the one who asked me to train you?" He cockily asks and continues to talk;

"And here I thought you had finally grown some balls, but don't worry since you asked, I won't stop until I made a man out of you just yet." He sharply nods before promptly running towards me, indicating that training had started.

"Ouch!" I wonder what hit my head when I asked him that.

...

*Flashback*

Service Club

While I was reading my new light novel. I heard three women talking, Yep not two but three. Isshiki did butt in again, why does this fox always keep coming here, does being a president really gave her a lot of time? or is she forcing her members to do the work? Is this what they call; Power? Wow, I didn't know that she really abused her power that much. Oh wait, why am I monologuing again?

Oh right, I'm listening to their conversation.

"Nee, Yukinon! Summer vacation is right around the corner, We will not see in each other for some time, I will really gonna miss you! I know." The bubbly head said while hugging the Ice bitch!

Which forces Yukinoshita to back away and create some distance from her while mumbling; "Too close."

"Indeed, summer will begin but that doesn't mean we can slack off in our own studies." Too strict Ice Queen, Too Strict!

"Hehehe, but we should at least enjoy it and study later." WOW, a big word coming from the bubbly head.

"Oh right! What will you do during the vacation Yukinon?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll go home and if there is a new release of Pan-san I might as well buy some," Yukinoshita answered while blushing. Why are you embarrassed about Pan-san when we already know how addicted you are to those idiotic looking Panda?

"Ohhh! If there is a release, feel free to invite me Yukinoshita Senpai!" The fox said while Yukinoshita looks at her with a face like someone who found a comrade in arms.

"I also want to join but we will go to my grandparent's house this vacation," Yuigahama added with a somewhat lonely face.

"Don't worry Yuigahama-san, there is another time to go since Pan-san will always release something new!" Yukinoshita consoled her while being happy about the upcoming Pan-san merchandise.

"Woahh, Yukinon!" Yuigahama hugged her again.

What's with this room? There's too much YURI! why don't you two just marry each other?

"Oh right! What will you gonna do this summer SENPAI!?" She looks at me.

Shit, the fox noticed my presence, is stealth Hikki getting weaker? Maybe she has a Haki or something?

"Yeah Hikki! What will you do this vacation?" Yuigahama also asks.

"You shouldn't ask him that kind of question since Hikilazy-kun will probably laze around while Komachi-san will be the one who does all of the chores and her additional baggage. Right, Hikibaggage-kun?" Yukinoshita mockingly said.

Why does this woman always answer questions that are meant for me? Are you my wife or something? Wait does this mean being a househusband is acting like this? Shit, I think I need to reassess myself with this occupation of mine. Wait? Mom said that grandfather is coming this weekend, I heard that my grandfather is a strong man, I think I should at least remove that one of the requirements that I have. I wonder if I can ask some self-defense move.

"Heh, sorry to get your hopes down, because I will go to my grandfather house this summer," I answered.

"Ehh, SENPAI! Why?" The fox asked while mumbling about a date or something. Too noisy woman, you are being too noisy.

"Fufu, I'm glad you ask Isshiki..." I point my fingers at her. And ask;

"...do you know the manga gokushufudou?"

She nods. "That's the one with the ex-yakuza who becomes a house husband right? So what's that have to do with anything?"

"I have been enlightened about how holy my dream job is." I looked at my fist.

"Yukinon, Hikki is acting creepy." Yuigahama closed her distance to Yukinoshita.

"Don't mind him Yuigahama-san, he just got enlighten by a fake faith." the three of them gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oi, I'm only doing this for my future occupation." I rebutted.

"Oh is being a Househusband an occupation? You think I would let you do something as lazy as that?" Yukinoshita answered again with a question while looking me coldly. Too scary woman, too scary but I won't give in.

"It is an occupation!, Why do only females have the right to become a housewife? I thought we have gender equality, so a househusband should also be an occupation! and besides, it's not like you should worry about things such as this! That should be left to my F-U-T-U-R-E W-I-FE!" I answered like my life is on the line.

I should start looking for my future workaholic wife.

"...". The room became silent, What happen did I won easily to the Ice Queen? Do I only need to bet my life on the line to win on her? It seems the fox and Yuigahama look on Yukinoshita and me back and forth while the Ice queen is looking down while her ear has a tinge of red?

"Why is the room silent?" Another voice had disturbed the silence in the room.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, Please knock," Yukinoshita said It seems she has regained her composure from her loss to the great I!

"Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked while ignoring the Ice Queen's complaint.

"I-I'm fine, What are you doing here sensei?" Nice dodge, it seems that I underestimated the Ice Queen in terms of conversation.

"Nothing I just want to say that as an adviser, I should at least give a little word to my students before having their vacation right?" Hiratsuka-sensei proudly said.

Seriously? you thought that would let us feel proud on you, especially to me who had become your punching bag on many occasions.

"I don't need it, maybe you should just focus on finding apart-", I felt a glare and a sound of knuckles can be heard.

"Ehh, party, right maybe you should throw us a party like a teacher," I said rushedly.

"Yeah! Sensei we should at least throw a party!" Yuigahama added.

"Yeah, please count me in Senpai!" Isshiki agreed.

"Don't ask me! You're not a member of Service Club so why are you tagging along?" I questioned her.

"Indeed, I don't want to admit it, but Hikigaya-kun is right this time," Yukinoshita added.

"Ehhh! But I also help the club sometimes right SENPAI!" Isshiki looked at me with puppy eyes, how does this girl know that kind of look? did Yuigahama teach her that?

Urggh this vixen pretending to be a puppy when she is a fox, the Onii-chan mode is tingling.

"Uh, I guess you could come along." Dammit, I can't deactivate this skill of mine. Yukinoshita gives me another cold look. I also gave her a 'What? If you don't want to, you should at least say her.' look.

"Hmmm well since it is settled then we can go now," Hiratsuka-sensei said.

The party is of course from a Ramen Shop, don't think that I and Hiratsuka forced this place but since we love democracy we vote on different places that we suggest and unknowingly Isshiki also voted a Ramen that me and Sensei vote, maybe my practice date with her on a Ramen Shop bore fruit. I'm proud of you! Oops, my Onii-chan sense is tingling again, Deactivate! Deactivate!

And that is how I ended my school life before I threw myself in this Hell.

Present Time

If only I didn't want to show them the power of being a Househusband I would've put this 'must protect your loved ones' responsibility on hold. Well, I'm confident in protecting through mental one with my Logic but the problem is the Physical.

"You're good now right?" I shake my head.

"I'm most certainly not, and I think I'll never be the same and besides I only ask for self-defense, why it is so brutal?."

"Haha, you really like to joke around..." He chuckles.

ME? Joke? You turned me into a punching bag and yet you think I'll make a joke about this?

"...and for your question, why get a half-ass course when you can have the full course!"

I immediately shake my head. "No, no, no, I know my limitations and the so-called half-ass course is enough for me."

"Okay I'll teach you my own fighting style, I call it; Hikigaya-style."

Oi listen to your Grandson's protest, I thought our Family follows Laissez-faire, why are you acting like a dictator?

He showed me a stance which caused me to stop thinking about my complaint, instead, I want to be blind.

Oh my God! I can't look at it, how can you show it to this former 8-grade syndrome child, I'm reminiscing my childhood days! I mean my sister's brother childhood days!

Unexpectedly, he shows me several different irregular forms. At first, I peek a little then he showed different momentum, and before I knew it.

"What the fuck, Oops! sorry for the aggro word!" I bowed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"HAHAHAHA! Isn't your Grandpa cool?" He bloated his own ego.

I idiotically nod. Don't misunderstand, I didn't find it shocking because I'm a former, I mean my sister's mother's son is a former Eighth Grade Syndrome patient. It's just that he almost did the impossible. Yep! He tried to attack the leaves falling down and without a proper position, most of it had been either punched or kicked.

"It seems that you have noticed something." I nod which causes him to laugh loudly.

Oi if you don't do that I will actually find you cool! I felt like he is boasting at me, Tch.

"Okay, since you are still injured." What? You already know and you said I'm not fine before.

"I'll explain everything to you."

"It starts when I was a child..." I don't care about that gives me the main point.

"...Bla Bla Bla, Then I meet your grandma..." So what's the connection with the style?

"...and your father is born..." Is this a bibliography?

So according to my damaged brain from his bibliography, there are only two key points.

"SERIOUSLY? There are only two of them, and I had to listen from start to finish and find it!" I exclaimed.

First is Irregular Fighting Style which allowed to move but the main key point here. "It is to minimize the effort to move but can fight or counter." I like it, the word Minimize and Effort = Laziness!

Second is a little complicated, being sensitive with all of the senses. "It's weird and unlike the first, it is the opposite, extremely hard work is necessary.

These are polar opposites but, with proper hard work and effort, things can be done minimally which; equals the Laziness.

The old geezer not only gave me physical damage but also a mental one!

I sigh… Okay House Husband occupation, I'll force you to submit to me!...


	2. Everythins is under control right?

**Chapter 2**

It has been a month since I started training in my grandfather's residence. With my current progress, I am quite satisfied, I wonder what will me last month think when I violated my motto "To work is to Lose". Wait! Don't get me wrong I still believe in that, it's just that in certain incidence, there is a need to sacrifice something to obtain another. In the end, a little more day and my school will continue or so I thought!?

"Going to school? HAHAHAHAHA." He laughs at my words.

Did he already lose it?.

"With your current ability? Forget about school, Focus on impressing me. Unless I say Okay! Don't think of leaving." He starts punching me again which I try to dodge with the 'best effort' which is a word I hate the most.

Seriously! I can dodge some of it, but the other? I just grit my teeth and pray that I won't pass out!

"Arrgh" I failed to dodge some of his punch.

"T-Time out". I show him a sign of T with my 2 hands.

"You can do that sign, so it means you are fine! I'll stop when your body can't move anymore. Stop dodging and try some counterattack, I need some ache once in a while." He proclaims while continuing the routine.

A-are you an M? Please don't give me his genes, I'm a normal lazy loner boy!

I dodge his first attack by changing its trajectory.

It stings, how does this geezer get a hard arm?

I try to give him a palm strike.

*Swish.* A kick suddenly slides in my feet which causes me to unbalance.

"Blegh" A punch suddenly hit my abdomen which causes me to throw a mouthful of saliva and alas I passed out.

T-This hell, please give me some angel!

...

...

"Hrgh" It seems I got my consciousness back.

Yep! My body is numb as fuck right now but I'm moving, did my body learned automatic retreat?

"Hmm? You're awake?" A voice that I don't want to hear enters my ear.

Should I be glad that you asked that?, I want to pretend to sleep again!

"Y-yeah, won't you carry me properly, I prefer to piggyback rather than Fireman carries cause I feel nausea...". I felt a bump every time he walks.

"...Please walk slowly, I think I'll puke in no time."

He ignores my demand and asks me. "So, you said you got to school?"

Ehhh? You are actually listening! T-that's rare.

It seems he noticed my silence. "You're not thinking something idiotic regarding your Grandpa right."

T-this Geezer's sense is superb, I really need to master even only that!

"Ahahaha..." I force a chuckle. "...I-I'm not, I respect you the most! If I could move I'll even raise my hand y' know!"

"Hmm, By the way, What's the name of your school again?" He gave me a questioning look.

Finally, it's time to leave!

"I-its Sobu High!" A silence envelops us while going down from the training grounds aka Hell which is made by him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Another loud laugh envelops my ears.

He really loses it, I'm sure this time and please don't laugh that loud I'm too close to you if you want me to rest at least give me the best rest I can have.

"Aren't you Lucky you got another time for Grandpa to train you!" He gives me a genuine smile that is a horror for me.

"W-what?" I immediately asked.

"Don't worry about small stuff just recover then we will get back to train!" He smiled while casually waving his left hand.

"W-wait! I will get the punishment!" I tried to protest.

I wanna leave just get the clue!

"Grandpa is your backer, Just sleep" That's the last word I heard before he knocks me out again.

And with all the blank that can't be connected, I got trained for another month where Hell greets me.

What did I do that Hell came to me, I didn't even ask for a Heaven, just an angel is enough

**Author's Note:**

**TortillaCrumbs: Thanks for the suggestion of summary, I steal some of your words from the top of your head and add some so still Credits to you.**

**By the way, can anyone give me a girl name? I hope it will match to the girl in the cover photo, I need one please help thanks since my naming sense is bad especially I'm not a Japanese.**


	3. Important matter happens?

The first day of Class since summer vacation is over.

"Haaaah" I sighed.

"What's with the long sigh Hiratsuka-sensei?..." A woman asked me. "...Do you have a problem? You can tell me if you want to."

"N-nothing Tendou-sensei, I think I'm just a little bit tired," I answered.

How can I say my problem to a married woman which is 2 years younger than me?

"Hmmm..." She moves closer to me.

"...It seems that it is hard for you to tell, but if you need an ear to listen, I'm always willing okay?" She smiles at me which cause awkwardness in my part.

"O-okay" I hesitantly nodded.

It seems that I can't hide anything from her, but I think you will be the last one I'll tell my problem though.

"Hiratsuka-sensei" An old voice called me.

I look at the source of the voice. "Good morning Suzuki-sensei. Do you need anything?"

"Good morning, The Principal is looking for you, you should visit him at his office," Suzuki-sensei said.

"Did you do something Hiratsuka-sensei?" Tendou-sensei asked.

I shake my head. "N-no, I didn't do anything (other than smoking and venting my anger to Hikigaya)"

"I also don't think that it is about Hiratsuka-sensei." Suzuki sensei added.

"Why did you say so?" Tendou-sensei curiosity hits again not like I am different.

"I saw him holding a student paper from Class 2-F, Isn't that your class Hiratsuka-sensei? Maybe you should see him as soon as possible" Suzuki-sensei said.

"Alright, I'll be leaving first then" I bowed and left.

Hmm, a student in my class? I wonder who and what was the principal planning.

*PRINCIPAL OFFICE*

*Paper Content*

**_-Hikigaya Hachiman_**

**_-Age 16_**

**_-Class 2-F_**

**_-Club: Service Club_**

**_-Motto: To work is to lose_**

**_-Occupation First choice: Househusband_**

**_Second choice: Salaryman_**

**_Third Choice: Fire Engine?_**

**_-Field trip Choices: At home_**

"I didn't expect that his grandson is currently studying here…" An old voice mutters. "…what a carefree man."

***knock**knock***

"Come in" I shout.

It seems she is already here.

A woman with a lab coat enters my room.

A nervous voice greets me. "Good morning Principal Tanaka."

"Good morning, no need to be nervous I just called you here to arrange some minor things regarding your student." I give her the paper that I'm holding.

"Hikigaya? Did he do something?" A concerned face showed on her face.

I'm happy to have a teacher like you here in Sobu.

"Nothing…" I casually wave my hand. "…he will just extend his vacation for a month."

She nods at my explanation. "Oh! So you called me to give him the lesson that he will miss and a work that will make-up to it?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"You are partially correct…" I give her a smile.

"…I will only let you handle the class lesson he will miss but regarding the work. Let me handle it" A surprised expression showed in her when I said those words.

It is to be expected since principal handling personally for a student is rare but what I want to do is for the betterment of the school.

"Here take this, I hope you can do it as soon as possible and don't worry I got a consent on his grandfather personally" I give her a paper for her to do.

"This." Her eyes widened as she looks at my order.

I interject her before she voices her complain. "I hope for a good outcome Sensei"

"Yes," She hesitantly nods.

***Service Club***

***YUKINOSHITA POV***

"It's been a while" I muttered on an empty room.

Even though this place is empty it is still better compared to those parties that I had been forced to attend to by my mother.

I start preparing the tea for me and my club members and open the new English novel that I bought.

As soon as I start reading, a footstep can be heard.

"Yahallo! Yukinon I missed you" A woman suddenly dash to me and hugs me.

It is one of my club mates. Yuigahama Yui.

"It's been a while Yuigahama-san, how was your vacation?" I asked while freeing myself from her hug.

"It's fun! I meet my old friends when I was really young and...and…" She starts to tell about her summer vacation.

It is good for her to have fun in her vacation, but she said almost all of what happened and in fact, it is almost not a summary but a detailed one.

"...How about your vacation Yukinon?" She asked excitedly.

"It's just the same as usual Yuigahama-san, I just attended parties and gatherings organized by my parents" I answered.

"By the way Yuigahama-san…" I look at the open door and show no sign of another person coming in. "…Where is Hikigaya-kun?"

Did he do something again and summoned by Hiratsuka-sensei? His rebellious attitude really knows no bounds.

"Ehh, Hikki is absent Yukinon" Yuigahaman said.

"Is his laziness let him extend his vacation?" I frowned.

That man really needs to be changed soon.

"Ahh, I don't think so…" She waves her hand for her disapproval.

"…Hiratsuka-sensei informed our class that he had to do something personal and sensei also told me that she will give an important announcement to us today"

"Something Personal?..." I put my hand in my jaw. "…I wonder what it is other than his laziness?"

How intriguing, for him to be absent means it is important since his rebellious nature won't let him do such thing as this or else, he will meet Hiratsuka-sensei's wrath.

"Yukinoshita! I'm coming in" As usual nothing changed as Sensei barge in.

"Sensei! I told you to knock" I complained

"Yuigahama…" She looks at Yuigahama while ignoring me. "…did you tell Yukinoshita that I will tell some announcement today"

"Aahhh Yes, I already told Yukinon" Yuigahama nods.

"It seems that this is really important" I look at her seriously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is one thing you need to hear and one thing you need to do…" Sensei said.

"…First, you need to find a new member for the Service Club since 3 is needed to acknowledge this as a club"

"Sensei, did you forgot that we already have 3 members here?..." I gave her a questioning look. "…it is just that the lazy one is nowhere to be found right now."

She sighed and said "That's the source of the problem Yukinoshita. As the Principal's order, Hikigaya is officially removed as a member of the Service Club.

**_Authors Note_**

**_KievVrael245: Thanks for the faults feedback, I'll do my best regarding the grammar and Yeah! I think that how I start the story is really weird but Overall Thanks!_**

**_Tortillacrumbs: Thanks for the name with a reasonable meaning, I'll try to use the name efficiently._**


	4. HMMM I'm back

**Chapter 4**

"I'm back!" I yelled.

I enter an old house which I stayed for more than two months.

"Welcome back Hachiman…" An old woman welcomes me. "…why did you go and exercise when this will be your last day here?"

"I think it became a habit of mine, Grandmother…" I smile at her. "…Besides, I at least want to enjoy the view here one last time"

"If you say so, Here take this…" She throws a small box at me. "…Maybe it's late but Belated Happy Birthday Hachiman"

Oh yeah, my birthday passed by when I'm training, maybe I forgot it due to my priority to survive this hell and Grandmother is in our house around that time.

"Thank you, Grandmother, can I open it?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She nods and observes my reaction.

I open the small box and a not so expensive and not so cheap bracelet enters my vision with '8man' written on it.

"A bracelet with my name on it…" I raise the bracelet as I look at the name.

I look at my grandmother and give her a smile. "…I'll treasure it with my life on the line"

It's been a while since I got something like this.

"I'm glad you like it…" A relief expression showed on her face.

"…and how about you?..." She looks at the old man lazily watching television while munching his breakfast. "…you should at least prepare some gift to our grandson, right?"

*cough**cough* He got choked, I repeat he got choked.

I walk and pass him some water.

"I … I" He said while signaling me to help him.

A smile plastered in my grandmother's face that gave me a chill. If I feel like this, how does the receiver feel then?

Oh well, might defuse the situation

"Grandma, Grandpa already gave me a gift…" She curiously looks at me.

I sigh and point at my grandfather. "…He already gave his time for 2 months of training me"

She doesn't look convinced.

Might as well follow up some other diffuser "…In the time of training, he always prepares some materials to use and he even used most of his time with me. You can see the outcome on me. Isn't his effort considered as a gift?" My grandpa looks at me thankfully.

"Alright…" She sighed "…Go eat and prepare the things you need."

"Okay" As I go sit beside my grandfather. I clasped my hands "Itadakimasu"

….

"Do you need something Grandma?" I'm currently putting my dirty clothes in a plastic

"It seems your grandfather's training is worth it…" I just smiled at her words. She picks up some of my appliances like my Vita-chan and put it in the front pocket of my backpack.

"So, what's the matter, Grandma?" Better ask her.

"I'm just here to have bonded with my cute grandson" I blushed.

That's embarrassing words you got there ya'know.

"Ehhmph…" I fake my cough. "…And?"

"To say Thank you!" She smiled.

"Your welcome." I already know what she is thanking.

She lightly chuckles on my words. "Aren't you clever?"

I just smile at her question.

"Our son, your father is like your grandfather a hard worker…" I stop packing my clothes and focus on listening in my Grandmother's story.

"…but they born in a different era…" She sighs and looks at the window.

"…We born in times of War, while your father born in the time was the War already ended, so their viewpoint is different…" I nod on her words.

My grandparents live where World War II happens.

"…Your grandfather is one of the people that focus on training rather than studying in our time…"

Is he a soldier?

"…he said to us, that he can't protect us with knowledge so you can see how twisted he is right now…" I immediately nod multiple times.

Grandfather is not twisted; he is both S and M. He gave me a taste of hell and asked me to at least give him an ache.

"…while your father believes that he had the responsibility to give his parents and family a good life, so he focuses more on studying which can be seen on what he achieved right now…" After saying those words, she looks at me.

"…So you can see that they both respect their decision but don't have the bonding as a father and son which is why I'm thankful that you at least gave your grandfather a feeling that he didn't felt before..." She then caresses my cheek.

"…but it seems my grandson is an intelligent one, and now you may not be as strong as your grandfather, but we can say that you are better than the other kids…" She smiles at me and gives me a questioning look.

"I wonder what my grandson wants."

I want to be a Househusband is something I can't say in this atmosphere, right?

"Let's just say that my goal is inclined with Grandpa and Dad." I didn't lie.

She nods at my statement. "Fufufu, It seems the Hikigaya-genes is running into you as well."

Yep, just remove the M, I don't mind the S but the M. It's NO!

…

…

"You didn't forget anything," Grandma asked.

I am currently in the station with my grandparents as they want to see me one more time before I depart.

I shake my head. "I didn't and you also helped me, so I ensure everything I need is here"

"Take care Grandma…" I hug her

"…and Grandpa." I saw the old man opening his arms wide.

Isn't it embarrassing when we both hug each other in a public place?

Grandma just nudges me to entertain the embarrassing act that my grandfather shows.

I hugged him reluctantly, but he gave me an overpowered hug. "Hahaha, I only trained you so don't say such thing as taking care, and focus on training…" He then removes his very painful hug and looks at me.

A burning eye can be seen in his eyes. "…Remember! We Hikigaya's don't have any limit so strive harder, the next time we meet I want a better result!"

Ehhh! I don't want to go to hell anymore.

I just nod which earned him a loud laugh. It's really embarrassing, and it seems grandma feels the same as she smacks his head to stop.

I wave my hand and they also did the same.

I turned around and head inside.

*Several hours passed*

"We have arrived at Chiba Station, please check your luggage before leaving the train"

I stand up and checks my luggage. "Backpack check, Ticket check."

"Have a nice day sir." A female attendant said to me while checking my ticket.

"Thanks," I said to her.

I'm out of the station and check the surroundings. It feels like forever when it is only 2 months.

"Chiba-chan, I'm back".

**_Author's note:_**

**_Nobody: Thanks for your correction. I learned something from you, I will use it for future chapters. Thanks for the review by the way. I appreciate it the most._**

**_cell: Yeah, even I think that I have some grammar issues, Am I becoming Zaimokuza. Thanks for the review!_**

**_afan: I'm trying to continue since I try to imagine things while jogging early in the morning Hope I won't have a mental block_**

**_DarkKnight21: I also can't wait._**


	5. Unexpectedly Lady Luck give me Drinks

Chapter 5.

_*Buzz**Buzz**2 new unread message*_

"Who have the guts to disturb my moment with Chiba-chan?" I pick up my phone from my pocket and two known contacts had been shown.

"Hmmm, Komachi and Grandpa?" I frowned after seeing the second sender.

Didn't we just separate several hours ago? Is he trying to bring the Hell here in Chiba?

I suck out all of my courage and open the one sent by my grandfather since there is a saying "Save Komachi for the last".

_*Grandfather*_

_I almost forgot to tell you. When you go back to school, meet my friend there, he is the Principal, I think? It seems he needs something from you since he allowed you to extend your vacation at least show some gratitude. Give me and your grandmother our regards! By the way, don't forget to practice the basics._

I narrowed my eyes. "You were not even sure who you talked to? Why do I need to be the one to give gratitude when I volunteer to go back at the right time?"

"Think positive Hachiman! You also got a message from your cute Imouto" I open the other message

_*Cute Imouto*_

_Good afternoon Onii-chan! Based on the time you left that Grandma told me. You should have arrived in Chiba right? Komachi wants to buy some ingredients but I'm busy studying so I need someone to buy those for me. I wonder if there is someone who will help Komachi *cry* Here are the list. Thanks!_

_By the way, I miss you a lot! Kyaa! That must be high in Komachi Points!_

A smile formed in my mouth. "Silly Imouto, you know that Onii-chan can't reject you. Might as well add some Hachiman points. "

***Market***

"Hmm, this should be the last one…" I double check all the things I brought.

I nod in satisfaction. "…Nothing's missing"

I look at the girl that is following me for some time.

"So, do you need something Miura-san?" My sudden question shocked the girl.

She averts her gaze at me. "U-Ummm Hikio?"

Who's that? Oh, silly me, it's my nickname from the rude Fire Queen.

"You're acting like a stalker, yet you don't know who you talked to?" My words cause the flame in the Queen ignite.

"I'm not a stalker!" She shouts those words that cause attention to the surroundings.

It seems she realizes what she did as she suddenly drags me far from the previous spot.

She glares at me which I just shrug.

I didn't even do anything except saying my honest thoughts.

After calming down, she inspects me once again. "It's really you! Oh, I don't mean any mean thoughts…"

She points at my hair. "…It's just that your hair is covering your eyes."

Yep, she is ruder than I thought, not only giving me a nickname but even using my eyes as a basis to my existence. Add the fact that she didn't mean any negative thoughts from it.

Does anyone can only recognize me by my eyes? How about my ahoge? Well, the hair will grow when a person doesn't cut it. Does this woman don't have common sense?

"So, now you know that it's me, do you need something?" I said calmly.

I just got away from Hell so I might as well avoid the walking torch in front of me.

"Can we talk in the café outside?" Her fiery eyes stared at me while she put her hands on her waist.

Did I already touch a mine? Why do I feel that it sounds more like a command rather than a question? This queen can really shift gear faster than I thought.

I peek at my wallet if I have enough money, and Alas it is only enough for one drink.

Think Hachiman Think. How will you save your money here? Okay here goes nothing…

"I don't mind…" I smile at her and move one step backward. "…but will you treat me?"

*Pop* My question cause the flawless forehead of the Fire Queen to pop up some vein.

"You!" I immediately run through the counter since I already foresee what's going to happen to this pitiful me, so I'll just do a tactical retreat and face it on a later date.

*****Café*****

"I'll take this" I point an iced black coffee.

The waiter nods and asks. "What size sir?"

"Gulp." I hesitantly glance on the girl opposite of me.

"Just give him the large one…" She gives me her trademark fiery eyes.

Miura then points an Iced Latte Frappe without removing her eyes on me."…and give me this, large one as well."

I'm feeling nervous now. How did I get caught once again? Ah right…

**_*Flashback*_**

"Ha…ha…ha…" I force a laugh once I saw a long line from the counter. "…it seems today is my unlucky day. What a grand welcome I got from Chiba."

"Ouch!" I yelled.

I already know that it is the signal that I failed to escape from the one and only Fire Queen.

"Why did you run?" Her voice sounds more irritated than before.

Be calm Hachiman! Everything can be settled if you answer honestly! Remember honesty is a must if you want to be a Househusband.

Just take it as a mock play when you do something bad to your workaholic wife.

"Ummm, I thought you're angry, so I tried to avoid your wrath." No change in her emotion. Nice so far.

"Why did you assume that I am angry?" She gave me a super obvious angry face.

Would you mind to ask that to all of the people in the line and I will bet that most of them will say you are!

"Ummm, I think I saw a vein popped up on you… Ouch!" A heel step on my shoes.

"Could you repeat what you just said…" A smile plastered on her face, but the aura shows otherwise.

I didn't think that you want me to repeat but to rephrase what I said.

"…And besides whose fault it is, to begin with?"

Can you remove that smile? I'm feeling nervous now.

"I-I only just ask if you can treat me since you were the one who suggested there in the first place." She frowned at my words.

Before she could utter another word. I put my hand on her mouth and signal her with my eyes that we are getting unwanted attention.

It seems she understands my intention as she removes my hand from her mouth and looks at the floor.

Did the Queen get embarrassed? Well even I would also get embarrassed in this situation, but I'd rather maintain my composure since what's the point having two people get embarrassed?

An old woman on her 40's approach Miura. "Dear, you shouldn't scold your boyfriend just because he can't treat you, right?"

Both I and Miura got our eyes wide opened like it will pop out in a few more seconds.

Miura who wants to clear up the misunderstanding shouts "H-H-He is not my boyfriend!"

I facepalmed, stuttering won't help us in this situation.

"Fu fu fu, So is it a one-sided love?" The old woman put her hands on her mouth as she tried to inspect Miura.

"It is not either!" Miura loud answer cause more attention.

I think she noticed it since her face becomes redder. Well, the situation will prevent me from getting hurt, so I'll just stay quiet.

Miura tries to look at me, but I look on the other side and distance myself a little bit further since she might resort to violence.

"Hmmm, Well the only thing you can do is show your sincerity to him okay?..." She winked at her and looks at me. "…You should also be a gentleman on her since woman likes them if the one, they love is treating them well.

"I will remember that" I nod in approval.

That was a good reference for my future so that my wife will not try to use violence on me unlike a certain someone here.

"What is it?" I look at Miura who is glancing at me.

"N-nothing" With that our time in the counter flow silently.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"What do you want to talk about? Hayama?" I saw her frowns.

"Why did you bring up Hayato?" I heard a hint of annoyance on her voice.

Better answer her honestly. "I thought you want to consult something about him since you like him."

"T-that's…" She stutters at my words.

No need to hide it, Ms. Obvious! Everyone knows it and who doesn't like that Smiling Hunk. If I am a normal girl that didn't learn the cruel reality, then even I would be head over heels to him.

"…It's not about him this time". She glares at me with a meaning to 'Stop prying.'

"Then what is it?" I look at her while resting my chin on the back of my hand.

"It is about Yui "

"Yuigahama?" She nodded.

"and I think Yukinoshita is the same as well" She added.

"Both of them?" I give her a questioning look.

That's weird. Did they fight? Did they get a misunderstanding and the Yuri Path got demolished?

Does Isshiki back down in the election?

If there is another cause. It should be the retirement of the student council president and the third year.

Oh right! The disciplinary committee head should also retire soon.

Does that have a relation on the problem of the two? Well, no need to dig further since there is no proof yet.

"Yes, I tried to talk to Yui if she had a problem, but she just said 'Nothing' "

Typical Yuigahama. She won't burden her friend for her own problem. What a good girl, burden yourself but won't burden others. It's just hypocritic thinking which made me hate them.

"And no information regarding Yukinoshita?..." she nods.

"…Even Hayama didn't know anything?" she flinches from my question but still nods.

"Well if you think that I know anything. I apologize but I am more useless than you since I just came back from my vacation" I bow at her.

The waiter arrives and gives us our orders. "Here's your order mam and sir".

We both say thanks to him.

"About the drink, I'll pay for you on Monday," I said as I sip it. Black coffee with a bittersweet taste, I should savor it while it's free for now.

"No need, it's my treat but seriously Hikio you shouldn't do that on other girls. We don't like a man when they said that." She starts her motherly lecture.

"I'm just being honest here. It will only anger the girl more if they learn that I don't have money later on." She giggles and sips some of her drink.

"Well, I think you are the only man who will do that." I grab some tissue and pass it to her.

"Then it is my honor." She blushes, it seems she notices that whipped cream is present between her lips and nose.

"Thank you" She wipes the whipped cream off.

I just gave her a nod.

After we finished our drinks, we head out of the Café.

"I think your direction is on the opposite so, See ya!" I point my finger on her direction.

"Seriously Hikio! Didn't you learn from the woman before that be a little gentleman" She narrows her eyes and starts glaring at me once again?

"I also said that I will remember it, I'll do it if I like it and as a payback for the frappe, I'll give you an update if I learn something regarding the situation of Yuigahaman and Yukinoshita." She nods.

"Then Goodbye Hikio" She waves her hand.

I also raise my hand and wave.

Seems like a pain in the ass will greet me the day I return to the school.

"Well! I got a free drink, so I'll just savor this little lady luck…" I look at the plastic bag in my hand. "…and I got the ingredients for my Hachiman Points"

I open my phone and type.

_-To Cute Imouto-_

_I bought all you need, that will be high on Hachiman points alright and I also miss you._

_*Sent*_

"That should be alright"

*Bzzz**Bzzz*

_*Unknown Number*_

_Good Afternoon Hikigaya-kun_

_I got your number from Komachi-san, I'm sorry for not asking your permission regarding this but if you have free time tomorrow. Would you please meet me at the mall where we first met nee-san?_

_Please reply to your answer. Thank you_

_Yukinoshita Yukino_

I registered her number with a contact name: Ice Queen

"Haaaahhh." I sigh heavily.

It seems problem-chan wants to meet this pitiful me so soon.

_*To Ice Queen*_

_Okay I don't mind_

_I saved your number by the way so don't creep out or something, I will only use it for the purpose such as this._

_*Sent*_

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

*Incoming Call: Ice Queen*

"Is saving her number even prohibited?" I click the Answer button

"Good afternoon Hikigaya kun" Formal as usual

"Yo!" A giggle can be heard from the other line

"Even with your extended vacation, nothing still changed?" I can imagine her mocking expression with the tone of her voice.

"It is not like I need to change; I might add something but change? NEVER…" I proudly state.

"…Why did you call? Do you want me to remove your contacts in my phone, if it is only that I can do it after this call."

Not like I have any reason to contact you.

"I didn't call you for something petty as that, it is just that make sure to come tomorrow, Understood?" A cold voice had been imbued from that last word.

Geez woman with 0% trust in me, even if I gruntled or pretend you will force me to go out from my safe haven.

"Alright," I lazily answered.

"Goodbye then, take care Hkigaya-kun" Too formal.

"kay" A giggle once again before I end the call.

Women are weird creatures except for Komachi.

"I'll just go home to regain my wasted energy, with my Imouto there I'll regain it in no time!"


	6. Imouto is still the Best

"I'm Home!" I enter my safe haven.

"Hmmm! Nothing changed, Right Kamakura?". I look at the fat cat coming to me.

"Meow!"

"It seems that you still have your manners." I pat his head which caused him to curl and show me his 'Do not disturb me' pose.

I sigh. "Seriously that's the reason you are getting fat."

I left Kamakura since it will just do his usual routine which is to sleep.

I drop my bag beside the sofa and head to the kitchen to put the ingredients that I bought.

I heard footsteps coming down follow up by a loud voice. "Onii-chan!"

I open my arms wide signaling for a hug.

"Urggh Onii-chan even if we didn't meet for 2 months you are still acting creepy?" She stops and moves her feet backward while hugging herself.

I grimace at her words. "Is this really my home? Who are you? Where is my sweet Imouto?"

I put my hands down and lowered my head. Is her puberty started to hit off? Why so soon?

"Hehehe Just joking Onii-chan. Here I'll give you Komachi's exclusive hug!" She finally hugs me.

"Oooh…" My lost soul finally starting to come back.

"…Don't scare me like that! I thought my sweet imouto is gone!" I gave her a hug.

This sensation, I missed it. The scent, the figure, the aura of wanting his onii-chan.

This is what I need. Oh no! Calm down Hachiman your love for your sister is leaking. I'm not a siscon, I just love Komachi because she is Komachi!

"Onii-chan it hurts" I immediately remove my hug at Komachi.

"Sorry" I apologize and give her a pat.

Seriously this ahoge of her and mine won't go down.

"Hmmm! Komachi forgives you but you got strong Onii-chan and look your shirt is not fit on you anymore" Her finger points at my shirt.

"Yeah…" I nod.

"…I'll just use some of the large ones I have." I got closer to Komachi and caress her cheek until

"Ouuuwccchhh. Sshhttooowwwpp…" I pinched her cheeks. "…So how come you gave my number to Yukinoshita? You should know that will be low in Komachi Points right?"

I finally stop pinching her cheeks to hear her alibi. "Uuuhmmm, It is j-just that…"

She looks at me and gave me her cheeky smile. "…I thought that Yukino-san will go offensive, so I just help her a little…"

She closed her hands into a fist and lightly bump it into her head. "…I hope Onii-chan forgive Komachi Tehee!"

Oi, why are you acting like a certain fox that I know? If you sullied your pure personality, who will take care of Onii-chan!

"Haaah…" I sigh.

"…I'll forgive you since you are Komachi! Oooh, that must be high in Hachiman Points" I kissed her forehead.

"Hehe, I will also increase my Komachi points, Wait here!" She immediately rushes upstairs and gets something in her room.

"Here Onii-chan…" She gives me three presents.

"…Belated Happy Birthday!" She smiles at me and looks ecstatically at my presents.

It seems the other two are from Mom and Dad.

She immediately grabs the other two gifts from my hand. "Hehe, this is my gift, go open it first!..."

She urges me to open her present and what I got is a cap that has an initial 'HK' from the front. "HK? Is it Hongkong?" I ask Komachi.

"Ummm…" She put her index finger on her chin as she tries to think for an explanation.

"…Well, I don't know the meaning of that but Komachi had different meanings…" I give her a questioning look.

She raises both her hands and proudly says. "…It's Hachiman and Komachi!"

I think my eyes are getting blurry at how bright my Imouto is. "Oooh, I don't care about the meaning anymore since your thought is more important to me!" I put the cap in my head.

"It looks good on you Onii-chan especially with your longer hair…" She looks at me and points at my eyes. "….It covers your dead fish eyes."

"You are hurting Onii-chan you know" I exclaim.

She ignores me and looks at the other two gifts.

"Here is from Mom". She hands me the big wrapped gift.

As soon as I hold the bigger gift. A pair of eyes also look at it.

"Why are you also looking?" I ask her.

With your cheeky attitude, you should know what's inside.

"Ehehehe…" She laughs as she moves closer to my presents. "…Mom and Dad told me not to peek on it"

I just sigh and hand her the other box. "Then open this for Onii-chan."

She smiles idiotically as she grabs the small present.

I and Komachi opened the gift and what we saw is a hoodie from Mom and an eyeglass from Dad with a note on it.

I hastily hide the note which Komachi didn't notice. Better read it later.

"Oooh, Nice! Try it Onii-chan." She hurriedly gave me the hoodie and the eyeglasses.

Seriously Komachi you should not waste too much energy. Look at me I use energy as minimum as possible.

After I'm done wearing them, Komachi proposed that I shouldn't remove the glasses when going out.

It seems that the glasses have plus lenses. Well, this should be for far-sighted people, but it is not that bad. I'll just remove it when I'm at home.

"Wow! Mom and Dad gave you nice things…" She grabs my hands. "…Let's eat Onii-chan I prepare some food for you"

"If you already prepared the food, What's the purpose of me buying ingredients?" I sit on a chair and Kamakura also walk beside my foot.

"It's for the food tomorrow Onii-chan and besides, I want to at least surprise you!"

Yep, Having an Imouto is the best after all.

After we ate. Komachi let me rest for the day.

I'll promise you I will help tomorrow onwards since it is part of my Househusband skill. I need to hone everything from scratch.

I take a bath and head to my bed since tomorrow will be an Ice Queen Day.

"Seriously Saturday is Fire and tomorrow is Ice, did I win a cursed lottery or something?..." I saw a piece of paper on the floor. "…Isn't this the note Dad gave?"

I opened the content and just said 'Belated Happy Birthday Hachiman, you should use that glass often since you have trained with Father you must be used to seeing things from a distance and try to see your eyes at a mirror if you have time. That will explain everything.'

I go to the bathroom and checked my eyes in the mirror "What the …"

I try to close and open my eyes for a couple of times. "…Where are my dead-fish eyes?"

If before I looked like a semi-delinquent, then today I am a full-fledged delinquent.

My iris is a lot bigger than before, but the pupil is vertically elongated which is too sharp! Am I a dragon or something?

"Seriously, why doesn't Grandma noticed it, maybe she is used to it. It seems I need to use the glasses from here on."

I opened my phone and type

_*To: Ice Queen*_

_Let's meet tomorrow by 12nn. So that we can eat at home and save a lot of money. Is that ok with you?_

"and sent, that should be fine I better take my time to get a slumber" As I prepare myself to sleep the phone suddenly vibrates.

*Bzzzt* *Bzzzt*

_*From: Ice Queen*_

_Good evening Hikigaya-kun, I must disagree with your suggestion since every hour counts, so I propose that we meet around 11 a.m. and don't worry about the food since I'm the one at fault for inviting an etiquette less man like you, I will take responsibility for the food and drinks that we will consume. I hope that you can at least be on time._

_Yukinoshita Yukino_

"Seriously, an hour difference won't hurt much right? Nevermind, I can get another free food so I'll just gonna be on time."

_*To: Ice Queen*_

_k._

I put my phone on the desk beside my bed and started to sleep.


	7. Treating problems as low as expected

*** 4:00 am***

"Hmmm, the air here is a little different compared to grandpa's house" I am currently doing some minor stretching to stabilize my body for an excessive workout later.

I'm doing one of my so called 'Habit'. It's not a 'Work' since work is something that I do unwillingly, while habit is the opposite.

As I walk downstairs, two bags enter my vision. "It seems those two overworks themselves again."

Well, that's the fault of being a corporate slave.

They already gave up their time until Saturday, but it still ends midnight.

"Seriously, a word Deadline can kill them. When they thought they finished one, another will come up what a scary cycle…" I felt a chill thinking about it.

"…Being a househusband is better after all. It is only difficult in the beginning, but you will gain time in the long run."

*** 7:00 am***

As soon as I got home from my daily habit, I immediately focus on preparing breakfast for Komachi.

"Good morning Kamakura!" I greet the fat cat going downstairs.

"Meow!" He walks to my foot and caresses his skin against it.

"Showing fake affection in the morning? Don't worry I'll give you your food when I'm done cooking ok?" I slightly nudge him near his bowl under the table.

"G-good morning Onii-chan." A half-closed eye girl can be visibly seen on the side of my vision

"Good morning Komachi, Be careful about walking downstairs. I'm preparing a fried egg, what do you want scrambled or sunny side up?"

She is currently rubbing her eyes to remove some eye dirt. "Before you go down next time, wash your face first ok? I don't want to see an injured Komachi. Oh! That must be high in Hachiman points!"

"Okay, E-eh Onii-chan are you cooking?" She points her index finger at me.

How rude! I'm taking care of you when you are a child you know!

"Yes, so what do you want to the egg?" I ask her again.

"A-ah I'll take the sunny side up…" Seems she recovered from her shock

"…I'll prepare the coffee and chocolate for me." She goes to prepare our drinks.

"Okay, bring some milk to Kamakura as well" I point at the cat with my free hand. "Meow!"

"Roger!" She salutes. She starts going to the refrigerator to get the necessary ingredients.

After I prepared the food. Komachi is waiting on the table with the coffee and chocolate already done.

I put both mine and her breakfast on the table.

Nicely done! This should increase my basic stats in Househusband first requirement.

"So Onii-chan why did you wake up early and prepare our breakfast?" She asks.

"Ask a question after completely digesting food in your mouth…" I hand her some tissue since she is talking with some food on her mouth.

"…and to your question, it is just that Onii-chan wants to at least help you (and increase my skills) since you will be studying for your exam and entrance exam in Sobu! In short, I want to increase my Hachiman points (Skill points)!"

"Ehh why did you need to remind me about my exams!" She frowned.

"Dear Imouto, even if you don't want to study, you need to since how can I see you (guard you against those insects) in my last year in Sobu High! So, I'll help you if you need one" I smile at her.

"I-I will get to the Sobu High. I promise, and Yukino-san said she is willing to help me study" She gave me a thumbs up.

"What! How can you ask her when Onii-chan is here!" I can't accept this. That Ice Queen even tries to enter my domain, No way! Absolutely No!

"But Onii-chan is bad at Science and Math right?" She innocently said.

Ouch, don't hurt your Onii-chan.

"I'm good at Japanese and Literature though!" I put my fist in my chest.

"But Yukino-san is good in both" She continues to look at me innocently.

Arrrgh That woman! It seems she already started to influence my Komachi. I must prepare some anti-Ice queen plans before everything will be over.

"F-fine, but don't forget to ask Onii-chan for help if necessary, okay?"

She nods. "Okay"

"By the way Komachi, I won't eat lunch here okay?" A beaming eye can be seen in my vision.

"Ehhh, Onii-chan got a date! Who is it, is it Yui-san or Yukino-san?" She moves closer to inspect me.

"You are partially correct Imouto!..." I pushed her away and point at her food for her to eat. "…I'm meeting with Yukinoshita and it is not a date but a meeting to discuss problems"

"Ooohh so it's a date! Okay, leave our parent's food to me" She put her hands in her small chest with a "puff" sound.

"Okay! I'm counting on you and please say to them 'Thank you for the gift' for me" No need to correct her again, as long as she understands the most important parts.

*10:59 near the fountain on the mall*

I am currently wearing pants, a t-shirt and the cap that Komachi gave me, I even wore the glasses my father gave me since even I got scared of myself without it.

"Hmmm as expected she is too early…" I saw a twin-tailed girl wearing a skirt and a blouse. "…Does she always wear that kind of outfit whenever she goes to the mall?"

I silently walk to where she was and grab her hands. "Yo!..."

"…Follow me." I immediately pull her which causes her to follow me unwillingly.

We blend in the crowd and let her rest on a bench in the kids' section.

"Hi-Hikigaya-kun?" She looks at me with a tired face.

This girl and her stamina. It seems she didn't fully recognize me with my cap and glasses. Well, maybe she understands that it's me with my trademark greetings "Yo" since she followed me without much resistance.

I raise my hand. "Yo!..."

I remove my cap and slightly fix my hair. "…Sorry about earlier" I said.

I expect an insult like a brute, no etiquette or something, but the only thing I got is a silence.

I look at her and she looked at me wide-eyed. "What? Is there dirt in my face?"

I looked on the mirror on the walls to search if there is any but I found none.

"N-no, I am just shocked that there is still a chance for you to hide that dead-fish eyes of yours." She looks sideways.

Yep, my eyes had been focused once again.

"Woman, you always talk about proper manners but you didn't even look at me when talking." I wear my cap again.

"B-by the way, why did you pull me here?" She asks me while stealing a glance at me.

Changing topics, that's a skill I want women, would you teach me? And please look at me when talking, I'll be accused here if this goes on.

"Well, your Onee-san is following you…" I sense a gaze when I got closer to her so I slightly look at the source, and what I saw is a witch aka her sister. "…it seems you didn't notice?"

"Nee-san?..." She put her two fingers on her jaw. "…I thought she will stay at my apartment since she is tired from the party yesterday."

"It seems she has a spare for stalking you."

I feel her if I know that Komachi will meet someone other than her girlfriends. I'll unseal my reserved stamina and follow her.

"Haaah" She sighed heavily.

Wow, what a deep sigh you got there. Will Komachi also going to give that deep sigh when she found out about me?

I better hone my stalking… I mean safeguarding skills.

"Don't worry..." I casually wave my hand. "…She might have lost us already"

I don't feel her presence anymore but I felt all the stares of the man here.

"We should change location now…" I point at the kid station sign, where a "Baby station" also posted at the back. "…or we will get some misunderstanding here."

"I-I agree" Seems she noticed as her face became red.

Don't worry woman. I won't get embarrassed and will steel my nerves since nothing helps when both parties involved look like guilty.

"Where do you want to discuss that important thing you mention?..." I point to some restaurants.

"…I prefer some places with food since I'm also hungry and we can kill two birds with one stone. It's a win-win situation for us." My words caused an icy glare from Yukinoshita.

"Why are you rushing?..." She crossed her arms then look at the clock posts in the mall. "…We still have a lot of time. Right?"

This woman is using contrapositive. On her text, she said to meet up early to use time and now I'm helping her to use minimum time as possible yet I am on the wrong side again?

"Do what you wish, Milady." I move in front of her and bow like how butler's do.

No need to dig anymore since she will be the one who will lose money so I'll let her have the rights.

She blushes from my actions and looks away. "T-Then let's find something to eat first".

Those words she said ticks something in my annoyance meter.

Give me a wall! I'll smash my head.

Isn't that my suggestion?

Why are you being like this?

Is it my punishment for being absent in the service club?

Just tell me to perform 'dogeza' I will do it in a flash.

Calm down Hachiman. I perform some breathing.

Think of it as a recuperation for your actions.

"That's a nice idea!" It seems my smile is a little bit distorted as I said those words sarcastically.

We are inside of a restaurant with a massive crowd.

Rare for us, right? Well, I sense the witch when we headed to the ground floor so I suggest to her that we can at least endure this place than with her sister which she approved.

"Good morning ma'am, sir…" A waitress greets us.

"…are you two on a date? We have a special seat for couples inside if you want?..." She points on a very quiet looking place.

It looks good there! A perfect place for a loner such as myself. I want it but the pride of the Ice queen is something that I can't take a risk for.

I don't have enough given to create an equation that will route to the solution and get an answer. Did I say something about Math?

"We-we-we…" I stutter in answering.

Come on the mouth, just deny it. A little more push. "We are…n-t"

"We are on a date" I look at the source of the voice and saw a red Yukinoshita.

She saw me looking at her which caused her to look away.

"I see. Please follow me then" The waiter signed us to follow her.

We followed the waitress.

I attempt to get closer to Yukinoshita to help her calm down.

"No need to be embarrassed, I know that you sacrifice your pride for us. So just hold your head up high!" I console her as an act of goodwill but what I got is an.

"Ouch!" It seems I yelled too loud since the waitress looks at me.

"Is there some problem sir?" She asks.

"N-none, I just got pinched by her" I point at Yukinoshita nervously.

Oh my god! Why did my honest trait just activate on its own?

She glances at the embarrassed Yukinoshita. "Fufufu, a young love indeed…"

She continues to walk to our table. "…This is your table sir. Please try to hold your voice since there are other couples here as well."

She gave us a smile and the menu.

"Thank you. We will call you if we already decide our order" I said.

The waitress bows at us and leave. 'What a pro'

"What's the limitation of what I can buy?" I check the price. It is something within my range in case I made this Queen mad.

"Just buy what you want to eat," She said with a bonus of a glare and a cold aura.

If you're trying to pressure me then it's effective, I swear.

"O-okay"

We called the waitress and told her about our orders. After a while, she gave us our orders and we decided to eat before we focus on the main topic of this meeting.

"Thanks for the free food."

"Your welcome, it seems you at least know how to thank someone." She casually said.

Geez, I'm already giving my thanks and you didn't even let the insult passed.

"Do you want to talk it here or do you want another place?" I wipe my face with a napkin while looking at Yukinoshita who's finishing her drink.

"Let's talk about it somewhere." She points at the crowd outside.

I nod at her suggestion and grab her hand to avoid losing each other.

We found a nice plaza outside the mall where a chair, table and an umbrella are set.

"Sorry about that" I lift my hand to show her what I meant.

"I-I don't mind since we might separate within the crowd."

We both take a seat facing each other.

"I heard that you and Yuigahama are feeling down lately…" She tensed up at my question. Better dig in any further.

"…Did something happen to you and her?" She shakes her head.

I sighed in relief.

"What?" She asks.

"I-I thought you and Yuigahama started to walk on the forbidden path called Yuri." She steps on my foot and gave me a glare.

"Hikigaya-kun…" A cold voice suddenly uttered and murderous chilling eyes glare at me. "…We don't swing that way okay?"

I nod multiple times.

Why did I voice out what I thought? This damn mouth doesn't know its limitations.

"S-so what's the problem?" She looked down and held her hands.

"Hikigaya-kun, you are dismissed from the Service Club by the principal" She didn't even look at me. It looks like the queen will cry.

I offer her my handkerchief. "Here, don't try crying on me because of something as low as that."

She slaps my hand with the handkerchief and scowls at me. "What do you mean by low? Is your time in the service club doesn't affect you?..." Her eyes are red, and some water starts to gather at the corner of it.

"…T-Then I must apologize that Yuigahama-san and I think too much about it. If you want to leave that badly then do what you want." She tries to stand up but I kick the heels she is wearing to lost her balance and stay at her chair.

"Oi woman, I'm not even done talking yet you have your own conclusion?..." I hand over my handkerchief.

"…here take this first. It will leave a bad aftertaste if I will talk to you like that." She finally accepts my handkerchief this time and wipes her tears with it.

I rest my cheek in the back of my hand and sit lazily.

"So, are you okay now?" She nods.

"Well, where should we start?..." I ponder for a while.

"…okay so you got mad because I don't mind quitting the service club, am I right?" She nods.

"Well, quitting the service club is not a bad idea since I can once again join the go-home club!" I admit.

Finally, my old club is looking at me once again.

"Ouch…" I felt a pain in my foot.

"…Oi is that a heel?" She gave me a "Be serious" look.

"Jeez, I only want to lighten the mood but about the go-home club I'm serious about it." I put my thumb and index finger in my chin.

I might able to see Komachi and greet her before she got home. I can also spot those insects that lurking around her.

"Hikigaya-kun." a cold voice suddenly wake me from my day-dream.

"A-ah where are we again, Oh right. Here is my own opinion…" I show my index finger at her. "…I think that you and Yuigahama's point of view is too shallow…"

I point my index finger at her small or so-called modest chest.

She immediately crossed her arms and stay away from me. "Hikigaya-kun, even though we had a serious discussion, I didn't think that you still have the guts to let your libido take over you and let it get rampant."

I sigh at hearing her insult. "Don't worry I'm not into flat-OUCH!..."

I felt the same pain I got earlier. "…Don't use your heel woman!"

If before she only gave me a glare, now she is giving me a murderous look.

"I-I don't mind the size…" I immediately redeem the words I said earlier.

Let's add some honest thoughts. "…as long as she is beautiful and workaholic, size doesn't matter." Her glare finally subsided as I voice my opinion.

That was close.

"By the way, I'm not pointing at that modest chest of yours. I'm talking about the inside…" She gave me a questioning look.

"…I think you let your emotion rampant which caused you to not understand my words earlier."

"I-I think you're right…" She admits her misinterpretation. "…t-then what do you mean by those words earlier."

I just shrug. "I wonder."

I only gave her a vague answer, even I can't explain it pretty well.

She immediately stands up and instead of running like before.

She comes closer to me and invades my personal space. "Hikigaya-kun, I don't understand."

It seems her emotion is taking over once again.

I just shake my head. "Even I, can't explain it pretty well."

When Yukinoshita heard my word, I saw that her eyes started to swell up once again.

"Oi, I didn't know that you treasure me that much even as an acquaintance." She ignores my insults as she just goes back to her chair and looks on her knees.

I sigh. "I can only give you a vague answer, would that be enough?"

She looks at me and nods.

"Hmmm, how can I explain this…" I ponder for a while to think for an example.

"…let's put it in a normie point of view. If you got close to someone in the school, both you and that someone will think that you are friends, right?..." She nods.

"…but if you two separate ways in the college, do you think there is a high chance that you two will be the same as before?" Yukinoshita shakes her head.

"…Then it means that those two normies are just friends because of the place called the school."

Yukinoshita silence for a while before nodding. "I see, so you meant is that as our relationship, I and Yuigahama-san think that it can only maintain in the Service Club?"

I shrug once again. "I don't know, it depends on the involved parties, to begin with."

That's why it's hard to explain if the parties involved had a different point of view.

"T-Then what about you?" She asks me.

"I don't mind being acquainted with the both of you…" I give her a smile. "…I can even have free food just accompanying you!"

She sighs at my words. "Seriously, I'll just take it in a positive way…"

She gives me a smile. "…and I don't mind being acquainted by someone who will work for me in exchange of food."

"Geh, as long as it is within my ability, then I don't mind." Free food is still free food, to begin with.

"Well, you should at least tell that to Yuigahama since I don't like to repeat what I said."

"Your laziness still knows no bounds"

"It's not laziness! I just used my energy efficiently" I look at the clock, it is almost 2 p.m.

"So, you got plans after this." She put her thumb and index finger in her jaw.

"Didn't you say Nee-san is here?" I nod.

"Yeah, what of it?" She opens her phone and types something then put it in her ear.

"Good afternoon Nee-san, are you still in the mall?" She calmly asks.

"I know you are following me since Hikigaya-kun said he saw you" I put my arms in front of me and show a big X.

Don't bring that witch here.

"Yeah so are you still there?" She asked, "I see."

"Well Hikigaya-kun plans to leave now, so you might see him if you rush here. We are in the plaza outside the mall" She puts her phone in her pocket.

"It seems you are right, she suddenly hung up when I told her our location so I suggest you should leave now." She is smiling at me. As I thought she is still angry, this woman.

I stand up and pat her head. "Good job, it seems you didn't let your emotions rampant to the very end."

I remove my hand. "Well, then see you tomorrow if we will have the chance to meet." I immediately run out of the place.

Damn, what a waste of energy! That witch is really a pain in the ass.

***YUKINOSHITA POV***

I look at the man who dashes out while touching the spot where he pats me.

I think blood starts rushing to my face.

I take a breather to calm myself down before Nee-san gets here.

As I am taking a breather, I felt something smooth in my hand.

It's his handkerchief that he lends to me.

"My emotions?..." I reminisce the words he said earlier. "…it seems I really got taken over by my emotion but not because I thought of you as a clubmate, a friend or even as an acquaintance."

"What are you smiling for Yukino-chan?" I look at the source of the voice.

"It's nothing for you to concern Nee-san" I calm myself down.

"I thought Hikigaya-kun is here?" She observes her surroundings.

"Didn't I told you that he will be leaving when I called you?"

"Ehhh! Why didn't you stop him for me?" She gives me a frown.

"Why would I?" I also gave her a frown.

_*BZZZZT* BZZZZT*_

I pick up my phone.

_From Hikigaya Hachiman_

_ Oi, I forgot my Handkerchief, clean it then bring it back to me when we meet, it's one of my favorites after all. I will also meet the Principal, so I'll just update you what's the cause of my dismissal in the Service Club._

I sigh. "Seriously…"

I put my hand on my temple. "Why did he forget important things such as this one?"

I look at the handkerchief in my hands. "As punishment, I won't remind you about your handkerchief."

I smile and put the phone in my pocket while holding the handkerchief he lent me.


	8. I got picked by the Rom-com god again

**Sobu High *7:30 a.m.***

I look at my phone. It seems I still have an hour and 15minutes to finish all the things I need to do. I'll better talk with sensei first.

I head to the faculty office to meet Sensei. "This is the first time that I am excited to meet her."

To think that I will voluntarily go to this brutal room but worry no more Hachiman. Just request a club dismissal from and everything is over.

I knock and enters the office. "Good morning Tendou-sensei…"

I bow at her. "…Is Hiratsuka-sensei inside?"

She stares at my face.

Why are you looking at me like that? Did I get dirt in my face?

"Ara, Hikigaya-kun right?" She gave me a questioning look.

I think she forgot about my existence. It's nothing new since most people forget about me.

"Oh, Hiratsuka sensei is inside her room, by the way, you look good in those glasses." She gives me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Thanks" I bow at her and head to the brutal room.

Better leave or my resistant against a mature woman would falter.

I knock. "Sensei, I'm coming in..." I said as I open the door and enter inside.

"Am I in the wrong room?..." When I got inside, I saw a different stack of papers which shows the office of a responsible teacher.

"…Maybe it's still too early, so I am currently hallucinating." I blink my eyes several times.

"Oi, that's rude Hikigaya…" Sensei put the paper she was holding down on her table and start giving remarks. "…So, what do you need that you sacrifice your time for being late?"

"You already know what I came here for…" I give her a genuine smile. "…So, let's not waste time and give me the form."

When she heard those words, she finally looks at me. "Hikigaya? What's with the glasses?"

Hmmm the same routine, it will become a hassle if everyone asks me the same question.

"I think I have some symptoms of being farsighted, so better solved it now than later."

"Okay…" she nods at my answer. "…it suits you."

"Thanks, and please don't try to change the subject."

"Tch…" She looks sideways. "…You got sharper. So, you need the form for leaving the club?"

"YES," I said a little louder. It seems I got overexcited from that thought.

She gives me a glare. "It seems you didn't even hesitate on leaving Hikigaya?"

She stands up and gets the form then moves closer to me.

"Of course not, y-you should know that I didn't even get a good beauty sleep when I heard the news" I remove my glasses and put my fingers on my eyelids. This is one of Komachi's special skill of fake tearing. We got the same blood so I think I can also perform it.

"Hoh, then why did you conclude that you should leave the club" She is preparing her posture for a death blow.

Did I make a mistake at my acting? I need to think of a possible answer. Think, think brain, think.

I put my glasses on my vest pocket. "Um, because I want to reapply for going-home club…" I put my fist in my head and slip out my tongue.

"…Tehee!" This is another Komachi's skill 'I forgot about that' pose.

I bend my upper body a little backward.

*Fwoosh*

"Hoh, you dodge that" Sensei retract her fist once again.

"Ha…ha…ha, maybe lady luck helps me a little…" I straightened my posture again.

"…By the way sensei, you shouldn't resort to violence too fast. If you don't want me to quit just focus that violence on the Principal..." I put my hands upward. "…I'm only a victim here you know!"

"Tch, you know you might hurt other people with your decision." She sits on her sofa and drops the form on the table.

I sneakily tried to reach for the form. "I guess so…"

"…Tch". She immediately grabs the form again.

"Hikigaya, don't let my words go in your ear and leave at the other" Her fist crumpled the form a little.

"O-oi you might destroy that!"

I'm currently panicking from what I just witness, the paper of freedom!

"Do you not care about your club mates?" She looks at me seriously.

"Oh them?..." I just wave my hand.

"…Don't worry I already talk it to Yukinoshita and I must clarify to you that she takes it in positive more than the negative, so please don't hurt Form-chan." I pleaded.

"Huh, she accepts it?" She unconsciously gave me the form.

"Of course, we talk about it yesterday…" I put the form on the table and flatten the crumpled side. "…Hmmm safe"

"I'll fill out the form and give it to you later once Yukinoshita approved it, you can ask her later." I rushed out of the room since she might use violence again.

I put my glasses again and put the form in my bag.

Time to go to the principal office then.

…

I arrived at the Principal Office. *Knock Knock*

"Pardon for the intrusion." I enter the room.

Two people enter my sight. An old man is sitting in a leather chair while a woman is also sitting in the sofa.

Long Black hair, blue eyes, slender body, a chest that is bigger than Yukinoshita and smaller than Yuigahama. The rank 3rd in our school and granddaughter of the Principal – Tanaka Mari of class 3-J **(A.N. She is the girl in the Cover Photo Yay!)**.

Yep she is a classmate of the Ice Queen and what's more, she also has a cold personality, so I call her the Ice Princess since the Queen is a little bit more brutal in my opinion.

"Ah Hikigaya-san, so you are back from your vacation" I nod on the principal's words.

"I heard from my grandfather that you want to talk to me?" He nods.

"Before that…" He motioned his hands direct to her Granddaughter. "…I want to introduce you to my granddaughter, Mari"

"Good Morning, I'm Tanaka Mari of Class 2-J" She stands up and gives me a bow.

"Hikigaya Hachiman of Class 2-F" I also bow at her.

"Have a seat Hikigaya…" Principal Tanaka points at the sofa beside her granddaughter. "…since we need to talk about important matters."

"Alright." I sit on the sofa opposite the Ice Princess since the Ice Queen is already too much to me.

"Hahaha, you let go of the opportunity too fast" The Ice princess glared at her grandfather.

"Mr. Principal, please focus on the matter at hand"

Ooh so strict, this Ice Princess is scary.

"A-ahem, by the way, Hikigaya-san did you already leave at the Service Club." He asks.

"I'm just planning to leave within the day…" I look at him. "…but why did you forced me to leave the club?"

He picks a paper on his desk then give it to me and her granddaughter.

"School Discipline Committee?..." I frown. "…you wouldn't plan to involve me in this right?"

The Ice Princess didn't even complain which means she didn't mind being one of the committee members.

"What's with the reaction?..." He put his fingers on his temple. "…your grandfather didn't tell you about this, am I right?"

What? That old geezer knows about this.

I heard a sigh. "I repeat it to him a couple of times and he said he understands it. He even recites what I said on the phone but in the end, he forgot about it".

Ooh, I feel you there, that geezer is the type that wouldn't care about other's feelings. He is a single-minded person who only see what he wants to see.

"Well, I refuse."

The principal shakes his head. "That's impossible we need 2 representatives for the 2nd year and what we need is someone that can take the burden since the 3rd year will focus on their careers."

"I understand the situation but…"

I point at the Ice Princess which gives me a glare. Sorry but I'm used to that with the Ice Queen. "…what you need is responsible which is the ideal one should be like this Princess, and the word B-U-R-D-E-N is listed in the 'things that I can't take'."

"What are your requirements at the representative by the way?" I asked the principal.

"Someone like you?" He points at me.

"Oi oi! I think what you need is a customer of the Committee if you point at me." I sigh.

It seems another weirdo intrudes my peaceful life. I look at my surroundings to find an escape route.

Oh, I forgot about this princess. "Oi Princess tell something to your grandfather"

"Don't call me that…" She rebukes and glare at me. "…I have a name."

She turns her glare at her grandfather. "Principal, if the student doesn't want to do it, we shouldn't force him."

I nod on every word she said.

I give her a thumbs up. "Nice follow up."

She glares at me again. Seriously woman that won't work, try to meet an Ice Queen five times a week and see how your resistance will go up, put another Fire Queen then you would become invincible.

"Hikigaya-san…" The Principal gives me a serious look and the Princess did the same. "…If you won't join the committee then what will you do after you quit from the Service Club?"

"I'm going to join the go-home club" I smile at them.

*Rustle*

I heard a crumpled sound and saw the Ice Princess with a paper crushed in her hands.

It seems I hit her limiter, it's good that this is our first and last meetup or else I'll get her wrath with this.

"Excuse me for a second, I'll just take a call" The principal excused himself.

Why is he smiling?

I felt a little bit of something in my spine.

When the principal got out of the room. A one-sided awkwardness appears in me since the Princess is glaring at me like there is no tomorrow.

"Um, if looks could kill..." I look at her while sitting comfortably. I even crossed my legs what a proper etiquette I got here. "…you could be arrested by now because of murder."

"If killing is not a sin, then I won't mind killing you this instant." Wow, what a sharp tongue. Is this the combination of Ice Queen and Fire Queen?

"Then I'm lucky it is..." I smile. "…but I might get embarrassed if you won't stop that."

I saw her fist clenched. Ooh, this girl must be like Hiratsuka-sensei, knows how to resort to violence, then she is good for that position.

"Say Hikigaya-kun, do you know about self-defense" She smiles while her body is preparing to take a stance.

"Hmmm, I don't know since I'm a lazy person after all…" I stand up and raise both of my hands. "…So please hold back to this lazy lamb."

She stands up, moves closer and smiles at me. "I will try my best then."

Wow, what a bright smile if that is only compatible at your actions.

When she closes our distance. "I think I change my mind."

She steps back and attempts to kick me at my upper body.

Oi, I thought you will hold back, what if I get a concussion.

I squat and I sweep her remaining foot which caused her to unbalance.

Unluckily there is a table between the sofa so she might fall there.

I immediately catch her. "I thought you will hold back, but I can't find it in your actions…"

I look at her. "…and be careful next time." She nods.

I decide to bring her down, but the God of Rom-Com likes me so much that he starts to give me his unwanted blessings.

"Already practicing a bridal carry…" The principal looks at us with his fingers touching his beard. "…not bad."

I put the Ice Princess down. "Sorry about touching your granddaughter, but that is the only way to avoid further disaster…"

I turn my gaze at the woman beside me. "…Sorry for touching you and giving you trouble (when you were the real one who caused it)."

She nods but she avoids having eye contact with me.

Seriously is it that embarrassing? Or did I shatter your pride from that mini fight?

"Hahaha…" The old man casually waves his hand. "…don't be too formal since touching her will happen in the future, why not begin now, right Mari?" The old man looks at her.

You're not helping, old man, look her face became redder, should I not call you Ice Princess but rather Fire Princess since you always burn your face like that.

"Wait!..." I raise my hand.

"…What did you say? Future? Didn't I made it clear that I won't join the committee?" I voice my words on the Principal.

"Of course, I heard you…" He nods. "…and you say that you want to go to the go-home club…"

He hands me his phone. "…Here for you."

"Gulp" I reluctantly reach out his phone. "Hello"

"Good Morning Hachiman" This voice.

"G-good morning grandmother." A cold sweat pours down from my forehead.

"Turn the loudspeaker on since I also want to have a conversation with your principal and Mari-chan" I click the loudspeaker button in the phone.

"Good morning Mari-chan," My grandmother said.

"G-good morning Hikigaya-san" It seems she regains her composure.

"Fufu so how was your impression with my grandson?" The question made the Ice princess became red again. She even starts fiddling her fingers.

Wait, this is also a problem of mine.

I signal her all the good signal I know and even with a lot of effort. She still avoids making eye contact with me.

Seriously don't get embarrassed or else my grandma will bring her wrath onto me.

"H-he is a lazy person." She stutters.

Wow, what a great way to start unsealing my so-called 'Secrets.'

I drop the phone on the principal's desk and start praying that they would at least give me the lightest punishment they can give.

While I start praying, it seems the conversation continues, but I lost interest in listening to it anymore.

**MARI POV (since our Hachiman summoned his own world)**

"Hmmm, so our Hachiman failed you?" I panic from the question.

"That's only my impression on him, b-but I didn't mean it in a negative way" I heard a chuckle on the phone and at my side.

I saw my grandfather chuckling.

Oh no, how embarrassing.

I sneakily look at the other man in the room and saw him looking at the sky mumbling about light punishment. It seems he didn't hear about what I just said.

"Then, it means Hachiman has a chance" I blush from the question.

"I-I don't know about him yet…" This self-proclaimed lazy person is mysterious even for me. "…I-I think I want to know him more."

"Okay, I'll respect your decision, but you wouldn't mind me introducing you to him," Hikigaya-san asks.

"Yes," I answer without hesitating.

**Hachiman POV**

Sigh, I hope they wouldn't find out my games and light novel collections. I'll do anything I swear!

"Hachiman!..." I heard a voice on the phone.

"…I'll do anything grandma, don't hurt my light novel and games!" I pleaded.

Oh boy! What a great way to expose your weakness Hachiman! Let's try to change the subject.

"Um, what is it, grandma?" Please forget what I just said.

"Hmm, Light novel and games?..." She heard it clearly.

"…So Hachiman!" a bolt of lightning had struck down upon me.

"Y-yes" I gave up.

"I won't mind not touching your Light novels and Games."

Hmmm did I hear it right? I tried to pinch my cheek and I feel the pain, so it's REAL!

"S-seriously?"

"Of course, but you will need to be part of the discipline committee and help your fiancée."

"Discipline Committee?..." Work, but I spent a lot of money on my games and Light Novels.

"…Okay. I love you, Grandma!" I shout.

Wait I think I heard something that shouldn't be in my vocabulary.

"Um, Grandma I think I heard a weird word in your sentence," I ask her.

"Ehmph" A fake cough of the principal shifts my attention.

"Allow me to introduce my granddaughter again" He presents the ice princess before me.

"She is Tanaka Mari, and as your grandmother said she is your fiancée" He smiles, while the Ice princess looks down and currently fiddling her fingers.

This beauty is my fiancée?

Maybe I got slept in the middle of the conversation.


	9. Is he a buffoon or a Fool?

Seriously when did I learn to daydream in the middle of the conversation?

I pinched my cheek. "Ouch"

The people in the room look at me when they heard the sudden yelp.

"Hmmm, Did I just wake up? Sorry for daydreaming…" I bow.

"…It seems I had an impossible dream right now…" I look at them. "…so where did our conversation stop?"

"What nonsense are you saying Hachiman?" I heard a voice on the phone.

It seems my grandmother is on the line.

"Nothing. I think I doze off and had a dream about having a knockout babe as a fiancée…" I look at the two people present and gave them an assurance.

"…worry not! I know what and where my limitation is." My words cause the Principal to chuckle while the Princess blushes again.

Keep it up and I'll revoke your title of Ice Princess and change it to Fire Princess.

"Fufu, I didn't think you were bold to tell your impression to your fiancée. Tanaka-san, I wonder if Mari-chan liked what she just heard?" The old man just continue his laugh.

Are they continuing the fiancée joke? I'll just clarify it then.

I signal the Ice Princess to sit so we would not disturb the talking of the adults and it seems she understand it.

I also sit on the other sofa and prepare an impenetrable momentum, in case that this is not a joke I would not falter. Ok Hachiman!

"So you are my fiancée?..." I look at her. "…I hope you answer since I don't want to interpret things."

She breathes back and forth.

Maybe it took her a time to see how failure her fiancé is.

"Indeed." She nods.

"Seriously, such a thing still happened in this day?..." I relax myself by slouching on the sofa.

"…Well if it's you I won't be surprised to be engaged by your parents…" I point at myself.

"…but me? I didn't even think about it, we are only an ordinary family with a corporate slaves parents, so do you mind to explain it to me since you weren't shock in the announcement and that also answers why you were carefully examining me the time I entered the room."

Her eyes enlarged, maybe she is shock on how observant I am.

Excuse me Ojou-sama but I am a famous loner here, I think? So, stalking—I mean observing is one of my 108 skills and it is in a topnotch rank.

She takes a breather again. "I learned it a month ago, my grandfather told me that he will have me engaged, but I am free to reject it if I don't want to. I also met your grandmother here during summer vacation. She also told me that her grandson is a good and honest kid, but I thought she only spoke about your good traits. I told them I won't mind seeing you before I decide."

Lucky her, she can pick if she wants to or not, maybe I can also pick since gender equality is already establish in this era. Better ask her.

I signal her to come closer.

I don't want the old ones to know what I will say.

She hesitates for a while but also follows. She lends me her ear.

I whisper. "Um, do you think I can also decide about this engagement?"

Having a knockout babe is good but I'd rather want a workaholic beautiful wife.

I heard a chuckle from her, she smiles and shake her head.

"Figures." I move far away from her and think of a way to cancel this engagement.

Oh wait! She said my bad traits when my grandma asked her. Maybe I got like 90-10 chance to fail this engagement since I got a bad impression on her. I give a fist bump to my thighs.

While I was having a positive time. It seems that the call had ended since the principal sits on his chair and looks at us again.

"Before we proceed, any questions you two?" The Principal asked.

I raise my hand. "Did the engagement cancel?..."

The Principal and Mari gave me a surprised look, but I continue. "…It pains me, but I must accept since, a beautiful girl like her isn't meant to be with a so normal boy like me…"

I copy Komachi's acting skill of feeling hurt. "…worry not I am a man who accepts reality. I just need time so if you wouldn't mind, I can't continue joining the disciplinary committee since it is hard to move on seeing the party involved."

Nice Hachiman I'll give you 8/8 on how you connect those situations that pop up on you. You may be bad at math but the way you solve these too many variables with a limited equation is superb.

I praised myself. Oh no I must look sad.

"Hahaha, Mari it seems that his grandfather is right about his bad habits…" The principal looks at the Ice Princess.

My grandfather? So, he is my nakama in this situation. I'm sorry for always disrespecting you when you always help me dirty my name.

She just smiles at her grandfather words. "…Since Hikigaya-san didn't hear the conversation between you and his grandmother, why not tell him directly?" The question made the Ice Princess, no Fire Princess red.

I told you! Get red one more time and I'll call you that.

She looked at her grandfather, but the latter just smiled at him.

Why make things slow? I'll just need to assure her then. "Don't worry! You can just reject me the way you like…" I stand and bump my fist on my chest. "…it doesn't look like it but I'm a man that can take things such as rejection like a dust that can just wipe."

Like a dust my ass, Hachiman you buffoon, the last time you had been rejected by Orimoto it takes years before you moved on.

It seems her nervousness are gone since she looks me in the eyes with her Icy stare.

Didn't I told you that I already gave you the title Fire Princess, why do you want to become an Ice Princess again?

"Hikigaya-kun…" Oh no she even used a kun not a san anymore does she want to make this rejection more impactful?

"…Please stop talking if you were only motivating me to reject you!"

And there the bomb had been exploded, See, it didn't even hurt? Wait!

"Hmmm, it seems that my word understanding is a little bit erroneous…" I tried to clean my eardrums with my pinky.

"…would you mind if you repeat again?".

Oh no that is a negative stat on your Househusband traits, wait this will turn her off! So, its 95-5 now!

She sighs and her voice turns more colder than usual. "I don't know what it is in your mind but, I will say this to you that, I W-O-N-T C-A-N-C-E-L our E-N-G-A-G-E-M-E-N-T-!"

"See? It is way too easy to say it. You even highlight the most hurtful one" I start to act hurt with a little water in my eyelids.

I don't know if it is acting or not, but I'll know after the aftershock later.

When I look at her she is not in the sofa anymore. I turn my gaze at the principal. "It seems your granddaughter hate me that much - OUCH!"

A pain intrudes in my sideburns, someone pulled it.

I looked at the perpetrator and it is none other than her.

I touch my sideburns. "Is emotional not enough? why also hurt me physically?"

Why is she blushing?

"It seems you still won't listen properly" She attempts to pull my sideburns once again.

"W-wait, I-I'll listen" I plead.

She sits beside me. "Oi don't you know that I have my own personal space?"

She angrily rebukes. "Would you just use your ears and stop babbling your mouth!"

WTF this woman even removes my human rights

"O-okay, Calm down take a breather!..." I motion her to inhale and exhale.

Woman are scary, how did I try to fight her earlier, did I really win? Or she just let me have that fake victory.

She looks at me coldly. "Listen carefully okay!" I nod.

She stands up in front of me." I accept the engagement so stop thinking of breaking it, with that I'm in your care!" She bows.

I look at her face and she is red like my hateful tomato. "Why do it when you will feel embarrassed, this Princess!..." I shrug.

It seems she wants to lash out about my comment. "…W-Wait I understand, we will continue our engagement, no hurting anymore Princess!" I plead for my life.

She sits next to me and looked at me. "What?" I ask.

She just smiles.

**Authors Note: I need to finish this it might slip out of my mind so here, Seriously I don't know if I'm improving but the only thing I know is that the words count is improving!(^_^)! I hope the emoticon in A/N wouldn't displease you all.**

**I'm sorry that I love OC like Shiori-san from Veltus and Kuroki Koyuki from A different turn so My bad.**

**To the author of the fixed marriage from Hikigaya that looked like a nisekoi and Premarital relationship Please continue your work, I love the idea there so I'll take this work as copyright from you! ^_^/Cheers**


	10. Defense is the best offense

"What a lovely couple." I give the principal an annoyed look, but he ignores it and continues smiling.

Couple? Didn't you saw how I got threatened by your granddaughter?

"U-umm, I think that's all of my questions, so I don't mind proceeding with the topic" I move a little to the corner of the sofa.

Sorry woman, I am still not accustomed to having any woman beside Komachi, I hope she won't notice.

"Why are you moving to the corner?"

Oh my god, she noticed even that, did she also learn the Hikigaya foundation? But as a househusband, I always expect the worst.

"This lazy fiancée of yours just want to relax more, since my body used too much energy". I put my head in the arm of the sofa and remove my right foot from my shoes and put it in the place where I sit earlier.

Behold one of my Hachiman defensive measures, not only it gives the distance between me and the target, but it also gives me a comfortable position, this is the real definition of two birds in one stone.

I saw the princess stands up and I remove my left foot from my shoes and put my feet together then straighten it.

Now I just need to close my eyes, then perfect! I can sleep now.

I try to close my eyes, but a sound of moving chair enters my ear. I put some effort to move my head and I saw a chair near the arm of the sofa with the princess sitting on it.

What the fuck! My perfect plan countered easily. T-this woman is good

She noticed me and smile. I force myself to smile.

Smile Hachiman, smile! Or else she will know about your plan.

"Since you called me Princess, what should I call you then?" She put her index finger on her chin and slightly moved her head sideways.

*Doki* I immediately close my eyes.

T-That's cute, Persevere Hachiman Persevere, Komachi is the cutest in the world, and the word cute means Komachi.

I open my eyes and direct it at her. "You can name me the way you comfortable with since I named you myself".

She nods. "Hmmm, Ha-Hachiman, how about Haa-chan?" She blushes on those words.

I stand suddenly and cross my arms, "No!".

"You reject too fast, I wonder why?" The blush suddenly disappears.

I go back to my seat and looked at her. "There is a kid that gave me that name, so it isn't appropriate to have that name by two people, right?"

She nods. "T-then I'll just call you Ha-Hachiman when we are in private and Hikigaya-kun in public" Her blush appears once again.

I slouched again and rest. "You can just call me Hikigaya-kun since you got embarrassed by saying my first name."

I felt cold all of a sudden. I look at her and she is staring at me or I must say glaring!

"B-but I think Hachiman is also good!" I immediately add.

"Then it's settled…" She sits again and looks at her grandfather. "…So Mr. Principal, since our private matters are done, we can continue our discussion now"

"No more lovers' quarrel?" His question made the Ice Princess blush.

"W-Were not." She stutters.

"Haha I'm just joking, then let's proceed with the next matter…" The principal called me. "…Hikigaya-san you are awake right?"

Of course, I am, I'm just tired but I am still maintaining my househusband manners.

I give him a thumbs up. "Then you two will be one of the representatives for the 2nd year in the discipline committee and I want you to nominate other second years since the third year will retire next week together with the student council.

Oh, it's the step up of the fox for being the president, she abused her power in acting as a president, how about now that she will become a full-fledged president?

"Trust between a couple is a must so I'll let the Princess handle this matter!" I wave my fingers on the air.

'I don't want to work with complicated matters such as that, so you handle it alone' is what I really meant.

"Hachiman is right Mr. Principal."

What? Did she just say my first name without stuttering?

I bend my head upward to look at her. I see an upside-down woman that is releasing a murderous aura.

Oh my God, did she already realize my plan? T-this woman is scary.

I move my body to sit and looked at the Principal since I can't look at her.

"O-of course, We will handle it together so our trust w-will strengthen, a-about the previous statement, w-we can do it if w-we are both s-satisfied with our T-R-U-S-T with each other, r-right Princess?" I hesitatingly look at her.

"Hmmm okay, then that's all for now, Hikigaya-kun you should finish your leaving of the Service club."

"Roger, then I'll take my leave…" I look at the Ice Princess. "…want to leave together?"

She nods and we both bow at the Principal.

…

**8:30**

"Hmmm, we got 15mins before class starts…" I look at my fiancée. "…why don't we make some rules for us?"

She nods. "Alright".

Straightforward as always. "Let's find a place first."

I bring her to my loner's spot since I need to get a dose of Max Coffee.

"Isn't that the Coffee that has sugar and condensed milk in it?" I nod.

"That's bad for your health…" She shortens our distance and starts reprimanding me.

"…I won't prohibit you from drinking it but at least take once and twice a day alternatively okay?" I gruntled which caused her to poke my forehead in every syllable she says.

"I-I will" I hesitatingly said.

She observes my reaction and then gazes at my Max Coffee. "What? Do you want to try? Then go buy one yourself." I remove Max Coffee from her sight.

She gives me a cold glare, then sighs. "I'll try to create a coffee for you, that will be good for your health and palate…" She gives me a flick on my forehead.

"…so at least sacrifice your Maxx Coffee okay?" I just unconsciously nod.

Oh my God, did an angel fall, I think I saw a pair of wings behind her back and a halo on her head.

She claps her hands. "Good, then let's discuss the rules then." I open my Max Coffee since I can't think well from the revelation of an angel from earlier. It seems the sweetness calms my mind.

**_First: In private we can call each other the way we want, but in Public, we need to call each other with our surnames._**

**_Second: We will remain our engagement as private. (I agree, I don't want to always dodge Sensei's punch)_**

**_Third: We must at least listen to each other's opinions._**

**_Fourth: Date at least once a week_**

She noted all the rules on her phone and send it to me. "So, this is it for now?"

"What! there are more rules in the future?" She frowns and points her index finger at me.

"It will depend on your behavior, so be a good fiancé and no new rules will be added."

"I'll be good then" I proudly state. Laziness is Banzai!

"By the way, I want to voice my opinion on the other rules." She sits on the bench beside the vending machine and signals me to sit with her.

*Gulp*

She noticed the sound. "Are you still not used being near with me?..."

Nope, I don't mind being with you, but the problem is that we are too close for me to DODGE your attacks later on.

"I-I think" Hoping she would let me distance myself from her.

"Then get used to it…" She just smiles.

I'm dead, a cold sweat drops from my forehead.

"…let's hear your opinion then."

"Umm, my only concern is the 3rd and the 4th rules," I told her.

"What's the problem?" She asks.

"About the third…" I look away from her. "…would you accept even if it is meant for me being lazy?"

*Pinched*

"Ouch" I look at her.

She just smiles "No!"

Figures, tsk I'm just trying my luck woman.

"Then what's the fourth, I hope it won't be meaningless as the 3rd one" She raises her hand and show me her nails which are long enough that can put a scar on my skin.

"U-umm can we rewrite the least with most?"

*Pinched*

"Ouch!" She used that nails, I swear, it's that nails.

"Hachiman…" She gives me a glare with icy intent in it. "…what did you want to rewrite again?"

I looked at her and cold sweat dripped on my forehead. "The ONCE Princess! I want to rewrite the once but since you don't want to then I won't change it!"

Her glare stopped and look at me in disbelief.

Hah, you didn't see that coming right? That's one of my evasive measures 'Try to make something better but deny it the best'.

"Your mind is useful when it is related to your goal…" she sighs. "…is that all".

"I still have one." I remove my eyeglasses and put it in my vest pocket then touch her shoulder.

I need to approve this at all costs. It seems she is shocked seeing my bare eyes.

"Please, don't make the date at weekends!" I plead.

I said it! I used all of the cards I have. Please approve this.

It seems she regains some of her composure but still blushes. "Y-You did all those flashy moves and yet, it is for your laziness"

Where did you get embarrassed this time?

She smiles at me. "Rejected!"

Oh my God, my weekend vacation had been robbed! This Princess is worse than the Queens, who said that Queen is stronger?

I dare you to say that in front of me and I'll give you this princess beside me.

No, I must not prevail. I'll try again, maybe I got some scratches on her defense.

I stand up and moved in front of her. I kneel and look at her. "Princess, please reconsider about the opinion of this foolish lazy lamb."

She sighs. "I am doing this for you. Foolish lazy lamb!..."

She put her hands in my vest pocket and get my glasses then she wears it on me. "…I won't reconsider! I don't know what other women say about your eyes, but I think you look handsome on it, so don't remove your glasses unless you needed to"

She stands up and offers me her hand. "Stand up already, Class will start soon."

I grab it and stand up when we walk together inside the building which causes some murmurs in the surroundings.

Not like I care, and it seems she doesn't mind as she follows my pace.

I sigh. "It seems her defense is stronger than I thought."

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Predator7: The ship hadn't been attacked yet! So no ship had been sunk yet Haha**

**Tortillacrumbs: Told ya, I need a good name for it, Thanks for the suggestion**

**cell: Umm I just don't have the strength to copy and read his monologue since the LN is enough for me but Thanks :D**

**Je-ar T Damasco: Hahaha don't focus too much at the Ice Queen and the Ice or Fire Princess. Well, I won't blame you for that.**


	11. Realization!

I bid farewell to my fiancée as we head to our respective classroom.

I felt nostalgia as soon as I got closer to my classroom. I think it is because I got in class much earlier than normal which is late.

Here goes nothing. 'Stealth Hikki'

I silently go inside the classroom, and when I spot my beloved chair.

"Hikki!" A loud sound echoes in the room.

Oh my God, I just fought a war earlier, won't you just scream my name like that?

I turned around and look at Yuigahama.

"What?" She looks agitated.

"U-um, Are you Hikki?"

Oh, I got the glasses and thought she mistaken me to other people.

Well, even I would be crawling if I shout then the person will say 'Do I know you?'

It's an if statement, by the way, not from experience.

"Yo!" She reveals a smile and blushes at the same time.

Shouldn't your embarrassment come from the moment you ask if I am 'Hikki', is your dumb nature even misplaced the correct sequence of things?'.

"Hikki! Y-you, look good on glasses! I didn't even recognize you." She points at my face.

"Thank you! Then can I go to my chair now and you can go back to your clique!" I point at the noisy area of the room.

"Mou, it's still too early why are you rushing to your seat…" I pick my phone and show her the time.

"Ha…ha…ha… " She rubs the back of her head. "…Ah R-right Yukinon told me about what you two discussed yesterday, a-and I think you are right with that, it seems we t-take the wrong a-approved."

I put my hands on her face for her to stop. "Yuigahama…"

Then I close my four fingers except for my index. "…its A-P-P-R-O-A-C-H, repeat after me APPROACH!"

"I, I know it's just the same" She blushes and forces me to put my hands down.

I nod. "Your right! it has the same first 5 letter words!" I give her a thumbs up.

"I-i'm not dumb Hikki" A shocked expression can be seen in my face.

This woman obtained an unbelievable self-confidence.

"So, what did you and Yukinoshita decide?" She gives me a smile.

"We think we will accept it." I'm shocked by how bold she was.

I look at the surroundings to see if people are looking at us then I move closer to her.

She blushed and moved a single step backward.

I moved my mouth to her, then whisper. "S-so you two will go to the Yuri-path, I-I will accept your decision" I give her a pat on her shoulder.

It seems Yuigahama exceeds my expectation once again since she knows the meaning of 'Yuri' as she blushes so hard with an angry expression forming in her face or maybe she knew it since she is one of the normies, that learn useless things and didn't understand the important one.

"Hi-Hikki you idiot!" She roars at me and then runs to her chair.

Oh, I almost forgot you! Wait why did you call me an idiot! How did you get the right to say that word to others?

I look at my chair, then decided to move. Suddenly I felt a glare.

Did Princess follow me here or is it the Ice Queen? I look at the source and saw that it is not the Ice Princess nor the Ice Queen.

I sigh in relief. "Oh, it is just the Fire Queen."

She gives me a glare. "Don't call me that!"

OH shit! I don't want a war, Please spare yourself to this foolish lamb!

"M-my bad, Is there a problem? Hayama?" I barrage her an automatic question.

She moves closer to me. "Didn't you promised me something before we separate the other day?"

I pointed at myself. "Did I? Me?"

Her eyes are burning.

OMG, we need a firetruck right now!

Did I really promise her something, how come that I forgot something that is risky to my life? I need a coffee to think.

Coffee? I look at her once again. Oh, right I got free drinks from her, so I need to report. Silly me, I almost give up my life there.

"Um, it is no big deal, I just gave them good advice and look" I point at Yuigahama who is happily chatting with the rest of her clique. "…Isn't she like back to N-O-R-M-A-L."

Her glare finally cools down."Hmm, your right but it looks like you forgot about it a moment ago?"

Why are you bothering the minor details? Just focus on the topic, this Queen being too observant.

"O-of course not, I-I just don't have contact with you, so I plan to tell you today." I start fiddling my fingers at my back. "…L-Luckily, you approached me first."

"Hmmm, okay, Have a nice day then Hikio!" She smiles at me.

"k." I give her a very efficient and energy conserving answer which earns a glare as a return.

What a fast mood swings she had.

Finally, how come that this chair is too near in my eyes yet too far to walk through.

"Hachiman!" A pure voice enters my ears.

What an angelic voice! Did I say that I saw an angel earlier, why do I feel that this one is on another league? Is this what they called an "Archangel"?'

"Totsuka" I give him my genuine smile.

"Nice glasses you have there it looks good on you and I missed you!" He blessed me his holy smile.

How many karats is that? I think it is higher than the Komachi. OMG! I don't need eyeglasses, I need sunglasses!

"I miss you too!" Can I hug you?

"Good morning Hikitani-kun!" An unwanted voice intrudes in my momentum with Totsuka.

"What is it Faker-I mean Hayama-san?" I give him a glare.

Why did you butt in now? Why not try when the Fire Queen attempted to grill me?

"Good morning to you too, Totsuka-san? Can I have a talk with Hikitani-kun here?" He smiles at Totsuka.

"O-okay, See you later Hachiman!" He gives me the heavenly smile once again while distancing himself from u.

No! It is still too early, why leave now?

I look at the perpetrator. "What do you need?..."

He just smiles at me and the bow. "…Thank you! It seems you did something that made Yukinoshita-san and Yui look better now"

I just nod then point my hand at him then wave vertically. "Your welcome, Now shoo!".

He gives me his final smile and leaves.

If that is the only thing you will say, then why bother me and Totsuka?

Hiratsuka-sensei enters the class which made all the students sit in their respective chair and the class started.

Luckily it seems that I didn't fall asleep, did my exercise HABIT gave me the strength to endure such a thing as a lesson? Is this a good omen?

Well, its lunch time so I'll just go to the cafeteria to eat.

I put my book in the bag and saw a form.

Oh, I forgot to give this to sensei.

I immediately run to the faculty and give the form to Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hmmm, so you really plan to quit!" I hand her the form.

"You can't even do anything if I don't want to!" She just nods.

"I'll finalize it later, during club hours, and Yukinoshita told me all you did…" She gives me a smug. "…Are you starting to change before I notice it?"

"Don't give me that smug it will lower your girl appeal, maybe that's one of the reasons you are single!..." I raised my hand and catch the fist that is rushing to me.

"…I'm not changing sensei, I just gave my opinion to them, and that's the conclusion!" Sensei removes her fist.

"Tsk, how come you can dodge or block my punch now…" She grimaced and go back to her seat. "…you can leave now!"

I bow to her then go to the cafeteria.

…

While I'm eating, I saw a familiar person, and it is none other than the StuCo from Shiromeguri-senpai's party.

I look at them and give them some pity.

"Poor students, working for the school and only earn a word from your future Curriculum Vitae, while I as a House Husband don't need those since I'm self-employed." I eat my bread.

Well, I already felt it once when Isshiki asks me to help to arrange some files for her ascension, and I must say I almost die from the overtime.

W-Wait, I heard that the Committee contains a workload that is slightly lesser than the StuCo.

I immediately finish my food and head to my classroom.

…

I'm currently weighing the work of Committee vs. Service Club by using my study style which is storytelling.

"Let's see, I'll label the Service Club as I.R.A (Isolation Room A) and the Committee as I.R.B (Isolation Room B), so these two companies are forcing me to work either one of them." I start drawing some tables.

I start with the table for advantages. "I.R.A benefits are having a free tea and luckily a free time if no work, but a less to heavy workload depends on the client, are we a contractor or something?..."

I draw another table for the disadvantage of I.R.A. "…so the disadvantage is Isshiki which forced me to be an intern in another company, known as the StuCo Office aka the Slave Company…"

I press my temple. "…If I work hard, I can at least end it in a couple of days, but the problem here is that I'm a solo worker here."

"It seems I'm good enough at the offers of the I.R.A company, but I'm not biased so I'll check the offers of the I.R.B company." I start drawing another table for the advantages of I.R.B.

I start listing the benefits. "So, the I.R.B benefits is having a good word for my future Curriculum Vitae."

Most students will be glad to have this kind of words in their Curriculum Vitae since it will show your leadership skills and the probability of being employed will increase, even I am not an exception.

I stop scribbling on my paper.

*Rustle* I immediately crumple the paper. WTF, like hell I care about CV, I'll be self-employed in the future, so I'm already stepping on a landmine from my worthless actions.

I need to correct my actions. A burning spirit spurts at my eyes.

"I NEED TO STAY IN THE SERVICE CLUB!"


	12. My plan failed as expected

After lunch, I conserved my energy by doing the most minimal action I can offer.

I'll go all-out later.

"And that's all, I'll give you all some assignments, then you all can dismiss," Hiratsuka-sensei announced.

It made all the students excluding me in the Class 2-F shouts together. "EHHHHH!"

If it's a normal day, I would join in the protest, but I got my 'Top Priority' right now. I'll let this one slide for now.

I wrote the assignment then, fixed my things and put it inside my bag.

I walk out of the room, then plan to go to the Service Club until I move sideways. I saw a bag coming from the direction I stand before.

"A-ah, ha…ha…ha". The culprit forces a laugh as she failed to hit the target which is me.

"What do you need Yuigahama?" I ask.

I'm in a rush right now a woman. Unlike you, I have a war that I need to attend to!

"U-um, you are going to the club now, right?" She shyly asks.

Oh right, we are having the same destination, Silly Hachiman! you got blinded too much by your Mission.

"Yeah, want to go together?" She nods and walks beside me with her carefree attitude.

Lucky you! you go there to have fun while I go there to determine my fate.

...

On the other side of the building where the Service Club located. As a househusband, being a gentleman is a must, so I 'voluntary' open the door for Yuigahama.

I clarify, it is voluntary because I'm a gentleman, not because I need her support later.

I bow to her like a real butler with my right hand on my left chest. "Mademoiselle"

Yuigahama blushes then reluctantly enters.

I also follow. "Yukinon, Hikki is acting creepy!"

Oi, I showed you my gentleman move so that I can get your good side before the battle starts and yet that is what you will say? Give me back my energy!

"Don't worry Yuigahama-san, just persevere this day, since this will be his last day today as a member…" She smiles at me innocently.

"…right Hikicreepy-kun?" She starts preparing the cups for the tea.

Tsk, is this a chain effect? Not only I failed to impress Yuigahama, but she also involved the President of this Club.

Oh no! My first plan already backfired.

Calm down Hachiman, if you fail to impress the retainer, then directly confront the boss.

I walk closer to Yukinoshita and hold the hands that she will use to grab the kettle.

She flinches from my sudden actions and looks at me with a tinge of red in her face.

I slightly pinch her fingers and lead her to her seat. "Milady! Let this man handle this job, I don't want to ruin your beautiful fingers for such matters."

I pick up the kettle, pour the tea on the two cups and one paper cup on the long desk then bow at them, and place the kettle back to its original place.

I go back to my original and hopefully not the last chair that I own.

"Y-Yukinon, Hikki is really acting strange right?"

I can hear you y' know! And it's not strange it's me showing my etiquette!

"I-I think the same as you, Yuigahama-san" She is still looking at her fingers.

Oi, I didn't leave any Hiki-germs there you know, and it is not existing, to begin with!

Calm down Hachiman, you don't want to ruin the progress of your plan.

"Good afternoon, Yui and Yukinoshita-san" A fiery voice heard on the door. The fiery queen entered the door, 'Oh no! I forgot to close the door. I hope it won't decrease their impression of me!'

"Yahallo Yumiko!" A dumb greeting as always.

"Good afternoon, Miura-san" A formal greeting as always.

"Yo!" I raise my hand.

See, this is the way you greet. Energy Efficient!

I got a glare from her. What? Why did you not do that on the first two? Are you discriminating me?

She sighs. "Good afternoon to you too. Hikio"

She sits on the chair in front of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

"What can we help you with, Miura-san?" Straightforward as always.

Oh no! I need to impress the President!

I stand up and walk near the Fire Queen.

She looks at me. "W-what?"

What's with the reaction? I don't bite, and even if I bite, I don't think I have the guts to bite you!

I give her a butler style bow. "Ojou-sama, I'm sorry for ruining your business with Milady there but, would you like a cup of tea?"

She opens her mouth wide. "S-Sure!"

I think I'm good at this, can I assume that I have mastered this stat?

I present her a paper cup. "Ojou-sama, I'm afraid that this is the only cup we had, but I really want to give you a tea…"

I look at her eyes with a hopeful expression. "…I hope it won't disgust you to drink with this."

Her face becomes red. Why is she embarrassed? Is this her first time seeing a gentleman such as myself? I thought she is used to it because of the faker.

"I-I don't mind." I bow then start pouring a tea in the paper cup and go back to my seat.

She looks at Yuigahama and Yui while openly points her index finger at me. "Is H-Hikio sick?"

Oi, I can also hear you! Persevere Hachiman, once more persevere even if I'm hitting my limitation. This is a do or dies situation!

"Ha…ha…ha, I-I think so!" Yuigahama scratches her head.

"P-pay it no mind Miura-san, maybe because it is his last day on the Service Club" Yukinoshita answers while stealing a glance at me.

Oh my God, did my effort still not affect the Ice Queen? Why is she insisting that this is my last day? Please give this lost lamb a chance! I'll add another 0.5% to my work and I'll reduce my laziness around 8 seconds.

"L-Last day?" The Fire Queen looks at me.

I only show a distorted smile.

NO, It's not! Don't abandon me! P-please I beg you!

"S-so that's why Hiratsuka-sensei asked me about it" The 3 of us look at her.

"U-umm I'll be a temporary member of the Service Club" She sips on her tea.

That brutal single woman! Already looking for my replacement.

A sly fox enters the room.

"Good afternoon, SENPAI—Who are you?" The fox points at me.

Oh, this is her first time seeing me with the glasses.

"Yo!" Her eyes open wider. It seems she noticed who I am.

I really like this word, only a two-letter word but it served many purposes!

"W-wow I didn't recognize you at all Senpai, i-it looks good on you, r-right?" She looks at the 3 girls in the room. The 3 looks down and gave their opinion.

"U-umm Yeah, Hikki looks cool in it!"

"I-I think Hikio looks good on that"

"I-It really hides Hikigaya-kun dead fish eyes, s-so it suits him"

Proper etiquette Hachiman!

I stand then bow. "To have these 4 gorgeous women praised this lowly one, I am flattered."

I take a sit once again but Isshiki blushes at my actions and turns her gaze at the three women.

"Don't mind him Isshiki-san, maybe something hard hit on his head."

Persevere! Persevere! I'll get you later, Ice Queen!

"By the way Senpai, I have a request for you" She cheekily asks.

OMG, this woman, I just got back, and a job had already been settled! Wait, I'm not part of the service club anymore!

I smirk. "I'm sorry Isshiki, but I'm not a member of the Service Club anymore."

Isshiki looks shocked at the sudden revelation.

It feels good to reject this fox, maybe this is what corporate slaves felt when they got their revenge on their abusing boss.

She looks at Yukinoshita which only nods.

So, leaving the Service Club has an advantage as well…Service Club…Leavin-g…Wtf, I got blinded by my Laziness and automatically rejects the intern job.

I immediately stand up and shorten my distance with the fox.

"Um, Senpai…" She blushes at my actions. "…I-I understand that you are leaving the club but why are you acting this way?"

I signal Isshiki to stop talking.

"Isshiki…" I look at her with all of my passion for it.

"…it seems that something possessed me and said those unforgivable words to you, will you forgive this foolish Senpai of yours?" I grab her hands which made the room cold and hot?

I look at the source and saw the culprit, it's the queens. "Hikio, are you harassing your kouhai?"

I'm not I swear! I'm just repairing the damage I have done!

"Hikigaya-kun, why don't you remove your hand to Isshiki-san" I immediately remove my hand on Isshiki's hands.

"I-I'm just apologizing to her" I immediately give my reason.

How do these 2 auras combine? I thought that they contradict and should have negated each other?

"I'm coming in Yukinoshita!" A third party comes inside.

Nice safe! I give her a thumbs up.

"What? Did I disturb something?..." Hiratsuka-sensei asked all of us.

"…Oh, Miura, you are here. Did you tell them your purpose here?" Miura nodded.

Hiratsuka-sensei hands a paper that I'm too familiar. It is my form of dismissal to the club.

"Yukinoshita, you can approve this right now." Yukinoshita nods.

"WAIT!..." I shout that loud enough to envelop the room.

"...I-I have a request!..." All of them stares at me.

I look down to pour all of my energy and resolve. "...I-I don't want to quit the Service Club!"

**(A.N. I wonder if he did the same as the 'I want something genuine' scene?)**

"Hikigaya-kun" A cold sound enters my ears.

Oi, don't interrupt me now Yukinoshita! I'll lose my momentum and my gathered resolve and energy.

Hmmm, why does that sound something the same but different? Who cares?

"I-I will stay as a member of the Service Club! And I have a reason for that." I state.

"Hachiman" The cold voice intensifies.

That's weird, who called my name, is it Totsuka? Why do I feel a chill at my back, when Yukinoshita is present in my vision?

I decided to turn around and ALAS, T-The boss is here.

"P-P-Princess" When I said that word, the remaining part of the room also become cold.

Dear Julius Caesar and astronomers, I think the leap year should adjust once again since it should be the start of the Fall, but I felt that Winter is already coming.

**Author's note**

**wytersxe: Sorry about that, I also found that there are a lot of mistype right there.**

**Predator7: Good luck for that :D Since I already saw it coming before you remind me about it.**

**R-king 93: Thanks**


	13. Credit is scary

Credit is the ability to take on debt and pay with interest.

It seems I unconsciously got a credit from a shark loan also known as the God of Rom-Com.

The room temperature is currently decreasing as time flows by.

"Hachiman?..." Yukinoshita glares at me.

I want to go home, where is the exit? "…Hikigaya-kun would you explain why does Tanaka-san call you with your first name?"

I look at the other side to avoid Yukinoshita's icy glare and look what I saw! Another icy glare.

Is this what they called mirroring?

"Hachiman…" The Princess is glaring at me as well. "…It seems I heard you shouting about not leaving on the Service Club?"

These two are glaring at me at the same time. I wish their glare were Emperor Haki so that I could faint right now.

I looked at the other people of the room, they were also glaring at me, I look at Hiratsuka-sensei and she just gives me a smug.

Shit, this woman is getting her revenge since she can't hit me anymore.

I think I want to cry for help as moist started to blur my vision. I try to remove the glasses.

"Hachiman…" The princess shortens our distance. "…Didn't I told you that you shouldn't remove your glasses when there are other women present?"

"R-right, I-It's just that the bridge of my nose is having sweat and moist is gathering in the glasses."

She sighs. "I'll help you then…."

She lowers my bangs to cover my eyes and put out a handkerchief from her vest pocket. "…just look at me, I'll wipe those sweat."

"Roger." I just follow her offer since I'm in a deadlock on the other side, might as well get caught by one rather than four.

She glares at me. "Try to look at the surrounding once I removed your glasses, and you will say goodbye to your lazy life okay?"

W-What kind of threat is that? I-It's super effective. This woman is scary as I thought!

She removes my glasses then a tinge of red appears on her face. "I'll wipe your face now, don't try to look any place, Okay?"

"Okay," I lazily answer.

Why bother questioning me when there is only one option.

Instead of wiping the bridge of my nose, she wipes almost all parts of my face.

Oh well, I don't mind since there is some smell of powder at her handkerchief. It might help me reduce some sweat.

After wiping me, the Princess starts wiping my glasses and wear them on me.

It seems the Princess is calm now, so only one problem left!

I turn my eyes on the other side, and I saw they're jaw-dropping.

"O-oi, any problem?" Are you all sick? Did Hikigerms really exist?

Yukinoshita regains her composure and gives me her icy glare.

I shouldn't ask a question and should just run from that moment.

"Hikigaya-kun, it seems you know Tanaka-san?..." She finally shows her murderous smile.

I didn't even do anything and just request If you don't want just reject me as you do to others.

"…Mind giving us some explanation?" She looks at Mari. "…By the way, sorry for the late greetings but, Good afternoon Tanaka-san."

She immediately turns her eyes on me after that short greetings.

Luckily, I got a one-step move backward. Another 10 and I'll be beside door-chan.

"Good afternoon to you too, Yukinoshita-san…" She slightly bows at her then turned her gaze at the other people present.

"…If I'm not mistaken you are Miura-san and Yuigahama-san from Class 2-F? Good afternoon to the both of you..." She bows at them.

Wow, this girl is something, she gave respects at those people, but her aura is still invading me.

She finally looks at the foxy kouhai. "…you must be the new elected President that Hachiman helps, Good afternoon."

"Y-yes" The fox answers immediately.

How did she do that? I can't even control that fox, I want that technique!

"Fufu, no need to be tense…" She warmly smiles at the fox while her back emits a cold one that is reserved only for me. "…I am looking forward to working with you in the future."

"S-same with me, U-umm Tanaka-Senpai!" The fox also bows.

"Even I would answer the same, if I saw a senpai like her, Hell I might not just bow but also do a dogeza." I thought I think those words, but it seems I'm mistaken as the other present looks at me with a shock on their face and Yuigahama signaling me to silence.

*Gulp*

The girl in front of me turns around to look at me.

Oh no, I have already stepped 3x, 8 more and I'm safe.

"Ara, Hachiman?" She steps three times forward. "…It seems you are gaining some distance…"

I told you this woman can observe even a slight change.

"…I wonder what you meant when you said that sentence from before." She is smiling at me and it is the smile that I don't want to see.

"U-umm, what are you doing here?..." I then point my index finger outside. "…and who's the guy over there?"

Komachi, let Onii-chan borrow your skills.

She scarily chuckles at my question. "For the latter question, you should know that it is Hayama-san, and I'll add another information, so you won't follow up your useless question…"

A cold sweat drop from my forehead. She really knew my plan.

"...it seems he is a temporary member from the Service Club since he is also a member of the Soccer Club. Why is he here with me? It's just that I'm looking for the Service Club to find you and saw him coming to the special building, so I asked him to bring me here with the thought that you are done by the time I arrived but…" she shows me her fingers and those scary fingernails. "…you should know the rest."

S-she even remove all my possible follow up. I wonder if I can add some normies starting conversation pack like 'It's nice weather isn't it?'

I immediately held her wrist.

I felt that this thing will attack me sooner or later.

I give her a forced smile. "A-and the former?"

Huh? The scary aura suddenly vanished except the other people in the room.

I release my hold onto her.

She turns her gaze at the board with stacked up chairs covering it and starts fiddling her fingers. "I-its more private so l-let's talk about it later."

I looked at the people in the room. Hiratsuka-sensei changed her smug look into a murderous look.

Did she get irritated on how I didn't get punished? good for you, you didn't even help your favorite student here.

Miura moved outside. It seems her focus changed onto the Faker.

Isshiki looks at us with jaw dropped.

What are you doing? Do you want to let Miura get the upper hand? I signal her outside and seems like she understands as she also goes to Hayama.

I looked at Yuigahama, and there she is looking at me, the princess and the queen repeatedly.

That doesn't help why don't you activate your cheery but useless comment?

Finally, I looked at the Ice Queen, and as I expect. She is giving me not glare but a murderous look.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Damn mouth, she will get the upper hand if this continues.

"It seems I miss a lot about the happenings today…" She sips some of her tea.

She smiles at me. "…might as well stay here and give me some 'Too much Detailed Explanation'. What do you think Hikigaya-kun?..."

I don't want too! Even I didn't think that a day would be too long even for me.

"…and besides you also have a request from us, right?..." I verify if the princess is not looking then I nod.

"…Then" She points at the chair that previously used by the Fire Queen.

Scary, I thought I got an immunity against her, but it seems it's only useful at the tip of the iceberg and what is that chair? Is that the chair for Torturing innocent people such as me?

"I-I like standing" I forced a smile at her.

"Ara, how can we talk properly if we are not comfortable? Right?" She corners me with her questions.

I think I'll die with you being near.

"I-I'm really comfortable in standing" Just give up woman.

"As I said, Please S-I-T." She stops smiling.

I think I heard the word 'SIT' only.

"I-I will rethink about the request," I said.

"I said we accept right? so it is mandatory to hear the request!"

What? I didn't know about this rule before, she even kicked out another man that proposed to her before. Even if they came with a valid reason.

"W-Why didn't you do it before?" Why do you want to torture me that much!

"It's special now since you are a going-to-be a former member"

I believe in equality, so please don't think of me as special, but rather as nothing!

"I-I" a voice suddenly butts in.

"He will explain everything…" Alas, the Ice Princess is back.

Why are you so slow Hachiman? You just stunned her a moment ago and now you let her get back in the battle.

"Would things fine if I also join in, Yukinoshita-san?" She smiles at the Ice Queen

Yukinoshita also offers a smile. "Of course."

Are they really smiling? They're smiling, right? RIGHT?

If this will be the basis of the word 'smile' I think there will be no more happy people exist.

I look at Sensei. She is also smiling but her eyes tell me otherwise.

To the Rom-com God, I promise that I'll pay you. It's just that I can't pay you whole so would you accept in terms?


	14. That just happened!

I am currently inside the prison called Service Club and being confined by the two Yuki-Onna.

"Sensei, would you mind handing me the form? You might destroy it sooner or later" Yukinoshita grabbed the form effortlessly.

How did she do that? It's good if the form destroyed then I don't need to continue asking the request.

"By the way Yuigahama-san, Miura-san and Hayama-san…" She looks at the three. Well Yuigahama is beside her while the two are near the door.

"…if my memory serves me right, you told me last week that you and your friends have some party. I don't mind dismissing you all right now" She smiles at them.

Please don't go, I don't have a witness here!

I attempt to give a signal to the Faker, but a hand suddenly grabs my wrist.

"Hachiman, they have their own private business and so do we…" Mari smiled at me.

Please don't include me in the two-letter word 'We' I prefer the word 'You and I'.

Mari looks at the fox. "Isshiki-san, you should also go back to the student council, our school life is mostly centered at your actions."

"R-right Tanaka-senpai" She looks at me and I look at her.

Fox, please give your Senpai a work right now!

"Senpai, Goodbye" She bows and bid farewell to the other people present then joins with the Faker and co.

The remaining people are the Ice Queen, the Ice Princess, the Brutal single woman, and yours truly the 'Victim'.

While I'm lamenting on how they will torture me. I saw the watch of the girl that is currently grabbing my wrist.

I think I obtained a Nirvana. A sudden light envelope my body. Amitabha!

I raise my hand. "Um, I think the club hours will end soon!"

Yukinoshita verifies my word as she looks at her watch. "Indeed, club hours will end soon…"

See, you think that you can scare me now?

She looks at Hiratsuka-sensei. "…Sensei you can leave the rest to us, rest assured that I will handle this matter S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y."

I-I got carried away, I take back what I said. I think I'm scared now.

Hiratsuka-sensei nod and decides to leave. "By the way sensei…" Yukinoshita gets sensei's attention before closing the door.

"…We will extend until 6P.M. you wouldn't mind right?" Sensei nods and leave.

I mind! Please tell me that question as well and I'll answer even in nano, pico or femto seconds!

"W-Wait! We can't overextend club hours." I protest.

"Hikigaya-kun…" She gives me a glare. "…this is a matter of the service club, I am the president so I decide what time it will end, and beside it is my obligation to answer a client such as yourself."

"T-that is dictatorship! I won't oblige…" I said. "…and besides we can't leave the same time as the teacher does. Who gave you the right?"

"I do!" Another cold voice beside me answered. I look at the blushing Princess and she puts her phone in my field of vision.

Why are you embarrass again?'

_*To Grandfather*_

_Grandfather there is something urgent happen regarding the Dismissal of my fiancé so, would you mind if we leave the school the same time as the teachers?_

_*From Grandfather*_

_Okay, and say Hi to Hikigaya-san or should I say grandson-in-law!_

"Wow, no wonder you got that- Wait! You are abusing your power; I demand an explanation." I stand up and point my fingers on her.

Two pair of eyes suddenly give me a very deadly and sharp look.

*Gulp*

"You should be the one who needs to give an explanation!" I immediately go back to my sit right after I heard those words from the two Yuki-onna.

I must not waver; I am a man that will become a househusband. Remember Housewives are the ruler of the house, so I will also become a ruler when I become one!

I gather all my willpower. I don't know if I have one though.

I cross my leg. "Why do I need to give both of you an explanation?" I cockily said.

"Hikigaya-kun, did my sense of hearing failed me?..." Her sharp eyes intensify, and I think a vein is popping on her forehead. "…Did I hear something inappropriate?"

"Hachiman, I think that you said something that you shouldn't, Right?" The Princess also looks the same as the Queen.

I immediately move my chair away from the Princess.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I think my throat will dry. "…my sentence is not yet finished. I-I just want to tell that part more proudly since it sounds cool!..."

I forced a smile at them while my hands are shaking under the table. "…T-the complete sentence is Why do I need to give both of you an explanation when I planned to do it from the start."

A cold sweat dropped from my forehead.

I thought they won't fight back; I didn't think that it will remain as a thought.

"Then shall we begin?" Yukinoshita looked at Mari and she nods.

"D-don't I have a say in this?" I reluctantly asked which gave me a glare.

I'm just trying you know! Can't I just voice a little opinion?

"So, who should be the first one to ask Yukinoshita-san?" Mari asked Yukinoshita.

"Can I ask first then?" Mari nods.

"So Hikigaya-kun…" She starts her interrogation. "…How did you meet Tanaka-san and she even called you on your first name."

I also want to know why she called me by my first name! What happened to the rules!

"I-I demand my rights to remain silent." It's good I love manga, games and light novels.

Yukinoshita just smile. "Ara, you don't have the rights to say that?"

What? Please call my attorney! This woman is definitely abusing her power.

I look at Mari to ask for help.

She smiles and look at Yukinoshita. "She is asking you questions so I'll let her have you FOR NOW!" A chilling tone can be heard from the last two words.

"I wonder about that." Yukinoshita also looks at Mari.

A spark can be seen at their eyes. I just want to go home.

"So Hikigaya-kun, I hope you would answer now, time is ticking you know?"

It's ticking but it's slow!

"U-um the question is not related to the subject, so the question is void?" I tried to reason with my logic skills.

The Request is about staying at the Service Club, and if she finds a reason then most likely it will lead to my charming trait 'Laziness'.

It seems I already hit her limit as she stands up. "I will answer!"

She sits and motioned her hand for me to go on.

I don't want to violate the rule since I felt trouble regarding it.

"Tanaka-san and I are childhood friends" I look at Yukinoshita straight to her eye.

It is not that I'm good at lying, but I think I can look at her straight if desperation occurs.

Yukinoshita's eyes soften. "I-I see."

Easy! Behold to this skill of mine. Forcing Hikki. It forces me to break my limit in almost anything, as long as it doesn't break the condition of things that I don't acknowledge such as working.

"Don't lie to her Hachiman." Those words made the soften eyes become much colder than the previous one.

Oh no it's an absolute ZERO! I felt it.

"Hikigaya-kun, it seems the other party involved didn't agree with your explanation?" I look at the other party involve and want to drill my stare onto her, but her eyes drill more than I thought.

Woman you want me to violate the rule right! I won't give in.

"I-if the other party didn't agree, p-please ask her yourself" I point at Mari.

Please don't focus on me, I already lost the battle of 2 vs 1, don't made me lose the war as well

"Tanaka-san, it seems Hikilying-kun don't have the intention to spill the truth?" Since Yukinoshita is standing it looked like that she is looking down on the Ice Princess. 'Wooh, it seems I evaded the question.'

"Ara? Hmmm…" She put her index finger at her chin.

She sighs. "…then so be it, I'll just tell you our relationship…"

She smirks. "…but are you sure you want to know?"

Yukinoshita frowns but nods.

SOS, SOS, Please! Don't do it here, an innocent is here! I am here! I will reduce a super little bit of my laziness so please!'

The Princess points her index finger at me. "That lazy fool over there and me are engaged!..." She gives Yukinoshita a sharp glare. "…I hope that you won't sullied the surname I'll have in the future"

I-I can't lie anymore, Goodbye soldier! better use this it might lessen some damage.

I looked at Yukinoshita. "It just happened…"

I put my fist and knock my head lightly and revealed my tongue. "…Tehee!"

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
HarimaHige: I just don't want a lonely monologuing haha, my bad.**

**wildarms13: How about Zaimokuza, why you people didn't miss the Comrade Chuuni!**

**Thanks for the review and give a comment. Good or Bad, Criticism is a strength!**

**I'll try to update later if my friends won't bother me to play with them online!**


	15. Bet for the Good Offer!

"I-I see" Yukinoshita turns her glare at Mari.

Am I safe? Thank you, Komachi for bestowing your skill to this lazy Onii-chan.

Yukinoshita sits down. "I understand the main point but can you explain how did this happen? H-I-K-I-G-A-Y-A-kun?"

It seems I'm not.

I sigh. "I don't really know the details about the engagement and I just learned it early in the morning when I go to the Principal's office."

"And you just accept it like that?" She glares at me.

Me? Why not? But I prefer a workaholic beautiful woman that will understand my laziness and accept who I am.

I point at Mari. "She is the only one who has the right to decide about that and take note I didn't expect this outcome either."

Yup, who would like a loner like me? There is only one answer it's 'Komachi!'

Yukinoshita turns her eyes on Mari. "If I'm not mistaken, this is your first time interacting with Hikigaya-kun, what made you accept this engagement?"

She smiles with a sharp eye staring back at Yukinoshita then suddenly shift on me.

What? Do you want to give me a share of the Ice Queen Glare? Thanks but No Thanks!

She blushes and gives me a smile.

_*Doki* _

T-That's cute… O-oi, this woman got some dangerous skills, I'll instantly marry you if you always do that!

They shouldn't talk about engagement, why not direct to marriage then I'll be settled and focus only to my course.

She looks at Yukinoshita and I must say it's a look, not a glare. "I wonder, I think I also want to know the reason why."

The room becomes silent and I felt a really chilly feeling at my front and a little warm at my side.

I raise my hand. "I-I think I can guess some?"

I said that I felt warm right? now it's gone!

"Hikigaya-kun, if you want to guess feel free to do so…" Yukinoshita said. "…but make sure that it is valid or reasonable"

"Hachiman…" Mari moves her chair closer to me.

"…I wonder what kind of idiotic answer will you guess this time? Do you want to feel what happened earlier when you are not listening to what I said?" I quickly shake my head.

No more sideburns Princess, I'm sorry.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I'm scared. "…I think that my guess is useless so forget that I have some…."

It's really cold now.

"…C-can I have another cup of tea."

"Feel free to do so!" Yukinoshita answers.

Thank God they let me have a little rest.

After I got back, I see a tense atmosphere between the two.

I sip some tea to at least embrace some warm against this early winter.

I look at the two who are still glaring at each other.

Do they want to know who is much colder? Just ask me and I'll say it's the same!

I felt calm. This is the purpose of the tea, not bad, but Maxx will be the first!

"I answered your question Yukinoshita, so can we call this day done?"

I observe Yukinoshita's response.

"Ouch" I got pinched from my sides. It seems I stopped their glaring contest since the owner of the deadly fingers is none other than Mari.

I look at her and she is smiling but more deadly. "Indeed, you answered her question, but what about mine?"

I should answer her smile with a smile since she seems happy in my dreams.

I smile at her. "Hehehe, didn't I answer it already?..."

She stops her smile and stands up. "…I-I think I didn't answer your question!..."

"…S-so what's your question again?" I avoid looking at the eyes.

"What is your request to the service club again?" She shortens our distance which earns me a glare from my front.

N-no more the tea powers had been disabled.

I want to hold her hand since I felt that she will attack me now, but being close with her earn me a chill from the front, I'll just be honest.

I sigh. "I want to remain in the Service Club."

I don't sense any attack! I'm safe. See being honest is a must after all. I shouldn't doubt the Househusband skills.

I look at her and she just put her fingers on her temple. "We already talked about this early morning right?..."

She sighs. "…so what kind of idiotic idea that changed your mind?..." She shakes her head. "…No, let me rephrase the question, what kind of thing did you think that would affect your lazy life?"

T-this girl is scary as I thought

"P-Princess…" I stand up and offer her the chair she used. "…how about a seat first? I can't explain things to you very well if you waste energy in standing."

I can't explain with you being in my personal space and a silent glare torturing me.

"Alright…" She sits. "…Go on, explain it to me then." She put her hair on the back of her ears.

"Would you move your seat a little bit more distance?"

I can't still dodge her with our chair so near

She sighs. "Don't worry I am here just to listen; I won't resort to violence okay? so please." 'It seems she is really serious about this; I'll just say things honestly.'

I calm myself and explain everything to her. **(REFER to Chapter 11. We don't want to reread things right?)**

A glare from the Ice Queen and a sigh came from the Ice Princess. It seems I'm safe she just sighed, unlike the other woman.

"I understand your viewpoint…" I look at her with utter disbelief.

Seriously? This is the first time that someone said that to me other than Komachi!

"…and I must admit that you are right about how things are harder compared to the Service Club."

"Then will you allow it?" She shakes her head.

Figures, Oh, well bye Easy Life, Hello Difficult Life!

"If I'm not mistaken, I had violated the first rule, and you forced me to violate the second rule. Am I correct?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I remember you violate the first and second rule, but I didn't force you on the second one"

I just want her not to say about the engagement so, it's her fault

"Hmmm, didn't you?" She glares at me.

I sigh heavily. It seems I need to waste some energy to prove myself.

I remove my glasses and put it at the table then I glare at her.

I heard a gasp from the Ice Queen, so I move my eyes at her, and saw her blushing. Not like I care about something so trivial. Even I got scared at myself looking a real delinquent.

I caress her cheek. "Mari."

Does it seem this is my first time calling her by her first name?

"Y-yes?" Her glare vanished and change into a blushing one.

I kneel in front of her. "I promise you that I didn't force you to spill it."

I can even put my life in the line you know!

"A-alright, I believe in you! Okay?..." She immediately picks my glasses on the table. "…Just wear this, I'll turn a blind eye this time, but don't remove it next time okay?"

I remove my hand at her cheek and look at the Ice Queen. "Oi Yukinoshita! Am I that scary?"

I wait for the response of the Ice Queen who only stares at me.

While I'm waiting for a response, Mari suddenly wears the glasses on me. "Geez Princess, if I can remove it then I can also wear it."

I once again look at the Ice Queen. "Oi, stop staring and answer my question."

"Don't mind the minor details, right Yukinoshita-san?"

How would I know if you keep blocking the answer? Oh well, I'll just listen to you since you can become an angel when I need one.

"Y-Yes, I believe you should not remove that without our permission." It seems she regained her senses.

"Our?..." I look at Yukinoshita and point at Mari. "…not only I need to ask permission from the princess but also to you?"

I massage my temples. "Seriously, I need to remove it when I felt tired of it."

Mari touch my hand. "You can remove it when you're alone, but please don't remove it with another woman. As I told you before I don't care what they say but for me...yohmhmhmhmhmhm."

I block her words by putting a hand on her mouth.

Seriously this woman, I can be calm but there is always a limitation, and don't try to reach it.

Yukinoshita gives me a glare. "Aren't you two having too much physical contact?"

I immediately release my hand.

"T-then what will be the decision?" I look at the Princess.

She looks at me and Yukinoshita, then she ponders for a while. "I think it's my mistake this time and I believe in you..." She gives me a beautiful smile.

Oi that's cliché woman, do you want to see me embarrass that much?

"…so, it means I had violated two rules." I nod.

Yep Yep, you got that right!

She claps her hands. "Then how about this? I will also help you in your work as a Discipline Committee Member?" I give her a look with disbelief which she just smiles.

I-I saw it this morning, I-It's the revelation of the angel

I look at Yukinoshita. "Yukinoshita did I heard things wrong? I think I heard something about the advantage of being lazy."

She gives me a glare. "You heard it right, it seems Tanaka-san will spoil you because of her violation to your so-called rules."

I smile at Yukinoshita's answer and look at the Princess. "Please spoil this lazy lamb more, Princess!" She gives me a sharp glare but a happy smile is formed at her mouth.

"Well then, Yukinoshita-san…" Mari looks at Yukinoshita. "…let's finish the original business."

The statement made Yukinoshita's mood worsen.

Why are you in a bad mood when you were removing a germ like me?

Mari sighs at Yukinoshita's reaction. "Very well then, I don't want to make things longer so how about we make an agreement."

Her words made Yukinoshita and I shocked.

I don't know what made her shock but for me.

"I don't want to, that sounds work!" I immediately respond.

Yukinoshita glares at me. "How would you know when you didn't even hear the agreement firsthand?"

"I felt it..." I point at my ahoge. "…It detects work"

"Stop with your nonsense. Please continue Tanaka-san."

She didn't even ask for my permission. How rude.

"Since the Service, Club is a special club that doesn't serve a purpose for the school, but rather it is for the student, then what about helping us soon-to-be Discipline Committee and the Student Council if needed?" The Princess said.

See! with those words it's already a work.

I try to protest but The Princess put her hand in front of me. "Hachiman, the discipline committee is heavy work but I assure you I wouldn't remove your lazy life for now…" She smiles at me. "…as long as you behave."

I think I heard that promise early in the morning. Oh well, as long as I won't work too much then it's fine.

"So Yukinoshita-san?" A hint of expectation appeared on the Princess' face.

"Alright, we accept" The two Yuki-Onna handles the contract and my form.

So, I failed? Well, I hope that I will still get a lazy life. I also need to do that work, seriously give me some free time, School Life and Grandfather!

After the contract is done. I was forced to go to Hiratsuka-sensei and they told me to wait for them outside?

What, it's winter you know? I looked outside.

"Oh, right it's fall. those girls are scary." I'll just get some Max for energy replenishment and hand this to Sensei.

***SERVICE CLUB* *3rd Person POV* **

"Thank you for accepting my invitation Yukinoshita-san." Tanaka bows and sit on the chair Hikigaya used before.

"What do you want to talk about, Tanaka-san?". Yukinoshita asked.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Seriously it is only the first day of Hachiman's return and many events happen, Oh well I hope you like it.**

**Updated Chapter, maybe tomorrow since I need to rest, even if I got a summarized happening, I can't do it nonstop so ADIOS!**

**HarimaHige: Yeah**

**Oi Teme: We don't want many people to know about the secrets' right?**

**wildarms13: Don't underestimate our Chuuni Techy Genius!**


	16. Hitting the Limit again!

***MARI POV"**

"What do you want to talk about, Tanaka-san?" She asked me.

"You should already know the answer to your question, Yukinoshita-san…" She flinches which I just sigh. "…It's about Hachiman."

A tense atmosphere envelops us.

"I didn't expect that you will remain composed the moment I revealed my relationship with him..." I asked her frankly.

"…I see it is just an engagement…" She finally looks at me, it seems I'm right. "…you thought that you still had a chance, right?"

Silent is the only answer I get. "Do you like Hachiman?" Her body gave a slight twitch.

I thought so, that fool unconsciously attracts another woman.

I massage my temple. "Why are you staying silent? I already got a hint from your actions. You can also ask me some questions or do you prefer a one-sided barrage because I won't hesitate, ESPECIALLY TO YOU." I glare at her.

She glares back then finally talks. "Even though we seldom meet outside the school, I heard a lot about you, and also about how you got many engagements with different prestige families…"

I remove my hands from my temple and continue listening to her. "…Yet you reject all of them, even Hayama-kun is one of them. So why did you accept Hikigaya-kun?"

"Before I answer your question…." I point at her face. "…Even though there is no engagement happening in your family, with your beautiful face, I'm sure you have received many confessions, right?..."

She nods. "…and I'm sure you reject all of them?..."

She nods again. "…I am the same as you, it is just that I have an arranged engagement…"

I cross my arms. "…I reject all of them because they only think about my outer appearance, of course, Hayama-san is excluded from those, but there is something that I don't like from him, it's E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G…"

I stare at the ceiling. "…and to be honest, I also came early in the morning to reject this engagement either…"

I look at her. "…Won't you mind if I tell you what happened earlier this morning?"

She nods. "I'll try to be brief since Hachiman might leave both of us when his patience runs out…"

I chuckle a little. If he really did that, he will surely prepare some alibis tomorrow.

"…The moment I met him I thought that he will be the same as the other guy which lust emerged the moment, they saw me but what he did is only looked at me for a second, and then focus at his business…"

I look at the window and saw the setting of the sun. "…my grandfather even acted as a cupid and tried to let him sit beside me which he accepts, but he sat in the other sofa…"

I look at her. "…at first, I thought he was gay, but the moment I learned that he is in the Service Club…"

I point my index finger at her. "…I remember you! I immediately ceased the fact that he is gay and thinks that this man has a relationship with you, so he is only being loyal which made me a little bit jealous." My words earned a blush at Yukinoshita-san.

I am not a picky person, the only thing I want on a man is someone who will treasure me. That's why I want to learn more about him.

"Luckily, he is not since the moment my grandfather asks about the club…" Both of us massage our temples, it seems that she already knew what his reaction will be. "…that idiot gave both grandfather and me, an excited face…"

"…He rejects the Committee and even announced in front of us that he will go back to his Go-Home Club…" I sigh.

Seriously! How can he be so carefree and don't mind the feelings of his surroundings?

"…That careless attitude forced the Principal to call his grandmother, which also forced me to greet him as his fiancée…"

"…I am reluctant at first if I will accept the engagement but he is really mysterious so I told them that I will be going to observe him more…but the thought of delaying it vanished as well. You know what did he do at that time?"

Yukinoshita-san put her index finger and thumb on her chin. "If it is Hikigaya-kun we are talking about, then he must have done something that will make you angry?"

Did Hachiman also touch her bad side? How does he do it so effortlessly? Is it natural?

"Yes!..." I nod. "…That guy, he didn't listen on what Grandfather and I were saying, and even unconsciously attempts me to reject the engagement a multiple time…"

I turn my head away since it's embarrassing. "…So, I resort to violence and that made me realize that I accept him as my fiancé."

I don't feel bad about it, rather I must say I am really happy with it!

"I don't know what to answer since, I really don't know why I accept the engagement, but I know that he is someone who will cherish me and I'll do the same." I touch my cheek with both of my hands as I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"W-Will that satisfies your question?" Yukinoshita gave me a shocked expression.

Don't look at me like that, even I didn't know that I will work this hard on my first day with him.

She gives me a nod.

"Even though I already know the answer, but I must hear it with your voice…" I glare at her. "…do you have feelings for Hachiman?"

"I-I'm not sure!" She looks on her knees.

"I see…" She raised her head again and look at me. "…Don't worry, even I don't know what I felt about him..."

"…but unlike you and the other girls that may fall for him, I will not let go of the opportunity!" I stand up and point my index finger on her.

"…Even if I came late in his life, I don't think that I'm the same as you or the other girls. I won't let him just pass by when he already came in front of me. I'm the type that will risk everything when I like something and found an opportunity to have it…"

I glare at her. "…I don't care about what you feel right now or anyone else, but don't expect me to hold back. I'll make sure to win, not from the battle but from the war!..."

"That's all I want to say, Goodbye and thank you!" I bow at her and leave the Service Club.

You may be smarter than me, but I have the experience, and the experience I have right now is something that I will never let go.

*BzzzZ* *BzzzZ*

_*From Hachiman*_

_Princess, something came up so I'll be leaving now. I'll tell you the reason tomorrow. I already sent the same message to Yukinoshita._

"I see, so you want to leave and will think of an alibi tomorrow," I think a vein popped up from my forehead. "H-He is hitting my limit again. T-This is not the experience I MENTIONED!" A roar can be heard from the silent hallway of the special building.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hope you like it, Feel free to criticize, I love it.**

**adislt: I'll try to avoid it in future chapters. Thanks for info!**

**Mr. sunsun: He will not get tamed. He will be a ruler called Househusband.**

**R-king 93: Hmm, Thanks!**


	17. I missed you H-E-L-L

***MARI POV***

I am currently inside my Grandfather's service car.

_'The subscriber's cannot be reached. Please try again Later!' _

I sigh. "Haaaaaaah." I typed a message and send it to him.

"Isn't that too deep?..." My grandfather looks at me.

"…I thought you won't go home together with me? What's the sudden change?" He smirks. "…Is it because of your Husband?"

His final word caused me to blush. "H-He is not my husband, He is my fiance!" I try to retort.

He nods. "So he really is the cause of your deep sigh…"

He chuckles which forced me to look at my knees.

This is embarrassing.

"…It seems your parents will be coming home today. You should tell them the news." I nod.

"I wonder what will be your parents' reaction when their daughter who always reject all the engagement she had, suddenly accepted one." He touched his beard.

I just kept silent.

Even I, also shocked to all the things I did this day, from the engagement up to the confrontation with Yukinoshita-san.

What's worse is that Fool Fiancé of mine suddenly run away when I told him to wait for us. I at least want to use the 4th rule we have. I blushed thinking on it.

"Seriously, it seems you liked him a lot!..." He gives me a forced smile. "…But I don't think his feelings are mutual so you should work hard for it."

I nod. "I don't mind, because I know that he doesn't have anyone special right now…"

I look at him. "…and I will make sure that I will be that special one." I declared.

"It seems you don't want to know him anymore? Try calling his grandmother and rephrase what you just said this morning..." He laughed after he said those words which forced me to hide my face.

I forgot about that, it's all his fault.

***SOMEWHERE IN CHIBA***

**_Yoshiya Dojo._**

"Good Evening, I would like to meet Yoshiya Masanobu. Is he here right now?" I asked a man that guarding the Dojo's front.

"Master is currently inside…" He inspects me. "…Who are you? and why did you need to meet him?"

Do you think I like to go here? it's already evening and I want to laze around the house.

"I asked to deliver a letter from my Grandfather." I hand him a sealed envelope.

I wonder if I can leave now since my job is done, I don't like working overtime even if the pay is high.

He stared at the envelope and immediately panics. "P-Please wait a moment, stay there!"

I drop my mouth open. Ehh, let me go Home if you want to make me stay. At least compensate with food and drinks!

"O-okay" I answer on no one as he already went inside.

I got a feeling that I won't stay, Grandpa will become a headache for me again!

After a while, the man came back rushing to me.

It seems you know that I'm rushing home. Not bad, good for me.

"Please go inside, Master wants to meet you!"

I immediately wave my hand. "N-No need, I only just asked to deliver the letter which I had done so I'll head home now." As I turn around, a hand suddenly grabs my wrist.

I saw the man with a pleading look. "P-Please go inside, it seems the Master wants to see you because of the letter."

Oh my God, I think I got a clue at what's inside the letter. Dear God of Rom-Com since you hate me so much please do things as usual, you know! 'Betraying my expectation.'

I sighed and gave up. "Alright"

He bows then stay at the front. I remove my glasses and put it in my bag then hand it to the man.

God of Rom-Com, please betray me as usual! Okay?

As soon as I step inside the dojo's house.

Yep! God of Rom-com didn't betray me this time. He really loves lazy people such as me.

I look at what I step and there is a line.

"Graaah!" A disciple shouting suddenly tried to attack me.

I sigh. What's the use of being loud? It wastes energy and made people alert.

He used his fist trying to punch my face, I move my head a little bit, at the same time I punch his jaw.

It seems the acceleration of my punch is enough for him to get knocked out. I then kick him out of the line.

I look at the other disciples from this Dojo. "Did I pass? If I'm not welcome, I will gladly leave!" I smile at them.

Please get a hint and just tell me that I'm not welcome.

A disciple said. "Master told us that you need to defeat us. He also told us that we don't need to hold back so…" His fist bump on his open hand and bows. "…we will be in your care."

I thought this dojo has fake martial artists, but it seems that they really are true martial artists, it's just that they lack experience. I can recommend you to my grandpa if you want.

I sigh. "Wait a moment!" I remove my vest, long sleeve and the bracelet my Grandma gave me.

"You guys seemed determined so I will also do my best." I also do the same and bow. "Please!"

After the pointers are done. "Can I leave now?" I look at the old man that is coming inside the training room.

He observes the people who are currently lying on the floor. "It seems you really are his grandson!"

See, this is why I want to reject the errand. The school taught us that opposite attracts such as negative and positive, while the same repel.

Why does the theory doesn't apply to us, humans? Why do weird people attract other weird people?

I nod. "I don't want to do more work than going home. Please! Let me go to my safe haven already."

He tosses me the paper that I delivered. I put my hand on my temple.

Grandpa, won't you let me live peacefully now.

Here is what the message contains:

_Oi Masanobu, would you like to train my grandson? He is passable for me!_

I looked at the old man and smile. "I understand that you don't want to, so no need to force yourself and acknowledge Grandpa's selfishness." I bow at him and attempts to leave.

"Hohohoho…" He laughs. "…You are interesting."

I fakely laugh. "Ha…ha…ha…, I think that is my first time hearing it. I know some other people who are more interesting, I can recommend them to you!"

Please treat me like nothing.

"I see, so you are like your grandfather, love to joke around…" I look at him with disbelief.

Do I look like I'm Joking? Get a clue!

"…since you injured my disciple."

Oi, why were you putting the blame on me?'

I interject him. "I only knock them unconscious and they only have minor injuries, so give them time and they will be good."

"But they weren't 100% good, so how about you also train with them?" He smiles, but I felt a murderous aura coming from him.

"Um, I think that the techniques I learned from my grandfather, doesn't blend well in your technique so even if I want to, I can't" I scratch my head.

He nods. "Hoho, you really are good, but don't worry I will teach you something different from them…" He points at the unconscious people.

"…and it will be much more useful..." He touches his two jaws with his hand. "…In my opinion, if you learn this. you don't need to focus too much on your senses."

Oh no! My ahoge is resonating with the word. "P-please elaborate!"

I'm really interested now!

"Hohoho, your grandfather taught you to enhance your senses, right?..." I nod.

"…Mine is also the same, but rather it is more like instinct and it will enhance your stimulus which performs the irregular movement without thinking about it. In my observation before, you are passable in your irregular movement."

I-isn't this a good offer, I can dodge the Ice Princess deadly fingers and swordlike nails!

I gulp. "I-is there any hidden intent when I learned that?"

"Hohoho…" He casually waves his hands. "…I am only just interested in helping my friend's grandson, Is that reasonable enough?"

I immediately shake my head. "I'm a man who always doubts a man's word. The last time I accept without prior investigation is my grandpa's training and I experienced hell with him."

"Hohoho how cautious, it isn't bad..." He then gives me a deadly stare. "…I really want to teach you this, since I don't have any disciple that can learn this. Besides this is also hard training like what your grandfather had. Since you came back alive from him, it means you can do this as well."

The same as my grandfather's training? Ok, Rejected.

"Gulp, I-I will think about it!"

I won't and I will never come back!

"Hoho, come back here on weekend, That's the day you will start your training. 2days a week won't kill you too much right?" He smiles at me.

WTF I don't have a say in this? Do people don't care about my right to speak, and does that mean that my remaining lazy days will be taken over?

"If you won't come in the weekend, I'll give a letter from your grandfather." He chuckles.

That's playing dirty you know!

"I-I will rearrange my time then." He nods

I offer him a forced smile. Suddenly-

*Swoosh*

I kick the ground to step back and avoid his fist range then prepared the foot that I used from the back movement and kick him, but what I kicked was his legs.

I look at him in disbelief. T-This old man.

"I just gave you some demonstration…" He smiles then leave. "…I'll wait for you this weekend okay?"

I unconsciously nod. "He countered me with his eyes closed" I murmured.

It seems he isn't kidding about how useful it is. Let's just put a little more effort, Hachiman.

**8:00 P.M.**

I stop at the convenience store to buy some refreshments.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Komachi that I will be late!" I pick my phone in the bag.

"It's off?" I open it.

**_13 missed calls_**

_-**7 Ice Princess.**_

_-**6 Cute Imouto**_

"What? Komachi lost by 1 point, that will be low to her Komachi points…" I then stare at another sender.

"…Didn't I told her that I can't wait for them?" I frown.

*_BzzzZ BzzzZ*_

*_From: Cute Imouto_

_Onii-chan where are you? Komachi is worried now _(T_T). _OOooh, that must be high in Komachi points. Please tell me if you are almost here since Grandma told me something unbelievable._

"No, Your Komachi points will only deduct the lost you made earlier," I said as I planned to put the phone in my pocket.

_*BzzzZ BzzzZ*_

_From: Ice Queen._

_Alright Hikigaya-kun, please be careful on your way home._

"Hmm? Is this Yukinoshita? how come it sounds so gentle?" I close the phone.

_*BzzzZ BzzzZ*_

"Seriously! I want to go home!" I shout as I open the phone.

_From: Ice Princess._

_I called you 7 times and I can't reach you 7 times. It seems I underestimate your way of running? I'm hoping to meet you tomorrow with your good alibi!_

*Gulp*

"This princess is getting scarier every hour, it is only the first day, how about the upcoming days of our engagement?" I closed the phone and walk home.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**The last chapter is short, but I am smiling when I'm typing those so I guess I'm fine with it.**


	18. Explanation

"I'm home!" I yell as soon as I entered inside my saint haven.

"Meow!" A fat cat pops up after I remove my shoes and put it on the shoe rack.

I carried the fat cat on my arms and brought it to the living room.

"I'll carry you for now since you bothered to greet me." I play with its head which caused him to curl. "MEOW!"

"Hmmm? Want to sleep already?..." I heard a stomping from the stairs. "…Oi Komachi! I said no running downstairs!"

"Onii-chan!..." She continues to run until jumping onto me in the sofa. "…Welcome back! What's the NEWS!"

"What news?..." I rub her hair and give her a flick. "…I thought grandma, told you already?"

"Ouch!" She acts.

"I didn't even put some force on it, I will deduct your Komachi points again!" I said to her.

"Ehh! Forgive me Onii-chan!" She gives me a fake cry.

Tsk, if only I didn't love you, it might take a day before I forgive you, but I'm a sisc- I mean I'm a loving brother

"Okay, Onii-chan forgive you so give me high Hachiman points okay…" I smile.

Oh, my saint haven is still the best. The energy that left me this whole day, I can accept you once again!

"Then Onii-chan, give me some details and I'll give you very High Hachiman points!" I frown at her words.

This girl is manipulating my love, who told her this technique? Come out and I'll show what will happen when teaching my Cute Imouto some bad things.

"It just happened." I shrug.

Yep, that's really what happened, it just happens!

"Ehh, what's with the vague answer!" She pokes my body multiple times.

Oi, you act like the witch that I don't want to see anymore.

She continues to bug me. "Give me details Onii-chan! Please! Please!"

I hold her wrist. "Okay, Okay I'll talk to it while eating, so where is Onii-chan's dinner?"

"Hehe, I forgot about it because of the news, but don't worry Onii-chan, I already prepared your food on the table!" She pointed at the plates with cover.

"Okay! I'll eat, but don't barrage Onii-chan too many questions since I'm already tired!" I gave her a kiss on her forehead and go to the kitchen to eat.

I ate and answered almost all of Komachi's questions which gave her a sparkling eye.

Seriously this girl, it is not yet final. Be happy if Onii-chan got married. She even shouts that my 'Spring' has come, I think it is the 'Winter that came.

I go to my room since Komachi said she will handle the dishes. I really want to do the chores to increase my stat, but I'm really drained. I fight not only physically but mentally. What did I do wrong for me to get this exhausted?

I looked at the phone and saw the last message. I should calm her down a little by apologizing.

*_To Ice Princess*_

_Sorry, my phone is off, Please forgive this lazy fiancee of yours._

I sent and prepared myself to sleep.

*_Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt*_

_Alright, but I still want your explanation tomorrow! Good night and have sweet dreams!_

I'll just sleep so I can at least take her chilling wrath tomorrow.

I wake up around 4:30 and do my morning routine, I plan to cook breakfast, but Mom suddenly stops me and prepares our breakfast.

I just create some drinks for Mom, Dad, and myself.

"Hachiman, I heard you got a fiancée." She starts a conversation while cooking.

"I guess," I add some condensed milk in my coffee.

"What a vague answer…" She chuckles. "…well I don't care about your life, but just act with the flow."

"Yeah, Yeah," I answer tiredly.

What she really means is to take care of myself, Mom is a tsundere, that used a lot of bad words, so she won't get embarrassed. Why would she get embarrassed on her children?

She chuckles once again. "You're really an idiot."

"Is that what you supposed to say to your son.?" I also chuckle.

"Hmmm…" She turns her gaze at me and smiles. "…Well, I said those words because I care for you."

I sigh. "I know, you don't need to clarify it to me."

She finished her cooking and starts preparing it. "I also know you understand me; I just want to say those words."

That's rare.

"I see." I help her bring the foods to the table and Dad finally came down after preparing all he needs.

"I'll let you handle both yours and Komachi's lunch box." I nod.

"Don't put any cheesy things like a heart in Komachi's lunch box." My dad points his fork onto me.

"Just eat, or I'll stab that thing into you." My mother butts in which caused him to retreat.

See, I'm far better than my father, and I'll really going to put a heart in Komachi's lunch box to remove those pests that are bugging her.

"Be careful Hachiman..." My mother kisses me in the cheek and then grab my father who is still glaring at me. "…Let's go or we will be late."

"Take care." I wave my hand.

After a while, Komachi finally finishes preparing herself and eat her breakfast. I give her lunch box and she immediately open it and rearranges the heart shape I create.

"I worked hard for it." I try to pout.

"Gomii-chan, that's creepy and don't act like Dad." She barrages me an insult.

That's low on Komachi points, I swear.

She kissed me in the cheek and run outside. "See you later Onii-chan!"

Well, I'll hold the deduction for now.

I gather all my things. "Goodbye Kamakura, take care of the house." I lock the house and head to my bike.

…

I parked my bike and decide to go to my class.

I look at my back and saw a less wrath Ice Queen. "Yo!"

"G-Good morning Hikigaya-kun, I-I plan to greet you but it seems you noticed me." I just gave her a nod.

Oh right! I should avoid doing that, except for the Princess since she knows my grandparents and knows my sensitive in my senses.

"Yeah Sorry about that…" I scratch my head. "…Have a nice day then!"

"Yeah, Have a nice day too!" She smiles at me.

Oi, does an Ice Queen should act like that? If I give her kindness, then she will return it to me? Why did I learn things late?'

"Hikigaya-kun"

I turn around and look at her. "Hmmm?"

"Service Club will always welcome you." She smiles at me.

"Of course! I'll ask you guys help If I need to." I smirk.

I got a revelation that the contract isn't bad but rather it benefits me. If there is work, I'll let it stack up, then asked them to help. See, I'm even more genius than the fox which forced me to work with upcoming problems.

A glare suddenly appears. "It seems that you are thinking something irrelevant from what I meant?"

"I-I'm not. See you later!" She gives me a nod.

"Hikigaya-kun, it seems that we can't really be friends."

…

***Classroom***

"Hikki…" Yuigahama greets me. "…You're early again!"

"Hehe Yuigahama, I will never be late again!" I proclaim at her.

She nods at my proclamation. "Yep, it's good to change that attitude of you being late."

Oi, why don't you change your attitude for hurting my feelings here?

"Fufu Yuigahama." I chuckle at her thought that I change.

She looked puzzled at my sudden laugh. "Hikki you are acting creepy again."

This woman really needs to control her thoughts!

"Shut up, I'm just correcting you!..." She gives me her usual dumb look.

"…I just calculate the time I will do if I arrive on time, versus the time that will be wasted with Hiratsuka-sensei and as I conclude, not only I will save energy. I would also avoid any physical damage."

I saw her face forcing me to gain the information I share. "Um, That's good Hikki!"

Why did I bother telling her? I just waste my energy there.

I just nod at her. "Go to your clique, we might get attention if I forced you something you can't get." I shoo her away.

"I-I can also understand it if I want too!..." She shouts before leaving.

Seriously why did she always shout when she left me? Didn't she think that I will get attention from that?

"Hachiman!" A pure holy voice enters my ear.

Oh my God, there it is again an archangel voice!

"Good morning Totsuka, would you give me a moment before we talk?" He nods.

I looked at my surroundings. No Faker, no people I knew, Ok your clear Hachiman!

"Ok let's talk now" I give him a smile and he smiled back.

Ahh, nothing beats a blessing early in the morning.

"Umm, Hachiman…" Totsuka looks on the floor and fiddles his fingers. "…d-did you leave the service club?"

I nod. He shows me a sad expression.

Oh no! I should just lie, I hurt my angel

"Why?" I ask.

"W-Well I think it's a shame that you leave the club since you helped me when I had problems."

I can help you anytime, just say the word and I'll be there!

I tried to control myself. "Y-You can still ask the service club, and even me if I'm free."

I'll do my best to free my time even if I had work, I promise!

"Really" He gives me another unknown karat of a smile.

"Of course." I dumbly nodded my head.

While I'm talking with my archangel, Hiratsuka-sensei comes in and start the class.

Tsk, seriously this woman, destroying my happy life.'

…

*Lunch Time*

Lunch, it is the time where students get their free time and can do anything they want. They eat food to replenish the energy they lost from the class. They enhanced their so-called bond with their clique. They use their free time to study more for their future. They do things around this time to fulfills their personal desire. I am not an exception; I eat alone on one of my favorite spots to waste time and to laze around but it still fulfills my desire.

So why am I currently sitting while bowing my head?'

"Hachiman…" A chilling gaze intrudes my body. "…why did you not wait for me yesterday?"

Tsk, if I know this would happen, I wouldn't bring you here yesterday.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I think my throat got dry from that laugh. "…It's private so I can't say it to you."

"Hoh, you've got a secret from me now?" She glares at me.

I hesitantly looked at her. "T-There is a saying, A secret makes a man, man. so, it's nothing new"

"That's for woman Hachiman!" The intensity in her eyes increased.

Tsk this woman is not rank 3rd for nothing.

"I'm an advocate of gender equality, so it also applies to us, man." I point at myself.

She sighs then shows me her signature weapons the deadly finger and the sword-like nails. "You're not cheating, aren't you?"

Where did the question come from? I also have a pride woman.

I look at her and point at myself. "Even if I suck at Science and Math, I accept the result and didn't resort at cheating."

She pinches my cheek and it hurts I swear. "I don't care about your school life, I meant that you're not looking for other women, right?"

I remove her fingers from my cheek and rub it. "Oh, that's what you meant? Don't worry about stuff such as that…"

I slightly chuckle at her nonsense, but the pain still intrudes. "…I don't think any woman would be interested in me. Having you is already too much blessing for me so why would I abuse my remaining luck to ask for more?"

It stings, this woman's way of pinching is getting stronger! I really need to master that old man's technique

I look at her. She is blushing right now. Oh! Did I break some of her defense? Chance!

I touch her hands. "It is really a private business, so please have a big heart and forgive this foolish lazy lamb."

I give her puppy eyes. I wonder if it will look like one, well I got my glasses so it will look like one, right?'

She sighs. "Alright, Let's just eat."

See, this is another Househusband skill I need to prepare when I will get caught dozing off in the future or I forgot to do the chores! Wait?

"You're eating here?" I ask her.

"Is there a problem?" She glares at me.

Of course. This is one of my sanctuaries you know!

I nod. "Ummm, I like to be alone, so if you wouldn't mind. Hehehe…"

I look at her and a cold sweat drop from my forehead. "…You can eat here anytime with me."

Where did I get my self-confidence to protest?

She stops glaring at me and hands over a thermos. "Here."

I give her a questioning look.

"It's my promise to you, it's a coffee that will replace the Maxx, taste it and give me a feedback about it."

I open the thermos and pour some for me to taste. "It's good!" I give her a thumbs up.

She smiles. "I see, I'll adjust the taste from time to time, for you to change your palate."

She really is an angel, it's just that she has a bad temper.

"Let's eat. We can also share each other's lunch!" She opens her lunch box and I open mine.

I taste her food. It's delicious, I wonder who made it so that I can enhance my cooking skills.

"Who cooked your food?" I ask.

With her being an Ojou-sama, maybe her maid or even a butler?

"It's me" She answered.

"Eh?" I look at her in disbelief.

"What, you thought I don't know how to cook? It is a must for us to learn such basic chores…" She said then blushed. "…and I want to let my future husband taste the fruit of my effort."

"I see, well I think your future husband will love your cooking..." I felt a gaze, but I ignore it since the food is superb.

"…Teach me when you have time!" I took one on each dish she made and savor it.

I wonder how she cooked this? It seems even in cooking there are still obstacles.

"O-okay" She answers.

Why stutter, when I'm just asking you to teach me?

"Thanks for the food and drink. I really appreciate it." I packed my lunch and help her pack hers.

"Thank You" She gives me a smile.

"Hmmm…" I just nod. "…we should hurry now."

I don't want to get scolded by Sensei after all.

**Author's note: Final chapter for the day.**

**Good night everyone. Everyone can review, either good or bad, give me the fault and errors.**

**Criticism is a strength after all.**


	19. Rule 4

**Club Hours (starts at 15:15)**

"Seriously?..." I put my palm in my face. "…What's the purpose of rushing things yesterday if I'm coming back today?"

"Well, we are no good in this kind of thing, since our social relations are good as none…" She points at me. "…especially you."

"Excuse me…" I shrug. "…I'm just picky."

"I see…" She nods. "…well, it's good since I can have your time, myself."

I falsely chuckle. "Hehe, I said I'm picky, but I got some responsibilities to do so you can't steal my time like that."

"Yes…" She nods. "…and that's to be with me."

I protest. "EHHH! I don't want to; I'll get beaten if we are always together-Ouch"

She pinches my sides.

She glares at me. "You should say you would love to…" She points at my face. "…and it's your fault that you got hurt…"

She pulls me to the place that gives problems to me. Yep, it's the Service Club.

***FLASHBACK***

Before me and Princess separate after lunch, she told me that we will meet at the Discipline Committee.

The Office of the Student Discipline Committee is located on the main building, which is also near the Student Council Office, so it is easy to find.

Thank you Shiromeguri-senpai and the fox for using me and the Service Club before.

I saw a familiar figure at the front of the office talking to another student.

I don't recognize him, is he a third year? Why are you blocking the entrance? How can I enter without you guys noticing?

I walk closer to them.

Ugh, my loner's characteristics can't handle disturbing a private conversation, but I don't want to wait by standing here. I prefer sitting to balance the energy I release and regain.

Please don't mind me! I am 'nothing'.

The moment I got closer, the familiar person suddenly felt my presence and look at me.

Oi, you are ignoring the wrong guy, it seems he wants your attention and I want the opposite one.

I walk and send greetings to them. "Good afternoon, sorry for disturbing your conversation."

The familiar person is secretly smiling at me, while the guy seems not happy about my sudden intrusion.

My bad, just let me in and try to continue again. It will be a win-win situation for us.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun…" The Princess greets me.

Seriously if you just follow the Rule # 1 from the start, I won't get stressed that much yesterday.

She looks at the guy for a moment and then instantly shift her gaze at me. "…Morikawa-senpai, this is Hikigaya Hachiman from Class 2-F…"

Oi look at him when talking.

"…He is the other 2nd-year representative that the teacher recommends…"

Teacher my ass, it's your grandfather who throws me into this. He is abusing his authority!

She introduces the irritated student to me. "…and This is Morikawa Tadasu-senpai."

Oi, why are you still looking at me? I don't want a gaze from both of you.

"…He is a 3rd year and an outgoing representative of the Student Discipline Committee."

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, I am a total newbie about this place, but I'll do my best! (to use the most minimum energy in here)." I slightly bow at him.

"As Tanaka-san said…" He smiles at the Princess then looks at me. "…I'm Morikawa Tadasu, an outgoing representative. Nice meeting you!" He offers me a handshake.

I accept his handshake and he grips my hand tightly.

Hmmm, you like the princess huh, better tell her later.

I should let him vent his anger at me. I don't want to waste energy in such trivial things like this one.

A voice interjects our handshake.

"Morikawa-senpai, I think you should go inside and start the preparation. While in the process, I and Hikigaya-kun will call the Teachers."

It's better if I will help in the preparation and you can have him join you to go to the faculty. It's quite a distance you know!

Morikawa-senpai attempts to discuss it. "I can go with you to the faculty…"

He points at me. "…and have Hikigaya-kun help here since he looks tired."

I nod on every word he said, and I felt touched on how he knows that I'm tired.

This Senpai knows me best!

"Senpai is right, I'm tired." I am genuinely tired, so no need to act.

Since you want to be with her, and I want to be with the chair. I'll accept your offer and it will be a win-win for us.

I felt a sudden chill and slowly look at the source. "…Gulp, b-but I think I also need to be familiar with the person involved i-in this organization."

The glare changed to a lower one since the Senpai glares at my sudden comeback.

If you gave me a much stronger glare, then I will let you have it!

"We will call the teacher now Morikawa-senpai…" The princess gives him a bow and grabs my sleeve. "…Let's go, Hikigaya-kun"

Haaah, what a waste of energy.

We are currently walking side by side.

"It seems Senpai likes you." She gives me a glare.

What? I'm just giving you a hint!

"I know that. I'm not dense like a certain someone." She answers with a hint of irritation.

Oh, so she knows then I felt bad for the guy.

"I see, well I'm a little bit jealous" I heard a gasp.

"R-really?" She gives me a curious look while blushing.

"What?..." I frown. "…I'm a normal boy, so I also felt envy."

She nods and shortens our distance while walking. "S-So, you got jealous at me and Morikawa-senpai?"

"Yep…" I nod which causes her to smile. "…the way you talk to him formally, and how you didn't resort to violence when you got annoyed. I wonder what he did to you that you give him special treatment."

I wonder if he can give me some tips to avoid violence from this woman.

A sudden pain intrudes my body. "Ouch!"

See! This is what I meant.

"Is that the way you describe your fiancée?..." She glares at me while slowing her pace. "…and that's how I normally act, the one who had the special treatment is you."

"Eh, then, don't give me special treatment…" I protest. "…I want to be treated like a normal person."

She shakes her head. "That won't happen, but if you don't want to taste my violence, then be a good fiancé."

"As I said, I'm already one." I proudly say.

"Fufufu, I see…" Her laugh is scary and her eyes becoming sharper. "…so, if that's how you define being good, then should I start disciplining you?"

"Hehehe" I look at her eyes. Scary!

"I-it seems we need to make haste, so..." I suddenly run to the Faculty.

Fuck, what a waste of energy! That woman... Is this her time of the month?

***Faculty Room***

We are currently in front of the room.

"Huff...Huff" I look at the source of the sound. The woman is currently having a breather as sweat drop from her forehead.

"Why did you also run?" She glares at me.

You know that we are going upstairs if you can't handle that much pressure then don't do it.

I sigh and pick my handkerchief then start wiping her face.

She didn't reject my action and just blush. "T-Thank you."

Her glare from before finally gone. Safe! I hope she forgot the discipline as well.

I nod and hand her my handkerchief since sweat might drop again. "You can wait here; I'll just ask the teachers about our meeting."

"No need." She shakes her head and grabs my hand this time.

I won't run woman!

"You don't know the teachers in charge so it will be faster if I go with you." She states.

"You got a point in that…" I nod. "…Then can I wait here?"

She just smiled, tighten her grip and forced me inside.

Eh, I'm just using our energy wisely.

As soon as we enter. I saw some familiar teachers, but luckily, I didn't see the violent one.

"Good afternoon Tanaka-san and Hikigaya-kun. Fufufu, What's with the hands? Dating in the Faculty room?" A female teacher suddenly greets us.

I raise our hands and show her that it is a one-sided grip. "Good afternoon Tendou-sensei, as you can see, I'm being forced inside."

Tendou Hiyori, adviser of Class 2-J, a married woman around her middle twenties.

She got a more mature aura compared to my homeroom teacher. No wonder she got settled earlier while the other one is...Nevermind!

"I see!..." She smiles at the Princess. "…what can I help you both with?"

"Is Maeda-sensei and Suzuki-sensei inside? We would like to inform him that the meeting of the Student Discipline Committee will be held today"

Oh, the former is a strict teacher while the latter is an old man. Not bad! to have a well-disciplined and an experienced teacher to overseer us.

"Indeed, we were just finishing our work. I'll tell them as soon as we're done with it. Okay?" She winks at us.

Even her wink contains a mature aura on it.

"Thank you, Sensei." Mari and I bow.

***Student Discipline Committee Office***

Almost 15 minutes have passed since we left the Faculty Room. Maeda-sensei and Suzuki-sensei came, and we start the meeting.

It almost took us an hour before the meeting ended.

Here are the important things I learned.

**_Hikigaya Hachiman - Understanding about the Committee. (Authors self-created Rules and Regulations)_**

-Unlike the student council which the President is elected by the students through voting when they got nominated. The Representatives are nominated by the Faculties, but the requirement is that the student must be willing.

**(Oi, what am I doing here. I got illegally nominated then?)**

-There are 8 representatives. Only 1st year and 2nd year are allowed. Once the 8 are completed. There will be voting for the position of Chief.

**(I need to show my best behavior to the upcoming Chief so that he will let me laze around.)**

-Since 8 representatives are needed. If the faculties didn't nominate anyone, then the new representative has the right to pick the remaining candidates but the student they nominate must be willing.

**(We got the rights? Sounds troublesome.)**

-The former representatives can still be nominated as long as the teacher or the current representative nominated them.

**(Oh, so that's why Princess is still a representative.)**

-At least 2 representatives must be active a day but according to the past records. 4 representatives are always active which they alternatively change the day on their shift.

**(Oh, so there is a week that I lost and a week that I'll win. If I'm Team A, then I'll take MWF this week and TTH next week. I wonder if I can always be at the TTH group?)**

-There is a special occasion such as events required for the 8 representatives to be active.

**(Tch, So this is my unlucky day.)**

-The most decision by the student council will be reviewed by the Student Discipline Committee. There are times that the Student Discipline Committee is included in the meeting with the Student Council.

**(It seems I will still meet the Fox, and by her nature, she will drag the Service Club with it.)**

-The most important part is that the Representative must maintain the order of the school.

**(Isn't this a teacher's job? Well, the population here got increased so I guess they weren't enough. Luckily, they handle the Third Years, Thanks to their career path.)**

"Any question Hikigaya-san?" Suzuki-sensei looks at me.

Why only me? Oh, I'm the only newcomer here.

"Nothing sensei." I shake my head.

"Alright! Tanaka-san and Hikigaya-san both of you will be dismissed for the duty this week and focus on finding another 6 candidates."

W-What! Did he say dismissed for a Week? So, Go-home club for a week!

Suzuki-sensei looks at Maeda-sensei and the latter nodded. "These are the people who are interested in being a representative, please use the remaining week and review each of them. You can give all of your choices, either on me or Suzuki-sensei."

Maeda-sensei hand us a bunch of papers.

Oi, if there are many people interested in this. Why force this uninterested one?

"Please pick them carefully and I must warn you that the workload this year is much harder compared to the previous one." Maeda-sensei gives us a serious look.

Is that the reason the teachers are busy lately? Then does that mean this week off is only a compensation?

"We will, Sensei!" Princess answers.

What 'We'? I won't work, I'll give my best to work minimally.

"Good, You two can leave now. Next week will be the start of your official work." Suzuki-sensei said.

That sounds like an employer. Am I really going to work?

We bow and leave.

***PRESENT***

I look at the time on my phone: 16:50. "It seems, they are still there, so we can just tell them our request and start things tomorrow."

I really want to go home now. Please accept this suggestion of mine I already have an overtime yesterday, asking another is a big NO for me.

She just let out a deep sigh.

Oh! No violence? It seems things will go as I expected.

"Alright, we still have 3 more days."

YOSH! Here I go, my bed, I'll embrace you as soon as I return.

I offer her a really big smile.

She stops and also offers me a smile. "So let's do the 4th rule!"

Her words immediately made my smile vanish.

Eh! Why now? We can do it next week! Wait better try to negotiate it.

I start rubbing my hands. "Princess, c-can we move the 4th rule, like next week?"

Please! Let this negotiation succeed!

I immediately held her wrists. "Please don't use violence, Princess!" I plead.

This girl really likes to user her so-called special treatment at me which is violence.

"Hachiman, I won't mind not doing it today if you didn't leave without me yesterday." She glares at me.

I sigh I let go of her hand. "Alright! Let this lazy fiance of yours have a date with you Princess. I can't let free food go like that anyway-Ouch!"

She immediately pinches my cheeks and scowls. "You shouldn't tell things like that in date you FOOL!"

What's with this woman? Is she angry? then why is she smiling?

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Sorry, I only got one chapter today. I felt down from the Avengers: End Game.**

**I'm just tired that's all. Ironman is my favorite Marvel hero by the way. Just saying!**


	20. Request!

***SERVICE CLUB***

We are currently in front of my previous Isolation Room.

*Knock Knock*

When we entered. I saw 5 people who are currently talking. It seems they noticed us as they stop and look at us.

Wow, Aren't I lucky that I got removed before I experience this kind of atmosphere? I'll puke from too much normies aura surrounding the room.

"Good Afternoon everyone." The Princess greets them.

"Yo!" I just raise my hand and give them my easiest greeting.

"SENPAI! Ah! Good afternoon Tanaka-senpai" Isshiki the hyper woman starts to greet us.

I envy how carefree she wastes those energies.

"Good Afternoon, Tanaka-san and Hikigaya-kun."

'Typical Ice Queen, always formal

"Hikki!..." Yuigahama shouts my nickname.

Still loud as ever!

"…Ah! Yahallo Tanaka-chan."

Wow no weird name for you, aren't you lucky?

"Good afternoon. Tanaka-san and Hikio!"

Another weird name from the Fire Queen.

"Good afternoon, Tanaka-san and Hikitani-kun." His smile starts beaming at us.

Can I distort that smile? and my surname is Hikigaya! I felt a cold aura beside me.

"Hayama-san…" The Princess glares at Hayama and points her fingers at me. "…his surname is Hikigaya, understand?"

Wow, what a protective woman, thanks for defending this pitiful me.

"Sorry about that, Hikigaya-kun." Faker apologized to me which I just nod.

Not that I care anyway. I won't waste energy from something so trivial.

Princess looks at Isshiki then at Yukinoshita. "Are we interrupting something?"

Yukinoshita shakes her head. "No, Isshiki-san only pays us a visit. Please take a sit."

The Princess takes her sit while I get another chair for me to relax. I'm just an audience at this meeting.

"What can we help you?" Yukinoshita asked us.

Nice! Straightforward as always, this will end soon!

"We are currently filling the remaining spots in the School Discipline Committee…" She hands each of them a copy of the candidates' names.

"…We would like to hear everyone's opinion on the candidates and if possible, list the 6 names you think is the best for the position."

This is the best; I only sit and do nothing. Princess really fulfilled her promise. This servant will be good for you so pamper me more!

Yukinoshita nods. "I understand, then when will you need the result?"

"We would like to get the results as soon as possible..." She looks at the Fire Queen and Faker.

"…but with the availability of the others, I think it is asking for too much." I silently nod when I heard those words.

The two are temporary members and they have their own business; the faker got a soccer club, while the Fire Queen…aside from her clique? Isn't she free?

Yukinoshita looks at Hayama and Miura. "Miura-san, Hayama-san. You can reject this request since you 2 are only a temporary member of the club."

Miura shakes her head. "Don't worry, I can do at least this much. Just give us a specific deadline!"

Hayama also agrees. "We have practice tomorrow, so I'll give it to you on Thursday or Friday."

Yukinoshita nodded. "Very well then, we will compromise on either Thursday or Friday."

Princess bows. "Thank you for accepting our request."

Might as well bow as a sign of sincerity.

I bow. "Same here."

Yuigahama suddenly interrupts and waves her hands. "Ah! No need to bow, it's our job after all!"

"Indeed, we just decided to accept it." Yukinoshita nods.

Isshiki suddenly raises her hand. "Senpai! If it is only an opinion, I think I can also help since I'm the only first year here."

"You sure?" I hand her the list of names at the same time as I said those words.

This is one of my skills. Ask a question while giving them the job. Since they volunteered why ask them? It's for F-O-R-M-A-L-I-T-Y!

My action earns me a lot of glare from the girls while the faker is still smiling. "What?"

"Aren't you abusing your kouhai, Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita glares at me.

She volunteered; didn't you saw her?

"T-That's rude Hikki!" Yuigahama shouts at me again.

Rude? ME? I didn't reject her offer woman.

"Hikio, you should learn to deny help from her. She already had work in the Student Council." Miura lectured me.

Excuse me! In my policies, I can't reject voluntary offers.

Princess looks at me then sighs.

What? It's for us!

"Hahaha. Now, now let's calm down" Hayama activates his 'Zone' and give us a laugh.

Your attitude and skills seem useful sometimes.

"It's really fine. We don't have work at the student council now so I might at least pay back some of Senpai's help." Isshiki explains.

Nice follow-up! Not only you earn an affection to Hayama, but you also gave me a good impression at you. Since you want to pay back that badly, then include the interest on it as well.

I look at my phone. It's 17:10.

Oh no, I overextend for 10mins, I should really put an alarm to avoid overtime!

"Since we're finished. How about we go home now?" I suggest to them. They glare at me but also nod.

Why did you even glare at me? Everyone wants to go home right? And I'm the number one on that.

"As Hikigaya-kun suggests, we can call it a day." They all nod at Yukinoshita's statement and prepare their things before leaving.

Finally, time to go home.

Everyone decides to leave together, while I try to secretly leave with my Stealth Hikki, but my wrist suddenly caught.

I look at the perpetrator, and it is the Ice Princess. "Um, I want to go home early." I smile at her.

She grips my wrist harder.

Not enough strength woman.

It seems she notice it then suddenly looks at the other people. "I'm sorry everyone, but I just remember that I and Hikigaya-kun have a private appointment…"

She lightly bows at them. "…It seems we can't leave together, please be careful on your way home."

The word she said earns me a different kind of negative gaze, the only positive I got is from the faker.

Thanks, Faker, it seems you are my only comrade in this kind of situation, but I still hate you!

"We will take our leave then." The princess bows again and drags me.

I sigh and give up; I gave the crowd a wave of my hand while being dragged.

...

***FRONT OF SERVICE CLUB*YUKINOSHITA POV***

We saw the 2 people disappeared in our sight. I look at the other people's expression and a look of shock emerged on their faces.

Even I would be shocked if I didn't know about their engagement.

"Yukinon, did Tanaka-san drag Hikki away?..." I nod.

"…Did you think their appointment is really important?" I flinch at her next question.

"I-I don't know either." I felt something that I don't want to experience.

Are they going on date?

I shake my head to calm myself down.

"I'm not hallucinating on what just happened earlier?" Isshiki-san question made us nod.

"Well, it's rare to see Hikio being dragged like that..." Miura-san said.

"…but he looks good on his glasses, maybe he is Tanaka-san's type, what do you think Hayato?" I look at the ground.

It is good if it is only a maybe, but I think it's not.

"I wonder…" Hayama-kun smiles. "…well we shouldn't poke on someone else life. Right?"

"Your right…" Miura-san sounds unconvinced then looks at me.

"…by the way Yukinoshita, want to go together with us? We will have a party again today."

Yuigahama happily said. "Yukinon you should come with us, Hina, Tobecchi, and others will go as well. Iroha-chan you should also come! It will be fun."

I plan to reject them, but I don't want to at least let Yuigahama-san down.

"A-alright" I nod.

I wonder if I will hesitate like this if Hikigaya-kun is here. I guess not since I'll force him to join.

...

***HIKIGAYA POV***

"So Princess, where will we have a date?" I ask the woman who is pulling me.

"Hmmm, I don't know" She casually said.

"Well, I guess let's have some fun then..." The faster the better.

She looks at me. "…What?" I ask.

"Oh…" She smiles. "… I'm just surprised that you already gave up from running home after you tried that mini stunt earlier?"

"Hehe, I'm just testing my luck there! I thought the conversation there let you forget about me, but It seems Princess still gave me the special treatment." I give her a forceful laugh.

"Of course, you are my fiancé after all!" She removes her hand from my wrist and touches my hand which made her blush.

"You don't have to force yourself; you're blushing too hard you know!" I advise.

I think if it is a former me, I would blush too hard either, but I undergo training so things like this may be embarrassing but it is still within my limitation.

"I-I'm fine, and how come you're not embarrassed about something like this?..." She gives me her icy glare. "…does something like this normal to you?"

I just laugh at her question. "Me? This is also a first for me if you exclude Komachi, and why would I not feel embarrassed when a girl touches my hand? Add the fact that it is a bishoujo!"

She bows her head. "So, you think of me as beautiful?"

Are you trying to anger other girls? If any girl heard you, they might crush their head at the wall!

"Isn't that kind of praise normal to you?..." I shrug. "…ask the senpai from before and he will just nod without thinking. Ask every male here in Sobu and they will do the same!"

Geez why ask something obvious.

She kicks my left calf. "Just answer the question. Idiot."

Oi, Why am I the idiot when you're asking a question that you know the answer?

I sigh. "I already called you a bishoujo so it means your beautiful."

She smiles at my words. "Thank you for your compliment."

What a weird woman, being happy by something so trivial.

"By the way..." She raises her eyebrows. "…is resorting to violence your habit?"

She sighs. "Seriously! You should not ruin the mood like that and about the violence, who do you think is the reason for it."

Your complaining about the mood when you still didn't let go of my hand.

"I admit that I gave you a little headache..." Her grip tightened. "…I-I mean a not so little headache, but why didn't you do that to other people, like that Senpai from earlier!..."

I raise my index finger. "…In my opinion, he gave you more problems than I do!" I explain.

I must stop your violent act right here and right now!

"I already said before that it's because I give you special treatment and if you want me to stop, then be a Good Fiancé for me." She smiles and pokes my forehead.

"I am already one!" I proudly state.

"Nope…" She shakes her head. "…you are a rebellious one."

I frown. "Tch, I'll just prove it later on. Let's discuss the free food for now-Ouch!"

She just pinched the side of my waist.

Her way of pinching is really getting stronger!

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Here is the chapter for the day. I really want to wait for him to read but I need to leave now. So Adios!**


	21. First Deyto!

**Chapter 21:(Edited by HamCRI)**

***One of Chiba's Hot Place***

We are currently strolling around the area. I look at the time on my phone: 17:40.

"Hey, Princess…" She looks at me.

"…since we have no idea on what we supposed to do...…" I raise my index finger.

"…Shouldn't we at least have a goal like…" I move a little backward and gave her a smile.

"…the time we will go home." I immediately avoid the incoming vice grip aka her fingers.

I felt that the aura she emits is getting colder. she looks pissed I have managed to avoid her attack.

I immediately hold one of her hand which caused the aura to diminish.

"I-It is only a joke, Princess! I gave up after getting caught once..." She gave me an intense glare.

"…T-the moment when I agreed to this DATE!" I said it loudly to remove that glare.

This girl really has a short temper. I sighed. It seems that she noticed my sigh as she proceeds to look at me.

"Seriously, Princess…" I show her the time on the phone.

"…It is still early, but it won't hurt if we set a time to go home." She nods.

"Then, what time should we end our first date?" She blushed at her question while I adopt a serious look.

Time for another negotiation Hachiman. We lost it bad last time, so take that as an experience and win this one. We can do it!

I rubbed my hand and look at her. "Since it's almost 5:45 P.M. W-What do you think about si…" She raised her fingers and show me her nails.

Oh, shit, I'm gonna get clawed, better amp it up, six isn't enough.

"…Seve…" She gives me a glare and tries to get closer to me.

"…How about eight then, Princess!" She removes her finger from my vision and smiles at me.

"Well eight is a little bit early, but that will do for now." She holds my hand and proceeds to drag me around.

I want to cry, this is just slavery. Eight is already too much for me you know!

"This place is good! Almost everything can be found here." I nodded at her words.

This is a sacred place that accepts everyone, even a loner like me. It's just that this place is basically a money sink.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?" She looks at me with expectation in her eyes.

I want to say let's go home, but I got a feeling I might seriously get clawed if I say this but... Temptation… To great… I want to laze around...

"Aside from home, I think an Arcade will do but I prefer the former!" I also gave her a hopeful look.

"Alright, Let's go to the arcade." She drags me to the arcade.

What happened to my freedom?

***Arcade Center***

We arrived at the Arcade Center. What enters in our vision is a massive amount of people who are currently playing. Luckily, the Arcade Center here is large so joining in the pack is easy as pie.

"This is the Arcade Center?" The woman beside me asked.

I nodded. "Yep, Is it your first time?" She nods.

"Well, Let's have fun then!" I drag her this time and buy some coins on the counter.

"I'll pay this time!" I said to her as I paid the coins and offer it to her.

She looked surprised for a moment then smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem, I handle the cheap stuff and you handle the expensive stu-Ouch!" I felt a pain on my feet and a heel is currently stepping on it.

"You should just keep your mouth shut!" She glares at me.

"I'm just being honest! I don't like to lie to my fiancée." She grabs some of the coins in my hand.

"Then I'm glad that you're honest…" She put her hands on her back, bend a little then look at me.

"…But I hope you also remove that lazy attitude when you are with me." She gave me a smile.

I shake my head. "I won't compromise…"

She looked down. "I see."

Seriously this girl doesn't even let me finish my sentence.

I reach my hand on her head and rub it. "…but I'll, maybe, just maybe, exert more energy for you, okay?"

She blushed at my action, embarrassed.

"Woah, if you get embarrassed with this much…" She turned around, not meeting my gaze.

"I-It's nothing and m-make sure you do exert more energy for me!" I sighed.

Didn't I just said something like, 'I maybe will, maybe won't.'. This girl only hears what she wants.

We played different games and I show her the power of a Loner. One of my greatest 108 skills.

After we finally spent all our coins, we decided to take a rest on the bench outside the arcade center.

"H-How can I not win against you?" She sends me a glare.

"Why are you competing against me?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because it's fun that way!" She proudly says.

"I see…" I nod then stand up.

Well, this is my first time playing with other people, so she may be right.

"…Let's go now. We should do another thing since time is ticking." I gave her a hand to stand up which she accepts.

"What should we do next?" She asks me.

"Since it's almost 7, Let's find someplace to eat…" I point my index finger at her.

"…You can choose anywhere since you are going to pay for it." She gave me a smile. I sensed nothing from her.

What? No violence this time? Is her Angel mode activated?

"I'll treat you this time…" She holds my hand and smiles at me.

"…But as a man, you should treat me next time and I won't take no for an answer." She really is an angel right now!

"Didn't I just treat you some coins earlier?" I asked her which, makes her chuckle. "I want you to treat me for the whole date."

"Maybe next time, if I can, of course." I sighed.

We stroll around the area to find a place to eat but I saw something that interested me. I don't know why but I can't really remove my eyes from it. I should remember this place to test their food.

"You like that place?" An angel whispered to my ear.

"C-Can I?" I look at her in disbelief.

Seriously you won't mind eating there. An Ojou-sama like you!

"What? Your hesitating because we have a date?" She releases her hand from mine and flicks my forehead.

Well, it doesn't hurt, so I don't mind.

"…Remember that we just need to have fun, and I think eating there on our first date will be something unforgettable." She holds my hand again and grabs me inside.

The place is just what you would expect. A steamy place and a loud slurp can be heard everywhere. Yep, it is one of my favorite places. A ramen house!

"Good evening…" The chef, also I think, the owner looks at us. "…Are you two on a date?"

Both of us nodded while I'm busy smelling the food. Shit, it seems that this place will enter on my Hachiman Top 5 Places to go!

An old woman appeared in front of us. "Fufufu, this is a ramen house, so why are you two here?"

It seems that she overheard the question that the chef asked.

"We were strolling around to find a place to eat, and this guy can't remove his eyes from this place." The angel answered the question, and I just nod at every word she said.

My ahoge detects it from outside so why would I remove my eyes from it?

"Fufufu, aren't you spoiling your boyfriend too much?" The question made the angel blush.

"Yep, I like being spoiled by her since it is a rare occasion for her to not use violence on me," I told to the old lady which earned me a glare.

"Hahaha." A laugh suddenly envelops the place.

It seems that everyone is listening to our conversation about how carefree they are. I wonder if they are still recruiting, I wouldn't mind working- Heh! As if I have the time nor freedom to do that.

I don't mind the noise pollution that this place has since it's normal on most ramen house I tried, so I still look at the food of everyone.

"Oi Kiddo, you shouldn't focus on the food too much…" I look at the man who shouts and he is pointing somewhere near me.

"…Your girlfriend is so red right now, so better calm her down." A laugh once again envelops the place.

"Don't worry…" I gave her a tap on her shoulder. She looks at me. She is really red right now. I swear!

"…Things like this make the place unique." She just gave me a nod.

"Table for two ma'am," I ask the old woman.

It seems the old woman is the chef's wife, and she brought us on a table that is near the chef.

Lucky me, I can observe the chef right in front of me.

"Thank you." I bowed at the chef's wife, which she gave me a smile.

"Princess, can I remove my glasses? I really want to observe the chef." I whispered to the girl beside me.

"A-alright." She stuttered.

Seriously, how long will you calm down? Those people won't bully us all the time. If they will, then it is because of your reaction.

I put my glasses on my bag.

"Fufufu, here have some water…" The chef's wife gave the Princess water. "… Are you okay now?"

"Thank you, ma'am." She bowed.

"Don't worry…" The chef's wife casually waves her hand. "…so what do you two want to order?"

"I want the specialty of this house..." I quickly answered.

"…And for her…" I look at the Princess. "…She is new in this kind of place, so please give her something unforgettable, it's still our date after all."

"Alright!" The chef said loudly which is the cue that our order will be prepared soon. Okay, I'll focus on how you handle things Sensei!

**MARI POV (Hachiman is in Observation Mode)**

"…It's still our date after all."

I look at the man who said those words which is currently looking at the Chef. This Idiot, even though he is focused on such thing as this. I'm glad he still gave importance to our date.

I look at the man beside me while idiotically smiling.

"How lucky…" I look at the source of the voice and saw a group of students looking at us, two girls and seven boys.

Dark blue blazers. Kaihin Sogou?

I gave them a bow. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you too." They greet me...

"The both of you are from Sobu High right?" the girl with wavy brown hair asked me.

"Yes, we are," I confirmed their question.

"Would you mind if we share the table with you?" The girl asked me.

I remember that there will be a joint event between schools this year. This would be a good opportunity, but I also want to have privacy with my date.

"Can I ask my b-boyfriend first?" I blushed at the word.

"O-Okay sure, it's your date after all." The girls look at Hachiman, I also look at him.

I forgot that he removed his glasses. I look at the two girls near our table.

This idiot is really giving me a problem. My grandfather warned me that there will be a change in him since his grandfather trained him. I saw him last term and I just ignored my grandfather warning. I only want to meet him to see if he is the same as the other potential fiancé that I had met and there he was betraying the things I thought of him one by one.

I decided that if it's him, I can be happy and since most girls like outer appearance, they will later realize that the inner is more important.

They won't notice him at all so we can take our time to fall in love with each other. I assured myself with that, but then he already attracts other girls like Yukinoshita-san.

Another thought suddenly struck me. There are other girls who are like me that are looking for the personality rather than the outer appearance. I tried to increase my pace.

And then another problem occurred. When he begs for me to have no weekend dates. He removed his glasses. I didn't say it in our fight since his bangs covered him and I'm blinded with fury due to his laziness. Now, those eyes that I didn't saw before, directs its gaze at me completely. I expect is a dead-fish but what I saw was a larger iris and a pupil that elongated vertically. It looks like a Dragon eye.

If I must say what I thought on his outer appearance. Then I'll place him on the handsome side. If Hayama is a cool type guy, then this idiot is a wild type. Add his fighting capabilities which even made me lose.

Then once again another thought struck me, the thoughts I have before is useless now. This idiot is almost perfect just remove his 'LAZINESS' then he is the ideal man all woman wants.

I thought I got a treasure in an old treasure chest, but it seems that the chest is only covered in dirt. That's why I banned him to remove his glasses.

I once again turned my gaze at the girls. I think they didn't notice me anymore as they look at him.

I peek at his bag and get his glasses then forcefully put it in him.

"Oi" He looked at me.

***HACHIMAN POV***

So is that the secret stock which made the soup smelled so good. If I can make this, then even if I am a full-time house husband, I can add another part-time to give income to my future wife.

Suddenly the chef put out something. I-Is that the secret ingredient?

I tried to increase my senses to see what is that thing but suddenly a glass appeared on my vision which removes the original focus that I have. Then suddenly the chef put the secret ingredient on the ramen.

I look at the culprit. "Oi..."

Why is she having a cold gaze right now? Isn't this situation should be reversed.

"W-What? Are you hungry?" She points to the people near us.

Kaihin Sougou? So why are they near us and what's the look that those idiots giving at me.

"Good evening, is something the matter? I asked them.

The boys just ignored me while the girls suddenly avoid their gaze at me.

"What's the matter with them? Did you pick a fight?" I ask the girl beside me.

She gave me a glare. "They want to join with us." She gestures at our table.

So these fools are the reason I didn't say the secret ingredient.

I send a look to the princess. "Why ask me? Decide for yourself, even though I am an advocate of gender equality. I still prioritize my partner's happiness first."

She blushed at my words. "O-Okay."

Tsk, I wonder if some people will come inside and buy the specialty for me to observe.

I observe the counter near the chef, hoping that people will buy the specialty and it seems that they agreed to share with us together.

Our order had been served and I'm eating happily while the Princess seems to have a conversation with them.

"This is really delicious, only if this girl didn't disturb my momentum earlier." I look at the Princess and it seems she enjoys it as she slurps nonstop.

...

After we are done with our meal;

"So, what's the reason you approach us?" I questioned.

"We want to talk to the both of you about the upcoming events between schools…" The guy who looks like the representative answers my question.

"…I am the Student Council President of Kaihin Sougou Tamanawa (Why does this idiot don't have a name. Only his hand movements are cool.) and these are my members except for Nakamachi-san and Orimoto-san." He points at the two girls. Who are near him.

All male members of the Student Council, are there no gender equality in Kaihin Sougou?

"I am Tanaka-Mari and this man is Hikigaya-Hachiman, we are representatives for School Discipline Committee." The Princess introduced me and herself.

"Hikigaya?..." Orimoto looks at me.

"What is it Orimoto-san?" I look at her.

Oh no, this is going to be painful, isn't it? Let us hope against hope that she won't recognize me. a

"A-are you the Hikigaya that asked me out?" She points her finger at me.

Multiple gazes suddenly intruded my body. What?

"Yes? You didn't recognize me?" I look at her.

Is she… Really? Are you serious?

"N-No, it2s just y-you changed a lot?" A tinge of red appears on her face.

"Me? I'm not a supporter of that word-Ouch!" I felt a pain on my waist.

I thought that no violence for a while, why just why? Straight to the violence?

I look at the perpetrator. "We should get back to the subject at hand. Since me and this man need to continue our DATE!" She sends a cold look at the girls.

Why are you looking at them when they are not a member of the Student Council? I should let her do the business.

I saw people on the counter, ordering the specialty. I focus on those as the crowd beside me talk about their own business.

As I watch the chef showing the secret ingredient once again. I tried to remove my glasses, but a hand suddenly grabs the hand that I was raising up to grab it.

"Don't remove your glasses!" She ordered me as a murderous aura appeared on her body.

I nod. "Alright..."

I don't want to handle her, and it will waste too much energy. I'll just go back here on my own and observe it myself.

After the business is done, we separate with them.

What's with the cold aura? I thought the ramen was delicious since you slurp nonstop.

"Hachiman…" She looks at me with a sad look. "…Did you really ask her out?"

I nod. "Yes, around last year of Middle school if I'm not mistaken?"

"I-I see…" She looks away from me. "…D-Do you still like her?"

Is this woman jealous? Might ask her.

"You jealous?" I ask her as I subconsciously grin ever so slightly.

She nods. "Seriously, what a pointless thing to do…" I hold her hand.

"… It's all in the past princess, let's just say that it was the Immature Hachiman who likes her." I remove my hand from her and pat her head.

"What if she likes you?" She looks at me seriously.

"Hahaha…" I just laughed at her question. "… I don't think that will ever happen and besides…"

I gave her a serious look. "… I'm your lazy fiancé right?"

She gave me a surprised look, then smile. "Indeed."

*Brrrt BRRrrrrt* BRRRRRRT BRRRRT*

"Oh! it's my alarm, the date ends today Princes-Ouch!" I tried to remove the vice grip fingers on my waist.

"Seriously, what should I do with your attitude?" her vice grip has a hold on me.

"Princess, don't mind this lazy lamb since it has a wish to not change…" I look at her and smile.

"…but if you want, just pamper and spoil me however you want!"

A woman really is scary; they can switch gears much faster than you thought. How did I say that? It's because the moment I said those words I got pinched once again.

"OUCH! T-This lazy one deeply apologizes, and I think w-we are gathering attention" She looks at her surroundings and blush.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Hikki?"

"Senpai?"

"Hikio?"

"Hikitani-kun?(x5)"

I think I saw many people that will force me to have overtime. Seriously! It's already 8 P.M. Lemme go HOME!

**Authors Note:**

**This is already an edited chapter. Thanks to HamCRI for being a senpai as usual.**

**Shupdalup: Thanks for the review! I will do my best to improve my grammar, but I think it will take more chapters than what you expect.**

**R-king 93: If I estimate the number of chapters, It will be a long one!**


	22. Hachiman vs 2 Yuki-onna Round 2

**This Chapter is already edited by ****HaMCRI****. Enjoy everyone!**

Home.

My safe haven, I could have been completely fine, relaxed, my lovely Vita-chan in hand… But...

This can't be happening right now! So why? WHYYYYY?

"Hikigaya-kun, Hikki, Senpai, Hikio, Hikitani-kun." Different names, voice, tone. Everything is different but one thing makes them similar.

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THEM! I just wanna go home, go to lie in bed, perhaps a book, maybe Vita-chan in my hand... Is it too much to ask?''

Wait! Lately, I got a habit of daydreaming. Maybe this is one of them. Yeah, it's just a dream.

"Hehehe, Princess…" I look at the blushing woman beside me.

I move my face close to her which earned her a gasp. "…Please pinch my cheek right now!"

I need to prove that I'm only dreaming. Nope. I am Ultra Super Very sure that it is a dream!

She moves her vice grip fingers near my cheek and the unbelievable pain comes through my senses.

"Ouch!" I remove her fingers and gave her a glare.

My fighting spirit suddenly spurts out of me. I felt an incredible amount of confidence runs through every nick of my body.

She gave me a glare. "Aren't you the one who asked for it?"

The fighting spirit that I had suddenly shut down. Useless.

I felt a cold sweat coming from my forehead.

"Hehehehe…Hehe..." I forced myself to laugh hoping that the situation will go down.

"Hikki!" I heard a sound that I don't want to hear but I'll make an exception right now.

I look and wave my hand at the girl that's currently running towards me.

Newton's Third Law states that for every action there is an equal reaction.

"Gulp…" I-It's juggling, h-how big is THOSE! How can she run like that? I really don't mind the size, but for some reason, I really want to observe the Law of Action and Reaction right now. Don't be mistaken, I-it's for academic purposes, I swear.

I felt the glare from before intensifying. "…D-don't misunderstand Princess, I am currently understanding Newton's Third Law."

"Hoh, you're saying that without batting an eye on me?" her voice is getting louder. Yep, she is pissed.

"It is not that I want to do this, but I can't let my observation be ruined-OUCH!" A pain disturbs my focus and this time I felt her nails dig into my sensitive skin.

"Ahhh! Tanaka-chan, g-good evening. What are you two doing?" Yuigahama questions.

Instead of asking, why don't you help me remove this girl's claws on my waist?

"Good evening Yuigahama-san. Please don't run in public places since it gains unwanted attention."

"It is really Hikio! And Tanaka-san, good evening..." A wild Miura pops up inside my vision. "…by the way Yui, don't run like that!"

"Indeed, Miura-san is right Yuigahama-san. Running in public places is dangerous. Not only you can cause problems in other people…" The Ice Queen put her renowned ice glare on me. "…It will also give you a lecherous gaze."

"Now, now. Let's calm down everyone!..." The peace-loving Faker appeared. "…Good evening Hikigaya-kun and Tanaka-san."

I saw several people near him,

This said people are from his clique, of course.

"Senpai! Ah, Good evening Tanaka-senpai."

"Ohhh! Hikitani-kun…" Blood suddenly spurts on her nose. "…the HayaxHachi is back!"

"Geez, Calm down Hina!" Miura suddenly blocks the fujoshi's nose.

"Ohhh Hikitani-kun…" The idiot #1 of the herd looks at me then glanced at the woman beside me. "…Wow, you got a beautiful woman with you. Is it a date?" He asked while the other idiot #2 and idiot #3 gives me a look.

Are they hoping for my disapproval? Well, the only thing I have in mind is…

How to get out of here!

"Yo..." I gave them the best greeting I had in my arsenal.

"…Fancy meeting you here…" I look at the unexpected combo of the clique and Yukinoshita.

"…It seems you got some business, so I won't bother you anymore bye!" I bow and try to run away but suddenly two hands hold each of my arms.

"Hikigaya-kun is that how you greet people?..." The Ice Queen got an intense glare which targets me. "… It seems you are still lacking in etiquette, how about a talk while we're on it?"

I already max my Etiquette stats, it's just that it's not activated! And a talk? Are you dragging me on that idiotic clique? Why are you in there at the first place, are you now going to take the course of normies and riajuus? If Yes, please don't include this one since I already had taken the way of Househusband!

"Hachiman…" a whisper suddenly intrude my ear. "…Why are you rushing home?" princess sends me a chilly smile, promising nothing but pain.

You already know that I'm trying to go home from the moment we started our date, so why ask questions you already know? And please if you have something in your mind and the word 'I'm going home' is not on it. Please, Please, Please! don't include this one.

"Wow, Hikitani-kun aren't you popular?" Tobe asks me.

"Want to switch place with me?" I gave him a smile which he shakes his head.

I remove the two girls' hand at me and try to start a conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I ask the clique.

"We got a party from a Karaoke bar! Hikki you should have come with us!" As expected, the Hyper Yuigahama will answer my easy question.

I gave Yukinoshita a pitying look which she heaved a sigh.

"Then why are you guys here in front of me?" I asked.

"When we were walking, we heard about an obnoxious couple that's been flirting in here," Yuigahama answered again.

Shall I give you a perfect score? That's just plain creepy. Why the hell did they care about some random… C-couple...

"I didn't saw one…" I look at the Princess. "…Have you?"

She just dodged my question with a tinge of red on her ears.

Even that question is too much for you? Get your grip woman and strengthen your mind like me.

"Hahaha, Hikitani-kun…" The first idiot interjects. "…aren't you the couple that they were talking about?"

I glance at him, the entire clique gives me a glare except for the Faker and Yuigahama.

I turn to face Yuigahama. "Are you sure about this weird… Gossip?" She nods at my question.

I sigh and gave Yuigahama a comforting smile. "…Yuigahama, I think you got the wrong information."

"R-really?" I nod at her question. The information you gave is somewhat right, but I assure you It's not flirting!

"Well, unless the gossip is about some violent woman beating a poor, innocent man one-sidedly then I think it is about us…" I saw a woman smiling at me with her claws covering her mouth. "Us-useless as a topic as well."

"R-right. I-I think I understand." She nods forcefully.

Nope. You don't understand how violent that woman is and you're lucky about that.

"Since the misunderstanding is clear now, then can I take my leave?" I asked them.

…

…

"So, why am I being forced to come here?" I asked, luckily Yukinoshita is right next to me.

"Well, it seems that Tanaka-san needs to talk to Isshiki-san about the upcoming events." She answered while thinking about what she will eat.

"I see, so she is the one who needs to come with you and your clique…" She sends me a glare.

"…That clique, so can I leave now? "

She looks at me. "Why are you rushing to go home?"

"Here..." I gave her a tightly closed fist that she looks at.

I raise my index finger. "…First, I don't have money to spare because I already spent it in arcade coins earlier…" Next is my middle finger.

"…Second, I don't have the energy to spare! I got exhausted by entertaining her…" Then my thumb.

"…Third, I'm a loner why would I go along with these Riajuus?..." Then I raise my ring finger.

"…Fourth, it's already 8:13 P.M. I'm already having overtime with my planned schedule…"

Lastly, I raised my pinky. "…and This, see this hand?..." She nodded on my question. I wave it.

"…This motion means; 'Goodbye'." I immediately move to pick up my things and decided to leave since Princess is busy talking to Isshiki outside. There is no one that can block me. I'll explain things tomorrow!

I think I heard a sigh while packing.

"Alright, just order anything you want I'll pay for it." I think I heard an angel giving me a blessing.

I look at her. "Really?" She confirms what I heard by nodding.

I quickly drop my bag and sit near her to look at the menu. I heard a gasp.

"What? Can't I even look at the menu?..." I look at her annoyingly and get a distance from her. "…then pass it to me once you're done picking your order."

If only those idiots didn't selfishly grab the menu for themselves. Why not share since you guys like bonding too much! Endure Hachiman Endure. its free food!

"H-Here, I-I'm just surprised for a moment…" She moves the menu a little on my side. "…you can also order together with me."

I quickly move beside her without caring in my surroundings. I'm already full from the ramen earlier, but I can still manage as long as it's free! I'm definitely not planning to do stress eating with the amount of bullshit I had gone through this day.

Taking a look at the food they had to offer, I picked something that I didn't eat often. After that, I look at the girl beside me who is currently looking at me.

"What?" She almost throws the menu from my sudden question.

"Oi, you can hurt people here…" I point my finger to myself. "… And the highest probability to be hurt is the nearest one to you, which is ME!"

She chuckles at my words. "A little pain isn't too shabby for free food, right?"

"No…" I'm most certainly not an M. "…I prefer to have it without exchanging anything."

Free means something that can be obtained without sacrificing another.

She chuckles at my answer. "Your laziness and shamelessness really know no bound."

"Tch, it's one of my charms after all." I proudly declared on her.

She looks at me with wide-eye open. "Indeed." She smiles at me.

No retort or insult from the Ice Queen? That's rare.

After the little talk, Isshiki and the Princess join with us.

"What do you want?" Mari asked me while pointing on the menu.

If I didn't eat earlier in the Ramen Shop. I won't hesitate to accept your offer.

I point at Yukinoshita. "She will treat me." This earned Mari a shock.

"Yukinoshita-san, you can just ignore this idiot's shamelessness and let me pay for his share." She glared at the Ice Queen.

The Ice Queen glared back and smile on her. "Don't concern with it. This is something that I offer on Hikigaya-kun, so it won't be an offer anymore if you will pay for him."

The clique that is chattering noisily before quiet down. It seems they noticed the Cold aura the two Yuki-Onna's emitting.

There is a victim here between you two!

I raised my hand and asked on the clique. "Anyone want to switch chair with me?" I give them a smile to improve the request for an S.O.S.

Suddenly two cold hands grab each of my shoulders.

"Ara, Hikigaya-kun why are you trying to switch places when you look comfortably sitting there?" the Ice Queen asked me.

This is how I understand it. 'Ara, Hikigaya-kun why are you running away when you're so-called... 'Charm', is the reason why this argument is a thing.'

"Indeed, I must agree with Yukinoshita-san. Just sit there comfortably." Mari ordered me.

This is how I understand her. 'Just stay there and I'll interrogate you personally!'

I just nodded at the two Yuki-Onnas beside me then look at the Bubbly hair and Faker.

"Ha ha ha. I wonder when our orders will arrive?" Yuigahama looks at the counter.

That's not helping Yuigahama! Get your Yuri act and distract this Ice Queen to put less the pressure on me.

"Indeed. Wait here. I'll ask them." The faker suddenly stands up to go to the counter.

"I-I'll help I guess?" I decided to stand up when the two icy hands forced me to stay on my sit.

"Ara, Hikigaya-kun. Why are you standing? You don't have to force yourself for something you don't want to do." The Ice Queen looks at me.

I really don't want to! But I prefer to waste my energy than to endure this icy atmosphere!

"Yukinoshita-san is right…" The Ice Princess looks at the other three idiots.

"...I think they have enough manpower, so you don't need to force yourself and just relax there." She adds another force on her hand which made me stay in my sit.

"I-I think I'm willing to…" Two icy glares sealed my escape. "…To help next time."

This is another two on one fight! Is this the continuation of the fight from yesterday? Why are you teaming up with me when I'm only a victim here? If you want to fight, go fight! Why involve a stranger such as myself.

I look at the remaining woman present.

"Ha ha ha ha." Yuigahama just forcefully laughs to lessen the ice.

"N-No... My HachixHaya." There are tears coming from the fujoshi.

"A-Ahh you can do it, Senpai." The fox tries to cheer me up since two glares come to her when she tried to go near me.

Just help me this time, then all your debt will be annulled, hell, I'll even drop the interest by 2.4 percent for your next loan. I swear!

"Hmmm… What?" Miura asked after noticing, her fiery gaze would've made the old Hachiman sweatdrop.

Tch, just do your routine and get mad, it might distract the Yuki-Onnas.

I want to cry for HELP! I sighed. It seems my glasses are getting blurry from the moist.

I reached my hands to remove my glasses and wipe it.

A little commotion happens as two hands suddenly touched my hand.

"I don't know what I should say but can the two of you stop touching my hand?" I felt pressure from other girls in front of us and the boys inside this restaurant.

Instead of answering, both asked me. "What are you doing?" Seriously, answering a question with a question? That's my specialty y' know!

"Ummm, I can't see from the moist, So let me wipe my glasses?" I asked the two hands that blocked me.

"We will help you so just close your eyes." Both of them ordered me.

"Seriously? They already saw my dead fish eyes so just let me do it!" I protest but instead of answering.

Yukinoshita grabbed my glasses and wipe it while Mari blocks my eyes with her hands.

"Is my eyes that scary?" I can't see right now. Oh well, I'll just laze around and wait for my glasses to be cleaned.

"Just shut up!" Both said in unison.

"A-alright, but I felt pressure from the surroundings so please make it faster." I hurriedly said.

I think I sensed a multiple gazes staring at me. Luckily my eyes are covered right now. I don't want to see their looks at me. I also heard words like riajuu or normies.

Fuck I'm not one of them, even in my dictionary, I labeled it as one of the hate words. It's just that these girls are overprotective for you all, so they sacrifice themselves. Just thank them and don't mind me.

"What are you guys doing?" I recognize this voice. It seems the faker is back.

"I also want to know that, mind stopping these two?" I answered.

"Whoa, Hikitani-kun your totally cool!" Is that idiot #1 hmm, no, I think it's the idiot #2.

I also felt another step; it seems the baseball idiot #67 and the rugby idiot #6 just came back.

"Y-yeah." Is that sound so forceful, are those two like one of these girls? I should tell them later since those two are giving me strange stares from earlier.

"Just help me instead of your useless praise." I plead them.

"Don't mind us, just start eating we will follow after this." The Ice Princess ordered them.

"Indeed, just focus on eating instead of trying to help this laziness incarnate." The Ice Queen backed up.

"O-okay." The three idiots gave up easily.

So useless, but what can you expect from a bunch of idiots?

"Good luck then Hikigaya." the faker also gave up.

Fuck this faker, not even trying to revolt even a second. To nobody's surprise.

"You two are suspicious, why are you hiding Hikio's eyes like that…" The Fire queen finally talked. I gave her a thumbs up.

"…it's not like we didn't see his eyes before unless something happened, right?" I felt a warm aura just now.

"U-Umm, ha ha ha, Yeah, " Yuigahama said. Did Miura direct the question to the others? Well, I can't see right now how would I know.

"R-Right." The Three Idiots answered.

I don't hear a voice from the others did they just nod?

"As I said before, don't mind us Miura-san. Just eat with Hayama-kun over there." Yukinoshita said. I wonder if she is pointing something since the Fire Queen just stop talking.

Tch, I think the Fire Queen will lose to this one. Oh no! The warmth that I felt is suddenly fading.

"Indeed, Hayama-kun why don't you help Miura-san to eat? Go feed her if necessary?" The Ice Princess made a bold statement.

I-Is that order just now, I told ya the Princess is stronger than the Queen.

T-These two are having an unbelievable combination. They start with Miura to remove the momentum. I-I'm feeling scared now, if this goes on, the help that I plead for will be lost by these two icebergs.

"Ahahaha, Yumiko we shouldn't mind others business. Why don't we start eating guys?" Hayama asked.

Tsk, this guy is useless. You are the only weakness of the Fire Queen, why did you fall in the hands of these two?

"A-alright, a-and I can feed myself so j-just focus on eating." The Fire Queen is stuttering! Oh my God, the Flame is totally gone now.

"Hayato is right, let's eat." Tobe the first idiot added.

"R-right." All of them agreed? Oi, are you all scared at these two?

"Hayama-senpai, you can feed me if you want!" The fox suddenly butts in.

Oi! why focus on him when I'm in crisis here. Tsk.

I sighed. "Seriously, I want to go home!"

After the two Yuki-onnas has done with me. The room is finally returned to normal and I finally reclaimed my freedom back.

A heavy sigh suddenly out from my mouth. "It's only just the second day and I got a much heavier workload than yesterday. Am I already acting as a corporate slave here?"

After we eat. I was even forced to accompany the two Yuki-onnas to the station. How come that all of the boys in that clique live in this area! And the Faker who is the only one that is also in another station proposed to sacrifice more time to accompany the other girls.

Why not save time and accompany these two girls here!

"It seems Hayama is also using the station to go home," I said which earned a glare from the two.

"So, what do you want to say Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked first.

"Indeed Hachiman, voice your opinion now." The Ice Princess added.

A cold sweat suddenly drops from my forehead. "Hehe, I just wonder if I and Hayama switch? since some of them live near my home…" I distanced myself a little.

"…then I can return to my home much faster." As I said those words, I immediately dodge a claw and raise the wrist that I caught.

"N-No violence Princess, I'm just voicing my opinion!" I immediately voiced my words; this girl's claw is getting stronger.

Suddenly, I move my body as I sense another hand and caught it. "Yukinoshita?..."

I raise the wrist that I caught and it really is the Ice Queen's hands.

I look at her while she is currently blushing. "…Oi, are you also going to become violent! Please don't do it and just focus on verbal insult-Ouch!"

I just realized that the other claw is free as I got pinched in my waist. The Princess got me while this Ice Queen is currently blushing to look at her wrist which I currently hold.

"S-Stop. I-I'll bring you both at the station so please forgive this foolish one!" I pleaded for my life.

Here I thought that I can cancel this Ice Princess' vice grip with my senses, but it seems that this Queen will get violent soon as she attempts to pinch me. Tch, this princess' influence is bad. I can't let her soil my Cute Imouto.

I accompany them up to the gate of the station.

"Thank you Hachiman, I thought that you will leave us as soon as you saw the station, but it seems that you know how to treat a woman." The Ice Princess smile at me.

You think that didn't enter my mind. It's just that you and this semi-violent Yukinoshita is here so I'm at a disadvantage right now. Go enjoy it while it last, as soon as I master that technique. I'll enjoy my lazy life again!

"I'll at least be a good fiancé once in a lifetime," I said to safely leave without getting harmed.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun. It seems your etiquette is passable, and I enjoyed your company." The Ice Queen gives me a smile.

Passable? I only use a fragment of my etiquette skill. I wonder what will you say if I show you the real deal. You might accept my occupation as a Househusband at that time.

"Hmm…" I nodded and bow at the two women. "…Thanks for the free food. Take care and be careful on your way home" I wave then turn around.

As soon as I got out of the station.

Is it safe to leave those two alone? Oh well, who cares.

"Finally, time to go home!" I heavily sighed.

I look at my phone. 9:14 P.M.

I think I need a counterplan to avoid having more overtime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

**It seems this is my first time to have skipped a day. **

**It is just that I got busy yesterday, and tried to finish as soon as I got home but I fall asleep around 20% of what I plan but I finished it around noon! and our beloved Senpai(HamCRI) can only edit in evening PHT/CHT. which means that it got delayed by a day. **

**By the way, we readers should be used to a day/week/month/ even a year of update, so let's just wait! I'll announce if unexpected happens such as can't update today or something but I don't think that the announcement of Hiatus will be post since I already imagined what will happen on the story so Praying for No Hiatus is still a must!**

**This is the chapter for the day, so Have Fun and Thanks for HamCRI for being the Beta Reader as well as the Editor of the story. You guys should thank him as well!**

**Setheyes: Haha I wonder, I didn't even put any pairing on the tag.**

**S3vEn: The God of Romcom gave him a blessing to win the cursed lottery.**

**Fckboi69RIP: Yeah, shit happens.**

**Varonis Rihaveim: Here. Enjoy!**


	23. Turning Point

**This Chapter is edited by: HamCRI**

*YUKINOSHITA POV*

"I'm home," I mumbled to myself.

I look at the digital clock hanging on the wall, 10:23 P.M. and check my surroundings.

"It seems Nee-san is not going to stay here today." I drop my things on the sofa and prepare some tea to calm myself down.

I pour the tea and bring out some light snacks on the refrigerator and prepare it in my living room.

"What a tiring day…" I sip the tea. "… I didn't expect that a party would take that long."

I accepted their invitation and go to the Karaoke bar. They sang several songs, I also sang some since they forced me to, and I didn't want to ruin the mood they create. It's good, but I'd be lying if I said that I had fun.

After that we decided to find a place to eat and there, we heard gossips about a couple flirting. They even describe the couple, that they are wearing black blazers which is the Sobu's uniform. Yuigahama-san and her friends decided to look who was the couple that was blatantly showing public display of affection. I just follow them since even if I rejected the idea to interfere with other people's business, they won't listen to me.

As soon as we got near to the place where the couple located. I heard a scream which seemed very familiar. Everyone else recognized the voice as well,

Yuigahama-san exclaimed his name and proceeded to run towards them.

I followed her but at a slower pace since I got a problem with my stamina. To my surprise, it really was him which is currently suffering from Tanaka-san.

As I sip some tea. "Seriously, that man is bringing trouble everywhere…" I smiled. "…If I had to guess, I think the reason for his suffering is because of his laziness or wanting to go home."

As soon as he learned why we are there. He tried to manipulate the conversation and attempted to leave which obviously did not work because I didn't allow him to escape.

I wanted somebody I could talk to in that wrecked group of his, Yuigahama-san is not included.

The moment I and Tanaka-san dragged him to the restaurant. He checked Tanaka-san then attempted to leave once again.

"That fool…" I ate some of my snacks. "…Does he think that Tanaka-san is the only one who will guard him?"

He gave me five reasons to leave and tried to run, but I used one of his 'proud traits' which is his shamelessness, and bribe him to stay for free food. As usual, he took the offer without not a single thought and immediately rush to my side, surprising me a little.

"Seriously that man…" I massage my forehead while idiotically smiling. "…he doesn't care about his surroundings anymore when he gets blinded by his greed."

He got annoyed by my actions, but I immediately told him what I felt and allowed him to get close to me. I even decided what I want to order, but he didn't ask me about it, so I shared my menu with him. I sneakily glanced at him which took him longer to realize.

"For a man who doesn't want to change, many things have changed about him, especially in physical aspect…" I blushed thinking about how he looks good right now.

"…Especially the eyes…" I sighed. "…That guy will create more problems in the future."

When I saw him yesterday with glasses. One thing struck to my mind. It suits him, it hides the dead fish eyes that makes him creepy, but it may attract other girls, so I prefer him without those.

But that idea suddenly crashed down when I saw him without those. What I saw is not the Hikigaya-kun that I normally see, but he was like an entirely different person. Change his personality then I highly doubt I can think of him as Hikigaya Hachiman that I know a-and l-lo...

I sigh,

His dead fish eyes were gone, but what changed is his irises, they are a little bit bigger, and occupied with a vertically elongated sharp pupil. Those must be the reason why Tanaka-san doesn't want him to remove the glasses, and I feel lucky to witness those eyes.

I decided that I won't allow any other girls to see them.

"It's good that Hikigaya-kun is always thinking things more on negative side…" I partially lie on the sofa and hug my precious Pan-san pillow. "…Or else he will remove those glasses since he might- no, definitely feels uncomfortable with it."

I look at my hand and foolishly smile. "He touched my hand…"

I raised it and look at it. "…But how come he dodges it, when I sneakily approach him. I think he is stronger than me and Tanaka-san. It's just that he can't fight back against us."

I remember all the number of times he protested and plead when punishment befalls him. "Is that how you describe your rotten personality, Hikigaya-kun?..."

I stand up. "…Then I don't mind being the target of that Personality of yours." And clean the dishes I used.

"I had fun today, it's all thanks to you Hikigaya-kun," I mumbled.

*MARI POV*

"Good evening Mari-sama…" The guard bowed at me. "…Your father and mother are currently inside."

"I see, thank you." I bowed at the guard and went inside the mansion.

"Good evening Father, Mother." I bowed at them.

"Good evening Mari…" Father looks at his watch. "...aren't you a little bit late? it's almost 10 now."

"I'm sorry Father…" I bowed at him. "…I'll try to go home much earlier." I seat on the sofa opposite them.

"Fufufu, Mari just said 'try', Otou-san…" My mother smiles at me. "…I think she prioritizes her boyfriend more than us now."

"W-What? Did you follow me?" I asked them.

Mother simply smiles suspiciously in response.

I glare at my father. "Eehmmph…" He gave me a fake cough. "…Okaa-san took a lucky guess, Mari. I definitely did not ask someone to follow you."

He tried to change the subject. "How about you invite him? So that I can have a man to man talk with him. Even though you accepted the engagement…" He gave me a smile. "…As your Father, I still have the duty to know if he is suited or not right?"

"H-He is suited for me!" I declared, which took Father by surprise.

"What do we do now Otou-san?..." My mother looks at my father then puts her hand on her cheek. "…It seems this is the first time that our Mari has fallen in love with a boy, but I heard from Father-in-law that the boy agreed because he is scared of punishment from her grandmother."

Grandfather why tell them all that unnecessary information?

My father nodded. "If it is the previous suitors then they would want to marry Mari right away, but this boy didn't even felt head over heels in our Mari…" He smiles at me. "…But instead, our Mari is using violence on him to get what she wants."

I blush at those words. "YOU SENT SOMEONE TO FOLLOW ME AFTER ALL!" I roared.

"Fufufu, it seems my family traits run through Mari after all." My father nods at Mother's words.

"Huh?..." I look at Mother. "…Are you resorting to violence as well Mother?"

Father suddenly looks away while Mother removes her smile and glare at me.

"Mari, how can you say that to your mother?..." I immediately bow as a sign of apology.

That fool is influencing me! It seems being with him for two days is having a side effect on me.

She accepts my apology and smile once again. "…What I meant is not giving up on something we want."

I nodded. Then father suddenly revealed his phone. A picture pops up with me, Hachiman and Yukinoshita-san in it.

"Arara, it seems there are rivals as well. Isn't that the younger daughter of the Yukinoshita? What are you doing in this photo Mari?" My mother asked me.

I glare at my father which he just smiles. I sighed and also open my phone and reveal Hachiman's previous photo.

"This is Hachiman, before the summer vacation." My father just nodded while mother got shocked for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"His facial features maybe above average but his eyes are like a dead fish?..." I nodded at my mother's words. She looks at me.

"…and this guy made girls like the youngest daughter of Yukinoshita fall for him?" I nodded once again.

"Wow! Two beauties fall for him…" My mother looks at my father. "…Isn't he a little bit of a playboy, Otou-san?"

Father flinched at the words and looks at me. "Mari, you still like this… This, playboy?" My father asked me.

"He is not a playboy!..." I protest. "…it's just that this guy is unconsciously attracting girls beside him…"

"…and the problem is not about that…" I point at the phone. "…that guy isn't the same, Grandfather said that something will change in his eyes but…"

I point at my father's phone. "…the change that happened is up to the point that I need to cover his eyes and sadly Yukinoshita-san also saw it once which caused her to act the same way as I do."

"Is Hikigaya-kun looks more terrible than before?" My mother asked me.

I sighed. "I wish he was, but the opposite happens which annoys me more."

Seriously, why would I work so hard for a lazy guy?

"Ara…" My mother chuckles at my words. "…Isn't it good, you like his personality and as a bonus, he also got good looks."

I blush at her words. "I-I don't mind him being the same as before, because I can have more time with him, and girls won't approach him which is less work."

Wait did I just said 'less work'? That guy is really infecting me with his Enercon topics.

"Fufufu, how about let mother meet him?" I shake my head.

"N-No!" I immediately stand up.

"Ara, so overprotective…" My mother acts like she got hurt from what I said.

"…Well, invite him some other time, so we can have some family talk…" She winked at me, causing my cheeks to heat up.

"…You can go to your bed now, you must be tired." I nod and head to my bedroom.

I look at the dead-eyed fish photo on my phone and swipe my thumb to the left which shows a picture of him without glasses focusing on the chef from the ramen house.

I sigh. "Indeed, I'll just take this as a bonus..." I stare at his face one more time then put my phone in my pocket and head to my room. "I can't wait to see him tomorrow…"

"…Now that I think about it, I have fun on our date. Thank you, my fiancé. You did well today."

Tanaka Family

I look at the back of my daughter as she walked away.

"So, what do you think about this boy, Otou-san?" I smiled at my husband. With his attitude, he wouldn't let her daughter interact with just any man.

"Hmmm, I really don't know too much about him…" He stands up and takes some glass and wine then offers me a glass. I pour the wine in both glasses.

"...but Master told me that he forced him to become his disciple." he grins after he sips some wine.

"Arara, then he must be a good and strong man if that is true." He nods at my words.

"So, will you meet him this weekend?" He shakes his head.

"Even if I want to, Master won't allow me to disturb his lesson with him…" He looks at his phone and zooms the photo to her daughter's face.

"...it seems our Mari is serious about this." I look at the photo and saw our daughter smiling while covering his fiance's eyes.

"Indeed, Our daughter's cold attitude is what we always see when she interacts with other people, but this one. They only met for two days but she got blinded too much by him... " I look at my husband and gave him a smile.

"...but I don't have any right to criticize her, Right?" He gave me a fake cough.

"Fufufu, no need to get embarrassed when your daughter acts like me when we were young..." I sip my wine.

"...but it seems that the other girl likes him as well." I zoom out the photo and points at the other girl who is busy cleaning the glasses.

"Indeed, but as her parents, We need to support our daughter's happiness right?..." I look at him when he said those words. He is also currently looking at me.

I nod. "I know..." I gave him an invitation card. "...it seems the Yukinoshita wants to organize a party next month so do you plan to show up now? Or I'll attend to it alone as usual?"

"Hahaha…" He chuckled at my words. "...I'll make an exception and attend as well. This party can include young ones right?..."

I nod at his question. "...Then I'll bring our daughter and her fiance as well."

I put my hands on my cheeks. "Fufufu, I wonder if you can force Mira and him in this."

He smiled at me. "I'll leave our daughter to you and leave the boy to me. I'll meet him after I came back from my business trip and as usual, I'll leave the matters to you here in Japan."

I nod. "Alright, You should give something to your daughter before you leave though."

He casually waves his hand. "Don't worry I got something, not only for my daughter but also for his man as well."

*HACHIMAN POV*

"I felt like shit today!" I complained.

"What kind of omen is happening to me right now?" I questioned myself as I walk home.

Over time, Slavery and Pain. All the things that I hate are currently barraging me right now.

Over time that destroys my planned schedule, which is to laze around, and to make things worse is that I didn't gain any benefits from it.

Slavery is forcing me to do things that I don't want to do. I tried to fight back, but the authority those people have is currently being abused heavily.

Pain is the sensation that I felt when I tried to fight back the first two. Try to fight overtime, Pain welcomes me. Try to fight the Slavery, Pain welcomes me again. The worst part is that the Pain is getting stronger than the previous one.

With these following events, I got a conclusion. I, Hikigaya Hachiman. 17 years old is currently having a status: 'Cursed' right now. That's not where the problem lies, the problem is that the curse got doubled just now. Yesterday I felt it the moment I learned that I got a knock out babe as a fiancée but it is actually a 'Curse in disguise' I felt pain every time I decide to fight things that I want.

The second one is the free food I got from my former president which contained a curse to double the pain I received in every attempt to fight back!

"I can't fight an unexplained phenomenon head-on. I need advice from an expert or else this will continue until my next vacation which will be on the winter break."

I open my phone and check the time. 9:50 P.M.

I sighed. "Yesterday I got home at 8 P.M. with the addition of being cursed by the Ice Queen, I lost two precious hours. If this goes on, I might sleep less than six hours a day since I got a morning routine at 4:30 A.M."

"I'm home," I said as I entered my safe haven.

"Meow!" A fat cat suddenly pops out from the living room.

"Yo! Kamakura." I carry the fat cat that greets me on the living room and what I saw is a girl that is currently sleeping in the sofa.

I sighed. "Seriously…" I brought down the fat cat that I carry and knelt in front of the sleeping beauty which is my cute Imouto.

"…Why force yourself to wait for me…" I kissed her forehead and caressed her hair.

I walk upstairs and opened Komachi's room then head back to the living room to pick her up.

"…Shhh." I put my index finger on my mouth to signal Kamakura not to make a sound.

I carry my cute Imouto to her room then put a blanket on her. "Forgive Onii-chan for making you wait so long. I'll give you high in Komachi points as compensation." I smiled and kissed her forehead once more then close her room and leave.

I go downstairs remove my glasses, blazers and long sleeves. "Kamakura, you want some milk?" I asked the fat cat that is currently curling on the sofa.

"Meow!" It stands up and goes to its bowl.

I get an opened milk in the refrigerator and pour some of it to his bowl, and drink the rest.

I retrieve the paper of possible candidates in my bag. "I don't think I know any of them. It's good to ask the Service Club about this." I quickly scan the names of the candidates and one thing entered in my vision.

I smirk. "Seriously? Haha, I'll vote for you then..." I put the one name I know in the first place of my nomination. "...I at least need one comrade in the organization."

"Kamakura, go to sleep after you drink all the milk okay?" I pack up my things and thrown the dirty long sleeve on the laundry while hanging the blazer.

"Meow" The fat cat answered. It drank all the remaining milk and followed me upstairs. It seems it will sleep in my room this time.

Since I'm out of energy I decided to just change clothes and sleep.

….

…

4:00 A.M.

I got up early to do my morning routine and Yes! I wake up 30 minutes because there is a mission I must fulfill, before going to the battlefield that normies call; 'the school'.

5:30 A.M.

After I finish my morning exercise, I go to the place where my objective is.

"Good morning," I said to a woman that is wearing a white robe and a red hakama which is currently sweeping the floor.

"Good morning…" She answered. "…what can I help you with?"

"I want to test my luck and a little prayer to remove a curse," I said.

Yes, I am in a Shinto Shrine right now, because I need an expert to handle in this so-called curse that I have.

"Oh, Omikuji? Just leave your offering on a box there and pick one. If you get bad luck, just buy an Omamori (Japanese amulets) and I hope that it will help you." She smiles at me.

"Thank you, I really really need one." I bow at her and headed inside to buy some Omikuji and Omamori to ask for a little protection against Yuki-onnas.

I bow and pay respect to the shrine, then draw an Omikuji. "Seriously?" I furrowed my eyebrows when I see the result of the paper that I hold. 'Excellent Luck'.

"No, I should not let my guard down even if Excellent Luck is with me." I put the paper on my cellphone's cover and head to buy some Omamori.

I bought an Omamori, that is meant for better fortune since I can't find something about Protection against Yuki-onnas so I conclude that to negate curse, use fortune as a negation. "Please protect me well, I promise I'll return it after the new year." I pray.

To finally hammer the final nail of the coffin for my curse. I also buy Ema and write the word. 'Please give me Good Luck, for removing the curse I felt.'

I bowed last time before leaving and saw the Miko.

"How was your luck?" She asked me.

"It's excellent, but I also bought some Ema and Omamori for safety precaution," I told her which she covered her mouth and chuckle.

"Aren't you a little bit cautious?" I wave my index finger as a motion to reject her question.

"Nope, I already felt my bad luck for the last two days, so I don't want to experience it on the third day," I remember the pitiful me surviving a hellish two days.

She smiles at my answer. "Then I hope luck will be with you."

I also bowed at her. "Thank you. I hope that your words will be a blessing as well."

After I arrived at my saint haven. I prepared breakfast for me, Kamakura and Komachi.

Since Kamakura sleeps with me, he is also awake the time I woke up earlier and now waiting for his food. "Aren't you lucky just lazing around the whole day and food also waits for you."

"Meow" It seems he agreed on my words.

"Good morning Onii-chan." The angel of the house came down.

"Good morning Komachi! Breakfast is ready." I served the food for the three of us.

"What time did you got home Onii-chan? And I remember that I am in the living room before I go to sleep." She asked while making me a coffee and a chocolate drink for her.

"I got home around 10 P.M. and for the latter, I just carried you to your room since I don't want my cute Imouto to get sick…" I sit on the chair. "…Oooh, that must be high in Hachiman points."

"No! I waited for you yesterday, so it only adds up on the lost points…" She shouts and brings drinks to us. She then looks at me. "…Onii-chan?"

"Yes?" I gave her a questioned look.

She then suddenly gets close to me and inspect my face. "Are you really Onii-chan?"

"Yes? And what's with the reaction, I just don't wear my glasses and you didn't know your Onii-chan. I'll deduct it on your Komachi Points!" I flick her forehead.

Oh right. I don't wear glasses when I'm doing my morning routine and since I arrived late from the Shrine. I did the breakfast first before preparing myself.

"By the way Komachi…" I look at the girl that is not removing her eyes on me. "…Does your Onii-chan really look scary? Yukinoshita and Princess don't allow me to remove my glasses without their permission."

I sensed that Komachi didn't listen to my question as she just continues staring at me.

"Yoohooo!" I snap my fingers near her ears.

"A-a-ah, W-what is it Onii-chan?" It seems she regains her senses. Seriously?

"Does your Onii-chan looks scary than before, since Yukinoshita and Princess don't allow me to remove my glasses without their permission…" I look at her. "…and I think that I look like a full fledge delinquent whenever I look at the mirror."

She suddenly stands up and came to hug me. "Onii-chan!..."

Ooh, she must realize how much I love her. Okay, let Onii-chan pamper you.

I also hug her. "…I think it is the turning point of your life!" She said.

"Huh?" I gave her a questioning look while she is faking her cry.

"Oooh, Komachi's work hard is finally starting to pay off…" She rubs her eyes.

"…by the way don't remove your glasses when you are outside…" She flicks my forehead.

Oi! As your Onii-chan I'm the only one can hit you on the forehead! Not the other way around! This isn't allowed!

"…Also, ask my permission before you remove your glasses since the problem might occur later on!" She smiles at me before giving me a peck on the cheek.

Imouto is the best. I think the cursed from two days is getting extorted by her kiss.

"Onii-chan will follow you!" I gave her a nod.

It seems my Luck is starting to take its effect as my sister finally realized how she loves her Onii-chan. I-I'm not a Siscon okay?

"Geh, Gomii-chan is still Gomii-chan after all." She heaved a deep sigh.

"Oi! That's low in your Komachi Points." I also flick her forehead.

She touches the forehead I flicked and stuck out her tongue. "Forgive Komachi! Onii-chan."

"Of course, so give Onii-chan high Hachiman points, okay?" I smile and we eat our breakfast.

Then I prepare her bento and mine. Komachi leaves first.

After I prepared all the things I need.

"Take care of the house Kamakura!" I say at the fat cat near the door. "Meow!"

"Omamori check. Omikuji check…" I look at the weapons that are added to my arsenal. "…Alright let's handle those curses and I swear I will survive and leave early today!"

"By the way, I should meet him later."

**Authors Note:  
**

**I got something to do this day. So I don't know when will I come back but I'll try to give next chapter if not today then tomorrow.**

**Thanks to HaMCRI for editing as usual.**


	24. Chuuni's Resolve!

**This chapter is edited by HaMCRI**

*LUNCHTIME*

After the bell, I grab my phone and text Mari;

_*To: Ice Princess*_

_Princess, I got something important to handle, so I can't eat with you. I'll drink your delicious coffee during the club hours, also, I may bring someone along with me, if things go haywire._

Funnily enough, I instantly get a reply from her.

_*From: Ice Princess*_

_Okay. I look forward to it… Questioning what 'important' business you have, See you soon._

After reading that, I put away my phone. And stand up, a goal in my mind.

...

I walk to a classroom not that far from ours. "Class 2-C"

"Hello, um, what can I help you with?" a female student asked me.

"Hello…" I greet her.

"…I'm Hikigaya Hachiman from Class 2-F. I'm looking for someone." I checked inside the room once more.

"A-Are you Hikigaya-kun? the one who violates the rules from the Sports Festival Event?" She asked which I responded with a nod.

It seems my presence is acknowledged in a negative way, not that I care about what they thought of me, to begin with.

Don't worry, I don't like prolonging the conversation and I have zero time to waste.

"I'm looking for Zaimokuza. Do you know where he is right now?" I asked

"Zaimokuza-kun?..." She puts her index finger on her chin. "…If he is not in the cafeteria, then he must be in the library."

"I see... Thanks." I bowed to her and walked away.

….

I look for him in the cafeteria, but couldn't find him, so I tried my luck in the library. Luckily, he stands out with his body and coat. I spotted him pretty much instantly.

As I was getting closer, I saw him writing something, probably another one of his infamous novels.

"Yo!" I raise my hand and gave him my usual greeting.

It seems I gained his attention as he stops writing and looks at me.

He stares at me for a while and adjusts his glasses a lot of times.

I sighed. "This is really starting to become a bother."

I remove my glasses and redo my greetings on him. "Yo! Blademaster General?"

As I said those words, he looks at me surprised. "I-If it isn't my comrade HACHIMAN!" He shouts my name so loud that, we got expelled out of the library.

We are currently in my loner's spot since I want to have a Maxx right now.

I think I lost too much glucose from all the work to find him and apologizing to the librarian.

As I start drinking my Maxx, Zaimokuza is currently inspecting my glasses.

"It's just a normal plus glasses…" I told him. "…Go try it, but I think you got a minus one, so it won't fit you well."

He tried it for a moment then sighed. "It really is a normal plus glasses…" He gave me back my glasses. "…I thought it is a sealed item for your evil eye."

Thought so, he really is expecting something. "Evil eye?" I give him a questioning look.

He points at my eyes. "Your dead fish eye is gone to reborn, and what this General can see is only one of the forbidden powers that called an 'Evil Eye'."

After he said those words, he adjusts his glasses which reflect some of the sunlight.

Wow, a way to look cool indeed, if I wasn't much of a gentleman with proper etiquette, I would've puked. But alas;

I better ignore it or else I'll get drag along on his momentum about more nonsense and worst case scenario I might wake up my buried past.

"Why are you running as a member of the Student Council Committee?" I changed the subject.

He gave me a loud laugh at my question. "HAHAHAHA! What a nonsense question Hachiman! As a comrade in arms and your General…" He points his thumb at himself. "I have the duty to take care, my man."

It's good I bring him here or else we will get a lot of attention, not even the kind I myself would want, Ugh.

"I see…" I gave him a nod then sip on my coffee. "…so how come you know I am a member when it should be confidential until next week?"

He adjusted his glasses again. "It is common for a general to know every confidential information in his territory."

Are you really planning to do that every time I want an answer? I look at the paper he is holding.

"So you learned it from the service club?..." My question makes him sweatdrop.

I point at his novel that he is writing from before. "…you are currently revising your novel when you didn't even obtain feedback from the service club…"

I sigh and gave him a reassuring look. "…Don't worry it is just my speculation since they accepted our request which is to find a member for the remaining position."

He gave me a thumbs up. "As expected from this General's tactician. You deserve praise for knowing everything after hearing only the simplest clues."

Nope, if it is other people it might take some time but with a fellow loner like you. We only have a limited connection in this place and if it's you. You only got me, Sensei or the Service Club.

"Well, I want to talk to you regarding that." Since he helped me a lot. I should at least give him some piece of advice.

I drink all that's remaining in my coffee and throw it to the trash bin which earned praise from the chuuni. "I-Is that one of the powers of the Evil Eye? You are lucky to have one of the cursed powers!"

Seriously? I just throw the can and luckily shoot it there. This guy will really put me into his momentum.

I once again ignored it and focus on the subject. If this continues all my energy will be drained by him.

I point at him. "I'm giving you a piece of advice on what you're entering into."

He gulped at my words. "Very well. As my tactician, I must listen to your words."

I explained to him most of the things that will happen when he became a member and how it drains all the free time he once had.

"And this is the most important part…" I gave him a serious face which caused him to sweat.

"…your time in writing novel will be… reduced." The words I said caused him to kneel on the ground.

"Guhaa! M-my precious time!" if it is on a normal occasion. His overacting would make me want to kick him, but this time it pierced through my heart.

I touch both of his shoulders. "I know the pain of our time being stolen…"

I forcefully smile at him. "…You are lucky to have your choices, so think about this carefully."

If they give me a choice. I'll reject it instantly, as a friend of this hopeless chuuni, I have to give him an idea on what he is trying to join in.

He pondered for a while groveling then finally stands up. I think I saw a flame surging behind those glasses.

He showed me his chuuni pose. "T-this must be a trial! As your comrade and General. I will bring shame if I back down, so I'll accept this with open arms."

If only he didn't use those Chuuni languages, I might get moved by it. Well, he got his decision and I only waste my energy here to give him advice.

"It seems you are determined, but you can't just enter without being interrogated…" My words gave him a questioning look. "…It's just simple, you will be interviewed by some people."

He gave me another thumbs up. "I see if it is only an interview. This Blademaster General can handle it with ease."

"Then let me ask you the same question as before, why do you want to join the Committee?" He smiled at me.

He points on himself. "I already said before Hachiman. As a General, I also want to help my retainer."

"I see." I nod at his statement. "Then let's meet at the Service Club after classes."

"Alright let's meet to the battlefield later." He gave me his multiple nods. Then prepared to leave.

"Oi Zaimokuza!…" I called him then he looks at me. "…Just be yourself." He gave me a thumbs up and dash out.

Seriously what a waste way of using energy.

"Just be yourself and let them accept you," I mumbled to myself.

I open my phone.

_*To Ice Princess*_

_Princess let's meet at the Service Club after classes._

_*From Ice Princess*_

_Now I'm curious about what you are trying to do. I'll see you there._

"Haaah" I sighed. "It seems he is really determined. I'll just try to assist him later on."

***SERVICE CLUB***

I'm currently eating my supposed to be a lunch box in the Service Club while having a tea that is prepared for me. I thank them by the way.

"Aren't you too relax on your former clubroom Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked me while glare is directing into my body.

"Hehehe, well it seems Hikki is busy today since he immediately left the room when lunch started." Yuigahama backed me up.

"You shouldn't help him Yui…" Miura said then points her fingers on me. "…or else he will do it again."

I let the scolding go through my ear and let out to the other. It's not like I want to eat here it's just that my stomach is rummaging for food since my last subject.

As soon as I start cleaning up.

"Good afternoon everyone." Mari appeared and greeted everyone with formality as usual.

She suddenly saw me and my finished lunch box.

A sigh escaped from her mouth. It seems that I'll get another nagging. Are my weapons not enough?

She hands me a thermos. "Here, I won't scold you this time but make sure to at least eat before you do something."

Oh, I take back what I said, it seems that my lucky charms are working right now.

I reach my hand to get the thermos. "Sorry, I just didn't expect that it will take a long time to meet him…"

I taste the coffee she made and somehow it still tastes almost the same as Maxx. "…Thanks, by the way. It still tastes good." She nods and gave me a smile.

As I'm drinking the coffee, I sense Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looking at my thermos.

"You want some coffee?..." I asked them with the hope of rejection.

"…it tastes like Maxx though." It seems my final word is effective since they shake their heads, but their eyes are still glued on the thermos.

Mari sits next to me. "So what is this important business of yours? and why are we here at the Service Club?"

The three girls also look at me. "Is Hayama busy in his practice right now?" I asked Yuigahama and Miura which they nodded.

"Alright, I nominate one candidate for the School Discipline Committee and since we requested the help of the Service Club…" I look at the three members.

"…I want you to be a part of the interview but unluckily Hayama is not with us to make the panel an odd number." I said.

They all understand what I meant as they nod. I don't know about Yuigahama though.

"T-Then Hikki, I don't mind not voting since complicated stuff is not my thing," Yuigahama said.

I shake my head. "That's why I have a proposal to you and Miura…" Miura and Yuigahama look at me.

"…How about you two votes as one…" I sip more coffee.

"…since Miura is only a temporary member while Yuigahama is a member. I think this is only the best option we had since what I want is everyone's opinion…"

I point at myself. "…and I don't want to be a part of the panel since it would be biased, I nominated the candidate after all."

They go silent for a while.

"Aren't you too serious about this?" Mari whispered to me.

I just gave her a smile at her question.

"Alright Hikio, we accept your proposal," Miura answered while Yuigahama gives me a smile while nodding.

"It seems that even Hikigaya-kun can come up with a good idea," Yukinoshita said while agreeing on my suggestion.

"Since everyone accepted my proposal, I'll call the candidate now." I walk outside and saw a man dashing here.

"HACHIMAAAAN!" The shout echoed to the hallway which makes the girls surprise.

I put my palm on my face.

I told him to be himself but isn't this too much for the introduction.

I guide him inside the room which earned a glare from me while Zaimokuza is currently speechless once again.

This guy already came to the Service Club multiple time and still having a hard time talking to the girls.

"Oi…" I whispered to him. "Good luck!"

I stand beside him and introduce him to the members.

"This is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru from Class 2-C…" I point my hands to Zaimokuza.

"…And these are the people who will conduct the interview. From the right to the left are Miura, Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, and Tanaka…" I point at myself. "…I'll be his backer since this guy is having a hard time talking to girls.

I sit around the corner to watch the interview.

Mari started the interview or interrogation. "Zaimokuza-san, why did you want to join the School Discipline Committee?"

Zaimokuza then looks at me as soon as he will answer the question, but a cold voice suddenly emerged.

"Zaimokuza-kun, you should look at us when answering not on Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita suddenly butts in.

"Yeah, don't act like gross. you should give proper manners when you're talking to someone." Miura added.

How come you can say that? You hypocrite.

"Haha. Now, now Yukinon we know that Chuuni-chan is very shy..." Yuigahama tried to calm down the respective Queens.

Zaimokuza is sweating like non-stop. I look at Mari and it seems she is just observing for now.

"Excuse me..." I raised my hand. "...I'll talk to him for a second if you wouldn't mind?"

They all nodded, and I bring Zaimokuza outside.

"So? Want to give up?" I asked him which he shakes his head.

"I see."

Zaimokuza has an 8th-grade syndrome, gross, creepy and other hateful things that can be described on him but he also has good qualities such as his unyielding willpower like how he continues to write a light novel even though it had been criticized a number of times.

"I don't know how to say this, but it is still like a part of changing. It's just that don't you think you should step up and try to talk to girls properly besides you want to be a famous author and marry a beautiful voice actress right?..." I sighed.

"...Well, I shouldn't really need to talk to you about this since I hate the word 'change' the most..." I gave him a little fist bump on his chest.

"…I'll just makes things clear, I hate the 'change' that is dictated by society but if it is on your own will then it only means that it is still a part of who you are…" I remove my hand and gave him a thumbs up. "…so decide for yourself don't let me, Yukinoshita or others pressure you."

I left him alone and walk inside the room.

Seriously, I talk too much just for owing debt from him. I'll really get criticized by my old self if he saw me doing this.

After a while, Zaimokuza gets back in the room.

He gave me his creepy thumbs up pose as usual.

I just gave him a nod. It seems he got his willpower back.

"Forgive this General as it lost it's composure a moment ago!..." He boldly declares in front of the girls. "…Now, try to barrage this one a question and I'll give you all a satisfactory answer!"

I tried to avoid looking at him. Seriously how can a person suddenly shift gear this fast? A moment ago, he is like a fat kid that being bullied and now he even dares to provoke them.

I don't think I can do that especially with a Fire Queen, Ice Queen, and Ice Princess. I'll dig a hole and crawl into it if I ever do that!

After his bold provocation, he had been barraged by them minus Yuigahama a barrage of questions that falter his ego slowly. I even want to go outside as I can't keep up the painful experience he received.

Now he is lying on the floor as if trying to reach my feet.

Oi don't drag me in, I can't fight two versus one and now you want me to handle with an additional fire queen?

"Then Hikigaya-kun before we decide how about giving us your reason for nominating him?" Mari asked me.

I sighed and stood up. "Nothing in particular." I shrug my shoulders.

My answer caused the three girls to furrowed their eyebrows.

I ignore them and look at the lying chuuni on the floor. "It's just that this chuuni here is gross, creepy, and has many faults that even I lost by a little margin but in terms of advantage, I think I also lost to him by a little margin."

I look at Mari. "Is that reasonable enough?"

She just sighed. "Alright, let's vote then..." she looked at Miura and Yuigahama. "Please tell us your votes and your reason."

Yuigahama started. "Ahahaha, I think that Chuuni-chan is fine and even though he has many faults. I think he is good with Hikki!"

"I don't mind him to be a member, even though he is gross, he gave good ideas in the earlier events, like the Sport's Festival," Miura said.

I look at Zaimokuza and it seems he didn't even have the strength to listen anymore. Good for you! To be insulted and praised by the Fire Queen.

Mari then looks at Yukinoshita. "Please do give us your vote and opinion."

Yukinoshita sighed then glared at me. "I don't know what you did to this... Creature here… But..."

I swear I only say my opinion to him. I didn't even think that his fighting spirit would spurt out like that.

She then looks at Mari. "…but I will also have the same vote as Miura-san and Yuigahama-san. Even though he has many flaws, he really is useful in some rare occasions."

Mari looks at Zaimokuza. "It seems it is already decided, ummm Zaimokuza-kun?"

I tap Zaimokuza to go back to reality. "Oi, your fate is already decided."

Zaimokuza stands up emotionally like a warrior that is right in front of his death door.

It seems she had been ignored by Mari as she continues her speech. "Zaimokuza-kun, it seems you will be a member of the Committee member. I'm looking forward to working with you." She bowed after saying those words.

Zaimokuza looks at me which I just nod.

He got his ego after her comment. "Hahaha, such thing is easy to this General, just say the word, Empress. I and Hachiman will do the work without fail."

Oi, why are you dragging me again? Unlike you, I'm only being forced so I am not required to do too much work.

After the nomination of the Chuuni. I accompany Mari to the faculty to tell them the result and they accept our decision.

We are currently heading outside the school.

"Good work Hachiman." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hmmm." I nodded. It seems I really work hard.

"This is the first time that I saw you work hard that much." She casually said.

"I didn't do much. I just told him that it will be hell if he decided to take the position…" I sighed after remembering his reason. "…it's just that his willpower is too hard to get yield…"

"…Well just remove his eighth-grade syndrome, then he really is good in almost anything except writing."

My word causes her to chuckle. "I see, then I'll just exclude him in providing letters."

She looks at me. "What?" I asked.

"You don't want to know my vote and reason?" She seems excited about this.

"Nope, too much hassle-Ouch!" I got pinched for the first time that day.

I thought my lucky charm is currently working but it seems there is still a limitation.

"Please tell this foolish one your decision and the reason Princess." I give in to her with a pleading voice

"Of course It's a yes…" She holds my hands and looks at me. "…The reason is that you worked hard for this to happen."

"I see…" For such a simple reason. What a weird girl.

"…Then this will be my last time to work hard this much-Ouch!" I got pinched again and dragged outside.

Well, at least the charms work on certain situations.


	25. Do I know this upcoming 4th member?

**This Chapter is edited by HaMCRI.**

**The Story came from me, so all reviews and criticism should be address to me.**

...

...

Today's Thursday, I Hikigaya Hachiman, got summoned once again by my single tyrant homeroom teacher.

Why? That's a question that I also want to know. I'm not even a member of the Service Club so how come this single woman can still manipulate and substantially waste my time?

"Hikigaya, what do you think this is?" She shows me some papers that had been marked by a lot of red pens.

"It's a paper Sensei…" My answer pops a vein on her forehead.

I immediately straightened my back and say. "…I-I think it is something related to me?"

She gave me a nod then slam the paper on the desk. "These are your make-up assignments."

I look at the paper's content and gave her a nod. "Yep, it's mine. I think I didn't miss any of it, so why did you call me?"

I gave them early morning as a makeup for my one month absent.

Is she angry? "I know you didn't miss any single of them…"

I heard some cracking noise, yep; she is angry... "...but how come that your answer is the same as the one from before…"

She points on the circled mark in every test paper. "…Househusband, home, to work is to lose, bear…"

She continues to babble on every answer I gave in the assignments, I nod and say; "I think it's because you have the same question from the last term, it's just

that you changed the career and workplace from a survey into an essay, so I just wrote the explanation I have before."

I immediately dodge an incoming punch.

"Tch".

Oi is that how a teacher behaves? I think it's my dodging abilities add up to her pent-up anger. I'm sorry for resigning as your punching bag to vent up

stress. No longer shall I get punched by thou, you hopeless single.

"Is your first term with the Service Club didn't help you at all?" She stops attacking me and lit up a cig.

I gave her a genuine smile. "It helped a lot Sensei!..."

It seems my introduction for the answer is impactful as she gives me a satisfaction smile while nodding her head multiple times. "…The requests of every student you throw in that isolated room enlighten my belief…"

My comment made her angry as she stops nodding and starts to glare at me.

"…I meant that we solved just about every the problems except… Hayama with the use of an annoying word called 'hard work'." I say the few last words with the most deadpan voice I could muster, it causing her to close her eyes, then relax a little on the sofa.

"…And with the hard work everyone gave, sure, they got a different result from what they expected but at least they achieve something other than nothing…"

I point my index finger upward. "…I, therefore, conclude that my theory about 'hard work betrays no one, but dreams betray many' is correct."

Sensei sighs. "Well, color me impressed."

I nod. "Of course! (but I'm still dreaming that Totsuka is not a boy which I don't want to confirm. Not yet that is.)".

I fix the papers that scattered on the table and let the career path in front. "I also decided not to take what I want as a dream but rather as a goal…"

She keeps nodding her head. Maybe she is happy how positive I was. Well, even I didn't expect it.

I arrange the paper that I fix and place it where she can read well. "…It doesn't look like it, but I started to work hard to achieve my goal."

She smokes then gives me a smile. "I wonder what will be the Hikigaya that I reprimanded last term will say if he saw you."

I relax on my sit. "He will be proud Sensei!"

She chuckles. "I doubt that, by the way, what is your goal this time?"

I give her my most genuine smile and point at the big red circle that is on the paper. "This is my goal sensei!"

*SWOOOSH*

I immediately caught a fist. "O-Oi, I thought you are happy for me, what's with the sudden shell bullet?"

"Tch." She glares at me. "How come you can evade my punches now?..."

She removes her fist from my hand. "…Is this the work you're doing for that useless career?"

"Oi, it's not useless!" I protest.

She sits down. It seems she finally give up about the thought of torturing me with those bullet' of hers.

"And here I thought you reduced some of your rotten personality." Her burning eyes are glaring at me.

I look down and chuckle. "Hehe, how can I reduced it when I don't have a rotten personality, to begin with…"

I then cross my arms and look at her. "…what I can only see is my beautiful, elegant, mysterious and charming personality."

*Pop* I saw a vein pop on her forehead.

Oi, it will do you no good if you look like that, you don't want to ruin your entire career in love right?

"Ahahaha…" I force a laugh, the tension rises as her face slowly turns red with anger.

"…I-I'm just saying that I'm not a fan of the word change, so it's not easy for a hater like me to do such blasphemy."

I can block and dodge all her attacks, but it takes too much energy and with all these papers in her room. I don't want to handle the aftermath which will be thrown to me as an involved party.

It seems she buys my reasoning. "You don't want to change yet you can already block and dodge my bullets?"

This sensei is really a manga addict using that old manga as a reference of her punch.

I shrug at her words. "That's not changing, sensei."

I cross my legs and gave her some of my Hikipedia quotes. "Change is a process of overwriting…"

I raise my two fists and raise my index fingers. "…these two fingers are files; one is old and the other is new…"

I bump my two fingers. "…when I connect these two, it will be replaced…"

I close my right index finger. "…the old file will be deleted, and another file will be replaced."

Her anger finally subsided as she focuses on my hand motion.

Heh, this is one of my tops of the line in my 108 skills. It really improved too much since I use it a lot.

Adapting Hikki, a skill that can adapt to anything I saw. The fighting style that I earned from my grandfather came from this skill, even my imouto forgiving acts and this new style is when I saw that semi-English human from Kaihin Sougou, it attracts the listener's attention on the hands while embedding the words the caster says in their mind.

"While this is the difference on what I did..." I show her my two index fingers once again.

I bump the two index fingers once again. "…I put the file the same way as I did before but…"

I gave her a serious look which causes her to gasp.

Once I close the right index finger, the left middle finger goes up at the same time. "…this will happen."

Sensei gives a surprised look on me then ask. "H-How come that two fingers go up?"

"Fufufu." I give her a chuuni laugh since she loves manga and my old chuuni's life- I mean my sister's brother old chuuni's life is about fantasy and adventure. I try to imitate it.

The right fist that I close before points on her. "This is the difference Sensei…"

I point at the middle finger that got up. "…the file that I added is not in the same category as the old file, so instead of change…"

I stand up and give a cross sign(+). "...what I do is ADD!"

Did I just shout that? Oh no, I think my chuuni-life is leaking.

I look at sensei and she gave me a jaw-dropping reaction.

A silence emerges in the room until.

*BANG BANG*

"Oi, why are you shouting? you are not the only person in this office!" A loud angry voice can be heard from the other room.

Sensei also stands up. "Sorry!" then we both bow even though the owner of the angry voice can't see us.

We didn't hear any reply from the angry voice, so it means we had been forgiven.

"Hmmph!" I fake my cough and sit. "so that's my reason Sensei!"

"I see…" It seems she regains her composure. "…but your rotten personality is still there so rewrite all your assignments."

Ehhh, I wasted most of my energy and the result is the same?

And here I thought that the assignments are too easy since the questions are almost the same.

Tch, I honestly give my own answers and opinion, yet it got rejected.

I'll just use Google-chan history and rewrite all of it.

"Okay." I lazily answer. "Can I leave now?"

"By the way, it seems there is another candidate for the Committee." Hiratsuka sensei reminds me.

"How come you know that kind of information?"

Isn't she the advisor of the Service Club, is she stalking me? P-Please someone marry her… Or I will be...

She glares at me. "For some reason, I want to punch you Hikigaya?"

"HAHAHA, Stop joking Sensei." This woman and her intuition, I hope Princess won't have this kind of skill or else she might catch me with Totsuka.

I grab my assignments. "Thanks for the information Sensei, Good Luck (for your love life that is.)"

...

...

*Bzzzt* Bzzzt*

_From Zaimokuza._

_Hachiman, wh're art thee. The traveling lamp already setteth. This one is seeking f'r help. I currently do surroundeth by girls._

I pressed my temple. "Why is he using Shakespearean language. I thought he is Japanese? and it's just after noon."

I closed my phone and attempt to ignore it.

*Bzzzt* Bzzzt*

_*From Zaimokuza*_

_Hachiman, I commandee thee toh respondeth._

"I'll just silent it." I put my phone to silent mode but the message screen pop-ups once more.

_*From Zaimokuza*_

_Hachiman! Where are you? The sun is already set. Please help me I am currently surrounded by girls and that rare Riajuu guy, please respond. Sorry I got carried earlier._

_*To Zaimokuza*_

_On the way._

I turned my phone from silent to vibrate and headed to the Service Club.

...

...

*Service Club*

"Yo!" I greet all of them.

"You've got guts to let this General wait?" A wild chuuni appeared in my vision which I just ignore and walk on by.

He suddenly blocks me once again. "I'm disappointed in you Hikigaya Hachiman!..."

He points his right hand on me while his left hand is touching his glasses. "…Is that how you treat a comrade?"

Isn't his text begging my help? How come this chuuni act like this, I want to really kick him now.

"Hikki, you're late!" Yuigahama who stops fiddling her phone told me the obvious.

"Ask Hiratsuka-sensei." I don't want to explain anymore. I'm tired both physically and mentally.

It's good that the three legendary women are not bothering me. The two Ice-type are currently discussing something while the Fire-type is bothering with the rare specimen of Riajuus, the Faker.

I drag a chair and Zaimokuza also follows.

I put it in a vacant spot beside a desk and he puts him beside my chair.

A creepy loner and a Chuuni, what a combo!

"Oi, don't tell me that this is your first time sitting?" I look at the Chuuni which ignores me and just sits on his chair before I do.

"You can't still sit beside a woman?" My question caused him to sweat non-stop.

Seriously? Summer already ended a month ago why are you still sweating.

While busily observing the Chuuni's behavior.

*Clank* I look at the source of the sound. A heavenly thermos appeared.

Oh, my free condensed coffee, it's the third day now.

"Here, you can drink it later..." I nod on her command.

She points at the kettle. "…Yukinoshita-san prepared us some tea. Let's drink those first."

Well, I didn't hate her tea, so I don't mind drinking those first. I sensed an annoying aura. "What is it Zaimokuza?"

"Y-You bastard, you betr-auuuooooggghh." I immediately silenced his idiotic mouth, I already heard these from before when I am with Totsuka.

"Excuse us for a moment." I drag Zaimokuza outside the room since it will be problematic if the commotion angers those women.

...

...

He is still spouting nonsense even if I covered his idiotic mouth while dragging him out.

This is the only disadvantage of this guy. He is a pain in the ass.

Do you know why a loner is always alone? It's because when two loners meet this will happen.

Zaimokuza used his strength to get out from my grasp. "You're just a loner, how dare you try to go to the path of riajuu? Are you pretending to be a normie when you're only a half-assed human?"

What Riajuu and normies? those are disgusting words that I buried under my dictionary.

I don't mind other insults except those. "Haah? You Goddamn Chuuni, how about trying to step out from your idiotic fantasies and try to join reality. It might still save you from your nonsense, failure even as a copyrighted novel!"

See, Loner's can pinpoint the weakness of other loner's, that's why the percentage of being friends with them is as high as seeing a sun in the night.

"What are you two doing?" An icy voice disturbs our war.

We look at the stranger who disturbs us and it is none other than the Ice Queen.

"N-Nothing." Zaimokuza immediately gives up.

I just nod at his words.

"Then go back to the room, you both know that we are currently handling your request and we don't want to waste more time, right?" She orders us which suspends our argument.

We head back to the room with Yukinoshita in my left and the Chuuni on my right.

But do they know that there is a special skill that Loner obtains? It's called Eye communication.

I glare at Zaimokuza and his so-called demon eyes meet with mine. We are currently glaring at each other while transmitting trash-talks with it.

When we got back, tea was already placed in our desks.

I look at Zaimokuza and he also looks at me. We both nodded.

A temporary truce had been established.

Everyone except the fox is present in the room. We are currently drinking the tea and reviewing the list that the others submit.

Zaimokuza is a new candidate so he doesn't know about the list.

While me, I don't know what type of spirit possessed me and only wrote this pain in the ass beside me.

I look at the highlighted part. "Why is there a highlighted part here?"

Mari answered me. "That's the candidate that we all chose, we already called her, and she will be here later."

I nodded on her words. "Kawasaki Saki? Sounds familiar."

Yuigahama asked me. "Eh Hikki? You don't remember her?"

I just shake my head. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Yuigahama-san, don't ask him about something so trivial since Hikigaya-kun here is always forgotten…" Yukinoshita gives me a smug look. "…as a pitiful revenge, he forgets them as well."

"Tch." I can't retort on that.

_When I was in middle school, I talk to one of my classmates about projects, and the next day I heard their conversation about me._

_"Hikigaya? Who's that?" is the words I heard in his mouth. That depressed me for almost a week. I decided to forget his name, for him to feel what I felt, but I forgot an essential element. There is no person who I can talk to, so it is only an act of pitiful revenge._

"She is your classmate, A girl with the bluish white hair." Mari saves me from the insult.

"How come you know her?..." I point at Yukinoshita. "…are you like this Yukipedia?"

She sighs. "I'm a member of the Committee, so I know her due to her records for being late."

I nod on her reasoning. "I can't remember someone like that, but oh… You are talking about that girl with the ponytail? If I remember correctly, she has that insect that I really want to squash."

Yuigahama points at me. "Siscon."

"Oi, I'm not a siscon and why is Komachi included in my question?" Wait it seems that the insect that I want to squash is really related to Komachi.

I ponder on that thought until a sound distracted me.

...

...

*Knock**Knock*

"It seems she is here; you can just look at her for you to remember," Mari said.

*Shiing* *Shiing*

Two pairs of glasses reflect the light of the crimson sun which is about to set.

"It's not her." I and Zaimokuza answer while adjusting our respective glasses.

Both our eyes look at each other. 'Tch you sure are sharp' is what our eyes transmit.

Hayama opens the door. "Ahahaha, it seems they are right."

"G-Good afternoon everyone. Am I disturbing right now?" The one who said those angelic words were none other than our archangel Totsuka.

I immediately stand up. "It's fine, here have a sit." I use my gentleman skills and offer my own sit.

When I stand up another woman sits in my chair.

"Oi…" She glares at me. "…Please be comfortable and enjoy my chair, Princess."

"Hahahaha That is a divine punishment Hachiman!..." Zaimokuza attempts to anger me which he succeeds.

He stands up and offers his sit to Totsuka. "…my friend Totsuka, you can take this one's chair."

Totsuka gave me a pleading look. I can't let him down.

As I attempt to move, a hand suddenly grabs me. I look at the owner and it is none other than the one who stole my chair.

"What are you doing?" She smiles at me with a tight grip on my wrist.

I want to help my archangel is something I can't really say, can I?

"I'll get another chair for me." I see a smug look coming from the Chuuni, I really want to kick him.

I get a spare chair and sit next to Mari.

"Do you need something from the Service Club Totsuka-san?" Yukinoshita asked directly.

"Ummm, the tennis club is having practice right now…" He is looking around and fiddling his fingers. 'How cute' "…I would like to request for help this time, two people are enough."

Yukinoshita sigh. "I'm sorry but we are busy right now…" She points at Mari, me and Zaimokuza. "…As you can see, we are helping the Committee members."

Totsuka looks dejected from Yukinoshita's words. "I-I see. Sorry for the intrusion." He stands up and bows.

Even Yuigahama looks sorry about the rejection. Well, this is the first time that a request suddenly piles up on this club. "U-umm, sorry Sai-chan we will help next time okay?"

"I-its fine, don't worry about it." Totsuka gave us a forced smile.

"Yukinoshita, if it's tennis, we don't mind helping, right Hayato?" Miura proposed.

Before Hayama answer, a shout suddenly echoed in the room.

"Fufufufu Fuhahahahaha! This is where a friend must act!..." He gives us a Chuuni Pose. "…I Yoshiteru will help my friend Totsuka!"

I feel myself get enlighten from his sentence. It's rare for me to feel that way with his usual facepalm-inducing words.

"Indeed as he said, how foolish of me. I don't need a reason to help my friend…" I nodded at Zaimokuza's words while ignoring his actions.

I smile at Totsuka. "…Since Service Club can't help, I'll do it for my former club or else my dignity will tarnish."

Totsuka gives us a bright smile. I thought the sun is at my back, how come it's bright at my front. "Hachiman, Zaimokuza-kun Thank you!"

We both nodded when we see our friend happy. What a warm atmosphere we emit even though I felt a cold stare on my back as I walked, ever so slowly, towards Totsuka.

Zaimokuza prepares himself to leave while I muster all my courage and follow him.

While I am smiling inside, I already sense a cold hand trying to grab me, so I try to stretch my hand and grab the Chuuni but failed.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm glad that you think that way to our club…" Yukinoshita grabs the hem of my blazer. "…but where do you think you're going and what dignity are you implying when you currently have none?"

I look at her and she is not smiling at all. I remove my vision from her and try to change it to Totsuka.

Alas, I saw is not the Archangel but a fallen angel whose glare is so intense.

"Hachiman…" She whispers at me. "…I don't know what you're planning but do you think I'll let you leave and let you swing that way?"

"Hahaha, what swing?..." I forced a laugh. I can't escape now.

"…I'm straight." It's just that I didn't confirm Totsuka's gender since I felt that the Rom-com God is only testing me right now. Ask that Chuuni over there. I'm sure he had the same thought as I do.

"Hikigaya-kun. Sit." Yukinoshita's tone is more like a command, voice tone is akin to ordering a dog… No, perhaps a panda or a cat, or… To sit? pff.

I take my seat while seeing the sad look of Totsuka and the smug look of the Chuuni. Mari moves my former chair near me and sits which means I'm in a deadlock.

I look at Yuigahama. "Ha…Ha…Ha, Hikki you got work." Nice follow up you got there it, gave me an effective perfect -1% motivation, feel like Alexander the great, let's go conquer the world.

The Fire Queen is glaring at me and Zaimokuza, maybe because I interrupted her plan to be with Hayama. I want to be with Totsuka y' know!

Hayama is only smiling, his usual fake, so it's not as bright as Totsuka's pure as snow smile.

I send an eye transmission to Zaimokuza.

_'Oi, help me here.' (H)_

_'That's your divine punishment for trying to become a Riajuu.' (Z)_

_'Tch, what riajuu? I'll tell you that in my Hikipedia Riajuu and normie words basically means explode and die.' (H)_

_'You think you can fool this General, better try talking to a pig.' (Z)_

_'Am I not already talking to one?' (H)_

_'Guhaa! Alright, I'll leave you right now, go accept your divine punishment.' (Z)_

_'Since you don't want to help me. Did you think that I'll let you one-up me? Let's go to hell together.' (H)_

_'W-What, you didn't only betray me once. You intend to betray me twice!' (Z)_

"I understand…" I point at Zaimokuza.

I smile at Zaimokuza and it is not just a smile but a smug. "…but he is also a part of the Committee."

"Guhaa!" I saw the Chuuni pass out on the floor. His overacting is still unfathomable.

"W-Woah! Yukinon…" Yuigahama stands up and points at Zaimokuza. "…Chuuni-chan passed out, should we bring him to the clinic?"

"Just leave that creature alone Yuigahama-san…" Yukinoshita just ignores Zaimokuza like he didn't exist.

It's morbid, and at the same time, good... That she thought of me as a thing rather than nothing.

"…Then let's go with Miura-san's proposal…" Yukinoshita looks at the two and they nodded.

She looks at Totsuka. "…Totsuka-san, you can have Miura-san and Hayama-san as a helper, you already saw them play before so you know that they will help you in your practice."

"A-alright, Thanks…" He bows at Yukinoshita and looks at me and the corpse then wave his hand. "…Goodbye Hachiman, Zaimokuza-kun."

The corpse waves his hand like a warrior that forcing his remaining ounce of strength.

I also wave my hand while crying inside. "S-See you later, Totsuka."

"What he meant is see you in the classroom tomorrow Totsuka-san." Yukinoshita interrupts and bids farewell to Hayama and Miura.

When the three leave the room. The atmosphere change from the two Icy atmospheres that is emitting towards me, while I and Zaimokuza emitting a creepy one and the sole cheerleader is fiddling with her phone.

...

...

*Knock**Knock*

"Good afternoon…" A female voice intrudes our Icy and creepy combo atmosphere.

"…Sorry if I'm late, I got summoned by Sensei." She bows at us.

"We don't mind Kawasaki-san and thank you for accepting our invitation," Mari answered.

I look at the girl, long bluish-white hair, got a beauty spot under her right eye, looks like a delinquent.

"So this is Kawasaki Saki?" I muttered.

Yuigahama heard my words. "Hikki, you remember her now?"

I gave Yuigahama a big smile which is rare for me. I wonder if I look more creepy now.

'Nope! Not at all. I vaguely remember a bar, and that's about it.' It is something I can't say.

**Author's Note:**

**Go Team Miku!**


	26. It's just a dream

**This Chapter is edited by HaMCRI.**

**The fiction came from me so any form of criticism should address only to me.**

Chapter 26

I ignore Yuigahama and smile lightly. I don't want to attract another violent woman since I learned my lesson already.

I still have nightmares of that time when Yukinoshita got the bright idea to join the opponent's party and bombed the hell out of me.

"We would be delighted to have you if you join, but before you decide we would like to inform you about your position and what you are supposed to do," Mari said.

She discusses the concepts regarding the Committee **(A.N. Refer to Chapter 19)** for Kawasaki, while Yukinoshita and Yuigahama also join in.

I sip some coffee, and stay silent throughout the conversation, since I already knew the deal and all, while Zaimokuza, plays a game with his phone under the desk.

"That's the most of the things you need to know regarding the position…" Mari smiles at her.

"…So, Kawasaki-san, would you still like to take the position and its responsibilities?"

Of course not, is what I would say, but this newbie is an M which likes the torture of pressure.

"I understand…" She nods.

"…I'll join the Committee..." See a newbie that don't know how unfair the world is.

She looks at Mari, Zaimokuza and then me. "…I'll be in your care."

Mari and I nod at her words while the Chuuni does the same while looking at me.

Can I punch this guy? I know you can't look at girls but why are you blushing while gazing so intently at me? Gasp, am I going into the dreaded route of Chuuni? What have I done?

"Thank you for accepting the position, we are glad to have you," Mari says, which garners a smile from the... The… the… Kawasomething? Shit, I forgot already.

Ahhh! The Yuri path is establishing slowly. I wonder what would happen to little poor me if I ever get abandoned by the Princess. I better find a hardworking bishoujo before I'll get thrown out.

Kawasomething-san looks at me. "What?" I ask.

She blushes and looks at me and her surroundings back and forth. "T-Thank you for your advice about the scholarship?" She bows.

What a tsundere, just thanking a stranger isn't that big of a deal. I'll just accept her thanks even if I vaguely remember about her, dang, why can't I remember her name? They said her name just a few minutes ago!

I nod. "Don't worry, if you got the scholarship then the major reason is that you work hard for it."

She smiles at my words then, afterward she looks at Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. "Thank you for granting Taishi's request."

"I-it's fine, don't worry about it Saki-chan!" Yuigahama gave her a good girl attitude while Yukinoshita nods cordially.

Ah! Her name is Kawasaki! I remember now.

"W-Wait!..." I raise my hand to gather her attention.

She looks at me and gives me a questioning look.

"…Can you repeat that?" I asked, raising a hand.

"T-Thank you?" I shook my head, and respond with;

"Before that."

"Taishi?" I give a thumbs up and give her a serious look.

"Is that the name of a bug?" My question gives her a red face not from the embarrassment but from rage.

"Taishi is not a BUG!" I immediately move my seat behind Zaimokuza while the latter shrieks.

"H-Hikki, that's rude." Yuigahama scolds me.

Oi, I was just being honest. No hard feelings.

"Forgive his behavior Kawasaki-san…" Yukinoshita begs forgiveness for me which is rare, to say the least.

Oh, the Ice Queen is quite gentle today. She then points her finger at me and sends a pitying look. "…This thing here has an illness that is very disgusting. Even his sister Komachi-san is trying to avoid him when it strikes."

"Oi! I'm not a siscon." I rebuked, knowing where she is going with that.

Yukinoshita adopts a small but noticeable smirk. "Ara, I didn't even say the name of your illness, but if you knew it then it is too serious that you just let it go rampant."

I see Zaimokuza holding his laughter.

I look at him and transmit words with my eyes. 'Try to let it out and we'll see how many secrets will be revealed from your hidden arsenal.' Which cause him to stop.

If I can't rebuke, then I'll just add another member.

_*Hachiman invites Kawasaki to his party*_

I then point at Kawasaki. "Then she also has the same illness."

Kawasaki retorts. "It's common for an older siblings to protect their younger siblings."

I nod and give Yukinoshita a smile. "That's my answer."

An enemy of my enemy is my friend but if my enemy doesn't have an enemy then I'll gladly donate one.

Yukinoshita glares at me while I shrug and drink some more coffee.

"Hmmm?..." I drink once more and look at Mari. "…something's weird in the coffee."

"It doesn't suit your taste?" She asked.

"It's good but I felt like something's missing?" I ponder for a while when a flick suddenly hits my forehead.

"I told you that I will adjust your palate…" She smiles at me. "…and besides its for your wellbeing as well."

I just nod and drink more. I try to ignore the stares drilling into me. But I ignore it as usual.

"I see, so you are not yet satisfied betraying me twice…" He kneels, "…T-This General is ashamed to give some sympathy on you!"

What sympathy? Aren't we stepping in the same foothold? Where did you get your confidence when we are both loners that reside at the bottom level of the food chain.

"You want some?" I asked him which he immediately stands up.

"Fumu, Of course!" He immediately grabs the paper cup that he used before and I pour some coffee on it.

We both drink while sighing like an old man.

"You two are really close huh," Mari asks us.

"Ha…ha…ha, I told you. Hikki and Chuuni-chan are like best of friends." Yuigahama chimed in.

See, Yuigahama is too rude to tell me that Chuuni is my best friend. The only friend I know is Totsuka!

"Indeed…" Yukinoshita nods. "…Birds of the same feather, flock together."

Oi, I hold back another sigh, this woman, when will she learn that mocking people aren't very nice?

"Idiots," Kawasaki muttered.

I heard that!

Afterward, Zaimokuza abused my goodwill and drank almost half of my precious coffee.

I look at the members of the Committee. I voiced my opinion. "I think we need a normal person for the remaining members."

They all gave me a questioning look.

I point at Mari, Zaimokuza, Kawasaki and myself. "An Ice Princess, a Chuuni, a delinquent and a creepy loner. I think with this combination; the Discipline Committee looks like it's meant for us, not for the student body."

When I give the title. The three glares at me. "O-Oi, I also have a nickname for myself." I don't mind about Zaimokuza but the two is a little bit out of my control.

I then point at the two members of the Service Club. "T-They also have a nickname."

Yuigahama smiles at me. "Really Hikki? I want to know."

"Interesting." Yukinoshita smiles at me with a glare in her eyes.

I point at Yukinoshita. "Ice Queen…"

And at Yuigahama. "…and Yuitch." This is Totsuka's own nickname for the combination of Yui and bitch.

"H-Hikki, I told you I don't want that nickname." Yuigahama retorts.

"What nonsense! this General remembers that nickname. It is my friend Totsuka who bestows that nickname." Zaimokuza nods then points at Yuigahama. "…Y-You should be proud to be named by h-her-him."

"Why did you stutter when you mention his gender?" Yukinoshita pointed out.

"Heh, What do you expect from him?…" I voiced out mocking Zaimokuza. "…he can't accept the fact that Totsuka is a g-girl-boy!"

My words caused an icy glare. Damn mouth why stutter at the wrong time?

What can I do? Her—His gender is not yet proven by us.

The two girls look at the time in their respective phones.

I felt a cold sweat running down from my forehead.

I look at Zaimokuza. 'Mr. Zaimokuza, I don't feel so good.'**(Spiderman?)**

He didn't respond on my S.O.S. as he was also trapped by the Icy atmosphere.

"Ara, it seems that club hours almost up…" Yukinoshita looks at Yuigahama. "…Yuigahama-san, you can leave now and visit Miura-san and Hayama-san."

"Alright! You don't want to leave with me Yukinon?"

Please go with her! Use your Yuri act Yuitch!

"Even though I want to, I must decline since I have something urgent to do." She smiles at Yuigahama.

"Okay. Goodbye Yukinon!" Yuitch hugs Yukinoshita.

"You can also leave now. Kawasaki-san and Zaimokuza-san." Mari says to the two, brand new members of the committee.

Zaimokuza who heard the word of freedom finally regains consciousness. "I-I see, Farewell Hachiman and Empress."

He dashes outside without batting an eye on me. Comrade my ass. I even let you drink my coffee. Ungrateful bastard.

"Goodbye." Kawasaki gave her regards to the two then looks at me.

"G-Goodbye Hikigaya." She has a tinge of red on her cheeks, she waves her hand.

I want to go with her, but my instincts tell me not to do so.

I wave my hand. "Take care then."

Once Kawasaki leaves, the icy atmosphere finally envelops the creepy atmosphere.

"Ahahaha…" I look at the time. "…it seems that club hours will end soon, how about we pack up?"

"Indeed..." Mari nods at my statement. "…it seems we will have overtime…"

Mari looks at Yukinoshita. "…Yukinoshita-san, you can also leave now, I'll give the keys to Hiratsuka-sensei later."

"I told Yuigahama-san that I have an urgent matter…" She points her fingers at me. "…and this is the matter that I need to attend to."

Oh no! Is this the second round of their fight or the second round of the two versus one? I don't wanna get ganged up upon by Yuki-Onnas. help!

So please be the former!

"Fufufu, I can handle this one." Mari also points her finger at me, what the hell is this? Do I look like some sort of zoo animal? What the hell?

"I met him last term so I know how hard things can bury in his pitiable mind." Yukinoshita rebutted.

"Ahahahaha…" I think my mouth is dry from that laugh. "…how about I'll let you two have some privacy?"

Both of them glare at me then looks at each other. They both nodded.

Oooh! I'm free. Freedom here I go.

"Hachiman you're not gay right?" Mari smiles at me and caresses my cheeks.

"I'm not!" I proudly declared which followed up by Yukinoshita.

"Then what do you think of Totsuka-san?" Yukinoshita comes near me from the side.

"An Archangel!" I immediately answer which suddenly caused the caress to become a pinch.

"Ouch!" I tried to remove the pinch but another one pinch my sides and it is none other than Yukinoshita.

Did she already master the violence route?

"It seems that he is not gay…" Mari looks at Yukinoshita. "…but he is blinded by his own ideas."

Yukinoshita nodded. "Indeed, maybe because he is a loner since birth."

"How come you hurt someone's feelings like it's nothing? Is it one of the subjects for international students? And why are you talking while pinching me?..." I try to remove both hands but of course, they got another hand to stop mine.

"…I can't handle this much!" I plead.

They finally let go of me and start thinking something I don't even want to know.

"Should we put him into rehabilitation?" Yukinoshita asks.

"Let's put it into the final option…" She nods and glare at Yukinoshita. "…and if that happens, you are no longer needed."

Yukinoshita smiles and glare at Mari. "Ara? Do you think you alone can handle this thing?"

I nod. "Indeed, you also need help from Totsuka!"

The two stop their glaring contest and sighs.

They both put chairs beside me, and they are intervening my so-called personal space.

"H-Hachiman…" A forceful seductive stuttering voice enters my ear. "…it seems your ideal 'woman' is something that Totsuka-san had, which made me glad because he is a boy."

"Y-you should be honor that I only do this to you…" another stuttering woman whispers. "…but we need to destroy those useless ideals embedded in your head."

"Don't force yourself too much…" I tried to distance with them. "…you guys are blushing too much."

"J-Just be thankful that we are sacrificing ourselves for you!" Mari followed up.

"I-indeed and how come you are not embarrassed?" Yukinoshita observe me then asked. "…A-are we not appealing enough?"

"Your question will really make other girls angry…" I chuckle. "…This is one of my training to control my desire. If you do this before the summer vacation, I might eat you both!"

'Eat' my ass, I think I'll die from hypertension.

It seems my vulgar words make these two women attempt to rehabilitate me weaken as they blush a bit too hard.

Seriously a little more and they will surpass my limitation, but luckily, I got another skill that I rarely use.

Impassive Hikki. It's one of my medium level skills, normies call it; 'Poker face.'

"By the way, why don't you two create some distance now?..." I'm getting a bad omen now so please just move! Hell, even my gentleman traits will vanish in an instant.

"…if you won't, _something will happen_." My not so subtle words made them back out.

"Y-you, ...Hachiman!" Mari exclaims my name, and tries to send me an angry expression but can't manage to do so as her expression looks a little too embarrassed.

"I-I think this is good for now…"Yukinoshita looks away from me. "…w-we shouldn't rush destroying that thing's ideals."

Mari just nods on Yukinoshita's words. "B-But Hachiman, remember Totsuka is a boy!"

Ouch!, d-don't destroy my dream. I already bet all my luck that something unexpected will happen.

"Okay." I just nod to avoid provoking them once more.

Finally, they stop their plan and start to pack. We accompany Yukinoshita to the teacher's office room to sacrifice the key to the elder god that is known as Hiratsukaragth.

Hiratsuka asks the two girls why they are so red and turned her glare at me then asked if I did something with them. I want to retort that it's the opposite, but the two girls immediately told her not to bother and it is just that they lost against me, huh...

I fetch my bike while the two waits for me. As a gentleman, I accompany them to the station, but I admit that I got threaten about how I will work hard if I don't accompany them.

"Be careful you two!" I told them.

"Thank you, Hachiman,…" Mari waves her hand at me. "…Goodbye."

"Hikigaya-kun. Thank you and see you tomorrow." Yukinoshita also waves her hand at me.

"I don't have business with the club tomorrow though…" I point at Mari. "…she will handle my business for the Committee, I got some private matters to do."

Mari nodded. "Indeed, I don't know what he will do, but as long as it is not with a woman then I don't mind…"

She then smiles at Yukinoshita. "…to be safer, we should just observe Totsuka-san and that will assure me that he will not do anything useless."

Yukinoshita nodded. "Indeed, or else our effort will be in vain."

Oi, I'm not that broken to focus on Totsuka unless he gave me his heavenly gaze.

"By the way, tell Hiratsuka-sensei that I'm absent and just call my father about it…" Mari nods at my request.

"…and I don't think anyone can contact me till Sunday evening, I guess? Well then, take care." I wave my hand and leave the two.

…..

…..

…..**(Timeskip?)**

"Daddy, what are you cooking?" A very cute girl suddenly asks me.

"It's your Daddy's specialty." She smiles at my words. I want to pamper her but I'm cooking right now.

"Its Curry!..." She hugs one of my thighs then shouts. "Onii-Chan, Daddy will cook us curry!"

"Really!" A boy that is a little bit older than the girl suddenly pops up as he hugs my other thigh.

"Oi you two it's dangerous and I'm cooking! I don't want to see both of you hurt." I look at the older boy.

"Bring your sister to the dining room, I'll be done soon." The boy nods at my words and grabs her sister's hands.

"Let's go!..." He tries to pull the girl but still forces herself on my thigh.

I really want to pamper her!

"…Daddy will be done soon, and he will be mad if you got hurt!" The girl finally listens and head to the dining room.

*Ding Dong*

"Mommy!" The two children that will head to the dining room suddenly dash to the hallway to open the door.

"Oi! Don't run!" I shout.

"Good evening my babies!" A woman… My woman enters my territory.

"Good evening mommy, do you have souvenirs'?" The children both ask.

"Of course, Here!..." The woman smiles and gives them the souvenir. "…Where is Daddy?"

"Kitchen, curry!" The two answers while idiotically smiling at the souvenir.

"Okay, eat that later after dinner." The woman smiles then heads to the kitchen.

"I'm Home, Darling…" A woman voice enters my ears while I focus on making my curry. "… or should I say Househusband-san?"

That's nice to my ear. I just nod. "Welcome Home. BLuarghhhh!"

…. **(Oh It's not TSK!)**

….

….

"Guaahhh!" A large amount of water splash on my face.

"Wake up, do you want to sleep in this dojo forever?" An old man's voice enters my ears. I look at the old man, it is none other than the one who forced to become my master Yoshiya Masanobu.

"GUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I roared to the entire dojo. I think there are tears dropping in my eyelids.

"Oi, is the training really hard that it needs you to cry?" Master asks me.

"Training? I-I-It's nothing…I-I d-don't c-care i-if i pa-pass o-out aga..sniff..in" I try to stop my tears but failed to do so. "…T-The woman t-that w-w-will m-m-maarrry me… Uaaaah… I-I didn't saw or call her name! D-D-amn, that curry!"

This old man is a villain, I didn't saw the woman that will spoil me because of him.

I try to stop my tears, but I can't. "Uooohgggh..."

I go out of the dojo but what I saw is a crimson sun that is ready to set.

I knelt in a dogeza. "I-I'm doomed!"

I saw in a novel that if you had a dream and if you wake up and the sun is still present then you will obtain the opposite result.

"W-W-Why!" I roar to the entire dojo. "A-A-A little more time won't hurt so why wake me up too early, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, even on dirt or soil!"

Suddenly a stick tapped my nape. "Oi, what are you doing, Go eat, and we will continue our training."

"I don't have the strength to train anymore!" I think I lost most of my life. M-My darling, my lovely children, Daddy failed you.

Even though I'm having a drama of my life. The villain is dragging me like a garbage bag to his house where his wife is done preparing the dinner.

"Ara, Hachiman did you cry?" I nod and points at the villain.

"It's his fault, I was having this nice dream and he comes up, he destroys it," I tell what he did to the Madam.

"Fufufu, That's a nice dream you got there." She gave me a smile then suggest me a good idea. "…Well, I don't know if it will help but, you can just search the woman by the tone of her voice."

A thunderstruck in me. "M-Madam, you're a god damn genius!"

"Fufufu, it seems your spirit is back now. Good luck to you then." I give her a thumbs up and continue eating.

After that, I met another hell training which is nothing compared to the dream.

…

…

…

Sunday Night.

I am currently walking in one of Chiba's Riajuu's spot. Why am I here? I just want to relax after coming from that hell hole of a place! What I would like to continue that dream...

As I was lamenting about the dream which I can't really move on. I felt a woman coming in my direction. I turn around and catch her hands. "Who?"

A woman just laughs when I caught her. "Ahahaha, I'm sorry I thought you are someone I know."

A beautiful woman, nice body, purple eyes, black hair with magenta highlights and her usual conniving fake smile plastered on her face

"I see." I remove my grasp from her hands, as I turn around, she immediately blocks my path.

"W-wait!..." She puts her thumb and index finger on her chin. "…Are you Hikigaya-kun?"

"NO!" I immediately answer which earned her a laugh.

"Ahahaha, you're such a joker Hikigaya-kun…" She points at my glasses. "…I didn't recognize you because of that, I thought that I recognized you when I saw your back."

"Now, Now no wonder Yukino-chan is happy lately, it seems his boyfriend is getting hotter…" she removes my glasses. "…but I prefer the old Hikigaya-kun-Ehh."

I'm so tired to answer this woman, I'm here to regain energy not to waste more. I pick my glasses on her hands and wear it once again. "It's good to see you Yukinoshita-san, Farewell." I bow and leave.

But the moment I turn once again, she grasps my wrist. "Nee, Hikigaya-kun. How about accompanying Onee-san?" She smiles at me seductively and invades my personal space.

I can handle two women's seduction, so with you alone. It's useless. Go call Totsuka or the woman in my dream.

"I'm more into Imouto rather than Aneki…" I answer as deadpan as possible. "…and besides we only met once so we are more or less like a stranger, my father always told me. Don't talk to strangers in every kind, especially woman."

Heh, Thanks to his mistakes, I got to mature too early and I don't want to be nearly killed like what Okaa-san did to him.

She pouts at my answer. "Then I'll do anything you want?"

I remove my glasses. "Anything?" She gasps at my action.

"Then how about…" I look at her seriously and put my mouth into her ears.

"…Try saying 'I'm Home, Darling'." Let's try my luck if she is the woman.

I look at her face and for a moment the fake smile is gone.

"Ehh!" is the only thing she said.

**Author's Note:**

**Hiatus for a while, I'm in a vacation!**


	27. 8man and the Fire Witch

**How unlucky of you to read this Chapter without being edited.**

***I'll re-upload if the edited version came out.***

**Criticize anytime but please direct it to me, since it's my fanfic.**

**Chapter 27**

"Eh?" She stares at me for a while.

It seems I caught her off guard from my question.

She finally regains her composure as she once again wears her facade. "Hahaha, Hikigaya-kun you Casanova…"

She immediately held my arm with hers and starts poking my sides. "…you shouldn't treat a maiden's heart like that or else Yukino-chan will be mad at you."

Why women love to hit my sides, and where is the maiden you're talking to? I only see a witch here.

"Then, can I leave now?" I ask.

I really want to have fun by being alone.

I try to brush her off, but she adds another pressure by putting her other arm that she used for poking.

I think I felt something that the younger Yukinoshita lacks off.

Oi! That's a dangerous weapon you got there.

"C' mon, you should entertain Onee-san…" She tries to pull me.

This woman's strength can be compared to a certain single old woman that I know, but I also put some strength to not budge from her forceful attempt.

She finally gave up from dragging me. "…how about I treat you something?..."

Wow! If you can't force someone then bribe them?

Isn't the sequence reverse? This witch's way of doing things is really weird.

"…and besides Onee-san already giving you a good service, right?" She deadlocks my arms which made me felt a good feeling on her assets.

Yep, I take back what I said. Her seduction is on another level than the two Yuki-onnas.

"I don't remember asking for it though and I came here with money in hand."

Get a clue woman. Just let me have a date with myself.

"Then if I say those words. Will you accompany Onee-san?" I nod.

She gives me her trademark smile. "I'm home, D-A-R-L-I-N-G."

Those last words are seductive add that she is very very clingy-touchy, but I only brush it off.

"Tch, it seems I waste my time for nothing," I muttered.

It is not the same. I failed in this bet and now my time had been robbed.

It seems she heard my complaint as she gives me a fake pout. "Mou, Hikigaya-kun! I even muster my courage to say those embarrassing lines and that's only the reaction I'll get."

"Oi Woman! Act like your age-guohh." I felt a blow on my sides.

If before she only used her fingers at my sides, now she uses her fist.

"Hikigaya-kun, didn't someone told you that you shouldn't mention a woman's age?" Her fake smile is now similar to a certain Ice Queen when she is mad, and her violence can compare to the brutal single woman I know.

It seems this happy-go-lucky witch also has some rampaging volcano herself. No wonder her name came from fire.

I must say, she is genuinely mad about me right now.

Why does woman hate talking about their age, especially that Brutal Homeroom teacher of mine?

I rub the spot she punched. "Alright, I'll accompany and waste my time with you."

"Why does that sound like you lost with dating me?" She asks me.

"Aren't I?..." I give her a surprised look.

I point at myself. "…and it's not date since one of the parties is unwilling."

She just chuckles at my words. "I think you're the only one who will think that way when dating this beautiful Onee-san. What's with that 'I'm home, Darling' by the way?..."

She gives me a dubious look. "…Is that your fetish?"

I frown at her question. "It's not!"

It's not Fetish, it's Future!

I just sigh. "Let's just say that it's something private…"

I put my eyeglass on my pocket. "…but if you don't mind…"

I touch her chin and raise it. "…please tell those words once again without your facade."

She gasps at my sudden intrusion on her personal space.

What? You're not the only one who can go offensive ya'know.

I remove my fingers from her chin. "Well, it won't happen anyway…" I shrug. "...so where will you drag and treat this foolish me?"

The answer that I got is only silence.

I look at the witch beside me who only stands and still looking at me.

I snap my finger near her ear. "Oi!"

I finally got her attention as she raised her eyebrows. "W-What?"

"Where will you treat me?" I ask once again.

"Ehh? I thought I already did what you want before?" She coyly asked.

"I remember you said that I can ask for anything and didn't say about how many I can ask?" I remind her.

"Ahahaha…" She chuckles. "…Hikigaya-kun really knows how to sway things with words."

Is that praise? Well, that's what I really understand when she said those words before.

I sigh. "Let's just eat to end it early."

"We can't let our first date end early like that right?…" I look at her annoyingly. "…since Onee-san will treat you, at least entertain me as a payment."

I just gave up and move my arms away from her since I felt good enough, but she still embraced it tightly.

"I am already satisfied at the feeling and want to reclaim my freedom." I protest.

She ignores my protest as she starts to drag me somewhere, I don't care anymore.

...

***Cinema***

"So, why are we here?" I ask the older Yukinoshita who is busy picking a movie.

"A movie is a must in a date…" She looks at me. "…Well Hikigaya-kun, what do you want to watch?"

"If there is a 10 minutes movie, then please pick that one." My words earn a glare from her but she still has a smile in her mouth.

Cinema is one of a good time-consuming for a date, but it's already past afternoon so why would I waste my time in this one?

"Just pick what you want." I casually wave my hand for her to go back on picking.

"Wow, I didn't expect for you to be such a gentleman…" I shrug on her words.

I don't have any choice since you don't want my first recommendation.

She points a Romantic Love story. "…I think this will do."

I nod on her words then I point on a detective movie. "Then I'll watch this one."

She chuckles on my choice. "Hahaha, that's so like you Hikigaya-kun…"

"…Let's go buy the tickets." She grabs my arms once again and drags me to the counter.

We head to the ticket booth and buy our respective tickets is what I thought.

"So, how come we both have the same ticket?" I ask the witch beside me.

"Well, I also want to watch mystery movies and luckily you like them so let's just watch it together." She said.

"I thought you want to watch the Romantic movie earlier?" I ask.

"I said that 'this will do' which means that I'm maybe or maybe not interested in the movie."

I think this is what they say, 'taste your own medicine.' She just used her earlier words to attack me.

I don't want to waste more energy, so I'll just enjoy the movie. I followed her inside the theater and we almost burn two hours just from that but it's good so it's worth it for me, I don't know about the woman beside me though.

"That was good right?..." I nod on her words.

"…then let's find something to eat…" She looks at the surroundings then looks at me. "…any recommendations?"

"Saizeriya," I state the obvious.

Saizeriya not only provides delicious Italian food but also welcomes everyone even a loner like me.

"Alright." She nods.

...

"What's the point of asking me?" I look at the restaurant that is meant for an Ojou-sama such as herself.

"Well, I thought you will give me a different answer but as expected it will be the same." She answers nonchalantly.

We enter inside and let her order for me since I'm not familiar with the menu here.

"So, how's school?" She starts the conversation with a question.

"Is interrogation a part of your entertainment?" I answer with another question.

She smiles. "You can put it that way."

"It's just the same as always."

She points at my glasses. "Then what's with the glasses?"

Now that's rare I thought you will attack about Yukinoshita after your introduction.

"I think I'm having hyperopia so better take precautions as early as possible…" I remove my glasses. "…and to hide my eyes?"

I wear my glasses once again and heard a laugh "Hahaha, I see…"

She rests her cheek on the back of her hand. "…you're Hikigaya-kun after all."

I felt that was an insult, why are my surname and name becoming an insult nowadays? Is it a trend?

"Did Yukino-chan saw you without glasses?" I nod.

"She doesn't let me remove my glasses when she saw me."

"Of course! Yukino-chan is protective after all..." She slightly chuckles..

"…speaking of Yukino-chan, how is she doing right now?" The main point has arrived.

"I don't know." I shake my head.

"Ehhh, just give this Onee-san some information." She pleads.

"I really don't know…" I point at myself. "…I'm not a member of the Service Club anymore."

My words cause her to blink her eyes several times. "That's a nice joke you got there."

"I'm not joking though..." I answer in a deadpan manner. "…if you want information, you can ask Hayama."

"Hayato?" She asks.

First name basis huh, so he really has a relation to the Yukinoshita.

I nod. "He is a temporary member so squeeze the information on him."

I'll retire and give Hayama the responsibility to entertain this witch.

"Why do I feel like you sound happy on that?..." She tilts her head.

Tch, this witch got a woman's instinct as well. Maybe reaching twenty years old automatically adapts that skill.

"…and for some reason, I think that you are bad mouthing me." Her gaze intensifies after saying those words.

I felt some cold sweat drop in my forehead. "Ha…ha…ha, from the former question, maybe because I got more free time and about the latter, it's just your imagination."

"Hmmm…" She still observes me. "…well the news is a shocker since Yukino-chan is always happy."

"Maybe she is happy that one problem child had been released from her."

She stands up and sits beside me. "Hikigaya-kun, it seems that Onee-san misses a lot of information lately…"

She leans closer to me and whisper. "…how about letting Onee-san joins in your secret?"

I move a bit away from her. "Ha…ha…ha, what secret?..."

What do you want to know? My Fiancee, my relationship with the Service Club, my goal as a Househusband or searching for the workaholic woman that will spoil me?

I start using my 'Impassive Hikki' skill. "…even if I had one, then it won't be a secret anymore if I share it with you right?"

She gives me a look that she won't stop until she gets what she wants, but luckily the waiter arrives with our order.

She smiles at me. "Let's continue this after we eat."

"Alright, not like I can give you any valuable information, to begin with…" I point at her earlier sit. "…how about going back to your chair?"

"It's more comfortable here." She said.

This witch really knows how to waste my effort which also wastes my energy.

Think positive Hachiman, she is a siscon! If you are not a member of the Service Club, then most likely this will be the last time you'll meet her since she is only interested in her sister.

I reach for my food but suddenly a spoon with food enters my vision.

"Ahhh!" I just eat the food she served.

"Ara, How bold of you…" She chuckles. "…I thought you would try to resist."

"I just don't like to waste free food…" It also saves me some energy.

I glance at my surroundings. "…and it seems we already gather unwanted attention. I don't have the intention to add more."

Well, I don't have any choice, to begin with. Having a bishoujo accompanying me give a lot of glares even if I don't want to.

I immediately grab the spoon she used in her hand. "I'll take this since I already used it."

She pokes my cheek. "Ara, are you embarrass to have an indirect kiss with Onee-san?"

I grab her hands that poking me. "I don't mind having an indirect kiss, but I got a feeling that it will be trouble later on."

A silence emerges between us, but I don't mind as I start eating my food.

As expected from a rich looking restaurant, their food is on another level.

I only hear my spoon clanging on my plate. "You're not eating?"

I look at her staring at me.

"If you're staring at me like that, then I think this will be the part where I will get embarrassed." I said impassively.

She smiles at my statement. "Hikigaya-kun, you've changed."

"Really?..." I eat another spoonful of food. "…I'm not a fan of that word so please elaborate."

She just shakes her head. "I can't pinpoint for now, but you are more interesting than the first time I met you."

"Then isn't that bad news for me?" I sip some iced tea.

"Eh! Others would be happy if a beautiful woman like me said those words." She frowns.

"Yeah…" I nod on her statement. "…but I'm not a member of that others…"

I point at her food. "…why don't you start eating?"

I can't savor the food if you keep bugging me or staring at me. Even in eating, I need privacy you know.

She nods and finally starts to eat.

She orders different foods, so it looks like a mini buffet style.

After we finish the main course, most had fallen to my stomach. We are now waiting for dessert. This woman is more generous than I thought.

"How's the food?" She asks.

"It's good. Thanks for the treat." I show my gratitude.

"Don't mention it, since I want you to entertain me."

I nod. "Well entertaining you is really taxing to my body, so it's win-win to both of us."

"Hahaha…" She chuckles.

"…well, It's Hikigaya-kun we are talking about so getting used to it is a must." I just shrug on her words.

"Don't get used to it, since this will be the last time. Right?" I give her a pleading look.

I'm not in the Service Club anymore, so my connection with Yukinoshita is limited, and if I were her. I'll just ask Hayama about her sister.

"Ehhh!" She starts poking me. "…What do you mean last?..."

Why is her poke getting stronger? You're hurting me you know?

"…you don't want to meet Onee-san anymore?" If possible. Y-E-S

"I don't remember having an Onee-san, to begin with."

She put her fingers on her jaw. "I see…" She nods on herself.

What did you saw?

She looks at me and smiles. "…so instead of Yukino-chan, you like more mature woman…"

She points herself. "...like me?"

"Huh?" I gave her a questioning look. "...Where did that come from?"

She ignores my question and leans closer to me. "Well, I think you're too good for Yukino-chan, so I don't mind being yours."

I shake my head and shoo her away. "Not interested."

If I'm into an old woman then I think there is another person fits in.

"How mean…" She now punches me in my shoulder.

Oi, your cute reaction doesn't compliment the strength of your blows. I use my hand to block her fist.

She opens her fist and locks her fingers with mine. "…well, you don't have a say on it, to begin with."

She brushes her hair after saying those words.

What? Why are women trying to control me?

"Ha…ha…ha…" I forced a laugh. "…That's a scary joke you got there."

She tries to lean on me, but the waiter suddenly arrives to save me and give our desserts.

She gave me an amused smile. "Aren't you quite lucky today, Hikigaya-kun?"

It seems my charms are working to save me from the witch. Well, she is a fire type so I'm already lucky enough that I didn't get a charm that's only for Yuki-onnas.

I just ignore her words and grab the Black Coffee Frappe.

As I was sipping my drink. "Nee Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmmm?" I gave her a questioning look.

She looks at me. "Want to learn some secret?"

"I think you should tell that to someone closer."

She starts elbowing my sides. "Aren't we close? Like really close?"

First fingers, then fist, now elbow. Wow! What a violent woman I got here.

I block her elbow. "We only met twice, so we are just strangers."

"Strangers?..." She stops elbowing me and puts her index finger at her chin.

"…I see…" She nods once again.

I really am not interested in what you're seeing, so please don't be too generous to share it with me.

"…then let's just have a date now and then, like five times a week?"

I told you. The revelation will be annoying and isn't that almost every day?

I gave her an annoyed look. "It doesn't look like it but I'm a very busy person and it's impossible to do what you want…"

She gives me a questioning look. "…just ask your sister. while at it, go get some sister bonding or something. I don't want to exhaust more energy."

I start drinking my black coffee and grab her drink to put it in her vision. "Just focus on drinking."

She grabs her drink from my hand. "Alright…Alright, but…"

She picks her phone from her bag. "…let's exchange contact information."

Why do I feel that I don't have a say in this?

"Ha…ha…ha…" I forced a laugh. "…I think my phone's dead now."

She ignores me as she put her hands in my pocket to get my so-undead phone.

"Isn't this harassing? I want my rights." She finally grabs my phone and leans on me.

Didn't I just say I'm being harassed? Maybe I didn't put much feeling into it. Why did she even lean on me when there is a back pillow in our seat?

She fiddles so fast that she can even beat Yuigahama in terms of speed.

I wonder if this is a skill from too much social interaction.

"Here…" She finally frees my phone. "…it seems your phone is in airplane mode so I turned it off and there is a message from 'Cute Imouto'. So you're a siscon?"

Try to look on the mirror and ask the person you see first before me, Okay?

I check my phone and there is really a message from Komachi that came an hour ago. I open her message.

"This is what most individual's call 'Privacy.'" I give a glare to the woman whose eyes are peeking at my phone.

"Well, lovers don't need that…" She still leans her head to see the message on my phone. "...and we are one, so let me join."

"Huh? I don't remember us being one?" I decrease the brightness of the phone.

"So mean, Cheating already when we just started..." She finally gave up. "...How unfaithful."

I just shrug and focus on the message of my Cute Imouto.

_*From Cute Imouto_

_Onii-chan, I don't know when will you come back, but Komachi is currently with the Service Club so maybe I'll get late, but don't worry Taishi will bring me home. Love you! Kyaaa! That must be high in Komachi points._

Does a bug want to land on a flower? Try surviving first from the pesticide called I.

_*To Cute Imouto_

_Where are you? I'll go pick you up and walk, sit or do anything between Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. If possible distance yourself at that bug by one meter… no, one kilometer. If there are other boys, get a distance with them as well. Remember every man is a pest except Onii-chan._

I look at the woman beside me who is sipping her drink. "Are we done?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Nope, it's only around eight so it's still early, let's have some more fun."

I ignore her words and hand her drinks while I pick mine. "Let's go then."

She gives me a questioning look. "Where?"

"To your sister." I look at her and moved her to start moving.

As she pays the bill with her card. I frown.

Did she flinch for a moment? Nope, she really flinches I'm confident with my senses.

A sudden vibrate disturbs my focus.

_*BZZZT BZZZZT*_

_From Cute Imouto_

_Eeew, Gomii-chan. We are in Saizeriya inside the ma_ll.

Tch, I'll exterminate some bug today.

….

**A.N.**

**It seems my pace will decrease this time.**

**Important information.**

**Second time meeting: Since Haruno first met 8man at mall after the Pan-san crane with Yukinoshita. (Next is after the Summer Camp which I omit. Third is the Summer Festival which I also omit.)**

**Hayama case: I think it revealed around the Moonlight scene of Yukinoshita so 8man here only guess it from their interaction in Hayama's request.**

**If I got any mistake in my order, please remind me.**


	28. Bug Consultation

**This is an Unedited version once again.**

**Either suffer from my grammar or wait for the edited one.**

**You can criticize anytime. Just address it to me.**

**Chapter 28:**

_*Bzzt* *Bzzzt*_

_Hachiman, we have an emergency! I received a text from Komachi, that she will be late, and someone will bring her home. It's a pest name Taishi. Go fetch your sister since your mother corners me when I attempt to fetch her. Don't reply since I'll delete this conversation or else both of us will be under interrogation by your mother._

After I finished reading his message. I sip some coffee while deleting it.

I hope that he already removed the evidence.

"Let's go?" I look at the woman who just finished settling the bills.

I open my bag and pick the cap that Komachi gave me.

"What?" I ask the older Yukinoshita as I fit the cap in my head.

"What's the cap for?" She sternly looks at my cap,

"It's a disguise…" I sip the remaining of my coffee and throw it to the trash bin. "…I'll observe the situation first before intruding."

I'll check if there is another pest beside that bug so that I can give them a heavy blow in their mind.

She grabs the cap that I wear. "Oi! What's the big idea?"

She smiles and wears it. "I don't have a disguise, so let me borrow it and…"

She points at the hoodie of my jacket. "…you got a hoodie, just use that."

"Why don't you just barge in as you did before?"

I remember our first meeting which she just playfully touches me when we are just strangers. Well, at least she didn't judge people based on appearance.

"It's more fun this way..." She grabs my arm. "…and besides, it is the continuation of our date!"

"Just return it to me later…" I wear my hoodie. "…let's go to Saizeriya on the second floor."

"Hai! Hai!" She cheerfully answered.

*Komachi POV*

"Who are you texting, Hikigaya-san?" Taishi asked me.

"It's Onii-chan, he will fetch me up later so you don't need to accompany me home, and you can also ask him his opinion on Sobu High."

"R-Right."

"While we're at it…" I point at Yukino-san and Yui-san who currently is having a small talk with the other Club members and the StuCo of Sobu and Kaihin Sogou. "…why don't you ask them for now?"

He immediately blushes. "I-I think I'll just ask Onii-san about it."

I sigh. "Seriously, I know that Yukino-san and Yuigahama-san are beautiful, but you will meet more girls in the future, so man yourself up like my Onii-chan."

"I-I'll ask him that as well."

I don't know if you should ask him about that since Onii-chan had a twisted personality that immune him from beautiful girls. He's lucky enough to escape being single or else I'll take care of him for a long time.

"Well, there are other schools that you can choose like Kaihin Sogou and West High…" I give him a smile. "…I just pick Sobu High since Onii-chan is there!"

"I-I also pick Sobu High because Onee-chan is also there and…" He bows his head and mutters something.

"Oh well! Let's just do our best since Sobu High's exam is hard!" I raised my fist to cheer him up.

"Y-Yeah!" He raised his fist as well.

***YUKINOSHITA POV***

After the small talk between the StuCo of two schools. We reach a consensus to continue it in a more private place next time since both StuCo only had a proposal but didn't understand about the flaws and possible consequences. We decide to eat together to at least familiarize ourselves with each other.

I press my temples. "Even if our purpose is only to observe, I feel nausea about how things happen."

"Ha…ha…ha. Well even I don't understand what they're talking about, but we can like to understand it next time." Yuigahama gave me a forced smile.

"Indeed, it is only just the first meeting between school so let's just hope for the best on the next one," Hayama added.

"I hope so." I just sigh.

The only Service Club members accompanying me are Hayama-san and Yuigahama-san.

Two girls from Kaihin Sogou approach Hayama.

I look at the two girls, one has brown perm hair, while the other has black short hair.

It seems that the black hair has a crush on him since she is forcing herself to be composed while having a tinge of red on her cheeks.

I ignore their conversation and look at the girl with an ahoge like a certain someone I know. "Komachi-san sorry for the wait, what do you want to ask?"

"It's fine Yukino-san…" She points at the man beside her. "…Taishi wants to ask an opinion from the students in Sobu High, so we hope that you can give us your own opinion."

I nod. "I understand."

"I can also give my opinion!" Yuigahama-san pops out of nowhere.

I look at Kawasaki-san's little brother and he hesitantly looks at us.

"Why are you not looking at us properly?" I ask him.

"E-Eh, U-Ummm." He bows his head.

"I think Taishi-chan is just shy Yukinon."

"Indeed, this is how a normal boy should react when talking to a beauty like you Yukino-chan!" Komachi-san added.

"I see…" So Hikigaya-kun is abnormal then? Well, I can't find anything normal at him, to begin with.

"…Thank you for the compliment Komachi-san…" I look at Kawasaki-san.

"…I don't know if this will help but Sobu High provides quality education, and there is also a special class for International Students that gives much better lessons compared to other classes…"

I point myself. "…I guarantee you since I'm also part of that class, but it all depends on you. I suggest that you also try to check other schools since it's for your own future."

"Yep! Yukinon is like super smart!" Yuigahama-san suddenly hugs me.

"It's hard to breathe." I try to push Yuigahama-san away.

"Haha, well I'll give my opinion as well…" Yuigahama looks at Taishi. "…it's just like in middle school. It's fun!"

I press my temple. I expect no less from Yuigahama-san.

At that moment, I felt nostalgia. It should be at this time when Hikigaya-kun would insult Yuigahama-san and I'll also add one as well.

"Thank You Yukino-chan and Yui-san…" She pats Kawasaki-san's back. "…you should also thank them!"

"T-Thank you very much." I nod.

"Don't worry, we just want to help our future Kouhai." Yuigahama-san waves her hand.

I look at the other people and it seems they are still chatting while waiting for our orders.

I pick my novel in my bag to at least use the time while waiting.

"Ara, If it isn't Yukino-chan and Hayato." I look at the source of the voice.

I frown. "Nee-san, what are you doing here?"

A beautiful woman that is wearing a cap suddenly intrudes us.

Hayama-san just smiles and casually wave his hand. "Good evening Haruno-san."

"Well, I just want to meet my cute Imouto!" She sits beside me.

"Then you can leave now as you already saw me." I glare at her.

"So mean!" She looks offended at my words.

"Oh, where are my manners…" She looks at everyone. "…Good evening everyone, I'm Yukinoshita Haruno, an alumnus from Sobu High!"

She gave them her fake smile which causes some of the males to blush while the other female accepts her greetings and greet her back.

"Ummm, Yukinoshita-san." Komachi-san raises her hand.

"You look familiar…" She smiles. "…can I ask your name?"

"I'm Hikigaya Komachi." She points at the cap Nee-san's wearing. "…That cap, it looks familiar."

"Ah, so you are Hikigaya-kun's Imouto! This is his cap and you can skip the formality you can just call me Onee-san, Haruno nee-san or Haruno-nee."

"Nee-san, stop spouting nonsense."

"Eh, but I'm not joking..." She puts her index finger on her chin.

She smiles at Komachi-san. "…you can pick either of the three, Komachi-chan."

"Alright, Haruno-nee."

While I'm surprised at my sister's attitude.

I heard a conversation from the two girls of Kaihin Sogou.

"Isn't that the hot guy's name that's having a date from the Ramen House?" the black-haired girl asks the brown haired one.

I think Nee-san also heard it as she was smiling and walks near the two. "Eh! Hikigaya-kun's having a date. I wonder if you can share me some details regarding him."

That smile. I wonder what she is planning right now.

**HACHIMAN POV**

"That witch. I forgot to take my cap from her, what if my imouto remembers it?..." I shake my head. "…No, with how Komachi loves her Onii-chan, she will definitely, surely, absolutely remember it."

Why do I sound hopeful from those last words? Don't doubt your Imouto's love at you, Hachiman.

I look at them and saw the people from both Sobu and Kaihin Sogou stop chatting, even Komachi and the bug also stops.

"What does that witch spout?" I saw her moving to Orimoto and her friend.

I sigh. "I only plan to observe if there are more pest coming beside my Imouto but I'll just intervene now or else that witch will monopolize them and I won't let my Imouto get involved."

I walk inside and saw the witch behind the chair of the two girls, leaning her head between them while the others are looking at them.

I got closer and grab my treasured cap which caused the witch to look at me.

"What? This is mine, right?" I wear my cap.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hikki!"

"Onii-chan." This is the most important one.

"Onii-san." Oi who said those words, I'll exterminate it.

"Hikigaya-san."

"Senpai!"

I earned different kinds of gaze.

An excited one from Komachi and from the bug.

A surprised one from Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, and Orimoto?

A normal one from the Sobu's Student council remaining members.

A deathly glare from the remaining male.

Even Hayama is included, he only shows me a smile, but I can sense some intent right there.

It seems my three consecutive days hell training is paying off. I wonder if it is still hell since I got trauma from the dream and doesn't pay too much anymore on the training, no matter how hard Master gave.

Just give me another couple of months or a year, and I'll master it soon.

Hehe, let's see if the Princess and this Queen can hurt me again.

By the way, the strongest intent I felt is coming from the most beautiful smile here. It's the Fire Witch Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Why are you smiling like an active volcano?" I ask her while forcing the bug to move and sit in the middle of my Imouto and him.

She casually ignores my question. "Hikigaya-kun, I heard that you got a date. Is that true?"

"Date?..." I give her a questioning look. "…ah! I guess you can call that a date."

"Really Onii-chan!..." My imouto suddenly grab my jacket with a beaming smile on her face.

My Imouto is really cute.

"…Oooh…" She fakes her cry. "…finally, when I ask you about the date you just reject it, but now you admit one…"

She hugs me. "…Komachi is really proud of you!"

I also hug her tight.

"Hikigaya-kun, you shouldn't show your illness here in public."

Tch, didn't you saw that Komachi hugs me first? I can't reject her you know.

I ignore her and look at the bug. I gave him a smug.

Know your place, in Komachi's heart Onii-chan first, then Father, then etcetera-chan and you'll be in the dead last.

The bug gives me a warm smile. Tch, this is a problem about dense people, they only waste my effort to taunt them.

While I was looking at the bug, ahead suddenly leans between me and the bug.

"Oi Woman, don't block my vision. You're destroying my purpose here."

"Hikigaya-kun, Onee-san was not satisfied with your answer earlier…" She gives me a fake pout. "…you're already cheating at Yukino-chan."

How can she still pout when she emits a murderous aura?

I look at the younger Yukinoshita. "Why don't you entertain your sister, since I got personal matters to do?"

While I was looking away, I saw the bug sitting near the younger Yukinoshita with a blush on his face.

"Oi, how come you are there when you are sitting here?" I point at his previous chair but suddenly it had been grabbed by an arm that I'm too familiar due to our previous interactions for the past hour.

"So mean, Onee-san just want some attention…" She looks at the other people besides us. "…Please don't mind us, just continue your conversation earlier."

Don't meddle in our private matters is what she meant. My translation skill is useful as always.

They finally stop staring at us while I'm still giving a murderous look at the bug while I'm being murdered by the gaze of the two Yukinoshita.

How do I know? The younger one is obvious, while the older one is smiling while a tint of the flame is surging from those charming eyes.

Are we having a chain effect right now? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment by the way? I thought I am the predator in this scene.

I just sigh heavily. "So, what are you doing here Komachi?"

"Kawasaki-san wants an opinion about Sobu High, so he asks the Service Club." I nod.

"Then are you satisfied with their answer?" I point at Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

"W-Well, I also want to hear your opinion Onii-san." He looks like he will die from Hypertension on how much blood rushing to his head.

"Let's move to the other table." I stand up and he followed.

Luckily, their order didn't arrive yet.

He finally heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank you for the help Onii-san."

"I don't remember myself being a bug…" I give him a glare. "…so don't call me Onii-san."

"Ehehehe, you really are good at joking." I wonder how positive this bug is, how come I can't penetrate his denseness?

"You want my opinion right?..." He nods. "…Well, Sobu is known for the hard entrance exam, but if you luckily bail out of that, then you can feel the benefits such as quality education…"

Is being a punching bag can be considered a quality? Well if it's the bug I don't mind. "…and the most important part is that the tuition isn't expensive compared to the other schools."

He nods and smiles in my opinion. "As expected of Onii-san, your explanation is the best after all…"

I don't need your praise, but you can tell that to Komachi and she will praise me.

"…Ummm, I heard that there are many beautiful women in Sobu High, especially in the Special Class." He blushed while asking the question.

Foolish bug, you are currently controlled in the palm of my enemy called 'Youth'. Let me awaken your idiotic fantasies to remove Sobu High in your list. "Indeed, the special class consists 90% woman and most of them are beautiful, you saw Yukinoshita right?"

He nods. "She is beautiful and her sister as well."

"Indeed, I'll give you a little bit of advice, don't be fooled by their appearance…" I give him a serious look. "…they are the most violent one, not only they have a foul mouth, but they also resort to violence…"

I remember how I got hurt by the two Yuki-onna's one is good verbally while the other is good physically.

"…they called special because…" I give a good pause for the climax and look at my surroundings. "…they can't be considered normal."

A look of fright appears on his face. "I-I see, I'll remember it Onii-san."

"I told you don't call me Onii-san and make sure to remember it. Just be content at what you have and don't attempt to try a greater height if you don't have enough courage to face it." He nods.

I lighten the mood. "Well, it's your choice so just pick anywhere you want, but I prefer if you pick another school, so you won't meet me or Komachi anymore."

He gives me a smile and declares. "Okay, I'll enter Sobu High!"

Oi, didn't you hear my recommendation? Are you also the type that listens only to what they want and omits other information?

I sigh. "Well, just ask your sister if you want to pass." He nods at my suggestion.

We head back to the group.

I noticed the change in the seating arrangement. There is a free sit beside Komachi, so I immediately rush before the bug notice it, but a tight grip suddenly pulls me on a different chair that earns a glare from the boys.

On my right, is the older Yukinoshita and beside her is the Younger one.

"Hikigaya-kun, let's continue our little talk earlier." She smiles and starts poking me with brute force.

"I don't mind talking…" I point at my sister's side. "…but I want to sit there."

She leans closer to me. "Well, we might get unwanted attention."

Aren't we already getting one because of your clingy action?

The waiters finally arrive to bring everyone's food and remove the tension building up earlier.

"We should talk outside…" I look at the Older Yukinoshita. "…we don't want to disturb everyone's appetite, right?"

She nods. "We will be outside Yukino-chan, let's go home together!"

I also look at Komachi. "I'll wait for you outside…"

Then glare at the bug. "…how about sitting here? It's more spacious."

Get some distance from my Imouto and take this two-seater space for yourself.

"I'm fine here Onii-san." He gives me a genuine smile which I want to distort.

"Onii-chan, just go!"

Komachi, your Onii-chan's will is starting to crumble if you do that, especially in public.

I want to retort but the witch grabs my wrist. "Have fun eating, everyone…"

She gives them her trademark smile. "…me and Hikigaya-kun already ate so we will just rest outside."

Then drag me outside.

…

We are currently sitting in an artificial mini park outside the restaurant.

"So, what's with the mood?" I ask the woman beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you look like an active volcano that will erupt soon."

She nudges my side and starts to observe me. "Fufufu, do I look like angry?"

I just laze in the bench. "In other's perspective, you look like being carefree…"

I direct my eyes on her. "…but to me, you do look like one…"

I turned my gaze at the distant ceiling of the mall. "…well, I could be wrong, so don't mind me. Go start the interrogation."

She chuckles. "You shouldn't put it that way. Onee-san just wants some information…"

I just shrug on her words. "…so who did you date?"

"My fiancée."

"Fiancee?" She asks which I just nod.

She fakes her laugh. "You really bring me a lot of shocking news today."

"Well, you don't need to know about it since it's not related to your sister."

"Indeed…" Her grave voice enters my ear. "…it is not related to her..."

"…Well…" She leans to me. "…who is the lucky fiancée?"

"Tanaka Mari."

"Wow! You're too lucky, to have her as your fiancée."

I wave my index finger to reject her words. "Tell me that when I got married successfully."

"Eh." She gives me a genuinely surprised expression.

"We are only engaged; it doesn't mean that it already seals my future." I saw her smirk at my words.

"Indeed…" She slaps my back.

Oi, that hurts.

"…your negativity is really something. You got a point so it's good to be cautious and here I thought Yukino-chan…don't have a chance anymore but Hikigaya-kun is still Hikigaya-kun."

I look at her with a genuine smile plastered in her face. "I don't know if I should be happy at your insult, but it seems your anger lessens a little."

She closes our distance and caresses my cheek. "It seems you hit things on the spot now. A little more and I can't hide anything from you…"

She releases her hand and smiles at me. "…but I expect no less from the Monster of Logic."

I just ignore her and laze around to waste time.

Monster of Logic huh? That's only a worthless title that unconsciously overestimates me.

Reading between the lines is not absolute, even with logic alone can't understand everyone. It can only help me to interpret the negative meaning behind the words. A proof is present beside me.

While silence is enveloping the two of us. She moves her hand and grabs my cap.

"Oi, that's mine." I give her an annoyed look.

"I know…" she wears the cap. "…but I'll have it."

"No way, it's from Komachi." I immediately reject her.

"Eh! I'll ask Komachi-chan later." She ignores my protest and removes her silver necklace from her neck.

"Here!" She reaches her necklace onto me.

I smirk. "Woman, I don't need your necklace…" I point at my cap. "…I need that thing which is the proof of my Imouto's love."

She nods. "Then treat it as your Onee-san's love."

"Not interested, and I don't and won't have an Onee-san." I wave my hand to reject her trade, but she forced me to wear the necklace.

I think I'm getting a lot of attention from this woman who is super close to me.

"What are you two doing?" A cold voice intrudes my ears.

She covers my neck with the jacket. "I'm having a fun time with Hikigaya-kun."

I just remain silent, since I got the older one as my lawyer.

"Nee-san, you should move far away from him."

"I don't want to, how about you go back to your mini-group." She rests her head on my shoulder.

"You know my shoulder will sore if you stay like that right?" I try to push her head away.

I successfully remove her head since I got a helper from the other side that pulls her away.

"Yukino-chan, why are you disturbing us?" She confronts her Imouto.

"I just don't want Hikigaya-kun to fall on your palm." She retorts and pulls her a little bit away from me.

I yawn, it seems I'm tired now. My Hachiman Energy is blinking.

I don't have any strength to observe those two sisters so I put my hood and will just get some mini nap suddenly someone sits beside me and lends me a shoulder.

"It seems your tired Hachiman." She whispers to me.

"Yeah, since you're here let me borrow your shoulder for a while…" I remove my glasses and hand it to her. "…just wake me up if Komachi is finished...Princess."

Since I felt comfortable, I easily fall asleep.

"Alright." It is the last word I heard before I go to my slumber.

***MARI POV***

While the man beside me is having his nap, I clean his glasses and put it in my shoulder bag.

I'm lucky that I easily found him after learning from his father where his sister was.

I put my index finger in my mouth to show at the two incoming girls who just finished from their fight.

"Good evening." I greet them quietly.

It seems they understand my actions as they just nod.

I look at the Younger Yukinoshita. "It seems that the two StuCo already met, but let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Alright." She nods.

I then look at the older Yukinoshita. "It's rare for us to meet each other, but I'm Tanaka Mari, Hikigaya Hachiman's fiancée."

She smiles. "Indeed, I'm Yukinoshita Haruno…"

She sits beside Hachiman and the younger one sits beside her. "…it's rare for you to go out in a crowded place like this."

I nod. "Indeed, I plan to visit my in-laws, but Hikigaya-san said that Hachiman might be here to look for her sister, luckily I found him…"

I also rest my head on his head. "…but I can also say the same thing to you, Yukinoshita-san. Why are you in a place like this? If I'm not mistaken, there is also a mall near your University."

"Well, I plan to at least have a breather alone."

I nod. "Well, let's just rest for a while since I don't want to disturb his nap."

The one beside me is resting while the three of us just embrace the silence.

I saw a couple of men hesitate to come closer. "It seems we gather too much-unwanted attention, how about giving us privacy?"

The younger Yukinoshita flinch at my words while the older chuckles.

"You're so protective Tanaka-san…" She looks at the sleeping man beside me. "…well, it's him we are talking about so being cautious is necessary…"

She looks at her sister. "…Right, Yukino-chan?"

The younger Yukinoshita looks on the ground and just stay silent.

"Onii-chan! Komachi is finished." A loud voice disturbs us and the man beside me grimaced from the disturbance of his sleep.

"Ehhh!" Komachi-san shouts then a group of people enters in my sight.

I nudge the man beside me. "Hachiman, Komachi-san is finished eating."

He shivers from my words and immediately stands up. "Komachi!"

I pinch his sides. "Ouch!" He gives me a glare and I present him one.

"Ha...ha...ha…" He gives me his runaway laugh. "...my bad."

I just sigh. I pick his glasses from my shoulder bag and hand it to him.

"Good evening everyone, I believe we've all met before…" I bow on everyone and look at Komachi-san and her classmate.

I smile. "...except from you two right?"

**A.N.**

**I got school and it's tiring so I only wrote part by part.**

**In summary, expect slower update.**

**Thanks everyone and to clarify. **

**In L.N. Haruno is a witch in 8Man's perspective and I add Fire since she is born around summer.**

**Fire Witch: Haruno Yukinoshita**

**Fire Queen: Miura Yumiko**


	29. Don't Underestimate Relationship

**Criticism is welcome, but please address it to me. Thanks**

"Hachiman, Komachi-san is finished eating." I immediately retrieve my consciousness as I heard the code 'Komachi'.

"Komachi." I stand up and scan my surroundings to look for my Imouto.

A pain suddenly intrudes my body. "Ouch!"

Who has the guts to hurt me? I glare at the source of those fingers.

What I saw, is one of the people I can't retort.

It seems she doesn't like my attitude as she glares at me.

Silly me, I forgot that she was here before I rest. I'll get into trouble if I will turn it into a habit.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I forced my laugh, but it seems she isn't wavering at all. "…my bad."

I apologize which she accepts as she only sighs and hands me my glasses.

"Good evening everyone, I believe we've all met before…"

She greets everyone while I go in the middle of Komachi and the bug.

Her gaze turns to the three of us. "…except from you two, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Komachi yelps while the bug just bows while blushing.

It seems his youth syndrome attacks him once again.

You need more practice, oh nevermind, just get caught by society so that one pest will be gone forever in Komachi's life.

Komachi locks my arms and whispers. "…Onii-chan, who is this beautiful woman?"

I look at the surroundings, and many unwanted people are present which means that it's not safe to reveal it.

I look at Mari and she nods.

I also nod then look at Komachi. "I don't know, maybe a bystander-Ouch!"

I got hit not at my sides, but at my sideburns.

The commotion causes Komachi, to release my arm, while the woman who hurts me pulls me at her side.

"Fufufu, a bystander…" She nods. "…then, how come this bystander hurting you right now?"

Why is she angry? I thought that we agree with my plan since she nods?

"P-Princess…" I hold her wrist that's pulling my hair and forced her to release it. "…time out."

"Eh…" Komachi suddenly intrudes in the war. "…are you Onii-chan's fiancée?"

Her words cause the unwanted crowd to become silent.

I look at the crowd and saw different males from Kaihin Sogou, staring at me, while a shocked look appears on Yuigahama, Isshiki, and Orimoto?

I thought she knows our relationship? Oh, they know us as a couple, not as an engaged couple.

…

**Hikipedia time:**

_Relationship in my own Hikipedia contains different levels._

_Level 1: Strangers - this is where you only meet the person, but no interaction occurs. If you're lucky enough and meet her a couple more times, then you may fulfill the requirements to level up._

_Level 2: Acquaintance – you can already talk to her, but only a limited number of topics. If you can force her to open more about different essential topics then you can level up once again._

_Level 3: Friends – this is where you will have more time to be with her. You can already share different conservative topics which also known as 'Secrets.' It is also the turning point where two courses can be chosen._

_-First Course: Friends Forever aka BFF – in this course you can maintain the status quo, but at the same time, it will broaden your horizon. You don't only listen to her problems, but you can also give advice and vice versa. _

_-Second Course: Gambler – this is where you risk everything, as its name, you will gamble your relationship in this course to level up. The bet is not that high, you'll just bet your Level 3 and either go to Level 4 or go back to Level 1 F-O-R-E-V-E-R. _

_I didn't belittle the bet, because I'm an expert of being treated as a stranger. Yep, I think it hurts._

_Level 4: Couple – Congrats, you achieved this level but don't get cocky, since according to my Hiki-research. Around 90% don't last long on this stage and go back to Level 1. _

_Why? Well, there are many factors affecting the relationship between a couple._

_-It's a money-eater. Mostly, boys are the target by this, unless you are too handsome that adapts the skill 'Zone' like the Faker that I know._

_-No more secrets. Yes, no more privacy or else it will turn into a war. _

_-Lust counters Love. If either one of you saw a much more appealing man/woman, you felt inferior having him/her as your lover and find something better._

_-Following the flow. You thought the flow is always good? You're naive. A relationship doesn't determine by the flow. It should be used by both mind and feelings. Take me as an example. I had been forced by the flow and now I had suffered from different pain from my fiancée. Only an M, would like that._

_There are other more factors, but normies and riajuus mostly experience them, and I don't have the time and effort to observe every one of them._

_Level 5: Engaged Couple: If you ever step on this level, it means your life is almost secured. You can finally be with your lover and can start happiness, but the problem is that it's mostly applicable to the first prerequisite since the second is a little bit hard._

_Oh, I didn't even explain the Prerequisite, there is two possible way to achieve this level. The Hardworking one, and the Instant one._

_-The Hardworking one: this is when you came from Level 1 up to this level. It means you two are blinded too much by love and will experience the reality later on._

_-The Instant one: this is where I step. Yep! I don't know what kind of curse hit me that I would even get picked in this kind of situation, but according to my research, the probability of maintaining this kind of relationship is below 30% so I'm dead._

_Final Level: The Married one. Congratulations, you are seriously blinded too much by love better get a checkup from a psychiatrist. by the way, you need to go face reality and see if you can maintain your level. _

_Worry not, if you came from the Hardworking one: then your probability to survive is above 70% since you both got experience in most problems that will hit you on._

_If you're in the second one. Then Good Luck mate! Either you survive the Instant one with both of your efforts, or being forced by your parents. _

_Luckily, I'm in the middle since I'm being forced here but my Fiancée is too good at pampering me which decreased my, 'Like' on her, if only she didn't hurt me then it will decrease faster. _

_Why decrease? Well, 'Like' is opposite of 'Love' so it means my feelings are working the lesser 'Like' I had, and if the opposite happens, then my 'Logic' side will activate which is really a negative one._

_I'm also doing my best to at least decrease her like on me, since maybe she will be my future Darling, Fufufu, I'll check her on a later date._

…

**End of Explanation.**

Well, I'm sorry but I skip five levels since I'm loved by God of Rom-Com.

I stop observing my surroundings and start cooling down Mari or should I say warming up?

"Hahaha…" I smile at her while holding her vice grips hands. "…I think we got a little bit of miscommunication before."

She finally starts warming as her eyes soften. "It seems we had…"

She holds my hand and looks at Komachi. "…I am indeed his Fiancée, nice meeting you Komachi-san."

Komachi smiles like an idiot. "Wow! You're too beautiful for Onii-chan."

Excuse me, I'm too rare, so I am too good for her. I'll deduct your Komachi points later.

She immediately grabs Mari which forced her to release my hand and starts making a conversation.

Finally, time to go business. I look at the bug and go near him.

He looks at me with admiration. "Onii-chan, your fiancée is beautiful."

Is this bug trying to sugarcoat me? Heh, my wall for Komachi is too huge for you to climb.

I nod. "Why don't you go home?"

Easy, straight to the point, this bug can't understand indirect conversation so I'll adjust.

He looks at his watch. "It's around 8:30, so I think it is still too early, I already told Nee-chan that I'll go back around 9."

"You got a sister?" I ask him.

I think I said something about a sister when I'm giving him some advice?

"Eh, isn't Nee-san your classmate?" He answers with a question.

"Really?..." I look at his hair, it's bluish white. I think I saw someone like that last Thursday, at the Service Club.

While pondering, something hits me. "…Oi, oi, you're good at misleading people…"

I almost fall from this bug's trap. Trying to fool me? Too early.

He only gave me a questioning look.

"…I already gave you an advice, so immediately go back and plan your future, don't waste any moment here." I shoo him away.

"Onii-chan is right, Taishi!" My Imouto intrudes our conversation.

I attempt to block her from the bug, but I forgot that if she was here, then the security is also here.

She stands near me, with her aura exuding. "Just observe, let your sister do what she wants."

"I'm his brother." I protest.

"That's more the reason you need to observe…" She smiles. "…just watch her grow."

"Tch…" I can't retort to that. Wait.

I smile at her. "…then you should also do the same with me."

Hehehe, I'll be free if she only observes.

She shakes her head. "You're special, so I won't."

"Ehhh, that's sounds unreasonable." I frown.

"Indeed…" She nods and smiles. "…but that's the only thing that works on you."

Is that an insult? Let's see if you can do anything with the rebellious 'me'.

I point at the crowd. "It's your responsibility to explain things to them, I'm tired and I only gain a little energy from the rest."

She nods. "No problem, I already expect that you will let me do the explanation."

I give her a genuine smile. "Thanks, that saves me from a lot of energy." I catch her wrist.

Oh, that's surprising, it seems my instinct activates on its own.

She attempts to pinch at my side. "Hmmm..."

It seems I caught her off-guard at my new skill. Hehehe, this time is only a fluke but next time, it will be flawless.

"…I see..." She smiles and holds my hand. "…keep up the good work, My Lazy Fiancé."

I just shrug.

I felt numerous deadly auras at my back, but I'll let her handle it and watch my Imouto.

Komachi shows her lecturing pose, which she used when I'm lazing around, at the bug.

Oi, that's only exclusive for Onii-chan!

"You should man up and start planning or else your future will be dim." She waves her index finger like a teacher.

Imouto, you're not good either, I only hear you complain every time you open your notes. I am really flabbergasted on how you state those words without hesitating.

"Ah, Y-Yes you're right Komachi-san…" The bug looks at Komachi and slightly blush.

Oi, what's with the mood? Are you confessing? Over my dead body!

"…w-will you help me?" Komachi nods.

Why does this look like a confession? Well, he didn't say the forbidden words so I'll let it slide.

"Of course, what are friends are for…" I look at the bug and he is forcing his smile.

Imouto, you are indirectly killing the mood, even though I should be happy, I can't since I already experience it-I mean my aunt's sister's son.

She cheerfully smiles. "…and I'll always help you anytime since we are like friends forever!" She raises her arm.

I feel sympathy at the bug, on how my Imouto indirectly rejects him. I don't want to look anymore.

The bug forced a smile but looks like he wants to cry. "T-Thanks, Friends forever." He shakily raised his arm.

She gives him a thumbs-up. "That's the motivation!..."

Komachi heads to us. "…Onii-chan, did I do good?"

I want to answer yes, but I don't know if what part? It seems that my Imouto is not only an Idiot but also a dense type. Luckily, I didn't inherit those.

I just pat her head, since I'm about to cry on how things went wrong.

A chuckle can be heard from my side. She whispers. "It seems you are not that heartless."

Me? I can rank myself as the most open-hearted person in my family.

I sigh. "Please fix things now."

She nods and pushes me a little. "Please do well." She heads back to the crowd and starts the explanation.

I pat the shoulder of the pitiful bug. "Well, just do your best, there are things that can't be rushed so take things slow, remember 'One step at a time'."

He smiles at my words. "You're really the best Onii-san!"

Are we on the same page? We are talking about his future school, right?

"Don't call me Onii-san, I'll squash you." He ignores my words and heads back to my Imouto.

Oi, why are you going there? Didn't she already reject you, just go home and be blinded by youth!

While the explanation is on the process, a gloomy atmosphere welcomes me, so my instinct tells me that it will cost me a lot of energy if I go near them.

I decide to wait in the corner, but it seems no one wants to let me save energy.

"Hikigaya-kun!" The older Yukinoshita waves her hands at me.

How did you get free from your sister?

"What?" I give her an annoyed look.

"You don't like to see me?..." I immediately nod.

She starts punching me at my biceps. "…hahaha, you got a nice joke right there."

If you thought it as a joke, why is your punch so strong?

I caught her hand. "So?"

She smiles. "Nothing, I just want to tell you that a war will break out soon…"

She puts her index finger at her chin. "…I think?"

I shrug. "Well, just focus on your life…"

I pat her head. "…it seems it's too difficult, that you shouldn't meddle in others…"

I point at myself. "…like me."

She smiles. "That's impossible, you know!"

"I'm just trying my luck." I casually said.

"Hahaha, then if the subject is about excluding yourself…"

She coldly says. "…it's really impossible."

"Just don't give me too much work and a headache…" I point at her younger sister, who is currently walking to us. "…better give it to her and on the process, please be caught by her."

"Nee-san, I thought you will go to the restroom…" She glares at the older Yukinoshita. "…then why are you here?"

She ignores her sister's glare. "Well, I just want to ask Hikigaya-kun, if he wants to accompany me."

Wow, that's a dangerous statement you got there, try using it on normies, then they will happily accompany you.

"I prefer the bed," I answer.

It seems my words cause a misunderstanding.

A glare from the Younger Yukinoshita and a shocked expression from the older.

"Eh-." It seems the Older can't think right now.

"Are we on the same page?..." I ask. "…I want is a bed to sleep rather than the toilet."

I clarify my words, which cause the mood to lighten.

"Hikigaya-kun…" The younger Yukinoshita massage her temples. "…I know you are lazy, but at least complete your statement next time, or it will cause a lot of misunderstanding."

"Hahaha, Hikigaya-kun…" She falsely chuckles. "…you almost let Onee-san fall for you."

"I'm not interested…" I ignore her last words. "…just go if you need one."

The Younger Yukinoshita accompanies the older one to the restroom.

I yawn. Why does an explanation take so long? I want to head home!

After a while, the Yukinoshita sisters came back, and the explanation finally finished.

...

We bid farewell to the Kaihin Sogou students, and some members of the Student Council, while the rest of us need to use the station or so I thought.

A limousine suddenly arrived in front of us.

"Let's go," Mari said.

I look at the other people, who will get a ride from the Princess?

Komachi pushed me. "Onii-chan, it's us, don't be an idiot and look for other else."

"Eh?" I look at her wide eyes and I think most of us are the same except the Faker.

Mari sighs. "We have a family dinner tonight; our parents and grandfather are already in the place and they are waiting for us."

I look at Komachi and she nods.

"Why do you know about this?" I ask my Imouto.

"Well, Dad and Mom told me about this last Friday, but you leave early and I forgot about it." She cheekily smiles.

I'll distort that smile if you will always forget something so annoying and energy wasting.

I try to emit a gloomy aura, but another gloomy aura envelope the place. I look at the source and saw the remaining people with us.

Did they hear what this idiotic chick said?

I ask her. "Is there a bed in that place?"

She pinches my cheek. "There is none for your laziness, and complete your sentence next time, it can cause misunderstanding."

I see, so you are the reason why I can freely use my shortening of words.

"Okay." I lazily answer.

I turn around. "See you later…"

And points my fingers at the Older Yukinoshita. "…except you."

"Eh! Who knows?..." She smirks. "…maybe we will meet tomorrow."

Is that a threat? I think it's a threat.

"Ha…ha…ha… Stop joking around." I immediately head inside the car.

"Komachi opens the window. "Goodbye, Yui-san, Yukino-san, Haruno-nee and Taishi, Goodbye everyone."

They all nod and bid farewell.

"Hikigaya-kun…" I look at the voice and saw the Younger Yukinoshita wave her hand. "…see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow Hikki!" The bubbly hair chimes in.

"Yeah."

"Senpai!..." The fox shouts.

"Yeah."

"… I'm not finished with my words." She pouts.

"Yeah."

"Hikigaya-kun!..." I felt a chill in my spine. "…See you tomorrow as well, Okay?"

Is that really not a joke? "I-I wonder."

"You should say…" She changes her tone to a lazy one. "…Yeah."

I just ignore her words and bid farewell to the others, even with the faker.

I nudge Komachi, to sit with Mari then I lie in the solo sofa.

"I'll take a nap," I tell them.

"Onii-chan you're too lazy!"

"Let him sleep Komachi-san, he is really tired as he came from that place."

"You really know, where I came from…Well, thanks for spoiling me and letting me rest."

She smiles then looks at Komachi. "It seems we will take time before arriving, so you can ask me anything."

Komachi smiles. "Really! Then let's chat a lot of things Mari-Onee-chan."

"We should minimize our tone, or your Onii-chan will not rest properly."

"You spoil him too much!" Komachi pouts.

"Hehe Komachi, if spoiling, then you are the one who spoils me the most," I said.

"Hahaha, then give me a lot of Komachi points!"

"Alright, but let me take a nap."

"Okay!"

They start their conversation as I heard a buzzing sound which means they minimize their words.

I'll just take a nap.

What a tiring day I got, Training, date with the Fire Witch, Protecting Komachi from a bug, and later a Family Dinner.

**A.N.**

**I don't know when will be the next update, but it will be next week.**


	30. Family Dinner

**Unedited Chapter.**

**Criticism is welcome, Please address it to me. Thanks.**

We are currently in front of a very expensive looking restaurant.

"Wow!..." Komachi exclaim then pulls me.

"…Onii-chan, let's go and meet your future in-laws!" Her words cause the woman beside us blush.

Imouto, don't get too hype on something that isn't final yet. Who knows? Maybe the final boss is inside and will rekt my lazy and pitiful soul.

"Alright." I just let her pull me and Mari followed us.

I am currently not feeling well, since I used too much strength, not physically but mentally.

We enter inside and a waiter assists us to the reservation spot.

I saw familiar figures inside, my Dad, Mom and one of the culprits who throws me into the new isolation room called the School Discipline Committee.

There is another woman sitting beside the old culprit who I didn't know but looks like Mari, it's just that her eyes are amber.

As we get near the seat, they notice our presence.

Of course, the number one attention seeker, if you exclude me, would be none other than…

"Komachi!" Dad stands up and immediately hugs Komachi.

Of course, my ignorant Imouto will respond to him with a hug.

I greet other people since Dad and I are not in good terms if we talk about Komachi that is.

"Good evening, Mom, Principal and…" I look at Mari's look alike. "…Tanaka-san."

"Fufufu…" She chuckles. "…you're too modest, I will be your future Mother-in-law, so call me 'Mom' as well."

Ouch, Too bright! This aura, it's the opposite of the woman beside me. Are you sure you two are mother and daughter? Not sisters?

"M-Mother, Stop it!..." Mari immediately rebukes.

I look at her as I got disturbed by her shout, she noticed me and avoid meeting my gaze.

I can see her ears turning red. "…W-We are not reaching that point yet."

"There is no harm, right Father?" Mari's mother looks at the old culprit.

"Indeed…" He nods. "…when your father and mother got engaged, your mother starts calling me Father."

"T-That's from that time…" Mari tries to fight back. "…now is different."

A voice suddenly chimes in. "I don't mind being called Mom as well, Mari-chan."

Those cool words, it's none other than my Tsun-Tsun Mother.

After hearing those words, Mari finally stops and just blush. "A-Alright Mom."

My mother nods. "That doesn't feel bad."

"Now Hachiman…" Mari's mother claps her hand. "…how about calling me Mom as well?"

"Ha…ha…ha…" Why did the topic sway at me again? "…I have a philosophy to take things slow, Auntie."

She nods. "That's good for now…" She looks at Mari. "…it seems only Mari got pressured this time."

I am currently facing it's Senpai, Youth-chan, so pressure? Heh, I'll just blow it like it's nothing.

I distance away from Mari and nod. "Indeed."

That earns me a glare from her but she can't do anything since many eyes are present this time.

It's good to taste victory once in a while.

"Onii-chan, that's not how you treat your future bride." Komachi had escaped from my Father and starts lecturing me.

"That's not how you treat your Onii-chan either." I will seriously get hurt if you continue this, and try to look at Father, he is giving me a smug.

"We should order now, then continue our conversation while waiting." The Old Culprit suggests which we agree.

"What a weird seating arrangement…" I voice my uneasiness which gains the attention of everyone.

I point at my self and Mari. "…Shouldn't we switch?"

Mari's mother just chuckle. "That's really the designated seat for the both of you since me and your mother agreed to have a talk with our future child-in-law."

I just sigh. It seems my family starts interrogating the Princess, while I also prepared myself in the upcoming interrogation.

"Hachiman…" Auntie starts her interrogation. "…what do you think of Mari?"

"If we summarize, then she's a knockout babe," I answer impassively.

"Fufufu, that's a nice way to summarize…" Auntie looks at the Old Culprit. "…but we want a more detailed answer, right Father?"

He nods.

I try to answer as quiet as possible. "She is a little weirdo…"

It seems my introduction is too impactful as the two chuckles which cause the attention of my family and the Ice Princess glares at me.

It seems our question is the same, and it gave her the idea that I silently trash-talking her.

*Gulp*

"…W-Well, can I assume that what I going to say will not leak at her?" I silently ask the two who cause the ruckus earlier.

"Of course, The only one who will learn this is my husband, Mother, and my parents," Auntie assures which I don't felt any assurance at all.

I don't mind the latter, but the former, isn't that bad news?

"T-That's very not reassuring at all."

"Fufufu…" She casually waves her hand. "…no need to worry, my husband will like your opinion since he only heard positive feedback from the previous potential suitors, now voice your opinion and don't hold back"

I sigh. "Sometimes she is scary, she resorts to violence whenever I voice my opinion, she even attempts to control my time."

"It seems Mari focuses on you a lot!" Auntie smiles at me.

I know right! Most of the engagement in my Light novels and manga are more focus on teaming up in breaking their engagement, then fall at each other in the process.

I nod. "Well, aside from being beautiful, she also had a nice trait…"

The two suddenly focus their attention at me more seriously. "…she is hard working that I got caught in the process, smart in a unique way that I can't escape from her grasp, honest at her feelings that brings pain into me, and sweet as long as I won't touch her bad side."

They nod at my explanation.

"You're right, that's the daughter I'm familiar with…" Auntie looks at me. "…but aren't you clever, to pinpoint everything in such a short time."

Heh, I had honed my stalking—observing skills for too long that I didn't even remember when did I start doing it.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"Yes, you should..." She smiles. "…by the way, does Mari have a chance to be in your life?"

"I wonder…" I calmly answer. "…but I'll assure you that I'm not doing things because of our engagement, it's more on me being selfish."

She nods. "Then I'll take it in a positive way since Mari's also doing the same. She is just being selfish, and I hope you two continue it until you got tied in marriage."

"Hahaha…" The Old Culprit laughs. "…should we start planning about that?"

"Aren't you being too hasty?" I ask.

"It's just a joke, but you didn't deny it so it's a possibility." He cheekily answers.

I just sigh.

"I'll leave Mari in your hands." He seriously states.

I nod. "I won't promise anything, since Laissez-Faire is established in our family, but if things come to worst, then I'll do my best."

They nod.

Our orders finally arrive, it seems the Rom-Com God finally gave me some early prize since I, once again got free food to fill my stomach.

Both Mari and I are forced to sit together, I don't mind since I'll just focus on eating while the woman beside me is blushing too hard since the time she escaped from my family.

What did they do to her? I look at Komachi and she just stuck her tongue out, it seems I can't get any information from her.

I look at my Mom, she also looks at me.

"Focus on the food." She said.

I nod, I just ignore my Dad since Mom doesn't want to give me information then even if Dad wants to, it will cost him a lot of confidence like the text from before.

"Thanks," I said to Mari who served me food while I'm busy gathering information.

"Y-Your welcome." She stuttered.

Oi, don't act like that. Even if I don't want to work, when my curiosity piqued me then I'll do my best and use underhanded tricks to learn what happened when you got interrogated.

"Mari nee-chan, you should feed Onii-chan," Komachi suggests something absurd.

"Fufu, go on Mari, don't mind us." Auntie urges her.

My Mom as cool as she was, just gave her a look.

"Hahaha, youngsters this day are too bold." The Old culprit chuckles and starts eating.

"You don't need to be controlled by peer pressure." I calmly said.

I attempt to grab my spoon, but a hand suddenly grabs it and pick a spoonful of food.

"H-Here." I immediately eat the food that she served.

It's not like I didn't do it earlier.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Onii-chan, you should not thank her in words, do it by action."

My Cute Imouto, no matter how cute you are, you shouldn't become a pain in the ass, or Onii-chan will give you negative Komachi points.

I sigh and grab her spoon, then pick a food less than what I received.

"Here." I put the spoonful of food near her mouth.

She ate it as well.

"T-Thanks." I nod, hand her spoon and grab mine.

"Not that bad…" Auntie gives her critics. "…but I would like to see more impactful."

"They are just adjusting…" My Mom said.

She gave us a smile. "…give them some time and we may see more if things won't go haywire…"

She looks at Mari. "…but with Mari-chan, we don't need to worry about them."

Um, Mom, I'm your son, right? Why aren't you directing your expectations at me? You believe in Princess more than your son?

She shifts her gaze to me. "Of course, Hachiman will handle the complex things. Right?"

I'm sorry, I take back what I said. Please don't have any expectation at me.

"Y-Yeah." I forced myself to accept.

I already saw her demon side with Dad as the target, and I don't want to see it again.

"Aren't you lucky Onii-chan…" My Imouto grinning like there is no tomorrow.

"…I might get jealous and find someone as well."

I look at my Dad and he also looks at me. It seems we heard the same thing.

"Komachi, you're too young for that…" My Dad gives the introduction.

"…we can talk about it later on, like ten years from now."

*Snikt*

Dad immediately shuts his mouth as soon as he heard that sound. I look at the source and Mom, stabs the steak with force.

How useless, getting scared by Mom like that, you should already gather your resolve when talking about Komachi, did you forget that Komachi is second highest in our hierarchy after Kamakura?

"What talk?..." I continue focusing on the problem. "…why not omit her idea, and don't get jealous! Onii-chan will spoil you forever-Ouch."

I felt a pain in my sides. I look at Mari and she is smiling scarily.

I thought that she would not hurt me since there are many eyes in the area, but it seems it will only remain as a thought.

Komachi saw the crime that the Princess did. "Seriously Onii-chan, you should only focus on Mari nee-chan…"

She raises her index finger. "…she also wants to be spoiled by you."

Her words caused the scary smile of Mari vanished.

"What nonsense are you spouting…" I immediately reject her idea. "…I won't and never spoil her, it should be the other way around."

*Shink*

I look at the source of the sound and my Mom is currently sharpening her knife with my father's knife.

"It seems like Father, like a son after all. Right?" My Mom smiles at my Dad.

It seems Komachi triggers a dreadful route, what did Dad do in the first place?

Mom's eyes suddenly shift to me. "Hachiman."

"Yes!" I immediately answer.

"Woman also wants to be spoiled…" She smiles. "…Understood?"

"Very clear Ma'am…" I assure her. "…I'll spoil Princess sometimes."

"Aren't you lucky Mari?" Auntie playfully asks.

"Y-Yes…" She looks at me. "…I'll look forward into it."

I nod. "Yeah, you should (or else I'll look forward to how Mom will open her inner demon self and tries to correct me)."

We finally start eating the so-delicious food and I must say, I'm the one who ate the most. As I thought the deliciousness of the food relies on how you obtain them, since I obtain them for free, it tastes great.

They talk more while I'm allowing my body to digest all the food I took.

A hand secretly holds mine and the owner gives me a bright smile.

I just gave her a genuine smile and grip her hands firmly. "I'm already spoiling you this time, so the next one will be long."

"Yes…" It seems no violence this time. "…thanks for the effort, my lazy fiancé."

I just smirk.

After we got enough conversation, we all walk outside and bid farewell.

"Hachiman…" Auntie calls me. "…my husband is not here in Japan, but he will meet you once he comes back."

I nod.

"Well then, have a safe trip." The Old Culprit said.

"To you as well," Dad said.

"Goodbye Mari Nee-chan." Komachi happily waves her hands.

"Goodbye Komachi-san…" Mari looks at me. "…see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I wave my hand and she also waves back.

…

Komachi is sleeping beside me at the back of the car.

"Your fiancée is not bad." Mom breaks the silence.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I also like her." Dad butts in.

"It would be good if the both of you, love each other…" My Mom looks at me and smiles. "…but we will only let the both of you handle this matter, so expect only moral support from me."

"That would be enough." I smile.

"I'll also let you handle your own life, but on Komachi, it's a different story." Dad proudly states.

"Yeah, Komachi's love life will need to be assessed by both of us." I backed him up.

"Seriously, you two need to regulate your love towards Komachi." Mom massages her temples.

"Impossible!" Both of us said in unison.

She chuckles at our answer, but I felt scared for no reason. "Then how about me?"

"O-Of course, I-I love you more," Dad said.

That sounds not convincing at all.

"I'm not into favoritism, so I love you the same way with Komachi, but I need to take care of Komachi since she is not as smart as Mom." I calmly said.

My mom smiles at my answer. "It seems you know how to use words. Alright, I'll accept your answer…"

She then shifts her gaze into a glare at Dad. "…and you, we will talk about this later on."

"Ha…ha…ha…Alright." He gave up.

I pity you Dad. I hope that if I got married, I won't taste the same situation you have.

**Authors Note:**

**I plan to write a longer one, but I felt that this is enough.**

**Thanks.**


	31. The New SDC

**Unedited Chapter.**

**Criticism is welcome, just address it to me.**

**I uploaded it last night, but it seems that the rules don't still stick in my mind, that a story won't go up if I update less than 24 hours.**

**What can I do? I just cut this part from the last Chapter, so I easily created this one.**

**(SDC – School's Discipline Committee)**

**Club Hours**.

I am currently inside the SDC Office together with the upcoming and outgoing members.

Guess what, the only one I don't know in the new members in terms of face-basis is the girl of the 10th grade that Isshiki recommends.

I hope that she is too normal so that she can balance the remaining seven's abnormality. Yes, it's seven since the three new members can be easily thrown out to our side.

"Good Afternoon everyone, I'm the soon to be former Chief of the SDC…" Morikawa-senpai starts his speech. "…I'm happy to meet you all, the next SDC members who will guide us for this coming year."

We are currently sending the outgoing members this day, and I must say that this only happens this year. I don't know what they are planning, but it wastes my energy and I want to laze around now.

"You must be confused, why we have this kind of meeting…" He smiles at us. "…it is only a selfish request of mine before I formally step down."

The former members except Mari are nodding their head, it seems they know what Senpai is planning.

Zaimokuza whispers. "Hachiman, I don't know why but this General felt a normies auras gathering at that Senpai."

I nod. "You don't need to tell me that, we are in the same standing so I can feel it as well..."

I sigh. "…it's just that, this is too tiring, why won't he just state the main point and leave?"

He nods. "Indeed, a warrior always looks straight and attack straight, once we show our back, we failed to become one."

Why did the warrior come in our topic? I'll mute you for now, since I felt that I will also waste energy when I continue our conversation.

After some time of our yawning, the climax finally comes.

Morikawa-senpai walks past us and stops at the woman beside me.

"Tanaka-san…" He smiles at Mari.

I wonder if he can maintain that in a long time.

He kneels in front of her. "…would you be my girlfriend?"

I think a vein popped up in my forehead, and the woman beside me silently stealing gaze at me and smiles.

I wonder what she is thinking, but for me, it is only just a fucking confession, why brought us here and waste my expensive ten minutes?

Goddamn Normies and Riajuus, you always involve strangers in your nonsense thinking.

I look at Zaimokuza and he is growling like a bulldog. Even the new male members are giving an annoyed face.

It seems we boys, will be having a faction in this SDC as we have the same minds.

I look at the delinquent and she is just closing her eyes while emitting a dangerous aura.

I shift my gaze to the two new female members, female number one doesn't even disappoint me and shows the expression I expect.

The next one I look at is the sole savior of the SDC.

Please be normal, please be normal. She silently watches the scene while distancing from the four of us and that's all. So Normal-like I think, it seems God of Rom-Com didn't abandon us after all.

The old members are cheering for Morikawa-senpai like 'Nice Morikawa!' or 'Say Yes, Tanaka-san'

It looks like a cheer, but this is what they called 'Peer Pressure'. It will force the target to do what they want, Nice tactics but he should have research more about the target.

I just activate my Impassive Hikki and will wait for the rejection, since I might laugh so hard like what happened with the delinquent and Hayama before.

There is a saying 'The Loner's best past time, is watching the Normies miserable time.'

Mari slightly bows. "I'm sorry Senpai, but I can't answer your feelings."

The normies aura suddenly vanish, while Zaimokuza and the two males are snickering so bad, that it provokes my Impassive Hikki.

"Oh, Pffft!..." I think I heard a pig laughing. It's crumbling my Impassive Hikki's defense is crumbling.

"…B-BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rejected, created that mood to get Rejected." Zaimokuza laughs so hard, that even the two males laugh as well.

I immediately put my hand in my mouth.

The room caused the pitiful loners to laugh.

Zaimokuza coughs then stop his laughter. "S-Sorry about that, I-It's just that, things like that happen…"

He nods his head. "…just accept it like a man, Pfffft-BWAHAHAHAHA."

My Impassive Hikki finally crumbles as I laugh as well. "Hahaha, I didn't waste my time after all."

Our laugh caused an awkward atmosphere, the glares from the former members are threatening us, not as I care.

Morikawa-senpai as a man, can't let his pride shatter. He ignored us and look at Mari. "May I know why you reject me?"

She coldly looks at him. "Senpai, my private life is none of your concern…"

"…If this is the only thing you want to do…" She bows at the former SDC. "…then I thank you all for the good work for the past year."

The peer pressure instantly crumble.

Do your research next time.

With the cold atmosphere, how can we still laugh? We just watch the former members look down, while Morikawa-Senpai felt depressed.

Humiliation, that's what he felt. He did well for inviting many people to force a woman she likes to answer him. Unluckily, what she met is not an ordinary woman.

It's like he dug his own grave, and the only thing he can do is to vent his anger.

He looks at us, then focused mainly at Zaimokuza. "I heard you laugh before…"

He immediately runs to Zaimokuza which causes the latter to shriek.

"…why don't you laugh once more?" He clenched his fist and attempts to assault Zaimokuza.

I immediately grab his wrist with my right hand before he made contact with Zaimokuza. "Senpai, if I remember I also laugh…"

Zaimokuza fall with his butt on the floor.

I glare at Morikawa-Senpai. "…if venting is what you want, I can help you, but I won't recommend it if I were you…"

I look at Mari. "…Tanaka-san, what will be the punishment for us, who indirectly bullied Senpai, and for him who attempts to punch a student?"

Mari sighs. "For the four of you, the lightest will be an excuse letter, and the heaviest will be a suspension…"

She glares at Morikawa-senpai. "…and for Senpai, you should know what your punishment will be."

I remove my grab at his wrist. "Well, it's only me and Zaimokuza, since the two only laugh at Zaimokuza's laugh."

Mari nods. "Senpai, you are a third year and your career is on the line, I don't mind turning a blind eye this time, but this will be the first and the last."

It seems he calm down. He bows at Zaimokuza. "Sorry." Then leave.

The former member followed him.

"Seriously…" I offer a hand at Zaimokuza which he accepts and helps him stand.

"…I thought I could relax from the laugh, but it seems Senpai has a short temper like someone I know." I give a pat at Zaimokuza's back.

"I wonder if I know that someone and what you did is wrong, to begin with?" The icy voice is back, and it is directed at the four males in the room.

Four of us felt scared by her icy aura. "Ha…ha…ha, you can't blame us for being miserable, Princess."

"Idiots." The delinquent says.

"I thought you fall asleep," I ask.

"I'm not interested in it." She answers truthfully.

I thought she is one of us, but it seems Male loner is different from a Female loner.

"Uh huh- I see." I got pinched in my cheek but it's not the usual which is painful.

"I thought I'm talking to you…" Mari smiles. "…but you're trying to run away by changing the subject."

Too sharp as always.

"Why are you not punishing the other three?" I point at the useless trio.

"You are the representative." She casually points me.

"What? I'm not. Choose one from them."

"If I'm not mistaken, the one who laughs is Zaimokuza-Kun, right?..." She looks at Zaimokuza which the latter nods.

"...Then who is your representative?" Zaimokuza points at me.

"O-Oi, y-you are dictating him by your aura." I protest.

"Ah…" She claps her hand and looks at the other two. "…then who will be your representative?"

The two also point at me. "O-Oi." These three are useless.

"It seems you got a unanimous decision."

I immediately kneel. "P-Please forgive us, Princess."

It seems she expect this as she smiles at my action.

She moves her mouth near my ear and whisper. "Then, Let's date as a celebration of our First week."

"Ehhhhhhhhh…" I voice my complaint, but she shows her sword like fingernails.

"…how about trimming your fingernails, I'll help you." I forcefully smile.

She shakes her head. "It's meant for you…"

She looks at the three. "…you three will be forgiven this time and let your representative handle the punishment…"

She gives them her murderous glare. "…but I don't want to hear something like this and think of your position."

"You should comply…" I said. "…this woman here is good at kicking; I already experience it."

It's just that I can easily stop it.

The three immediately nod their heads. "Yes, Chief!"

"Why are you calling me Chief?..." She asks. "…we will vote for it later after the introduction since this fool here is absent last Friday."

She finally allows this one to stand. I immediately go to the sofa and laze. The delinquent follows me and sits beside me, while the Princess takes the other.

"Um, I want to lie here?" Let me fulfill my perfect posture which is the sleeping posture.

"What lie? Go stand and introduce yourself." Mari orders me.

I sigh then go at the front of the Chief's desk. "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, Class 2-F, my hobby is lazing around."

I earn a clap from the useless trio; it seems they are proud of how I boldly state my special loner trait.

Princess stands up, it seems she will introduce herself next, so I decided to go back to that comfy looking sofa.

As soon as we cross paths, I got pulled at my collar.

She starts introducing herself. "I'm Tanaka Mari, Class 2-J, I had an experience being with the SDC, but I found something I'm good at, which is to discipline a guy whose hobby is lazing around…"

She points at me. "…If you ever see him lazing around, don't hesitate to report it to me."

She bows and goes back to the sofa while dragging me.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I falsely chuckle to lighten the mood and whisper. "…Princess, I thought you will spoil me?"

She also whispers. "I told you that be good, and I don't mind spoiling you."

"I'm very good, my behavioral in class is superb, just remove the sleeping." I proclaim.

She ignores my words. "I wonder, what is your answer at the question earlier?"

"What question?" I ask which earn pain.

She smiles. "The D-A-T-E."

"Eh…" I give her an annoyed look. "…I thought I already reject…"

I felt a soft sensation at my sides. "…accept it."

"Good…" She nods. "…then I'll forgive you for your blunder earlier and who knows I might spoil you?"

I just nod and relax on the sofa.

The Delinquent starts her introduction

"I'm Kawasaki Saki, Class 2-F, I'm good at handiworks."

Oh, so She's Kawasaki. "Eh!"

"W-What?" She flinches at my reaction.

"I thought you are good at fighting?" That earned me a murderous aura from the delinquent.

See, that's what I meant.

"Kawasaki-san, you shouldn't mind him…" My sideburns are being pulled this time and it hurts. "…let me handle him, just tell me what commotion he had just done."

This princess is too much, I'm sure now that it is her time of the month.

Next is the Chuuni.

"Sswwsssssswssss Swssssss Swssss" A buzzing sound can be heard.

"Did a bee got inside?" I'm inspecting the room, but I can't find an insect.

"Swwwssswswssswswsws…" The sound suddenly stops and the Chuuni bow.

"Oi!..." I immediately raise my hand. "…is that you?"

"Fumu!" He gave me his ignorant expression.

I put my palm at my face. I clap my hand three times. "Oi translators, go assist him."

The two idiotic Kouhai suddenly drag the Chuuni back, then they start their conversation and nod several times.

"He is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, aka Master Fencer/ Blademaster General, Class 2-C, his hobby is writing."

I signal them to cut the statement. "He is good at technologies, more on games-related but it is still useful, I think. Okay, dismiss."

Next, are the two idiotic Kouhai.

"I'm Hatano…" The first idiot raises his hand.

"I'm Sagami!" The next idiot raised his hand as well.

I raise my hand after them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hahaha, well the UG club got disbanded." They reveal.

"I see…" I nod. "…but what are you doing in the SDC, you want to be a slave-Ouch!"

"Why are you trying to remove our members?" Princess asked.

I'm just enlightening them on how ignorant they are.

"Well, we saw Master Fencer in the arcade, and he boasts that he is a member of the SDC…" Hatano said.

"…So, we try to join, luckily there is an available spot and we told them that we got you as our backer." Sagami said.

Why did you include me?

I pity you both, you already walk in the path of the loners, but it seems you are not good enough.

"Go on, just continue your introduction." I just shoo them away, since ignorance is bliss.

"We are good at technologies as well, but we specialize in games and thanks to Hikigaya-senpai, we attempt to create a beginner level game."

I nod. "Nice, we have a programmer."

Mari also nods and smiles at me. "Good Job."

"Hehe, instead of words…" I use my failure of a negotiation skill again. "…how about forgetting the date?"

She shakes her head. "It's already finalized, I'll just reward you something."

Tch, I really need to use my negotiation many times.

Next is Isshiki's recommendation.

"G-Good afternoon everyone, I'm Yoshimi Noriko a 10th grader…" She bows.

"…I'm being recommended by Iroha-chan and the reason is that I want to overcome my fear with boys!" She looks at me, then after a few seconds, she immediately shifts her gaze.

EHHH, I thought she is normal! She is almost normal, but why give us a mini defect.

I sigh. "Alright, you have the same problem as him…"

I point at the Chuuni. "…but luckily you can at least talk normally, so no more hidden problems?"

She shakes her head.

Lastly is..., what is she doing here in the first place?

"Oi, are you lost?" I ask.

*Shing*

"Fufufufu, Hikitani-Kun, I'm here to enhance my research." A sense of fear instantly enters my body.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I move near my Princess which causes her to blush. "…you got some scary joke there."

"Fuhehehehe, it's not a joke." I immediately hug the arms of my Princess and hide my head behind her back then peek slightly at the scary woman.

"Oh, where are my manners…" She immediately shifts to her normal mode. "…I'm Ebina Hina, Class 2-F, a classmate of Hikitani and Sakisaki. I'm good at writing, and I prefer."

"Kyaa!" A voice can be heard, that's cute, I'm the source since I pinch Princess.

She glares at me. "P-Princess, end her now, I don't want to hear the rest."

She nods. "That's alright now Ebina-san."

Ebina nods. "Eh. What a shame."

"Well then, we will be together for a year but first let's decide the shifts and who will be teamed together."

Just remove that Fujoshi and anyone will be okay with me, oh wait please let me take the Wednesday since I don't want to work tomorrow.

"Any suggestions?" Mari asks.

Yoshimi-san raised her hand. "H-How about girls' team and boys' team?"

That would not solve your problem, but I don't care as long as the fujoshi is not with me.

"I agree." I immediately raise my hand, and the useless trio also raised their hand.

"Rejected…" A murderous glare directs at me. "…with you four, do you think there will be a work done?"

Princess got a point, but why does my Translating skill's working? 'do you think I will let you get away from me?'

"Do we really need to follow the rules about the day?" Delinquent-chan asks.

Mari shakes her head. "I don't think so; it's just become a tradition."

"Then, let's just attend as minimum as three times a week, so that others' can do their private business…" She points at the Fujoshi. "…like Ebina-san, she got friends and she needs to go if there is an outing."

Mari nods. "Indeed, I don't mind…" She smiles at me. "…as long as I can guard you."

"Hahaha…" I laugh. "… please don't treat me as a prisoner."

"Well then, does everyone agree?" Mari asks.

I want to disagree, but I'll be dead later.

"Fumu, as long as Hachiman is with me…" Zaimokuza states. "…there is nothing this General can't conquer."

The two idiots follow up. "It will be fun, as long as Hikigaya-senpai and Master Fencer will be with us, we can ask them feedbacks regarding our project."

Yoshimi follows. "I-I think it will be good, as long as there are other girls with me."

Ebina also agreed. "Fufufu, it will be useless if Hikitani is not here."

I'll just hide behind Princess.

"Alright it's decided, I'll put a notice section in the board, just give us advance notice on the day you can't go, and we should not violate the fact that at least two members must be present in a day." Princess states.

Everyone nods.

I'll just spam from Monday - Friday and force her later that I'll attend two times a week.

"Next will be the Chief…" She announced. "…it will be decided by a vote, so anyone can freely nominate anyone."

We all point our index finger at Mari.

"Ok, we're done…" I clap my hand. "…Good Job everyone, let's meet tomorrow."

She sighs. "You nominate me as a Chief, but you're acting like one…"

She gave us a bow. "…I maybe had an experience, but I can still make a mistake, so I'll be in your care."

We all nod.

"Ok, Let's dismiss, and tomorrow will be the start of our work."

The Useless trio already dashes out, I wonder if they will play in the arcade, they should at least invite me.

The three girls follow afterward.

It's time for me to go, but my bag is under arrest, which is tied at Mari's bag.

I laze on the sofa and wait for the Princess who is busy writing at the board.

…

…

"Good Job…" I said as I pick both mine and her bag. "…where did the chain and lock came from?"

"I saw it at home, and I thought that it will be useful…" She smiles and locks my arm. "…it seems that it is too effective."

Yeah, locking both our bags together.

We lock the room and start walking.

"So, where will we go?" I ask.

"Let's head to the Service Club first."

"Sounds work." I sigh.

Something soft touch my cheek. I look at the Princess.

She is blushing then dug her face into my arm. "T-That's a reward for your hard work and…"

She looks at me and smiles like there is no tomorrow. "…Happy Weeksary."

"I see…" I remove my arm from her lock and pat her head to calm her down. "…it's already been a week huh, then Happy Weeksary as well."

"Why are you not embarrassed? Is your limitation so broad that even a kiss can't let you blush?" I chuckle on her words.

"Well, Komachi always kiss me…" She gets confused at my answer. "…so, I conclude that if we got married, I can kiss you anytime so what's the point of rushing, right?"

"Idiot." She murmurs.

"I heard it you know…" I point at my ears. "…I got sharp senses."

"I know, it's just that there are things that are required to rush."

"That so?"

"Of course." She proudly answers.

"I see."

"Nope, you don't get it…" I give her a questioning look.

She smiles. "…because you're an idiot."

Rude Woman, Rude.

"Well whatever, let's just finish the business and I want some free food."

That's weird I thought I'll get punished but it seems she is in a good mood.

"I'll let you off this time since it's our weeksary."

"Then why didn't you do it earlier?"

"Well, you need to get punished from the blunder earlier."

"It's both you and Senpai's fault anyway."

"I know, that's why I gave you a kiss."

"You should just forget the kiss and just don't hurt me…" She stops walking and looks at me. "…What?"

"You are an advocate of gender equality, right?" I nod.

"Then, I did something unfair…" I give her a questioning look while she is turning into a tomato once again.

She points at her cheek. "…p-please kiss me as well."

Oi, you're too bold! My teenage hormones will spurt if you continue acting like that.

I shake my head. "It's too early, I prefer to take things slow."

That causes her down.

"This will do for now." I immediately move my head and kiss her forehead.

She looks surprised at my sudden move.

"Well, that's embarrassing," I said and yawn in the process then starts to walk.

She immediately follows and peeks at my face. "You don't look like one."

"I am..." I point at my face. "...I'm just wearing a façade called Poker Face."

She chuckles. "Let's finish our business then I'll treat you!"

"Ohh, Thanks as usual."

We both head to the Service Club.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks to Tikkki for introducing Grammarly. It helps a lot.**

**Thanks to Yo, I appreciate your effort, so I copy paste your version of a summary with the asterisk in it. It's rare to see someone helping rather than criticizing.**

**I don't know if my joke can bring some laughs into the readers, but a drama will soon enter the stage.**

**Next update? I'm sure it will be in this week.**


	32. Godly Food

**I'm close to 100k words, I didn't expect that I'll reach it sooner, I even predict that my imagination will die around 50k words. Oh well, this is only just a side story, but the next one will be back to my plan. Feel free not to read if you don't want to.**

**This Fic is created by me, so any form of Criticism is welcome as long as its addresses to me.**

*Knock*

We enter the Service Club.

"Good afternoon." Mari greets.

"Yo!..." I look at the surroundings. "…you're alone?"

"Good afternoon…" Yukinoshita greets us then starts preparing some tea. "…Yuigahama-san and the others left not long ago, they said that they will go shopping and Hayama-kun got a practice today."

"I see." I sit from my previous spot while Mari takes a seat in front of Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita served us a cup of tea and head back to her spot. "What can I help you with?"

"First of all, I want to thank you and the Service Club for the help…" Mari bows. "…and I want to know what happened to the meeting yesterday."

Yukinoshita sighs. "It's a failure."

Wow, that's to be expected since I already saw their StuCo, while our StuCo is inexperienced which will be pressured by them.

"I see..." Mari also sighs. "…it seems we need to get in touch with their Committee as well."

Yukinoshita nods. "I think that will be our best option."

"I see…" Mari put her fingers in her jaws. "…so, she really is the new Chief."

"Yes, they told us yesterday."

I think I'm left out on the topic, how about letting me leave?

"I'll try to contact her and arrange a meeting; you want to join?" Mari asked.

"I don't mind," Yukinoshita answered.

I raise my hand. "Can I not join?"

They both look at me and ponder for a while.

I don't know why but it seems lady luck hugs me this time as they both nod.

"Alright." Mari approved.

"It's best if he won't join in the future meeting with the Kaihin Sogou's SDC," Yukinoshita added.

"Really?" I try to confirm; I don't want to celebrate too early.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Thanks." I smile and sip some tea.

Yukinoshita starts explaining what happened yesterday, and it is worse than what I expected. I'm lucky that I didn't witness it, or I'll gather a lot of stress in my head by listening.

After the short explanation, both of them are sighing heavily. Both of you will release too much luck if you keep that up.

Look at me, I'm being cursed since I always sighed from the time, I got rejected by Orimoto.

"Very well then, I'll inform you if I got an update regarding the meeting," Mari said.

Yukinoshita nods and starts cleaning up.

"Dismissing already?" I ask.

She nods. "I don't think people will show up at this time, so it won't hurt dismissing early."

I help her clean up, then Mari follows.

"Thanks," Yukinoshita said to both of us after we are done.

We both nod and wait for her to lock the room then decided to accompany her to Hiratsuka-sensei.

…

We all entered in the faculty office and saw Tendou-Sensei.

"Ara, if it isn't Yukinoshita-san, Tanaka-san, and Hikigaya-kun."

"Good afternoon Sensei." We all greet her then starts walking to the Brutal Room.

I'm busy observing around as I felt an annoying sensation if it is me from before I'll just ignore it.

I look around my surroundings once more, but it really looks very unharmful.

"Ah, Yukinoshita-san..." Tendou-sensei called Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita looks back at Tendou-sensei. "…your sister is inside."

After she said those words, Tendou-sensei left the office.

I immediately take a step back. Idiot Hachiman, you already felt it and yet you still decide to go near.

I look at Yukinoshita and she looks grim while I'm dripping some cold sweat on my forehead.

I decided to take a tactical retreat and start to turn around to dash out.

The door of the brutal room suddenly open. "As I thought, Yukino-chan is here…"

The Fire Witch's voice enters my ears.

Don't look Hachiman, don't look.

"…Yahallo, Tanaka-san…" She immediately runs in front of me then raise her hand at me. "…and Hikigaya-kun, Yahallo!"

"Yo!..." She smiles at my actions. "…fancy meeting you here so what are you doing here?"

It seems the joke yesterday is not a joke after all.

She leans closer to me. "Onee-san wants to meet you."

"Ha..ha…ha…" I falsely chuckle. "…so, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmm…" She puts her index finger at her chin then smiles. "…well, the Cultural Festival will start soon, so I want to volunteer…"

She looks at me with a glint in her eyes. "…and I want to meet you."

I think I need some exorcism soon. I tried to create a distance with her which failed as she noticed it.

She enters the blind spot of the two women behind me and intrudes my so-called 'Personal Space' and immediately grab the collar of my long sleeve.

Oi, you're entering my dangerous zone, she peeks at something around my neck.

Oh well, at least she smells nice.

I wonder what she is peeking, I also peek, and saw something hanging around my neck. Now that I think about it.

"Ah!..." I immediately yell, then she looks at me.

Oi, you're too close. Wait, that doesn't matter. "…Oi, where is my cap?"

She looks surprised for a while then give me a smile. "I'm glad you treasure it."

"Don't change the subject, woman." I frown.

She giggles. "Well, we trade so just leave that cap to me…"

She winks. "…I'll treasure it, and besides…"

She fixes my collar and hides the necklace. "…the necklace looks good on you."

Necklace or leash?

I stop talking to her as I felt two cold auras piercing at my back.

"Hikigaya-kun, why don't you take a distance from Nee-san?"

"Hachiman." I already know the meaning with that one word.

You thought I don't want to? She is grabbing my blazer y' know.

"I think I need help from that." I plead.

It seems they understand what I meant as they start to move towards me.

The culprit heard our conversation as she smiles and immediately releases her hand on me.

I heave a sigh of relief.

I turn around to look at the two women but suddenly the older Yukinoshita behind me wraps her arms around my neck.

O-Oi, I can directly feel them.

"Aren't you two so strict regarding Hikigaya-kun?" The woman behind me asked.

Calm down Hachiman, there is only one Earth, not two, it is round, and a round is Banzai!

"Nee-san, remove your arms at Hikigaya-kun."

"Yukinoshita-san, you should know your place."

Hiii, a war will break out, is this what she said about war?

I don't mind being an observant so please do not count me in.

God, bestow me a referee, this instant.

A woman suddenly walks out of the brutal room.

"What's happening?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked then scans her surroundings and direct her glare at me.

"I need help." I forcefully smile which she just sighs.

"Haruno, let Hikigaya go." She said.

"Aw, you're such a killjoy Shizuka-chan…" The Fire Witch finally released me. "…I'll let you go this time."

Eh? I don't want a second time, please be the last!

"Ha…ha…ha." I ignore her words and look at the Younger Yukinoshita.

It seems she understands my gaze. "Sensei, here is the key."

She hands the Service Club key to Sensei and the latter looks at me.

"Hikigaya, you got time?..." I immediately shake my head.

"…I see I thought I'll bring you to a newly open Ramen House." I gulp at her words.

"H-How is your rating in that shop Sensei?" I'm too interested in Ramen. Japan is not known for manga and anime, rather it is known for Ramen. Chiba is known for Ramen.

"9." She flatly answers.

Isn't that too high when we depend on your critics? I immediately gaze at Princess while I felt a drool coming from my mouth.

She sighs. "Our first date is Ramen House, so I don't mind having another as our weeksary."

I look at how angelic she was. "Can I hug you?" I unconsciously asked.

That caused her to blush, while an icy and blazing atmosphere occurs beside me.

Luckily, sensei is having a distance, so a crackling sound is not present this time.

"S-Sensei, can I ask you the place?"

She shakes her head. "I'll give you a ride."

Isn't that bad, I might hit something bad to the angel.

The Older Yukinoshita immediately raised her hand while emitting a hot atmosphere. "Shizuka-chan, lemme join!"

"Even though, I can't understand the addiction of you two in Ramen…" She points her fingers at me and Sensei. "…I'll at least test it out."

"Hehehe…" I hesitantly look at Princess.

She noticed my gaze and just sighs. "…let's count this a partial date and have a real date later on."

I nod which she bestows me her smile.

We wait for Sensei to finish her work.

…

"What's the plan?" I ask while pointing at the car sensei brought.

It's a two-door car, but luckily it has a seat in the back, which is meant for two people, and tight for three people.

"Well, it's unexpected that the three of them will join us." Sensei points at the three Ojou-sama, even I would doubt they will join, but Princess like her first Ramen shop, so she had a higher probability to come.

"Don't be so mean Shizuka-chan…" The Older Yukinoshita protests. "…I also eat Ramen, only Yukino-chan didn't like it."

"I'm only not fond of it but it doesn't mean I hate it." The Younger Yukinoshita clarifies.

"Let's just decide, I want to eat," I told them.

The older Yukinoshita raises her hand. "Let Tanaka-san and Yukino-chan take the back seat."

"Oi, I'm also here." I point myself.

She smiles. "I know so you will take the front seat and I'll sit in front of you."

Do you have hatred on me? You know you are indirectly killing me with the aura from the two Yuki-Onna.

I nod. "You're right, you and Yukinoshita should be in front."

"I agree." Mari voiced her approval.

"Eh…" The older Yukinoshita protests. "…it would be no fun since Tanaka-san is a little bit smaller than me, why don't you and Yukino-chan be in front?"

"It's only a little, so it will only change a little bit which means it doesn't even matter who will sit beside her." Mari rebuts and points at the other Yuki-Onna.

"Why are you two already decide my place?" The Younger Yukinoshita finally enters the war.

"Eh, Yukino-chan, are you planning to sit with Hikigaya-kun?" The Older Yukinoshita asks which caused the younger to blush.

"I-I don't mind sitting with him." She stutters.

Why stutter? It's only just a seat.

I look at Sensei, and she is glaring at me.

What? I'm only an audience here. Go stop them, I want to eat already.

I raise my hand. "How about you three suffer at the back? I want to eat now…"

The three glares at me, which caused me to step back.

"…I'm just voicing my opinion."

"It seems that will be the only conclusion we will get." Mari unbelievably approves.

"Nee-san, don't create a ruckus and just sit." She points at the back seat.

"Alright, Alright, Yukino-chan and Tanaka-san are too much of a fighter. Two versus one is unfair you know!..." She looks at me. "…how about having Hikigaya-kun as my ally?"

Me? Never! Don't involve me in your affair.

Both of them ignore her words as they drag her in the back.

Finally, the most rebellious one gave up.

They all sit in the back, which they look comfortable as they are all on the thinner side.

I frown. What's the point of the fight earlier?

I sigh. Even in eating, I can't have my time to relax.

…

We finally arrived at the Ramen House located in Chiba city.

"Hoh!" I praise the place because it is not a franchised house but an original new ramen house.

Sensei put her hand in my shoulder and grinning with eyes that want to gain some praise.

I give her a thumbs-up. "Nice."

She nods and moved her hand to follow her. "Hehe, let's go then."

"Roger!" I immediately follow not caring about the other three women with us.

In this kind of situation, my only comrade will be Sensei and my stomach.

When I walk inside, I saw a pack of people which proves that this is really a 9/10 house.

Well, most of them are male in a different age, but there are also female which majority are an office worker.

Well, girls at my age would prefer café or something western style.

Those bitches, just because one woman will tell that ramen is not good for her image, everyone will follow. Fuck logic.

"Good Evening…Oh if it is Shizuka-chan." The chef greets Sensei.

"Good Evening, I brought my students with me." I wave my hand and the others bow.

"Hmmm." He nods and calls a helper to assist us to have a table.

The helper is a teenage boy who blushes at seeing the scary women beside me.

Hehe, newbie. Just let your libido control you then you'll fall into misery.

We got two sofas for 6 people, but the problem is that the three women once again start their arguments which earn the attention of the people.

"Oi Kiddo, are you trying to create a Harem in a Ramen House?" A soon to be middle age man asked me.

Harem? I'm planning to be a Househusband so how come that is an option? A Househusband will be loyal at his workaholic wife since she will be the foundation of our family.

"Don't spout nonsense like that…" Other men shout. "…look at her women, it seems he used all of his luck to get all those beauties."

The other men look at the women beside me and nod.

Fool. Don't judge the book by its cover, if you know their attitude you will run immediately.

Sensei and I just nod at their comments, this is how Pro in a Ramen House behaves.

It seems the commotion alerts the women that argued a moment ago and they all sit on the other sofa. Sensei and I sit together and just grab the menu.

"Sensei, what's the specialty here?"

"Well, Hakata ramen is good here."

I nod. "I'll take two servings of Harigane in the noodles and include all of the toppings."

Sensei tells her order as well. "Mine is the same as him, just change the noodles into Kona-otoshi."

The helper nods while blushing.

Seriously, I know that this woman is beautiful but if you know that she is still single then you'll get a hint why.

Tap in my hand intrudes my badmouthing habits.

I look at the source and saw the three girls staring at me. "What?'

"Hikigaya-kun…" The Older Yukinoshita smiles at me. "…how about helping us to pick?"

The other two nod their heads.

"I thought you had an experience, go pick by yourself." I shoo her away.

She rests her head in the backrest and glares at me.

O-Oi, you're seriously scary, it seems the other two didn't notice her sudden mood swing.

"W-Well…" I immediately lean and look for the menu which she smiles. "…how about this."

I pick at the Shio Ramen.

"This is good for you and Yukinoshita, it's low in calories…" They nod at my explanation.

"…then…" I look at Mari. "…you already had it before, so how about trying the other?..."

She nods and smiles. Why are you happy? "…here…"

I pick at Shoyu Ramen this time. "…I don't know what the taste of the soy here, but it wouldn't hurt if you try something new, just give it to me if it's not in your liking."

She smiles. "Alright, let's share."

Huh? You didn't hear my statement clearly; I don't mind eating yours but I won't share mine.

I just nod since she will treat me.

"Hikigaya-kun…" I look at Yukinoshita who is glaring at me. "…why is Tanaka-san different from ours?"

She is my financier. "She already had yours before." I just answer calmly.

"Before?" Sensei and the older Yukinoshita asked.

UH OH, I look at Mari, but she just ignores my signal for help and just smile.

"Ehmmmph…" I fakely cough and look at Yukinoshita. "…well both of us gone into the Ramen house when we met with you and the others last Tuesday."

She nods. "So, the rumor is not false after all."

A threatening silence envelops us.

"Ha…ha…ha…what rumor?" I ask.

"There is a couple dating in a Ramen House." Yukinoshita coldly said.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I look away. "…what kind of idiot would bring a girl in a Ramen House when dating?"

It's this idiot.

Mari giggles at my sarcastic words. You're not giving help so don't add fuel in it.

It seems they don't want to catch my bait and just glare at me.

"W-Well, what I pick contain meaning in it..." The two Yukinoshita seems interested.

Ok, you're doing well Hachiman.

"…I pick those since it contains a small number of calories, and it is the best type for strangers who don't know the beauty of Ramen." Sensei nods at my explanation.

I peek at the two sisters and they nod as well. Safe.

It seems my third requirement on being a Househusband stepped up.

…

Our orders finally came and as what expected, Sensei and I immediately slurp our respective broth. Mari also follows while the two Yukinoshita stare at us.

"I want privacy in eating you know?..." I look at them and point at their respective Ramen.

"…Go try the broth first." They finally try the broth and they look flabbergasted.

I look at Sensei. "Isn't 9 too low for this house?"

"Fufufu…" She smirks at my question.

Don't get too cocky woman, if my future wife gives me my allowance, I'll defeat your ramen tour.

She stares at the lantern at the ceiling. "…the world is too vast Hikigaya, there are always better than what you thought is the best."

"We're talking about ramen, right?..." I look at her. "…why do I feel that you stole the line in some novel and just change a small part in it?..."

She glares at me. "…Hahaha, it's just a feeling, I maybe RIGHT or maybe wrong."

As I was talking with my comrade, a chopstick suddenly intrudes my bowl. "Oi."

Mari grabs a topping in my bowl. "I'll have this kamaboko and you can take my egg." She instantly ate it.

Eh! I don't want to miss anything in ramen.

I just sigh then a sliced egg enters my vision. "Here."

I just eat it. Well, they have protein, but I prefer seafood not because I have dead-fish eyes.

While reminiscing my lost topping another two chopsticks enter my bowl.

I look at the two Yukinoshita. "Oi, why are you all intruding my food? Go buy if you want. I'm financially short here."

I immediately use my chopstick to deflect the toppings they want to steal.

"Hikigaya-kun, why are you discriminating Onee-san?"

Huh, don't ask the obvious, if we talk about discrimination you will be the second one, I'll put you after the pests residing Komachi.

"Hikigaya-kun, since you want to introduce us to this food, a simple etiquette of sharing wouldn't hurt right?"

"My only job is to introduce, not to share what's mine. If I will be asked on the things, I'm selfish at, then ramen will be second."

"Hoh, Onee-san wants to know what's the first." The Older Yukinoshita gaze at me while trying to steal the toppings.

"It's obvious…" I deflect their chopsticks. "…it's my Imouto's love."

"Siscon." The four women barrage me.

"I'm not and leave my ramen alone."

The two women finally give up which cause me to sigh in relief.

"Here." The two women try to bribe me with a slice of pork in their chopsticks.

"Heh, you think I would stoop so low that…" I bite the meat given to me by the younger Yukinoshita.

I savor the taste of the meet dip in salt-based soup and swallow it. "...I'll get bribe by free food?"

I eat the other meat from the Older Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya, don't try to say something cool when your action doing the opposite." Sensei reprimands me.

"Heh, Sensei, you should know that the best flavor of the food is determined by how you obtain it." I proudly said.

Mari also hands me her meat dipped in soy sauce. As expected, I'll also eat it.

It seems the three are in a good mood as they don't try to steal my holy ramen anymore.

"By the way Sensei…" I give sensei my most serious look.

She looks at me. "…can you give me other places you know with either 9 or if possible 10."

She shakes her head. "I don't leak my research that easily Hikigaya, I'll bring you next time."

I nod. "I hope you can treat me as well."

"Where is your modesty?" She asks.

"I forgot about it the day my grandfather intrudes my life." I impassively answer.

He wants me to train and yet I waste my allowance just from the fare alone. At least give me an extra budget for your full-course training.

"Well, I don't mind having an acquaintance in eating."

"Thanks then, oh please don't put it in the weekend since I'm really busy," I added.

"Lazing around?" I shake my head.

"Sensei…" I think water gathers around my eyelids. "…I also want to do that if I can."

A look of surprise appears in Sensei's face, as well as the two sisters. Oi eavesdropping is not part of the etiquette you always mention.

"Eh, Hikigaya-kun…" The older Yukinoshita intrudes our 'private conversation'. "…you're not lazing around on weekends."

"Didn't I say it before?"

"I see…" She nods. "…then I'll just do my private business on the weekend."

It seems I idiotically gave her a piece of huge information. A cold sweat drip in my forehead.

"W-Well Sensei, I'll look forward to it then." She nods.

Mari also intrudes. "If Sensei don't mind, please let me join as well."

Hoh, it seems you are slowly infected by the ramen. Good, good, I'm proud.

The older Yukinoshita raised her hand. "Let me join again Shizuka-chan."

"Aren't you busy? Why don't you go out with your so-called friends?"

Please don't come, I'll be in a deadlock if you always come.

"Don't worry, I'll be always free when it comes to you, Hikigaya-kun."

"Hahaha…" I forcefully laugh. "…please don't be."

Yukinoshita unexpectedly raised her hand. "I-I don't mind coming as well."

"I see…" I nod then look at Sensei. "…how about letting them join and just tell me about the place so I'll go there myself."

I can't accommodate all of them you know. You didn't even help me earlier but instead, you also add to the accommodation list.

"Hachiman."

"Hikigaya-kun. (x2)"

"Hikigaya."

A vein pop on their forehead.

When I got inside the car, I got reprimanded a couple of times which drain all the energy I got from the ramen earlier.

I just want to be alone with Ramen-chan, is that really bad?

…

Sensei drops us at the station since she wants to go somewhere.

Let me guess, it will be a bar and she will vent all her frustration there.

The Yukinoshita sisters leave first then followed by Mari.

"Finally, I'm alone." I rest myself in the train's chair.

I look at my surroundings and a few people remaining since most of the passengers drop from the previous station.

I look at the few people and saw a beautiful woman, that even beat my fiancée and the two Yukinoshita if we grade them in terms of looks, but that doesn't what I'm focused at.

The thing that caught me is the dress she wears which is a dark blue blazer. "Kaihin Sogou?"

It seems many males also look at her. The disadvantage of being a beauty.

I decided to remove my gaze to at least lessen her problem, but a group of people came closer to the girl and one of them is I'm very familiar with.

She also saw me and wave her hand, which cause every one of them to look at my direction, even the beautiful woman is included.

"Hikigaya!" It seems my luck is still not working even in this evening.

"Orimoto."

**Authors Note:**

**I really plan to create the next chapter around 17k words but I felt that it will look annoying.**

**Reading a long chapter is too much for me, I don't know about the others though.**

**Next chapter? I don't know what day but maybe this week since I'm not sure if the outline in my mind will be sufficient to at least give 3.5k words. Let's just see.**

**I'm not familiar with Ramen so it takes me time to research about them, please forgive me if I'm mistaken regarding it.**

**I love Shoyu Ramen btw, that's the only Ramen I know.**

**Have a nice day.**


	33. Damn God of Rom-Com

***MARI POV***

"Thanks for accepting our invitation, Fujiwara-san." I bow to the current SDC Chief of Kaihin Sogou.

"Don't worry, I also plan to meet you after I heard what happened at the meeting between our Student Councils..." She smiles at me.

"…and why don't you just skip the formality, Mari?..." then looks at Yukinoshita-san. "…you can also call me by my first name Yukinoshita-san."

"Very well then, Sana-san, I don't mind calling by my first name as well."

I sigh. "Let's just focus on the problem Sana."

"Sure, it's about the upcoming Cultural Festival, right?"

I nod. "Did you read the proposal that I sent?"

She nods. "Yes, I plan to tell it to the board on Monday. I'll give you an update and hope that they won't mind since many things will adjust if they approved this."

I sigh. "Well, if I have the power then I won't approve this, it's just that the board are pushing us to make this possible."

"They will use this event for their own interest…" Yukinoshita added. "…and for the students, they are expecting to experience the cultural festivals of each school."

"That's one of the possibilities," I said.

"Interest aside…" Sana changed the topic. "…There will be a lot of flaws when the Cultural's Festival committee of each school collaborate."

We all sigh because we can already predict the happenings when this proposal approved.

"Can you focus on your work if that happens?" I worriedly ask.

She nods. "I already tell my manager that I won't work for a while if this will continue."

"You have it hard, not only you adjust your time but also need to accommodate your fans."

"Fufu…" She chuckles. "…you worried too much Mari, don't worry being a model isn't that tough, you two can also be one."

Yukinoshita and I immediately shake our head.

"Well, I realized that I'm not too popular with students our age."

"Really?" I questioned her.

"That's something hard to believe." Yukinoshita said which I agree.

"Well, there is a man, that Orimoto knows when we are on the train that only looks for me a bit then ignores me."

Both Yukinoshita and I already know who that man is.

"Please don't mind that man." I sound like pleading.

"That's a man who don't know anything but to laze around." Yukinoshita also helps me to discourage Sana.

She smiles. "Well, he is interesting, so I apologize in advance for not listening to the both of you."

I need to really put a leash on him, he gives me a lot of problems. "Don't be interested…"

I seriously look at Sana. "…he is my fiancé."

Sana got surprised at my words then smile. "You're lucky Mari, I think he is loyal as he didn't even try to act friendly with me."

I would be glad if that's the case, but I think he is too loyal to not socialize with another person or his free time will be stolen.

"Yeah, I guess." I just forced myself to agree.

"Well, I want to know him, so I'll meet him if I have a chance."

"He won't be having a meeting with you as Yukinoshita-san is his substitute regarding our meetings."

Yukinoshita nods at my statement and Sana just smiles.

"That's too bad then, well I'll try to meet him when we are in Sobu."

I just sigh, I'll put my faith in him.

"I don't mind."

She looks happy at my answer which means she will do something to meet him.

We continue to discuss another possible problem when we start the preparation.

We have one more week before the preparation starts.

…

…

***HACHIMAN POV***

I'm in training as usual, but this time it's for my mind to be serene.

When I heard the training, I thought I'll be under a waterfall but as expected, Expectation betrays me always.

I am currently sightseeing the mountains above and the mountains below. If I had a choice, I don't want to see these moving mountains since it destroys my focus to have a serene mind.

By the way, I'm in a resort. Yes, it's a resort, not a waterfall.

I ask master why we are here, he casually said that 'We are in the modern civilization, why are we using the traditional one.'

Is that how a master should behave, then why did I get forced to learn his techniques and not just use a gun or something?

I also complain when I saw those swarming women and told him that it is a little bit hardcore, but he rebuts that it is better to experience it for faster development. I think the development will be from a natural reaction.

We head to the artificial waterfall, but it is under maintenance, so he put me here in the.

"KYAAAAAAA!" A group of people drops in front of me and water splashes on my face.

Yes, I'm under the water slide so I got a first-class place to watch those matured women.

Why are there only college girls here? At least show some kids or males to distract me.

I sigh and go back to my focus by closing my eyes.

Those are just fats Hachiman, it means that it's useless, and those useless in reality are not useless since man likes them…Ehmmmph, I think my brain can't focus today.

I sighed and decided to find a master.

After swimming to the other side, I saw him eating with madam.

"Why are you not inviting me?" I look at him.

He looks at me. "It seems you gain nothing this time."

How can I gain anything if you throw me, a normal teenager that can turn into a wolf into the pack of sheep?

Do you want me to become carnivore and eat those sheep in my mind?

"There are too many distractions, can't focus." I go out of the pool and head to their cottage.

Madam served me some food and I thank her for that.

…

After we ate our lunch.

"We'll leave first, go relax here before you head home." I nod and wave my hands to both master and madam.

"Take care."

"Take care as well Hachiman," Madam said.

I go back to the pool to breath underwater not because I want to see the other side of the mountain but because I want to increase my lungs capacity. I swear!

…

I decided to put my mind on other things.

Now that I think about it, I met those SDC the other day.

***_FLASHBACK*_**

"Hikigaya!" Orimoto shouts.

"Orimoto."

"Yo…" She waves her hand and inspect my surroundings. "…you alone?"

I nod. "They just left from the previous station.

She nods. "How about accompanying us? I am with the SDC of Kaihin Sogou, and guess what I'm a member as well."

"I see, I don't think I need to disturb you." I look at the gaze of their male members and it's stink bad news.

"Don't worry, I'll just introduce you since we might meet in the future."

Nope, Princess gave me a go-signal that I can skip meeting with you and your SDC.

She drags me while holding the safety poles. I just followed her since safety first.

…

"Hey, guys…" She gains the attention of the members while I'm looking at the view in their back.

"…He is one of the SDC member in Sobu, Hikigaya Hachiman…" I lightly nod and she starts introducing me all of their members that I'm not even remembering.

Lastly, she introduces the beauty that can beat my Fiancee. "…you don't need me to introduce our SDC Chief, right?"

I give her a questioning look. "Why?"

She looks at me for a while. "You don't know her?"

I look at the beauty then look at Orimoto. "Did we meet before?"

"Seriously…" She laughs at my question and the other fanboys are glaring at me like I'm insulting their chief.

"…your hilarious Hikigaya…" She hands me her phone and the beauty pops on it.

Fujiwara Sana, a model.

"I see…" I look at the beauty and apologize. "…sorry, I'm not interested in those so I didn't know you."

"It's fine." She smiles at me. Model indeed, that's worth a lot to a normal boy but I'm abnormal.

"Nice meeting you all then." I look at every one of them then head back to my previous spot.

"I'll be with Hikigaya, we are in the same station." She bid farewell to her schoolmates.

…

"What do you think about our chief?" Orimoto decides to bug me.

I know we are in the same station but why did you leave them early, we got around 2 more stations you know, not only you made a bad impression for me but also destroy my rare lonely time.

"Worthy to be called a model." I honestly said.

"That's all?..." She curiously looks at my expression. "…you didn't get a lovestruck or something?"

"I'm not the one who values too much about beauty and I don't have the right to have them to begin with."

"Your fiancée is a beauty though." She rebuts.

"Indeed, so I should be contented." I also have a feeling that in every beauty they are scary. Proven by: Me.

If they are scary it means I need to entertain them and entertainment is equaled to time which will deduct to my pitiful remaining time.

"Wow, so loyal…" She praised me and look at the window of the train. "…how lucky."

"Lucky? I think I need those."

She smiles. "It's fine if you didn't understand it."

"You're weird, you should emit those nice auras."

"Hahaha, you're hilarious…" She laughs. "…well, I can say that's the normal me but you're not fond of that right?"

"Indeed, but you don't need to adjust just for me."

"Hahaha, sure I'll be more normal next time and I think you've changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

…

She continues to talk which I forced to answer and we finally arrived at our stop.

Orimoto waves her hand to bid farewell to her schoolmates and I just give a light nod to show a little respect to them.

Orimoto and I bid farewell as she will take a bus which different en route.

Well I'm in totally different route as my destination is to my Master's house.

"See ya later, Hikigaya." She waves her hand and I wave back.

…

…

***CURRENT TIME***

Oh yeah, I forgot the name of her members, I hope I won't see them again.

"Onii-san?" I heard a voice that I want to squash.

"Maybe I'm mishearing things, silly me."

"Onii-san!" The voice sounds so sure now. I look at the voice and yes, it's the bug.

"Who are you calling Onii-san?" I glare at him.

"Hahaha, of course it's you..." He gives me his innocent smile that only Totsuka should have, how come this boy is so dense, get a hint or I'll throw you in that pack of sheep to embarrass yourself.

"…It's nice meeting you here, come Onee-san and my siblings are on the kids' section." He points me at the safe haven that I'm looking for.

A pool that composed of mothers, elders, and kids.

I nod as I don't want to test my resistance in lust anymore.

…

"Onee-san, look who I found." He said at the delinquent that I'm very familiar.

"Taishi, where did you run off to?..." She glares at her brother and finally notices me.

"…Hikigaya?" She inspects me while blushing.

"Yo! You forgot about me?" I don't mind because I always forget about you.

She shakes her head. "No, it's just that this is my first time seeing you without glasses since last semester, you look good."

"Really? Thanks then."

"Haa-chan!" I heard a cute girl swimming or should I say running in the water waving her hands to me, there is also another two little kids beside her, those must be her remaining two siblings.

"Yo!" I raised my hand which she smiles.

"Let's play!" She heads to me.

"Onii-chan, where did you go?" The other two talk or should I say scold the bug.

Keika drags me which I just follow. "Swimming is fun." She innocently smiles.

This is the real innocent that can at least par with Totsuka, unlike the bug's smile that only adds fuel to my annoying meter.

"You're not swimming though, only walking." She admits easily as she nods.

"Teach me please." Gaah, I think I'm seeing my Imouto with her, just put an ahoge.

I nod. "Alright, let's ask for your sister first, she might get worried later."

She nods and called out her sister. "Saa-chan, I'll be with Haa-chan."

So, her name is Saa?

"Alright, be careful. Please take care of her." She looks at me which I nod.

I'll take care of her with my life on the line since Imouto is the best. I mean I'm neither a siscon nor a lolicon, I just want to protect them.

We head to a shallower part than before and I let her stand up to see if it is enough.

"This place will do." I nod as I saw her with the water below her chest.

She nods. "Let's start practicing."

"Okay, hold my hand and try to float while kicking the water."

She tries to follow my instructions but always failed which caused her to feel down.

"Don't worry, no one can do things easily just always do perfect practice and you'll be able to swim soon."

She smiles and attempts to swim again.

I helped her to swim for a while and she somehow improved a little.

…

After we swim, it's almost 5 P.M. so we decide to start preparing ourselves to leave. Well, we will separate ways when we leave as they will be fetched by their parents and I decided to wait with them.

"I think she used up all her energy in swimming." I look at the sleeping girl beside the delinquent.

"Yes, thanks for taking care of her…" She bows. "…I'm also busy guarding the other two."

I look at the other two which is a little bit older than Keika. "No problem, I'm not doing anything, might as well accompany her."

She smiles. "You're good at taking care of a child, is it because of your sister?"

I nod. "Of course, she is a handful when she was a child which caused me a lot of trouble and now, I'm being taken care of by her as she was repaying her debt to me."

"That's weird."

"Really? She doesn't mind though; in fact, she is happier doing it compared to studying."

"If she is happy then that's fine."

"Are you still working?"

"Yes, but I'm not overworking myself like before."

"That's good, but in a few weeks, we will be busy for the Cultural Festival, it's better if you don't force yourself and tell us in advance if you can't handle the work."

She nods. "Alright, I'll manage it properly and avoid being a burden…"

"….by the way, what's your relationship with Tanaka-san?"

"Just ask those questions on her."

She nods. "Alright."

"Saki!" A voice disturbs our conversation.

"Mom!" She said.

Oh! Her name is Saki, not Saa.

"Taishi, Mom's here." She wakes up the bug which is sleeping soundly.

"Hmmm, Ahh, Hi Mom." He busily rubs his eyes.

"Taishi, carry one of them." She points at the two other siblings.

Their mother looks at me. "Good afternoon, are you a friend of Saki?"

"I'm her co-member in our school."

"Ah…" She looks at Saki. "…really?"

"Of course, he was!" She loudly answers which almost wake up Keika.

"Now, now bring your sister in the car…" She nods and brings Keika to their car.

Her mother stares at me once more. "…I'm sorry but I think we need to leave if you have time you can visit our house."

"Don't worry, I only stay to accompany your daughter as her siblings are sleeping."

She smiles. "Really? Thank you then."

I nod. "Your Welcome, please take care."

"Please take care as well." She carries the remaining child and waves at me once more before leaving.

*BzzzZ BzzzZ*

I picked up my phone and check the message.

I replied back and head to my new destination.

…

…

"Yo!" I raised my hand when I saw the girl in a blouse and a skirt sitting in the fountain.

I'm in the mall right now as I got a message from her to have a date.

"Good evening, where's your eyeglass?"

"I think I left it in the dojo."

She nods and starts fixing my hair.

"That should be fine, I guess?" She puts her index finger and thumb at her chin.

"You're in a good mood?..." I ask which she nods. "…Is the meeting successful?

"Yes, and that's only a part of the reason which I'm in a good mood."

"I see." I don't need to dig in further as I will only get is not a treasure but a work.

She locks my arm with hers. "You won't ask what I'm happy about?"

"No, the result is fine as long as I'm not with your bad side."

She chuckles. "When did I go with you having a bad mood?"

"Every time?"

She lightly pinched my cheek. "Who's at fault?"

I avert my gaze from her. "I wonder."

"Hmmm…" She released my arm and walk in front of me and turn around. "…what do you think?"

"It suits you." She nods and locks my arm once again.

"I thought you will do some stunt when I asked you earlier."

"I will do it if you said that you were at home, but I can't do that if you're already here, right?"

She nods. "Of course, it's your responsibility to make me happy."

"I'll try my best."

"You're best okay?"

"Yeah, so where will you treat me?"

She chuckles at my question. "Just pick anywhere you want, I know you spent too much with your training, just keep your promise and do your best to make me happy."

"You know too much."

"You don't like it?" She looks concerned.

"Nope, it's better as I don't need to give an explanation to you."

She smiles. "Too bad, the only thing I know is about your training…"

She gives me a kiss on my cheek. "…but I believe you won't do anything foolish if we remove the laziness part."

Her face is in red after saying those, so she averts her gaze and tries to calm down.

"I think if you kiss me a few more times, it will become a habit." She pinched my sides after I said those words.

I pat her head. "At least calm down as we didn't even start our date."

She breathes multiple times and her redness is slowly fading then face me. "I'm fine now…"

I move my head closer to her which caused her redness to come back. "Really?"

"YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET YOUR GLASSES!" She yells which earned a lot of attention from the people inside.

She hides her face in my jacket. "Oi Princess, I'm only confirming and why are you hiding, isn't this your specialty?"

I look at her which she didn't want to remove her face from my jacket. "I also want to hide, you know?"

"Idiot…" Is the word she said as the attention of the people is focused on me.

As I thought, anything I do will be wrong as expected. Damn God of Rom-Com.


	34. Pinky Promise

We are currently walking side by side or should I say Mari was hiding her face in my jacket while embracing me and I am suffering from the gaze of the people because of our commotion earlier.

I didn't know that forgetting my glasses will cause too much trouble, I'll treasure it like a part of me next time.

After walking for a while which I'm the one who navigates, we entered in the innermost part of the mall in which a mini amusement park is established.

I can say that it would be fun for kids but not thrilling for us teenagers as they got a shuttle that the scariest part is only a wave, they also have a mini Ferris wheel and many more.

The culprit earlier finally removed her embrace from me as she realized that she escaped successfully.

"Oh…" She looks at the place. "…I didn't know that there is a place like this here."

"It's been a while since I came here and there are many attractions compared to before."

"Really? I thought you are a person that treasures house the most.

"Yeah, when we are around early elementary students, Komachi and I had always been left hereby our Parents when they go shopping."

She pulled me on the ticket booth. "I see, let's go?"

"What's the point of asking if you're dragging me already?"

"It's for Formality." She chuckles.

"I see." You sound like me.

We head inside after she treats me a 'Ride all you can ticket'.

…

…

"Lead the way Mister."

"Roger."

We start with the mini-shuttle to at least have some fresh air from the cool breeze of the air conditioner of the mall.

"I wonder if I'll get scared of this." She asks while wearing the safety belt.

"With your brutality, I doubt."

"Hahaha, let's see, if I got scared, I'll pinch you alright?"

"Ha…ha…ha…please spare me."

The kids in our backtalk to us.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, what are you doing here?"

"We're dating." She proudly said.

See, that's the Princess that I know, why didn't she pop-out earlier?

"Eh, isn't Destinyland a better place since it's bigger and the rides are scarier?"

"Yeah." The other kid agreed.

"Well, your Onii-chan here…" She points at me. "…can't handle too many people and we are out of time if we go there."

They nod. "Then Onii-chan, you should bring Onee-chan the other time."

Why are you ordering me? Do you want me to give you a beating? I know how to bully young boy you know.

"Yeah…I'll TRY" I emphasized the last words to not create a misunderstanding.

"NO…" They reject my words. "…you MUST!"

"Where is your school? Tell your parents that they should thank your teacher as they did a job well done."

Mari laughed at me.

"Okay, we will but you MUST DO IT OKAY!" They are forcing me.

Why does the crowd so slow? Full this goddamn shuttle or I'll be bullied by these kids.

I wonder what will they do if they got out from the safety belt, they won't resort to violence, right?

"Yes, I'll bring her."

They nod and ask another question. "When?"

"Hahaha, who's your teacher? I think I need to praise them."

"Onii-chan, why are you answering not related to the topic?"

Because I'm directing you to another direction.

"Ha…ha…ha…I'll try to bring her this month."

"Pinky Swear." The younger kid tried to reach his hand.

I sigh, removed my safety belt and reach its small pinky.

"Me too." The older smart kid also asks which I accept.

"You should enjoy the Destinyland, Onee-chan." They ignore me once I got forced to their deal.

"Yes, we went there last week and it's fun, there are a lot of mascots and rides." The young one's eyes are sparkling.

"I will…" She nods. "…thank you for helping me forcing Onii-chan to bring me there."

They nod. "No problem, Onii-chan already pinky swear with us so he will bring you there for sure."

Hahaha, how innocent, you're urging me to tarnish those by giving you some story about reality.

"Yeah, I swear." The shuttle finally full and the ride starts, it's much faster compared to the last time I came here so it was fun.

After we went down the shuttle, we saw the two kids waving at us, behind them are adults, must be their parents.

"Bye, Onii-chan and Onee-chan." They idiotically wave their hand at us.

Mari and I wave our hand.

They smile and shout. "Onii-chan your pinky promise, okay!"

"Yeah." Their parents bow at us then bring their child out.

"When will we go to Destinyland?" Mari asked me.

"Ha…ha…ha…" She is currently looking at me with a lot of expectation can be seen in her eyes. "…after Cultural Festival."

I open my phone and create a reminder, so I won't forget about it. "I'll treat you at that time."

She smiles. "I won't bring any money that time then."

"Yeah."

She drags me and we ride other attractions.

…

…

"That was fun." She said.

I nod. "Yeah."

"I'm looking forward to Destinyland then."

"Sure, I already went there with Komachi, as well..."

She smiles when she heard my words. "…What?"

"I'm lucky that you isolate yourself." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, since Komachi is the only one you can bring, so am I the first one you'll bring outside your family?"

I ponder for a while to think if she's really the first. "If my memory serves me right, I think you are the first."

She nods and starts chuckling. "We're even then since all of the places you go with Komachi will be my first time."

"I see, must be hard to be an Ojou-sama." Maybe she focuses too much on grand party or something.

"Not really…" She strongly rejects it. "…I only focus on studying and sometimes they will bring me to the party for engagement or business, but it isn't bad as I got engaged with you."

"Yeah, that's the weird part though, for me to be engaged when we can call our lifestyle as simple."

She chuckles. "Indeed, but that's the only simple since you're quite special."

"Heh, I'm unique you know." I boast.

"Yes, you're too unique that I got infected by your corrupt attitude."

"Really?"

She nods. "Yes, as it almost brings trouble for me."

"My bad then." I pat her head.

"Hmmm, it wasn't that bad, Let's eat?"

"Oh, the main event, alright."

"Of course, your gluttony is needed to regain your energy."

"You should at least try not to adapt every special word I say…" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"…I find it somehow pitiful."

She chuckles and holds my hand. "Don't worry, if it came from me it means I'm praising you."

"Okay."

…

…

We ate in an affordable restaurant that even a student like me can go if I save enough money for two or three days and now, we are walking to digest all the food.

"Even though we are walking in an artificial garden, it wasn't that bad." She broke the silence.

"We don't have the time to go with a real one," I said as I look at the mini garden inside the vicinity of the mall.

She curiously looks at me. "If we got the time, will you bring me?"

"I don't mind but let's put that aside for now as the Destiny Land had been booked already."

"Hahaha, then that means you'll treat me on that one as well." She playfully asks.

I nod. "Yeah, but at least give me time to save money for it."

"You're acting like a real gentleman y' know?"

"You really are using my words now…" I sigh. "…to your question, I'm doing it so you can spoil me rather than reprimand."

"I only reprimand you if you did something idiotic." She points out my so-called mistake.

"I don't remember doing something idiotic though if we remove the laziness part."

She points her index finger at me. "I don't mind those related to your laziness as I can do something about it, but the problem is the part where you unconsciously bring trouble for me."

"That's pretty vague y' know?" I can't understand if it is not part of my laziness anymore.

"Indeed, so I'll ask one thing…" She walks closer to me and embraces me around my neck. "…w-what do you think of me?"

She blushed once again once our face was closer to each other.

"Why are you blushing again?" I look at the surroundings and luckily there are fewer people than earlier so a commotion won't be as shameful as before.

"D-Don't mind me and answer the question."

"That's pretty hard, I don't know if I like you, I hope it was not…" She looks down at my answer. "…since like is the opposite of love in my Hikipedia."

"R-really?" She looks at me.

"Now that I think about it…" I embrace her waist. "…where did I kiss you last week?"

She got embarrassed by my sudden advance. "M-My forehead."

"I see, then to at least help you calm down…" I kissed her cheek this time.

"…I hope you won't be embarrassed the next time you ki…ss…m…Why are you so red again?"

I look at the woman near me who's red like a tomato that I hate.

"Kids these days are so bold." I heard a voice and look at the source, I saw elderly couples who are sitting on the bench.

Mari noticed it as she removes her embrace and tidies herself up.

The older woman chuckles and waves her hand at me while his husband just gives me a thumbs-up.

I bow at them and pat the head of the tomato.

"Well, since I can't decide, let's call you special as well?"

She steals glances to me as she wasn't calming down at all. She pinched me lightly and nodded.

"Let's go home, I'll at least bring you home as a token for treating me."

"Th…anks." She said bashfully.

I think the bold Princess is gone once again.

…

…

…

We are at the front of her house.

"Isn't that too big?" I look at the mansion in front of me.

She nods. "I guess, let's go inside."

"Eh? I want to go home."

She glares at me. "Let's go INSIDE."

"Yes."

"Good evening, Mari-sama and Hikigaya-sama." The guards greet us.

"You know me?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes, all of us here know Mari-sama's soon to be husband."

"H-He is my fiancé." She shouts at the guard.

"Aren't you thinking too far ahead?" I ask them.

They smile while ignoring the woman who's clarifying things. "Sooner or later, it will happen, but we prefer it sooner."

I nod. "Well, I can't do anything about everyone's opinion, it's your rights."

I pat the woman who looks like caught stealing. "Calm down, you're only making things worse, they're enjoying your reaction y'know?"

She stops and immediately drags me in her house.

"As I thought this isn't meant for me." I casually said.

"You don't like a large house?"

"Yes, it cost too much energy just to walk, if it's me alone I prefer a large room with all the necessities I need inside."

"That's totally you…" She said.

She averts her gaze "…what if you're with your family?"

"What family? Current or Future?" I ask.

"Future." She looks at me seriously.

"I prefer small, but it all depends on my wife." I'm just a househusband that will handle the decision for daily lives.

"T-Then a normal one would do?"

"Normal?..." She nods.

"...I don't mind as long as the basic needs are inside, and I can easily go in different rooms unlike house like that." I point at her house.

"I see…" She looks at me intensely. "…We'll have a normal house."

"Two of us?" I laugh at her words.

"What's funny?" She asks.

"Well, you plan too much, it's like you're determined to marry me."

"I am and I will." She seriously states.

I flick her forehead. "Don't rush things, let's just go with our own flow…"

I embrace her shoulder with my one arm. "…if we rush things, then would that be…"

I look at the dazzling moon. "…genui…ne"

She finally gets her composure. "Genuine…I see…"

She pinched my cheeks which forced me to remove my eyes on the moon and look at her. "…I'll go with the flow but don't think I'll give you to other girls, okay?"

"Other girls? Does anyone like me other than you?" I ask.

"Fool, let them like you but I'll love you." She smiles.

"That's embarrassing you know, and you really know how to use my words."

She chuckles. "I think I'll love to use all of your vocabularies, so share me some time with your Hikipedia."

"By the way, are you even studying? You're rank third overall."

She shakes her head. "I just listen and learned it from there as I don't want to waste time studying at home when I can learn other things."

"A genius? Can you apologize to me?" I ask because I'm jealous.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized. "…but I'll study all of your vocabulary and experience is the best way to learn so let's know each other well."

"Yes…yes…Ms. Genius."

She pinched my cheeks. "I'm not, if I am, then I won't have any problem regarding you."

"Not bad, it seems my Mari will leave me soon." A man's voice said.

We look at the good-looking man.

"Father, you came back?" Mari said.

He sighs. "Mari, I'm a little bit sad on how you ask me now before you will say 'Father, you're back' with joy in your face but now…"

He looks and points at me. "…it's because of this kid, right?"

"W-What nonsense are you saying, and Hachiman doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Hm, bring that man in the hall, I'll test him out myself."

"W-Wait."

"No need to talk Mari, just bring him there." He left like that.

"You're father's love you a lot," I said.

She pinched my cheeks. "Idiot, he wants to beat you, didn't you hear a moment ago?"

I nod. "Yeah, he wants to check me out, let's go."

I walk and follow his father while she tries to drag me back which forced me to carry her.

"W-What? This is not the right time." She said.

"It's the best way for you to not stop me…" I smirk. "…I know your father to begin with."

…

…

-Hall-

"Fufu, what a development, Mari is being carried like a princess now, Mother's proud." Auntie is sitting on the corner and I drop Mari there.

"Y-You idiot, I told you to leave."

I ignore Mari's rant and remove my jacket. "It's been a while, sir."

I stretch myself. "Yes, I just passed by last week and we don't have the time to spar."

He starts stretching as well. I already met this man but didn't know that he was Mari's father.

"I heard that you learned from Master and your Grandfather, I'm looking forward to this time."

"Please give me pointers." He nods.

"Fufu, it's been a while since I saw my husband fight, I wonder how long my future son can hold on."

"M-Mother, you should stop Father."

"Eh, Hachiman didn't even reject the idea, you don't want to see how capable your future husband is?"

"Hachiman!" Mari called me. I give her a questioning look.

"At least, be careful." She said.

"I'll do my best; it depends on how your father holds back though."

…

…

**MARI POV**

I look at my Father and Hachiman who are preparing themselves.

I saw Father fighting before when I was a child and he brings me in the dojo but that was a long time ago, I hope he will hold back.

I shift my gaze to Hachiman and when I look at him. "Hachiman?" I mumbled.

"Hmmm, so it's true." I look at mother with a questioning look.

She smiles. "Just watch Mari, your fiancé is different if he becomes serious."

I nod and watch him who is smirking right now while giving father a serious look.

Father also looks serious right now.

"I think I need to be careful, son-in-law."

"I think I should be the one who needs to be careful sir."

They lessen their distance as they were observing each other.

"I think I'm at a disadvantage…" Father immediately gives a jab that Hachiman dodge easily. "…seriously not only your senses are strong but also your instinct."

Hachiman either dodges or parries father's fist, he steps back and attempts to punch but father grabs his wrist.

He used father's grab as his support as he jumps and attempts to kick but father blocks it with his left arm and releases Hachiman's wrist.

"I thought I caught you, but even with that you can still attack." Father praised Hachiman.

"I will lose sooner or later." He said calmly.

"Hoh, elaborate."

"I tried to at least lose your balance with that kick but it's too sturdy, as expected from continuous training."

Father laughs at his explanation. "Hahaha, so you want to know if you have the chance to win."

"Yes, and the probability of me winning is almost good as gone." Hachiman tidied himself up.

Father also tidied himself. "Well, I just want to see if you know your limitations and I didn't expect that you already realized it from the start."

"It's not that clear sir, if you got unbalanced earlier then I think I will risk a war of attrition."

"That's not bad, I think a few more years and I can't match up with you."

…

…

**Hachiman POV**

"I don't know." Maybe I can win that time but who knows.

"Well, let's wrap up." He said as he heads to Auntie to get some towel.

I tried to move my wrist which grows numb from his hold.

Hard work really betrays none even genius can't handle them in the long run.

"Hachiman." I look at Mari who wipes my sweat.

"Thanks, as usual." She nods.

"Is your arm fine?" I nod.

"I can move it; it's just gone numb from your father's strength" I pinched her cheeks for her to see that it's fine.

"Stop showing off in front of us." Mari's father said while glaring me. Protective indeed.

I release my pinch from her cheeks.

"Fufufu, you shouldn't disturb them, right?" Auntie looks at her husband.

"Hachiman, you can sleep here, I already informed your parents and the guest room is already prepared."

I picked up the phone in my jacket and it's really late. I nod. "Thanks, Auntie."

She nods. "Mari, bring Hachiman to our guest room, I believe in Hachiman but Mari control okay?"

That caused a blush on Mari. "I KNOW!"

She drags me out of the hall after scowling.

…

…

"This is the size of my dream home if I become alone." I look at the huge guest room.

"Stay that as 'if' since it won't happen." She orders.

"Yes…Yes…I'll thinks of it as a mere hypothesis." I drop my bag and jacket in the corner.

She hands me a towel and a spare toothbrush. "There are toothpaste and an unused soap there, just use it."

"Thanks," I said.

"Hm, mother already sent someone to get your uniform at your house."

"Shouldn't it be easier if you just bring me home?" I asked which caused pain as she pinched me.

"Why are you eager to leave?" She released her hand.

"I'm not, I'm just stating the best possible solution…" I caress my cheek.

"…Why don't you go back to your room? It's already late."

She nods and gives me a kiss in the cheek. "Goodnight."

"I told you, it will become your habit soon, and goodnight." She smiles and leaves the room.

I take a shower and immediately go to the comfortable master bedroom which I think a pillow is unnecessary.

I look at the ceiling. "Genuine, huh, I wonder if it's possible with this kind of world."

I closed my eyes and enter my slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ehmmph, Forgive this one for making a romantic story as the other story is full of death flag, in my own opinion, but please regard it as an opinion and yes, the heroine on the other story is still unknown. If I got pissed I'll ask for a poll or I'll throw him to Zaimokuza or Totsuka.**

**I'll update the next chapter at the same time as the other story.**

**I plan to write around 11k words until the start of the Cultural but I have been ordered to go to my province and do some annoying work. I'll bring my laptop and hope I can write even a little while I'm being prisoned there.**

**Thanks for reading as usual.**


	35. Meeting

"Too early." I yawned while protesting on how early it was.

I know that I'm used to waking up around 4:30 but what can I do? The bed is so comfortable that I sink, add the fact that I sleep around 11.

"You know that we will take a train since we are quite far from Sobu." Mari answers my protest while walking leisurely as her bag is being carried by me.

Playing the gentleman card? Of course not, I just treat it as my exercise since I didn't wake up today. I even asked her to have a piggyback ride, but she immediately got embarrassed and denied my request.

A strong wind passed by and leaves scattered around.

"Brrrr…" I felt a sudden chill.

"You're cold?" Mari asked while voluntarily locked my arm.

I shake my head. "No, it just means that work will arrive soon…"

I give her a merchant smile. "…How about I take my day off in the committee?"

She smiles back. "I don't mind but I might leave all of your work on your table."

I forced a laugh. "Ha…ha…ha…on the contrary, I love to go to the Committee right now."

She nods and looks at the scenery. "Fall really starts now."

"Yeah, it's the best season," I said.

"You love Fall?"

"I love the temperature as a simple jacket will do to counter the cold and I can easily bike anywhere."

"I prefer winter though."

"Yeah, it describes you the best." How would an Ice Princess love another season?

"You're thinking mean things to me?..." Her happy glare immediately turned into a sharp one.

"…well, the reason I love it is that I love White Christmas!"

"It depends on luck though." Winter might start anytime in December.

She smiles. "Let's hope that our First Christmas will be a white one."

"Eh, if it is a white one, you can find me at home," I said in a dissenting tone.

She reached my ears and pinched it. "You should be hoping as well, it's not like having another coat will kill you and besides, I thought you love to exercise then the heavy one would be ideal for you."

I snort. "That's not where the problem lies, but it's in the laundry side. Do you know how annoying it is to carry thick clothes that seeped water? I've always been called by Komachi to help her you know."

She sighs. "How low is your reasoning, just a simple reason to hate winter."

We arrive at the park near the station and people start to gather as students in different schools and corporate slaves appeared one by one and pack by pack.

"Winter aside, it's really Fall…" She looks at the pink scenery. "…let's have a date this weekend, I'll ask permission for you."

"Alright, not like it will change anything as I'm always busy in weekends." I accepted.

…

We both entered the train and as expected from her, she knew what time the best to depart. We are currently sitting instead of standing with students can be seen by my vision and luckily, they are from different schools and that school are for prestige people.

"What station do Sobu students will flock?" I asked.

"Two more stations." She answered.

I look at the surroundings.

"What are you doing?" She noticed me.

"I'm thinking where I should place when they entered."

"You'll just stay here as I need a shoulder to rest on, and don't mind them. If they annoy us, I'll just frankly talk to them and if they try to use force. I'll allow you to use force as well." She immediately locks my arm and rests on my shoulder.

There are still a number of station before we arrived, since I'm a jealous person. I envy the girl beside me who's resting so I rest my head on her head as I want to take a nap as well.

It's quite hard compared to that bed. It is still the best. Well she smells good, so I don't mind.

I closed my eyes and starts dozing off.

…

…

"H-Hikigaya-senpai, T-Tanaka-senpai." A voice disturbs my slumber.

I forcibly open my eyes and look at the woman who wakes me up.

I think I saw her somewhere.

"U-U-Ummm…" She hesitatingly looks at me and Mari who's sleeping beside me. "…w-w-we are arriving soon…"

That way of talking. Ah, the kouhai that's afraid of man.

She points at Mari. "…I-I think you should w-a-wake up, Tanaka-senpai."

I nod and move my head to the leftward and immediately move it to the rightward which caused a head bump between us.

"Ouch!" Mari yelps in pain while I also feel the same.

Now I know what they mean when people say that Lazy is a disease. It brings unwanted pain.

Add the fact that it is doubled as I'm being physically abuse by Mari.

She is pinching my cheek. "Why did you wake me up like that?"

I lazily listen to her while gaining unwanted attention.

"Um, Tanaka-senpai." The concerned Kouhai talks.

She finally noticed our Kouhai. "Oh, if it isn't Yoshimi-san. Do you need anything?"

"We are arriving soon and…" She looks at the surroundings which most are Sobu High students.

"…I think you gain too much attention." She said while distancing herself from us.

I'm surprised by how she talks normally in girls compared to us boys.

She immediately gets embarrassed as she's maintaining her strict expression, but the pain is on me as her nails burying my side.

The moment we arrived at our stop and the gazes are still on us. When the door opens, she immediately grabs me and our poor Kouhai with awawawawa expression.

…

…

"I-I thought I'll die from those gazes." Yoshimi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Gaze won't kill you though…" I said.

I look at Mari. "…b-but your nail does."

"Who's at fault?" She asked.

I point myself. Damn Laziness, I can't pinpoint it, or I'll be disciplined.

"The important part is that we are here," I said to lighten the scary mood.

She grabs her bag from my hold and starts finding something.

"Here…" She hands me an eyeglass. "…it's my reading glasses, wear it till you grab your glasses back."

"I can see well without glasses though…" She bestows me her glare. "…but I'm used to glasses so I'll wear it.

It's not like I'm scared on her glare but it's more on the work that will be punished if I try to rebel. I'll try to be good this time until Cultural ends.

"S-Senpai looks good without glasses though," Yoshimi told me while not looking at me.

"Really? Thanks then." Maybe she didn't look at me very well because of her problem.

Mari starts fiddling her phone and sent a message.

Why do I know? It's because I received one. I picked my phone and there's a notice about having a meeting during lunch.

This is too much, but I don't mind as I saw her cooking earlier which means free food.

I bid farewell to the two of them.

…

…

…

-Lunch-

I'm currently eating while listening on the purpose of the meeting.

Zaimokuza also snatch some as he found it delicious when I offer some, of course, he traded it with his, the same with Hatano and Sagami.

This are the contents of the meeting.

-The collaboration between school had been approved by the Kaihin Sogou's board earlier.

-The committee will be held alternatively which means half of the Cultural's Festival Committee and SDC will be left here as well as the upcoming Vice Chairman while the Chairman must be present in every meeting.

-All Student Council members are required to go in the meeting.

-The problem is that the supposed to be 2-days Cultural Festival turned into 5-days.

-VIP's of each school will attend on the first and third day of the festival which means the first day of each School.

-The fifth day is awarding which will be happening in the respective school, so real collaboration is only the first four days.

-The most pain in the ass is that there's still no proper arrangement, therefore, the Cultural Festival Committee will start having a representative in each class 2 members each from first to the second year.

-The final bomb is that 'That's all for now' with those rules it already covers a normal Cultural Festival. Those annoying slave drivers, also known as Board Members, didn't even think about my wellbeing.

"I planned to settle things today, but I believe that some of us will be requested by our class…" Mari as caring as always prioritizes her members' well-being. Unlucky of them, I'm her top priority.

"…but Hikigaya-kun will be designated as the head when I'm out of the school." I blink several times and tries to clean my ears.

"I'm what?" I ask.

Mari nonchalantly answered. "You'll be my representative when I'm on Kaihin Sogou."

"I see…" I nod and look at Zaimokuza. "…this must be a dream, right?"

"Fumu, escaping from reality, you failed as a warrior!" Zaimokuza points his finger at me.

"Senpai, you're not dreaming though," Sagami said while Hatano is nodding several times.

Then I'm in reality? I immediately asked.

"How am I being nominated? I'm also busy you know!"

"We girls will handle the work outside and I think some of them will have a role in their class…" She smiles at me. "…and I believe that you are the most unlikely to be asked by your class."

"Erk, there's no evidence." I defend.

She points at Kawasaki and Ebina. "I think they will be enough?"

"Hikigaya is being outcasted by the class." Kawasaki answered.

"You're the same," I said which she nods coolly.

"I must disagree as this is the time…" Ebina defends me but I feel that I regret to not accept the role immediately. "…Huehehehe, HayaxHachi! The time has come!"

"I accept!" I immediately blurt out as I don't want to handle Ebina's fantasies especially with that Faker.

She nods. "Good, if you reject more then I'll handle here and throw you to the other school."

Oh, I'm quite lucky then. I don't want to waste energy walking there then do the job which is the same here.

"I leave the jobs here for the four of you." Mari looks at us, the other face of SDC, the rebelling boys.

They all nod.

"Leave everything to this general and look as to how I sweep both territories."

"I'll do my best Senpai!" Sagami said.

"Leave everything to us, Tanaka-senpai." Hatano blurts with confidence.

"Y…e…a…h." I want to be spared.

"Indeed…" Mari also nods in approval.

She shifts her gaze at me and smiles "…I'll observe how you handle things."

Think positive, it's a duty of Househusband to help their wife sometimes so I'll treat this as a training besides these three, I don't think we will be given something so difficult.

"Don't expect too much," I said which she nods.

This will be an annoying month. I'm slowly turning into a corporate slave.

* * *

**This should be a proper Outline. It's been a while as well.**


	36. Proclamation

**Double Chapter within 24 Hours, Weird for me.**

* * *

-Class-Almost Club Hours-

"There's a huge change regarding the Cultural Festival so we will advance the schedule and as you all know we need two representatives for our class." Sensei immediately announced.

"Ehh!" They start protesting.

Of course, the Students love the festival but not the Committee as it means a load of work compared to helping our class in deciding on what we will do this year.

I don't know why but Sensei automatically write my name for the boys.

I immediately raised my hand. "Sensei, I don't know why my name's automatically written there but you should know that I have a responsibility so I can't be written there."

Sensei frowns for a while but suddenly realized my meaning. "Right, you're part of SDC. Tch."

Oi, did she just click her tongue? You should know that my responsibility is harder compared in being a representative if and only if Mari didn't help me.

"Sensei…" An unknown red-haired girl raised her hand. "…I think Yuigahama-san is good for the position."

"Whaa!" Yuigahama caught unguarded.

"You should be fine as Yukinoshita-san should be there as well." She starts torturing Yuigahama's mind with her sugarcoated words meant for manipulation.

"I-I…" Yuigahama's nice girl attitude hits again as she's having a hard time to reject.

"Yui, you'll help us in the class right?" Miura interferes in the conversation.

"R-Right, Sorry Sagamin! I already promised to help in the class."

She frowns at Yuigahama's decision, luckily, Fire Queen is there to back her up.

"Now, Now, I think Sagami-san is more suited compared to Yui." Faker intervenes to avoid possible war.

Tch, I want to watch the war between the Fire Queen and Red Bitch. Killjoy as always.

"Y-You think…" She blushed when Hayama shows his ability, the Zone.

"…I-I think I won't do well." She answered while fiddling her fingers.

Oi, Oi, Am I seeing a bitch acting like a virgin? I'm the number one in terms of rejecting even though the output is a failure and the only thing that I see is that you only seek his attention more.

"If you wouldn't mind, can you help me?" She asked.

Hayama smiles wryly and looks for another potential scapegoat but he finds none so he also agreed.

Sucks to be you.

With that, the representative for Class 2-F are the Red Bitch, Sagami Minami, and the Faker, Hayama Hayato.

SDC is the best, I almost forced to be with that Bitch. Miura Yumiko is already too much for me.

Once Sensei announced that today will be the first day of the meeting, she immediately left the room.

I immediately pack my things as I don't want my habit to hit in and stealthily observes everyone.

"Hachiman!" I heard a pure sounded voice.

Ah! How soothing. I look up and see my angel smiling at me. H-How bright! Isn't he brighter today or have I become gloomier that's being purified as of now?

"T-Totsuka, you need something?" I stuttered.

I thought I'm getting used to him as I have been under rehabilitation by that two Yuki-Onnas but it looks like the outcome is the opposite. I shouldn't let them see me like this or I'll experience more rehabilitation.

He shakes his head and smiles. "Let's do our best to be the best class!"

"Of course," I answered immediately.

I don't mind using my dirty cards to win just for you but I'll use it as a last resort.

My answer caused him to amplify his cheerfulness.

I feel a lot of gazes on me. I peek at them and my classmates are staring at me. Yuigahama also looks concerned about me.

Are they jealous in our relationship?

"I think we're gathering attention," I said to Totsuka.

He gives me a concerned look. "I-I think it's because of this."

Stuttering? How cute.

I look at the phone that he shows.

Oh! It's a post from the newspaper club and they're also using social media.

It's nothing to concern, it's just me and Mari in the train sleeping next to each other.

No wonder they're killing me with gazes, even the Rugby Idiot and Baseball Idiot are glaring at me.

While looking at it once more, I felt a sudden chill.

I'll clarify myself; I don't care about what others think of me but the problem is the title the newspaper club used.

'Is this guy blackmailing one of Sobu's Beauty?' is what they used.

"Say Totsuka, is this only leak in social media?" I asked.

"I think they will release it in our School Newspaper today."

I'm starting to feel a chill. I think I'm just being imaginative like how I dream my other freak self.

Yes, it should be like that.

"Are you alright, Hachiman?" Totsuka asked.

"If it's me, I'm totally fine," I answered.

He looks confused but eventually smiles. "As long as you are fine and I believe that you are innocent."

This is how a smile should be, how about teaching that Faker?

While I feel the tension growing, I'm being protected by our own atmosphere.

*BAAAM*

The door slams open.

"SENPAI!" 2 boys pop out and it's none other than the SDC's kouhai.

"H-H-HIKIGAYA SENPAI!" Yoshimi also shouts while stuttering though.

"SENPAI BIG PROBLEM!" Isshiki who's rare called me instead of Hayama.

I think my imagination is becoming a reality. Let's just hope it's not.

"What?" I asked which caused them to finally found me.

The two idiots immediately dash forward while panting. "T-T-Tanaka S-S-Senpai…"

Their pointing somewhere I don't know, is this a guessing game?

"How about breathing first before talking to me?" I suggest which caused them to calm down and take a breather.

While they're doing it.

"SENPAI!" Isshiki shouts like there's an emergency.

"What? Can't you talk normally?" I asked.

"T-T-That's not the time Senpai," Yoshimi answered while looking on the wall beside me.

"Did you read the news?" Isshiki continues her rambling.

I nod.

"That's the problem SENPAI!" The two idiots finally talk normally.

"What is it? I don't mind anything about it since it's not the truth." I voiced my opinion.

"As expected from Senpai an Ideal Loner." The two showered me with praise which I don't mind at all.

Go praise me more and in the process follow me especially in my upcoming commands.

"Shut up you two!" Isshiki yells at the boys.

"W-We met Tanaka-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai earlier," Yoshimi said.

"Then?"

"W-We showed the news to them."

I nod as I'm too positive right now.

"TANAKA-SENPAI IMMEDIATELY RUSHED TO THE NEWSPAPER CLUB!" Isshiki yells as she doesn't have any time in a calm conversation.

Yep, it will be the end of the Newspaper's club.

"Let's hope nothing will happen on the Newspaper Club." I urged them to help me in wishing for the club's best.

The two followed me while Isshiki grabs my collar and starts juggling me. "Senpai! Please stop Tanaka-Senpai, she's really scary when she hands back the phone!"

"Isshiki, if what you said is true, then I will voluntary exit as I don't want to be caught in her tyranny," I said.

"AHHH!" She yells and immediately drags me.

I look for help and automatically ask Totsuka with the use of eye contact.

He raised his hands and clenches it. "Good Luck Hachiman!"

"I'll do my best," I muttered.

…

…

I arrived first as I dashed from the third floor up to the ground floor.

The moment I step on the front of the Club's door, I didn't hear any sound at all.

I gulped and opened the door.

What entered in my eyes is Mari sitting on the supposed-to-be the President's chair while few members of the club are kneeling in front of her and no one's trying to look at her.

Yukinoshita is nowhere to be found, maybe she had been left as Mari is many times stronger than her in terms of stamina.

Mari looks at me and she's really scary. "It looks like the other person you guys need to apologize have arrived, how about fall in line and ask for forgiveness?"

Her words are too heavy for them as they follow her command and start falling in line.

While they are apologizing to me, the Kouhais arrived.

"Wow, Chief is still the best." The two idiots said.

Oi, both of you are praising the wrong person. Do you want the balance in the SDC crumbled?

"Y-Yes." Yoshimi nods.

"She's scarier than Yukinoshita-senpai," Isshiki added.

I just accept their apology but what happened next is they start sitting on their respective chairs with their head bowing on us.

"The first thing you'll do is to retrieve the newspapers the first-year members distribute as of right now, then print a proper title. Next is post another story which contains your mistake and apologizes to us the victims."

No matter where I look, she is more on the offending side not the offended.

"Lastly, the thing you guys did will be apprehended by us as you violate the proper responsibility of this club. The punishment will be decided on the later date together with the Student Council."

"I understand, Tanaka-san." The man who looks like the Chief of the Newspaper Club said.

"What do you want to be the new title?" He added.

Nice, you've successfully detonated the ice bomb as Mari's composure suddenly crumble and stealing gaze to me.

"How about accidentally dozed together?" I said.

The leader accepted but Mari declined with her eyes piercing me. "It won't take down the suspicion at all."

"Then think for me." I don't have any more idea except for changing the focus.

She nods. "If we can't destroy the student's misinterpretation then let's just accept it…"

She looks at the leader. "…change the title on us going out and take note that it came from me."

That caught the boys in the newspaper club to look gloomy.

The leader suggests. "I-I think we can tone it down by telling them honestly, no need to resort in this kind of gimmick."

"What gimmick?..." Mari frowns. "…we are really going out; did you think I carelessly have a physical contact in a random man because I'm tired?"

The gloomy atmosphere becomes gloomier. Reality hurts.

"You sure?" I ask if she won't mind.

"That's my question." She shifts the question to me.

"I don't care in other's opinion in the first place, I just came here to stop your tyranny…" She glares at me.

"…wrong word." I immediately tell my mistake.

"Then I worried for nothing…" She pressed her temples.

She looks back at the leader. "…Do it."

The Newspaper Club's boys did her command unwillingly while the girls looking at me.

"WOAH Senpai is the Best of the Best!" The two praised me again.

I'm having doubt in their loyalty.

"I-I didn't think Senpai would have a girlfriend, not to mention a beauty like Tanaka-senpai," Isshiki said.

"See, I'm right." Yoshimi starts praising herself in front of Isshiki.

"Then I'm done," I said as I want to get out in this suffocating room.

"Where are you going?" Mari my observer easily noticed me.

I smile. "Home."

She ignores me as she drags me out while looking at the Newspaper Club members one more time. "I hope that you will do it as soon as possible and if I ever heard one bad rumor later in the Committee, the penalty will be doubled."

They gulp at her threat. As expected from a businessman daughter, Scary.

The moment we head back to the SDC Office, people start looking at me with different expressions. It's because of the immediate post of the Newspaper Club which admits their mistake and clarified that we are going out.

I said I don't care about other's opinion but their gaze are irritating in my mind especially me being with my Kouhais as Mari said she will handle something.

…

…

…

**MARI POV**

I immediately separate from Hachiman as I headed to his former clubroom.

"Good afternoon," I said to the three girls.

"Good afternoon, Tanaka-san." Yukinoshita-san greets composedly.

"G-Good afternoon, Tanaka-chan." Yuigahama-san greets back.

"Good afternoon." Miura-san greets.

"What can we help you with?" Yukinoshita-san asked me.

"I believe you learned about the latest post of the Newspaper Club," I said which get a flinch from the two.

"Is it really true?" Miura-san asked.

"Of course, why would I lie in something personal?" I answered.

She nods. "Congratulations then."

"Thank you…" I said and look at the other two. "…what are your opinions?"

"What do you mean?" Yukinoshita-san's words are sharp.

"You know what I mean…" I look at her for a moment and shift at Yuigahama-san. "…how about you Yuigahama-san?"

"U-um, C-Congratulations." I look at her for a while.

"Thank you, I assume that you won't have a move on someone being taken?" I asked.

"W-What do you mean? I and Hikki are ju…just friends!" She said.

"I believe he didn't treat any of you like one and I'll ask again…" I give her a sharp look. "…you won't move on Hachiman, right?"

I earned silence from her.

"Why are you threatening Yui?..." Miura-san glares at me to defend her. "…It's not like she likes Hikio!"

"I'm threatening her because I believe she likes Hachiman," I answer back with a glare on my own.

She looks at Yuigahama-san who's remaining silent.

I look back at Yukinoshita. "I believe it's time for you to answer."

She looks at me straight. "What will you do if I started making a move with Hikigaya-kun?"

That earned a surprise from the other two.

"Nothing…" I said which add the number of surprised as Yukinoshita didn't expect my answer.

I look back at Yuigahama-san. "…how about you? Still using the Friend card?"

"I-I-I…" She clenched her fist and look at me as well. "…I think I still have a chance and I believe that you will do what you said."

"I'll correct what I said…" I give them a menacing look.

"…you liking Hachiman, I can turn a blind eye but once I learned that you are forcing him against his will. I don't mind playing the bad girl and let you both have the role of damsel in distress."

"Why are you talking like we will do it in a forceful way?" Yukinoshita asked.

I stand up and smile. "Because I fully trust him except for his laziness."

I give them a bow. "I'm sorry for forcing you to spill everything but I just don't want you to act that way in front of Hachiman…"

I look at them. "…I hope that what happened here doesn't destroy our good relationship."

"I may be a woman who's good at keeping a grudge but what you did is not included," Yukinoshita assures me.

"It's fine Tanaka-chan and I think you confronting us is unexpected," Yuigahama-san answered.

You're mistaken though, I won't confront you if I will be in the losing end, I'll just believe in him.

"Thank you." I offer them my gratitude and they accept it without any hint of hesitation.

I left the clubroom and starts heading back to the main building.

Along the way, I saw a familiar woman.

"Good afternoon Tanaka-san." She waves her hand at me.

"Good afternoon as well Yukinoshita-san, meeting your sister?" I asked.

"Of course, and I'll maybe look for Hikigaya-kun later." She said.

"I see, then I'll take my leave…" I start walking back but I suddenly stop when I'm near her.

"…I believe it's time for you to stop being curious with Hachiman." I said and didn't bother to look at her expression then continue to walk past her.

She shouts back. "What will you do if I stopped being curious with him?"

I stop walking. "Nothing…"

I turned around. "…and I believe you're not the only participant."

She smiles. "I think I have some idea who."

I also smile. "Good for you but my idea is somewhat different as I know who'll be the winner."

I remove my gaze from her and starts walking back to the main building, to be specific in the SDC Office which my major problem lies, it's none other than the person I blindly fell in love with, Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

**My motivation is lacking in these past days but here you go.**

**I'm thankful to those who love this Story which I didn't expect at all.**


	37. Committee Chairman

**Regular Chapter**

**It's been some time so I'll put some reminder.**

**-Isshiki had been elected as President which should happen in Canon after Field Trip. (Author's mistake that doesn't have any intention of correcting himself.)**

* * *

In all eight members of SDC, only two representatives are necessary which Mari will be automatically nominated.

"I think Yoshimi is the best option as she needs to be exposed in the scent of the beast aka men." I nominated for my weak Kouhai.

"W-W-What! I don't want to…" She shakes her head. "…you are the best option H-Hikigaya-senpai."

Oi, Oi. Don't involve me, I don't want to meet those Normies or I'll start writing other names in my death note and if I will be nominated, I'll put your name next to Yukinoshita.

"You don't have a good reason, unlike mine." I retort back.

"H-Having a couple as a representative is better." She fights back.

"RIGHT!" The remaining Kouhai agreed.

Mari averts her gaze when that word had been dropped.

I swear that those two will be the reason why our side will lose in a fight.

"I think it's good if Hikitani-kun goes…" Ebina seriously said but her face suddenly shifts into a wild beast. "…and besides, Hayato is our representative then HayaxHachi will continue!"

Blood spurts from her nose, luckily, we have a substitute for Miura which is Kawasaki as she puts a handkerchief on her nose.

"I need to handle the work here once the meeting starts." I backed up.

"I already finished most of the work here especially in your part," Mari answered.

"Erk, Zaimokuza is also good since he has the same problem with Yoshimi!" I put the focus on the silent one.

He stands up and clenched his fist. "I can't accept your command Hachiman…"

His glasses shine as the clenched fist raised on the air. "…our class decided to have storytelling and the plot will handle…"

The clenched fist puts down and his index and middle finger adjust his glasses. "…by yours truly."

Seriously? I wonder what their theme is. "Is being weird your theme?"

"Guhaaa!" He clenched his chest.

"I'm disappointed, HACHIMAN! And to answer your question it's a story through effects and lightings."

I nod. "I see so they only need your plot and nothing else."

His classmates are genius to remove the weakness of Zaimokuza's story.

"Then everyone agrees to let Hikigaya-kun be the other representative?" Mari finalizes my decision.

"Wha…" Before I could rebuke, they all smash the final nail of the coffin as they all agreed.

…

…

…

I lazily arrived at the Conference Room which is twice larger than my classroom, so approximately 60 people can fit it.

As a bonafide loner, I immediately sit on the farthest part of the room near the window. Oh, I'm alone right now as Mari asks me if I want to accompany her in calling the two teachers who'll observe us, and I immediately decline as I don't want additional work. I might love exercise but there's a specific time for it and the afternoon is not included.

Why is she asking me that kind of question, isn't it like asking me if I want to eat a tomato?

I'm currently alone right now as it's still too early, its near quarter to 4 so a little bit more than 15minutes before the meeting starts and I guess those students who are being forced by their respective teachers are using the 45minutes completely to go to their respective clubs.

A little time passed by and students starting to enter, most of them are anonymous to me but I'm quite popular as the boys entering are glaring at me.

If I exclude the SDC, StuCo, and Faculties. I can assume that more than 50% of the population are killing me with their eyes. All boys except the Faker, and some girls who are treating Mari as a God, even Yukinoshita is being treated like one.

As I thought, that title is too bad for a loner.

A little more time passed and two people I know come in. It's the Red Bitch and the Faker.

I don't care about the former, but the latter already noticed me. Does this guy install a detector to find a loner like me?

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun." He bestows me his smile with graceful aura effect on it.

I just nod at him as I don't want to start a conversation.

"Mind if I sit here?" He points at the chair beside me.

"I prefer if you go sit somewhere far as girls will flock on you," I said.

He smiles wryly and sits to the other side and as I predict some girls immediately sit beside him. Too bad, the repellant is not here. You should force Miura to be the other representative instead of playing the hero.

Speaking of the other representative, she's happy to see her former classmate.

"Wow, I'm so glad that you are here, Yukko. I sorta got forced to be a representative, so I was freaking out." Sagami said.

Seriously? You look like being injected by a lot of aphrodisiacs when Hayama forced you especially when he accepts the other position.

"I'm here because I lost in a rock paper scissors." The one named Yukko shared her experience.

Rock Paper Scissors? I think I dream to play that kind of game but I'm being teamed up so I can't even resort to that.

"Me too! Oh, Sagami-san, Can I call you Minami-chan?"

"Sure, sure, what should I call you?"

"Haruka's fine."

What? That's how easy to have a fake friend?

"You're in basketball club with Yukko, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Maybe I shoulda join the club too coz I don't have any luck with class."

"Ah, Class F is the one with Miura-san, right?"

"Uh, huh."

Oh, this Red Bitch wants to be a Queen, unluckily she only got the bitch characteristics unlike Miura, a bitch, and a tyrant.

"Well, it's not bad…" Yukko points at Hayama. "…you've got Hayama-kun as well."

"Pretty much, Hayama-kun's the one who recommended me here and I don't even know what to do then."

Heh, a single wink from Hayama is enough to enhance the aphrodisiac that had been injected on you.

They continue their ogling at the Faker while having a conversation, but the door opens, and the higher-ups finally came.

It's none other than StuCo with Megurin Powers to help the fox.

SDC which is only Mari, it's good that I didn't join her or I'll receive a gaze like that as well.

The two representatives of Class 2-J but they are special as the representatives are two girls, the other one can be considered a beauty around Yuigahama's level but as an instinct, they'll look at the other 2-J instead which are Yukinoshita and Mari.

Lastly is an intruder, I don't know why she's here. It's Yukinoshita Haruno and they also look at her.

I think I've gone in the wrong place as what happened is like a beauty contest.

Of course, the students won't notice the last two people which are the P.E. teacher Atsugi-sensei, and the single woman Modern Japanese teacher, Hiratsuka-sensei.

Boys started to have a one sit apart arrangement hoping that they will win a lottery to let the beauties sit with them.

I regret rejecting Hayama earlier. Jealousy filled gazes start attacking me.

"I understand her sitting beside me…" I point at Mari.

"…but what are you two doing sitting in front and on the other side of me?" I ask at the Yukinoshita sisters.

Yukinoshita is sitting on my other side while the older one is smiling while turning her chair to confront me.

Not only you intrude this meeting but also have the guts to not respect it.

"Isn't this seat available?" Yukinoshita answered.

"There are a lot of chairs available."

We have 60-70 chairs and we are more or less than 50.

She ignores my retort and I look at the other woman.

"Turn your chair around," I said.

"Hahaha, it's fine. I can see the board even if I position it this way." Yukinoshita Haruno's chair is facing sideward like mine, the difference is that mine is facing the center table while hers is facing the window behind me.

If it's like this, I'll call for a good backer. I look at Mari and she only smiled.

"They have the right to do what they want. Let's focus on the meeting." Is what she said.

No use, I'll go to the other one as I look for Sensei.

She's not smiling at me, it's more like she's cursing me right now with that murderous glare. I look at her hand and there's the school's newspaper.

This is why I don't want to join as I've been a target by the males and Sensei's murderous eyes.

I give Isshiki a meaningful gaze. 'Start right now!'

She nods. "G-G-Good afternoon everyone, I'm the new Student Council President, Iroha Isshiki First Year."

Isshiki introduced herself and Shiromeguri-senpai immediately claps her hands to lighten the pressure Isshiki feels.

I also clap to at least give some moral support and the others follow.

"It's my first Cultural Festival in Sobu and I hope that we will manage it without issue." She now gains confidence as her stuttering's gone.

"Right, let's cooperate with each other!" Senpai said.

"For now, let's introduce you to the other important members in this year's Cultural Festival…" Atsugi-sensei the lead faculty announced.

He starts introducing the rest of the StuCo as Isshiki voluntarily did it and then. "…Next is the Student's Discipline Committee, we only have two out of eight members but you all should know them."

It looks like Atsugi-sensei is dense as he casually grabs the newspaper from her assistant, Hiratsuka-sensei and opens the newspaper while pointing at the enlarged picture of us sleeping in the train.

Good job Sensei, you successfully manage to be added to Hachiman's people to avoid.

People nods but the meaning between their eyes are scary.

Mari stands up. "Sensei, I believe that's an improper way to introduce us…"

She looks at everyone. "…I'm Tanaka Mari, the new Chief of SDC and here beside me is Hikigaya Hachiman…"

Her gaze suddenly becomes sharp. "…I hope my personal life won't interfere in the cooperation of everyone and I'll give you a piece of advice, we the SDC will be stricter this time as we will have a collaboration with the Kaihin Sogou so take this event seriously."

After she said those words, the jealous glare lightens but another negative atmosphere appears which is the fear of failure.

Atsugi-sensei coughed. "Lastly is an alumnus from this school and a previous chairman 2 years ago even though she is a third year which is rare, Yukinoshita Haruno."

She stands up and turns around to the people. "Hello everyone, I'm Yukinoshita Haruno and I'm not confident if I can help as this is the first time having a Cultural Festival between two schools, but I'll try to give some advice and help if I have some time."

You have a lot of time though.

With her speech, the atmosphere is much lighter as they felt assurance in succeeding with her here.

They clapped their hands and Haruno casually accepts it and sits back on her chair still facing me.

"Thank you for a nice speech, Haruno-san-senpai…" Isshiki said.

"…Now let's start the Cultural Festival Planning Committee Meeting…"

Isshiki grabs a small paper and reads it. "…let's start with the election of the Planning Committee Chairman."

Her words are not scary, but the meaning is the real deal.

"Um, first of all, the position is much harder compared to last year." Even Shiromeguri-senpai's words which are soothing didn't even help as she puts another weight on the position.

The conference room becomes silent as the students obtained a new skill which is eye communication.

After a short while.

Atsugi-sensei looks at the woman beside me. "How about you Yukinoshita-san?"

Everyone looks at Yukinoshita.

"Hmmm, you're the best option here Yukino-chan." Her sister adds some fuel to accept the position.

"I'll do my best…" She used her own version of glare. "…as a committee member."

"I think Yukinoshita-san is good at it…" Shiromeguri-senpai said. "…and besides, um, it's good for a transcript for your college."

"Shiromeguri-senpai is right, Yukinoshita-senpai." I would praise Isshiki if she didn't hide behind Shiromeguri-senpai.

After saying those words, she gives her pure smile that can rival Totsuka.

Yukinoshita's glare starts crumbling as it's having no effect at all.

Her sister smiles as well.

"Um…" That single word disturbs the focus on Yukinoshita. "…If anyone doesn't want to do it, then I don't mind doing it."

I look at the owner of the voice and it is none other than the Red Bitch Sagami.

Isshiki who's an opportunity seeker immediately answers. "Really! Looks like no one wants to oppose, please introduce yourself."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as there's finally someone who will be the target for the possible blame.

She stands up and looks at everyone. "I'm Sagami Minami from Class 2-F. I'm a little interested in stuff like this…And since it's rare, I want to use this opportunity to grow by using this Cultural stuff or something…I'm not good at putting myself out there but it's like…Ah!, but that's the thing, I want to change about myself. It's like a skill up, so I want to try my best!"

So it's basically something and something which will result in something? Does she listen to the announcement by Senpai earlier? And the threat of Mari?

I raised my hand. "I'm opposing."

The three women surrounding me looks at me.

Even the other students while the Red Bitch and her clique is glaring at me.

"Eh, Senpai?" Isshiki looks dumbfounded on my action.

"Hikigaya, voice your opinion." Hiratsuka-sensei doesn't mind as she wants an explanation.

"If it's a normal Cultural Festival, I don't mind her using this as a mean to grow up but it is not…" I look at Sagami.

"…are you treating the position as a boot camp or something? Did you even listen to that something which Senpai said?" I asked.

"Speak properly, I can't understand what you meant." She answered.

"Exactly…" I nod. "…that's what I understand on you or something."

"Then why don't you accept the position?" Her words are filled with rage.

"I can't, I have my own problems here."

"Are you by any chance hoping Yukinoshita-san to accept it?"

"I don't care, I just voiced my opinion from your speech and if anyone accepts you then I don't mind."

She wants to rebuke more but.

"Hikigaya-kun, I think Sagami-san hopes for the better so let's give her a chance." Hayama the Prince aka Faker tries to lighten the mood by helping the one being criticized.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods. "I'll believe in her."

"R-right, we'll believe as well." Another girl said.

It became a Domino Effect, so most agreed.

"As expected from Hayato, easily controlling the mood," Haruno mutters for us three to hear.

"T-Then, since everyone agreed let's give a round of applause to the elected Chairman," Isshiki said.

With that, not only the Chairman is someone I opposed but also remains the fact that my reputation becomes much lower.

"Let's just hope that the Chairman from Kaihin will be an experienced one, not a newbie," I said to remove the build up tension in Mari as she'll be the one who'll be affected the most as Isshiki can't handle the pressure incoming.

"I hope." She answers unsurely.

I sigh. "I'll at least take this seriously and go hiatus on the next event."

She giggles. "Alright."

"I'll also help Hikigaya-kun, so treat me something." Haruno intrudes in our conversation.

"I'm reducing the incoming problems why are you adding more?" I ask.

"Who knows? I'm quite capable you know…" She smiles at me and Mari. "…I'll be your assistant if I'm not busy as Tanaka-san will be busy going back and forth."

"Yeah, yeah," I answered lazily.

"I don't mind you having a personal request if you need Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said.

"You've your own work to do Yukino-chan, just leave everything to Nee-san," Haruno said as she grabs some papers that were distributed and hands it to her sister.

It's a job for every representative.

-Advertising PR

-Volunteer Association

-Item Management

-Health Division

-Finance Auditor

-Assistant Historian

Mari and I are exempted as we have our own job.

I stand up and excuse myself as I believe that the next one will be the position distribution which makes no sense for me.

…

Mari stayed as she needs to talk to the StuCo and the Chairman after the meeting.

"Hikigaya-kun, why are you leaving me there?"

"Why are you leaving your sister alone?" I look at the owner of the voice.

"It's not interesting anymore, I thought Yukino-chan will accept the position."

"If no one volunteer then she will handle it," I said as we walk together.

"And if Hayato didn't interfere as well, right?" She asked.

"There's a possibility but what's done is done."

"If you only fight back, then you'll surely win."

"That will only cause a ripple in the cooperation of the Committee."

"Aren't you working too hard for the sake of this event?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah…" She caught unguarded on my answer. "…with my current position as the Chief replacement, everything will fall on me."

She chuckles on my answer. "Hahaha, here I thought you have changed but it looks like not a single bit happens."

"Just don't add another problem, with you here I'm sure I'll be unrest."

"So mean, I'll try. Just watch for now." She said and we separate.

* * *

**No more brain cells. I'll update either story if I can, don't know when.**

**I already reach 100k Words on both stories, I need to reward myself. Hiatus will do!**


	38. Another Request

**Regular Chapter**

* * *

-Next Day, Lunch-

I immediately stand up as I have been summoned once again to the SDC.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama immediately shouts.

I look at her as she runs toward me with her assets following the appropriate reaction.

"What?" I asked.

She breathes for a moment then look at me then whispers. "You know Sagamin right?"

I shake my head.

"A-ah, well." She sneakily points at the bitch who's laughing with her fake friends.

"Oh, her. What's on her?" I asked.

"She requests some help to the Service Club."

"Okay?" What's the connection of the club with me? Do you want me to do multiple tasks? if yes then I'll gladly say NO.

"Um, you see, Yukinon accepts it but she wants to do it alone…" She looks down. "…I think it's because she doesn't want us to be distracted by the request during the Cultural Festival."

"Are you Yuigahama?"

"Of course, I am!" She proudly answered.

How come she understand the reason easily?

"A-ah…" She points her finger at me. "…you're badmouthing me, aren't you?"

"It's more on praising you."

"Really?" I nod to affirm on her doubt.

"T-thanks then." She bows her head as being embarrassed which I don't know if it's from her wrong assumption or receiving a once in lifetime praise from me.

"So? What do you need from me?" I asked.

She looks at the Red Bitch. "Please help Yukinon if she needs help."

I also look at the Red Bitch. "Do you know her?"

"We're classmate last year."

"Ah, I'll do my best if there's an opportunity." I decided to do my best so it's no big deal to share a part for Yukinoshita.

Her cheerful attitude came back after hearing my answer. "I'll believe in you Hikki!"

I nod and left her together with Kawasaki and Ebina.

…

…

I finally understand why this new prison of mine is called a Committee. It's because the workload is unbearable, and we are independent of the Cultural Festival Planning Committee (CFPC).

I'm looking at the board that had been written which are too many even though the writer said it's already summarized and there are the quoted words that I don't want to see on the upper part of the board: "Not Finalized"

"Since CFPC started yesterday which is a week earlier compared to the previous Cultural Festival, the planning for each class will be held next week so we must grab this opportunity to lessen our workload." Mari announced.

Everyone nods even I am included. It's kind of refreshing for me to not reject and it's not because I'm changing but because I'm trying to do my best to lessen my upcoming workload as I'm not quite confident with my Kouhais except in programming or gaming.

Why my Kouhai? It's because Zaimokuza announced that he is the plot maker in his class while Ebina and Kawasaki had given a job as well which I just learned earlier before Sensei started the class. It's not like I care about the two girls as they'll more or less accompany Mari more than me.

Now back to the main topic, the plan for me and my team is to assist those volunteers while assuring the security and routes that will be used by our students, Kaihin Sogou and the so-called VIP in each school.

Heh, the more I learned about the problems, the more I want to slap my face on how I agreed to accept this position and what did I eat when I said that I'll do my best this time. I can just say it when there is no collaboration, right?

I peek at the hand-out plans for our team and it consists of different plans and standards that need to be met.

"As you can see, that is an initial plan that had been decided by both Student Council and had been agreed by the Kaihin Sogou's SDC Chairman and me." Mari explained.

The ignorant which us boys scanned the paper and learned the truth that this 10-pages plan is simply a summarized version.

Hohoho, I want to run. I wonder if having a sick leave will be accepted by the higher-ups.

Noticing my unwanted reaction, Mari announced some good news. "That's the plan that had been combined for both schools so if we followed the initial plan to distribute it with you boys handling the internal and us girls handling the external. I can say that around 20-30% of the full plan will be your job."

After saying those words, Mari bestows me her smile.

An ENLIGHTENMENT, the ANGEL once more falls down to give me her blessings. I need to punish this brain of mine for cursing the blessing in disguise decision of mine.

With that, our meeting is done, and everyone decided to eat here and I'm simply following the routine. Eating my home-made lunch with the combination of different varieties of meals with a minimum amount each that had been prepared by Mari.

Since it's the routine, the boys are stealing some of the foods that had been given to me. Tch, what a downgrade of my self-confidence. If this goes on, then Mari will beat me in housework.

Well, I can't blame them as she really knows how to cook. While automatically using my chopstick and grabbing another food.

*CLANK*

Why did I hear a stainless? I move my chopstick and roll around the container, but what I found is none.

I look at the container and ALAS, the food is gone.

This made me glare at the perpetrators and it's not only the boys but also the girls are eating it.

"This is good Hikitani-kun." Ebina smiles at me while eating the portion she stole.

Kawasaki nods in agreement and continues eating.

"Um, Se-Senpai, c-can we…" Yoshimi drops her chopsticks and starts fiddling her fingers while stealing a gaze at me.

"…e-eat together to-tomorrow?" She asked bashfully.

If I didn't know your circumstances, then I'll say you're hitting on me, but should I be proud that you're fighting your problem when the real reason is that you only want to satisfy your greed and gluttony?

"NO! and it's meant to everyone." I answered immediately which earned a pout and rebellion from them.

"BOO! Senpai is hogging all the good stuff." Hatano and Sagami said.

"I'm disappointed in your attitude Hachiman! You should know that trust and sharing is necessary to become a warrior." Zaimokuza said.

"Don't be like that Hikitani-kun…" Ebina said then smile in an instant. "…I think that's a good attitude if it's meant for Hayato."

"I-I see." Yoshimi pouts and shows her depressed expression which awakened my Onii-chan instinct.

"Even if you don't want, you don't have a choice as we are mandatory to attend a meeting during lunchtime." Kawasaki's explanation made others happy.

"She is right Hachiman…" Mari answered while bringing out another container and it's smaller compared to the one she gave earlier.

"…here, it's for you."

I grab the container and what enters in my vision is the same food in a lesser amount.

Her action puts a smile on my face thus it's my time to continue my meal.

This time no one disturbs my lunch since they already steal a lot earlier. I should at least appreciate their action if it isn't for the fact that the two boys are trying to control Zaimokuza's drool.

…

We still have around ten minutes before our break ends.

Everyone except me and Mari had left to help their respective classes.

Since Yours Truly is an exceptional man, I'm already invisible in most of my classmates' vision, so with or without me helping them, the treatment will be the same which is none.

I'm currently sipping the Mari's owned version of Max Coffee while looking at the letters she writes at the board.

"Why are you not helping your class?" I asked.

"It's nonsense as they are thinking of a Maid Café and a Fashion Show."

With the majority of them are girls, that's the best concept they can offer.

"Using force?"

"I'm not, and they announced that I already have a dress prepared, Yukinoshita-san is also not exempted."

"Hmmm, that will earn a lot of points from the boys, add those from Kaihin Sogou."

If they were easily pulled-it then 2-J will likely get the award this year.

"That's the main point in the first place…" She stops writing and turns around to look at me.

"…if you visit then I'll be your personal maid." I should be glad on how she smiles but her eyes are drilling right into my mind saying that if I won't show up, don't expect a peaceful life for a couple of days.

"I'll surely visit." I think my voice is being coaxed right now.

She chuckles. "Of course, and don't worry as I'll serve you a special meal that I'm practicing."

"You should say that earlier."

If she only said those words instead of her service then I won't hesitate to go and meet her, heck I'll even visit for two days.

While pondering for a moment, I heard footsteps and saw Mari smiling while walking near me. What did I do this time?

"Ara, it looks like you're saying that food is more interesting than me."

"Ha…ha…ha…" I immediately use the cells in my brain and try to find a valid reason.

"…I'm only saying that your cooking is good that it motivates me to see you more and if you ask any other boys about your appeal, they will say that it's superb!"

She continues walking and stops right in front of me. She lowered her face to meet the same level as mine. "I'm quite thankful that you love my cooking, but you only praise in my capabilities as you didn't say anything about my appeal."

"I think I said something about…"

"I'm not interested in other boys comment or praise." She said while touching my side with her fingers.

I really need to cut her fingernails.

"Of course, your looks are topnotch as well." It's not like I'm lying in the first place.

She chuckles at my praise. "Thank you, and you should learn that girls love praise from the boys they like."

"Sorry for being ignorant then."

"Don't be as I already know it, if not then my fingers would drill instantly." She took a seat on the armrest of my sofa and peeks at the paper I'm reading.

"Yukinoshita-san will be the vice-chairman of the CFPC." She said.

"Hmmm." I hummed.

"You're not surprised."

"Yuigahama told me that she accepts a request from Sagami and the most efficient way is to be by her side."

She nods at my explanation. "That would lessen the burden yesterday."

"It's not like it will lessen things for you."

And it's partly my fault as I'm the one who elected Isshiki, at least she is working hard since I gave her the reason for her to comply in accepting the position and this past few days, I felt that she is starting to like her work. Good for her.

Mari drops her body to me which forced me to fully rest on the backrest of the chair with her resting using my body.

"We won't see each other for a while except lunch break." She said.

"That's a possibility." With me doing things internally while she is doing it after school in Kaihin Sogou or here. Even if we meet, it's more on Committee work.

"But as you said yesterday, if you really work hard then it will help me a lot."

"Erk…"

She chuckles at my grimace. "By the way, there's a chance that you'll meet the beautiful woman you met when you saw the Kaihin Sogou's SDC."

"The model?" I asked.

She nods in affirmation. "She said you're interesting and wants to talk to you."

"You can handle her; I'm already being occupied by the work here."

She caresses my cheek and pinches it. "Should I be glad by your loyalty or by your laziness?"

Luckily, she is in a good mood as her pinch are meant as her habit and it's not painful at all.

"How about being positive and think of it as my loyalty." I suggest.

"Alright…" She stands up and offers her hand for me to stand. "…who'll attend the meeting later?"

"I told the Kouhais to do it as I will prepare everything here." Those two are good at listening and summarizing things since they are a programmer of games and plots are their own version of summarizing.

"Then we'll have a meeting in Kaihin Sogou later together with Sagami-san and Isshiki-san."

"I'll leave everything in your care." I said as I don't have any slight inch of faith from the Chairman.

Instead of nodding like usual, she hugs me instead. "At least compensate me from taking energy from you."

"Is hugging me helping you relax? If it's me, I'll prefer to have your food instead of hugging you."

Food is a source of energy in the first place and it's not a mere theory since it's been proven since early ages.

"Arck!" I immediately felt pain as she pinched my back.

"You didn't even learn an inch of what I taught you earlier." She said while burying her face in my chest.

"I'm being practical here-Arck!"

"Wrong." She stops pinching me, but the threat is still there.

"Is this really working?" I also hug her which is the right answer as the threat of her fingers are gone.

I nod in affirmation. "Yep, it's not-ARCK!"

"Idiot."


End file.
